It Takes One Glance
by Princessinblues
Summary: All it takes is one glance for Jared to find his imprint. And both Kim and Jared's lives to change forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: It Takes One Glance**

**Summary: All it takes is one glance for Jared to find his imprint. One simple glance on a rainy morning that will change Kim and Jared's life forever...**

**"True love is like rain, it touches us all."-Unknown**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight. *sigh***

**AN: This is a brand new story! Please read! And review! I'm looking for 5 reviews for this! Thanks! **

Kim Connweller and Jared Thorne

My alarm clock blared loudly, and I pressed my pillow lazily over my head in attempt to muffle the annoying sound.

With one hand, I hit the snooze button and grumbled before I rose out of bed. I couldn't imagine what I looked like, I really didn't want to much less.

I went into the bathroom and didn't dare to glance at my reflection in the mirror. But, to my dismay, I had to since my Mom ordered it so it took up half the wall.

My black hair looked like a haystack. I tried to brush it so it looked slightly better, but my hair was stubborn. I gave up after a few strokes and put my impossible hair into a ponytail.

I raced downstairs to eat breakfast, and Val wasn't at the table. What was on the table was Mom's usual note that she left for us before she went to work.

I sighed, realizing it was my job to wake up Val in the morning. I scanned Mom's note, which was very simple. All it said was: "Kim and Val-Have a great day at school.

You're taking the bus! Love you two, Mama." I huffed and then stumbled to Val's room. Val's room was still dark, despite the small rays peeking through her firetruck red curtains.

I stepped over a bean bag chair and a few dozen make up bags before I got to her bedside. She had one arm draped across her face, and her hair was spread on the pillowcase. She looked so much more peaceful than she does when she's awake.

"Val!" I shook her shoulder as I urged to wake up. She moaned. "What the hell do you want?" Val mumbled. "You have to get up," I reminded her. "Shut up," She mumbled rolling to the other side of bed. "You overslept," I informed her.

"Shit!" She yelled as she jumped out of bed. I raised my eye brows as I exited the room. I took a swig of coffee to wake me up and ate my breakfast.

I raced back upstairs to get ready for school. My backpack was already packed, thanks to my routine executed last night. I sighed as I faced the crisis of the morning.

What clothes should I wear today? Usually, I was uncaring towards the subject, due to the lack of clothes in my closet. Well, appropriate clothes thanks to my shopoholic sister. I settled on a blue sweater and plain jeans.

I finished my morning routine, and went downstairs. Of course Val looked like a supermodel. She got the good side of the gene pool. She was tall first of all, and had blazing green eyes with brown specks.

Her black long curly hair always looked like it came from a Pantene commercial.

Plus, her face was really pretty. She had a white perfect smile, and her teeth were perfect. Unluckily for me I just got my braces off, and they still weren't picture perfect like hers.

She had all the boys drooling. She had a thin face and wore the right amount of make-up. Come to think of it, she looked she came out of a Cover Girl photo shoot.

"Why are you looking at me?" She asked, raising her eye brows at me. "Oh...um..." I murmured blush flooding my cheeks.

"Never mind, c'mon, we have to get to school." She sighed, shaking her head. That's another flaw I have. I'm not outgoing like she is and I'm very shy.

"What's that?" She asked me pressing her hand against the cover of my diary. Blush once again invaded my cheeks. "Oh...um...Science journal," I mumbled, putting my diary upstairs. "Okay then," She spoke, rolling her eyes.

I prayed she didn't see the back cover which had "Mrs. Jared Thorne". I wasn't very good at hiding that I had the biggest crush on him.

For about, I don't know...forever. I'm a hopeless dreamer and having a frightening dating history. My dating history was non exisistant. The closest I got to dating anyone was Kyle Beeler, in seventh grade. It turned out he wasn't asking me out.

He was asking my best friend Lilly out. And Lilly of course said no. After that, I was pretty much invisible. No one payed attention to a mousy girl named Kim Conweller.

People would bump me in the hallway, and sucessfully make me fall over, and not say anything. They probably thought they hit air or something. They never looked back.

And Jared, well he didn't even know I exisisted. I would catch myself staring at him during English class, he sat right in front of me. Jared was into the beautiful girls, like Molly or Caroline. Not me, boring plain Kim.

"Can you drive me?" I asked Val who was preoccupied by looking at her reflection in her make up mirror. "Sorry, I can't." Val responded. Usually, having an older sister to drive you to school was an advantage. But, today I had to take the bus.

I looked out the window, and it was raining.

And my raincoat I'd left at school...Of course Val took the only umbrella. I didn't notice Val's outfift until now. She was wearing a blue sparkly halter and black skinny jeans, and silver heels.

She looked great, as usual. I sighed and walked outside to bear the cold rainy day. My sister waltzed to her car, managing not to get wet by the rain.

Meanwhile, I was soaked before I got to the bus stop. It didn't matter though, no one noticed me anyway.

I got to the bus stop, and gulped as I saw all my peers staring at me and trying not to laugh. I ducked my head as a giggle escaped their lips.

The bus pulled up, and I walked in somewhere in the middle. Sadly, everyone did notice me. Blush covered my cheeks again, and low and behold Jared was in the backseat, open mouthed. His eyes caught mine, it was the first time he looked at me.

I bit my lip, I was probably as red as a fire truck. He kept staring at me as they all laughed. What puzzled me was he didn't laugh, or smile as if he tried to hold back a laugh.

I sat in a window seat by myself, trying to be invisible. I dug in my backpack and found a black hoodie and quickly put it on. I wasn't wearing make up so I didn't have to worry about make-up staining my face. A tear slipped down my face.

I put the hood up, in attempt to hide myself. I curled up and placed my cheek against the coolness of the window pane and tried to fall asleep.

I didn't, I still heard the snickering and their harsh words. For once I would be the talk of the school, for all the wrong reasons.

Not soon enough, the bus ride was over. I didn't realize it, but Jared was looking at me the whole time. He probably thought I was a freak like every one else.

I grabbed my backpack and it rested on my shoulders. Before I exited the bus, Jared approached. My heart was beating emberassingly in my chest and I kept my eyes at the floor.

"Kim, I'm so sorry," Jared apologized. I looked in his eyes for a minute before losing myself in them. "Uhh it's okay," I chocked.

"No, it's not. You didn't deserve that," Jared argued. Thoughts were running through my head, but I ignored them just enjoying that he was talking and and noticing me.

I didn't reply I just walked away with shaky legs. Jared grabbed my arm gently and I felt all warm and eletrocuted after he touched me. "Kim, that wasn't fair to you." Jared sighed. I looked down, casting my eyes down.

He released my arm and walked away. I could die happy right now. I wish I could believe wha he said was true. But I had a gnawing doubts that it was either a dream or a sick joke.

It didn't matter though, I was smiling and couldn't feel any happier. Every thing this morning was forgotten. I feel like I could fly. And leave it to me to trip and fall in the hallway.

**What do you think? Like it love it hate it? Tell me! Remember five reviews then next chapter! This is my first Kim/Jared fan fic, so please don't hold back. Thanks!**

**-PIB**

**(Princessinblues)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: It Takes One Glance**

**Chapter Name: English Class**

**Summary: It takes once glance for Jared to find his imprint. This changes both Jared and Kim's lives forever…**

**Author: Princessinblues**

**Pairing: Kim/Jared**

**AN: Thanks so much for the quick reviews! You guys are awesome! I hope I don't let you down. And I'm aiming for five reviews! :)**

After my tripping experience, I got to my feet and trudged to my locker. My heart was still pattering loudly in my chest, as I did my combination and threw my stuff inside. I found my English notebook and raced off to class before the warning bell.

I wondered where Cassie was. Cassie was my best and only friend. We'd been friends since first grade when I fell off the slide. Long story short, she helped me up and actually talked to me.

Since then we were practically inseparable. Well, now that Cassie had her hands full with her boyfriend. (Also known as her "true love" as she puts it.) I'd tried to be understanding, and stick with her through her relationship.

Don't get me wrong, I liked Neil. I shouldn't be so selfish and hog my best friend, but recently she'd been sneaking off and rarely returning my phone calls. If she did, all she talked about was Neil.

Cassie never skipped school, so I imagined she was sick or something. Cassie was a little braver then I was. She was more social and had tons of boyfriends and crushes, and I had just one.

And that was a crush. It felt like more than a crush for me, but I was nothing more than a typical teenager. I sat down, my legs still feeling like Jell-O. I tried to sort through the tangles in my hair, but let's face it; that's impossible.

Frankly, sometimes I thought about chopping my hair off. I would look uglier without it, so I declined from that action. My hair never behaves. Even though it's thin and straight, it gets tangled incredibly easily.

I didn't dare take my hair down from my pony tail.

(Which was basically my security blanket from disaster.) I felt less terrible ever since Jared talked to me.

I can't believe he actually talked to me! I'd sat right behind him for the whole year so far, and he never looked at me or uttered a word towards me.

I didn't mind of course. If he did talked to me, then I would stutter because I get lost in his eyes and I'm really shy. Today, I think I stuttered and looked like an idiot, but somehow I hoped he would still talk to me.

Or even say my name. When he said my name it was like butter on bread. So smooth, I admit I do watch him talk sometimes. That probably sounded better in my head, but it was true.

Of course, I wasn't his type. His type was the perfectly shaped beautiful cheer leaders caked in make-up. That wasn't me of course.

I can barely walk, so any type of jumping or gymnastics was out of the question for me. I stopped by Cassie's locker on the way to class, to check for any sign of her.

I was unsucessful. Oh well, I'll just leave a message on her cell later to make sure she's still alive.

When I did hear the warning bell, I was speed walking mindful of the watchful eyes of Mrs. Prescott who seemed to have her own speed checker to see how fast you're going.

I'm usually a jack-rabbit in the hallways, getting to and from class at a good speed. As soon as I got by Mrs. Prescott without a demerit, I breathed a huge sigh of relief and continued my walk to first block.

To slow down my heart I directed my thoughts to questions every student asks themselves. Did I do my homework? Yes, I did. Last night thirty minutes before five. I wonder what I got on that essay.

Did I turn in my project? Did I double space my paper? It was hopeless, always in the back of my brain was Jared. Jared, with jet-black hair, dark brown dreamy eyes, perfect russett skin, and impeccably sculpted body.

Despite my attempts to change my thoughts, my heart sped up. I wondered if I was going to faint or something. I hoped I wouldn't, I could really deal without another emberassing moment this morning.

Or how about for the rest of my life? Now that, was something that is impossible. I always seem to find a way to trip over flat surfaces. As I thought of that, I realized I had Gym today.

Why was the world so mean to me? And then of course, it dawned on me that I would have to walk home.

My only hope that it would stop raining before I had to do that. At the moment it was pratically raining cats and dogs out there. I approached the door to my English classroom and opened it and made sure it didn't hit me, or that I didn't hit someone.

Letting out a sigh at staying invisible for the time and got to my desk without a single giggle. One advantage of being invisible is that you always could listen, because they didn't care if I heard.

My emberassing moment this morning was probably forgotten because of a new dramatic event that happened seconds after that. Leslie, sat beside me but she always sat the farthest away from me like I was radio active or something.

I did feeling like I was glowing, but that was completly off topic. I pulled out a pencil from my pencil case and arranged all my supplies for the class. I looked directly in front of me and there was an empty class.

That wasn't too surprising though, Jared was almost always late. He'd smile that charming smile and get off the hook and avoid a lunch detention from Mrs. Jenks.

Mrs. Jenks came in moments later, smiling halfway and assumed her place at her podium at the front of the classroom. The bell rang, and Jared still wasn't here.

"Class, quiet please." Mrs. Jenks ordered. Every one ignored her order and kept talking about the latest gossip or who's dating who. Mrs. Jenks smiled and shook her head before trying again.

"If you all don't settle down, I believe a lunch detention is in order!" She commanded. Silence blanketed the classroom and everyone turned around and faced her. She smiled grandmotherly, certainly pleased we quieted down.

"I'm glad I don't have to spend lunch time in here, now please get out your homework and I will collect it for a grade." She instructed. "A grade?" Someone who clearly didn't try on their homework questioned.

"Yes, this is worth a quarter of your grade," She answered collecting the homework as she cycled through the room. Jared still wasn't in his seat and my stomach sunk.

Jared had missed three days of class, and I wondered if I could drop his homework by or something. _Stupid Kim, you don't even know the guy. He doesn't even know you exisist! _My mind reminded me acidly. She grabbed my paper, and continued to go around the room.

After that, class started without a sign of Jared. The word was that Jared was sick those days he was absent, and when he came back, he was different.

His eyes were less friendly, but still dreamy. His body was more muscular and he grew a foot. He looked like a twenty-year old, not a seventeen year old.

I had to pay attention in class today, since I couldn't stare at Jared today. I shrugged at my loss and took notes, hoping to think about something other than Jared and of course to calm down my heart.

English was dreadfully slow, slower than I remembered it to be. Everything seemed to drag on since it was a Wednesday. After a painful English class and being assigned tons of homework I embarked to my next class.

Trig was my next class, which I was not looking forward to. Why had my Mother decided to put me in a higher class? Trig was entirely too complicated for me.

I stopped by Cassie's locker again, she always came by her locker at second period, but she too was absent. I wondered if Neil was as well. As the warning bell buzzed, I quickened my pace towards Trig.

After a terrible Trig class, I trudged to History, yet another class with Jared. Jared and everyone else of course, didn't even know I was there.

I sat down at my seat, next to Hannah, who's back was to me as she giggled with her best friend, Mia.

I was friendless in this class, so I started reading a book that I had to read for English. It wasn't very intresting, but it was required. As I read and slumped in my chair, the bell rang and I shut my book. I glanced around the room to Jared's desk, and once again it was empty.

After heaving a deep sigh, I directed my attention up front and paid attention to the teacher. After a long and torterous History class, I finally was able to eat my lunch.

My stomach had been growling all History class, not only was it very annoying it was also very emberassing. I sat down at forsaken table alone, and munched on the lunch I'd packed myself.

Mom hadn't gone to the food store, so I was stuck with a plain peanut butter and jelly sandwhich, a water bottle, and an apple. How lame was that?

I found myself searching for Jared, as pathetic as that was. _He's never going to notice you, Kim. No one does, remember? _My mind laughed at my behavoir.

I slumped in my chair, and started reading that dull book for English as I ate my lunch. Lunch pased by slowly, and unluckily for me I had Gym next. Gym by far was the most emberassing class. First of all, I'm not a very good runner.

I always trip and fall. Sports wasn't my thing either. I couldn't swing a baseball bat to save my life, much less throw a football for more than a couple of inches. As I predicted, I got a few bruises from a game of tennis.

Gym too, inched by painfully. Finally, the bell rang, and I made my way to Art, where I could be alone and no one would care. Art was soothing for me, I didn't have to think. I pulled out my sketch book and started drawing. I let my mind wander, and I found myself drawing Jared.

_Wow, Kim, look how pathetic you are! Ugh, you're such a hopeless dreamer. Wake up and smell the coffee, he's never going to talk to you. _My mind taunted me. I flipped to another blank page and drew carefully.

This time, it was a flower. I drew the petals gently as I imagined a tulip and it came to life. After a comforting Art class, I finally was at the last period of the day. Spanish.

After a hour of rolling my R's, the bell rang and I was free.

I packed up all my supplies, flung it on my back and was out the door. Before I got to the doors, I realized it wasn't raining. Thank God. I walked home, my eyes glued to the cement of the pavement so I wouldn't trip on any invisible cracks.

A few blocks later, I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

Thinking it was a figure of my imigination, I kept walking.

"Kim! Kim! Kim!" The voice called repetively. As the sound grew louder, I recognized it. I sighed about how stupid I was. I could recognize that voice anywhere.

I took a deep breath and sighed as I turned around and faced the eyes and found myself getting lost in them again.

**Thanks for all your amazing reviews! I'm aiming for 5 reviews! Thanks! Tell me what you think of it. And don't hesistate to tell me if I made an error. **

**-PIB**

**(Princessinblues)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: It Takes One Glance**

**Summary: All it takes is one glance for Jared to imprint. This changes both Jared and Kim's lives forever...**

**Author: Princessinblues**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! Okay, this chapter's in Jared's POV of the whole ordeal so far. The next chapter is in Kim's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

After my shift on patrol, I was exhausted. I wanted to skip school today, thanks to my five hour patrol. I fell into bed, and fell asleep quickly.

I was still getting used to the whole being a wolf thing. I tried to control my anger so I wouldn't phase every second like Paul. Or maybe that I destroyed most of my clothes in the first week of being a werewolf.

I didn't care that I missed so much school, that was an advantage. For me at least. And I outgrew my clothes, since I was like a foot taller and a little wider than I was before.

But today I actually had to go back to school. Dad gave me some slack, but Mom is still clueless. She's surely worried about me, it's pretty easy to tell that I've changed because of my ridiciously high body temperature.

That was an asset, because I could never get cold. It was raining today, I realized as I looked out my bedroom window. Rain was okay, but it meant the bloodsuckers could be out and about today.

We'd been chasing this vampire's scent near the borders. The Cullens were gone, thank God those sickly sweet smelling bloodsuckers we're gone. She wasn't like any of the others we'd seen before.

She wasn't a Cullen, she smelled slightly different. Not only that, but she was a smart leech. She was tactical and careful, we know she's a threat. She'd just shown up last night while Sam, Quil, and I's shift.

We chased her away, but she had that crazy glint in her coal black eyes, that she was coming back. Of course now we're on the look-out for her to make another appearance again.

I rubbed my eyes before getting out of my bed and running to the fridge. I was always hungry, and Mom now called me the vacuum cleaner of the fridge. I ate a dozen eggs and a large glass of OJ in about five minutes. I was full for now. Mom would be waking up soon, and Dad was probably already at work.

"Hey, honey, how are you this morning?" Mom asked walking towards the doorway. "Okay," I replied as I finished the last of the eggs I'd fried. "You made your own breakfast this morning," Mom observed.

"Yeah, don't worry, I clean my crap up," I assured her. "Wow, this must be a good morning," Mom laughed as she pulled out a carton of milk from the fridge. "Yeah, I guess," I shrugged as I cleaned up after myself.

"Well, I'm glad you finally learned to make your own breakfast." Mom smiled as she sat at the head of the table.

"Yep, me too," I nodded as I went into my room again and fished for a shirt and shorts. My shirts were mostly ripped, and I finally found one that wasn't. I slipped that on and put a pair of good jeans.

It was wierd having shorter hair. Sam advised me to cut my hair, and I did. Ever since those leeches (AKA the Cullens) had left things were a lot easier. Well, for some of us.

Word had come in that this Bella girl was dating one of them, and Billy knew her. Sam, Quil, and I were waiting for his son, Jacob to change. Jacob was now hanging out with Bella, which would be a problem later.

And of course, Sam was thinking of Emily way too often, and the rest of us were forced to listen to his thoughts. I really don't get this imprinting thing that Sam had explained to me.

Don't get me wrong, I like Emily a lot. It's just that there were other things for Sam to think about besides her. Emily does make us dinner a lot, and she's a really good cook.

I slung my back-pack over my shoulders, and waved to my Mom before I walked out the door. "Bye, Jared, have a wonderful day!" She called as she took the next load of laundry into the other room. I waved as a response and walked out into the rain.

I wondered how every one would react to me coming back, a good six inches taller. But I didn't care, it really didn't matter. I couldn't go back and play on the baseball team, that was a direct order from Sam.

I really liked baseball, so that was a huge bummer. Sam had said that, "we would have an unfair advantage." He was right of course, our incredible strength and speed would definitely give us one.

I got to my bus stop and found just about every one staring at me. I tried to act normal, so I whistled and kicked some loose asphalt around. Okay, this was starting to get a little wierd.

"Jared, what happened to you?" Kyle, my old friend asked. "I was sick," I lied smoothly. "I heard about that, but dude you're like a freaking six inches taller," He noticed. _No way, Captain Obvious. _I thought. "Yeah, well, I had a growth spurt," I lied, shrugging my shoulders.

"You missed practice," Kyle reminded me. "Yeah, I was sick." I told him. "Coach is going to kill you," He laughed. "I can't play baseball anymore, anyway," I responded kicking a piece of asphalt on the side-walk. "What?" Kyle asked, in shock. "I can't play baseball anymore," I repeated. "

Why? We need you out there, dude." Kyle disagreed. Thinking up and excuse was harder than I thought it would be. "Because I hurt my growth plate, and the doc says I can't play. My Mom thinks I need to pay more attention to academics." I lied smoothly.

It was true, Mom had been begging me to pay more attention during class. "That's stupid." Kyle responded. _If only you knew the truth. _I thought letting out a chuckle.

"Yeah, well, as long as I'm under their roof, I play under their rules," I spoke. "Still, it's kind of messed up," Kyle shook his head.

"Coach is going to really hate you." Kyle informed. "I know," I nodded. "You quitting is going to make our team suck," Kyle predicted. "One player doesn't make a team," I shrugged.

"Yeah well, scouts were drooling over you, and there goes your scholorship." Kyle reminded. "I know," I sighed as the bus pulled up. I got to the back of the bus and sat in a window seat.

Kyle sat beside me, and we talked about the MLB and who we picked for our fantasy game. Time seemed to drag by, and the rain picked up.

About three-quarters of a way through my bus ride, we pulled up to a stop. A few people piled in, and in the middle of the group stood a girl trying to be invisible.

I couldn't catch a good look at the girl. Suddenly, laughs exploded and every one cleared off and I could finally see her. As I caught a glance at her, I felt different.

She was so beautiful. It was like the whole world shifted, she was the only thing that held me to the ground. She had long ember hair that framed her face perfectly, but was dripping wet. It didn't matter, she was still so gorgeous. A warm shade of pink flashed across her cheeks, and made them look rosy.

Her russet colored skin was flawless, and her body shape was beyond belief. I wanted to love her forever, and never let her go. _Holy crap, what the hell is happening to me? _I asked myself. Her long dark eye lashes were cast down to the ground and hitting the tops of her cheekbones.

Then, her eyes met mine. I was like a magnet to her, I wanted to stay by her side by I stayed in my seat. And her eyes, I would always remember. I had to go talk to Sam, this was in no way normal.

She sat alone in a window seat, ashamed. Why should she be ashamed? She's a godess really, perfect in every way. And I didn't know her name.

I did recognize her from somewhere, I just couldn't figure out where exactly.

I wanted to hit every person who'd laughed at her. It took all my strength not to. She looked so sad and depressed curled to her window seat. I wanted nothing more than to hold her and comfort her.

But that would be too wierd, she'd probably hit me for doing so or something.

I could hear Kyle trying to draw me out of my trance, but I ignored him. As some of the girls in the front stared back at me, I felt nothing for them. Only for the shy perfect girl who was hiding herself.

As the bus parked in the school's parking lot, I waited for her to get off.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. She smiled halfway, and made my heart miss a few beats. "It's okay," She shrugged, her voice was clear and like bells. "It's really not okay, they should've done that." I told her. She shrugged and stumbled away.

I'd never felt this way before, this was pretty new. I walked off the school grounds, and called Sam.

"Sam, I need to talk to you." I told him as he picked up. "Okay, I'm at Emily's. Just come on over." Sam suggested. "Okay, be there in a few," I muttered before I closed my phone and phased.

I carried my clothes in my mouth as I ran through the forrest. I wanted go back and see that angel again, but first I had to know what happened.

I arrived at Emily's place in record time. Sam was waiting for me on the porch. I phased back and put my clothes back on before I talked to him.

"What's wrong, Jared?" Sam asked curiously. "I don't know what just happened," I admitted. "Okay, explain it to me." Sam responded.

"Well, I was on the bus this morning, and there was this girl. As soon as I saw her, it was like the whole Earth moved. As crazy as it sounds, it's like my whole world revolves around her. It hurt to walk away from her." I explained to him, he was probably going to question my sanity.

Sam smiled. "Jared, I think you just imprinted." Sam spoke. "Can you explain imprinting to me again?" I asked him, leaning up against the doorway. He nodded and began.

"Imprinting is a rare thing for us. After you've become a werewolf, sometimes you find your soulmate. Your imprint is basically like your soulmate. The one you love most in the world. The one you would do anything or be anything for. You'll love them forever. After the first sight of them, you can't ever look away." Sam explained simply. I nodded and thought it over.

Emily came through the door. "Not to interupt, but did I just hear the word 'imprint'?" Emily smiled warmly. "Yes, you did." Sam smiled as his eyes met hers. Suddenly, I understood them, and I knew that girl would always be on my mind.

"Jared, did you?" Emily asked, brightly excited. "Yeah," I smiled. "That's wonderful! You have to bring her over here! I would love to meet her!" Emily smiled giving me a hug. She then walked back, and Sam held her in his arms.

"I would, too. Em, can you go inside, Jared and I have a little bit more to talk about." Sam suggested softly to her. "Absolutely, I just made muffins, so after you're done you can help yourself to them." She smiled, walking back into the house. Sam kissed her softly, then looked at me.

"She's really turning into a Betty Crocker," I teased. "I know," Sam laughed softly. "So what else did you want to tell me?" I asked him, as we walked into the woods. "There is some dangers of imprinting though," Sam continued.

"Like what?" I asked him. He grimaced and looked pained. "You can hurt them," Sam growled. "How?" I asked, afraid to know the answer. "You see the scars on Emily's face." He murmured darkly.

"One day she was standing to close, and I was angry, I phased and hurt her." He growled in disgust.

I would never do that to her. Never. I would die if I did that to her. "I felt terrible, and she assured me that she was fine. She forgave me," He shook his head.

"The point is, you always have to be careful." Sam informed. I nodded. "I don't even know her name," I shook my head. "Hmm." He sighed. I phased again so he could help me figure out who this girl was. I flashed him an image, and thanks to being able to read each other's mind, he answered.

_Kim Conneweller. _What a beautiful name, it fit her. I phased back, and thanked Sam before running off. I called Dad and told him. Then, as soon as school ended I began my search for Kim.

I saw her, walking alone, she took my breath away. Is it possible that she is more beautiful than she was before? "Kim! Kim! Kim! Kim! Kim!" I called, hoping to catch her attention, she turned around and walked toward me.

**What did you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Amazing? Tell me! We're aiming for 3 REVIEWS! THREE PEOPLE CLICKING THE BUTTON BELOW! WE CAN DO IT, PEOPLE!**

**Love,**

**PIB **

**(Princessinblues**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: It Takes One Glance

Summary: All it takes is one glance for Jared to find his imprint. This will change Kim and Jared's lives forever…

Author: Princessinblues

Pairing: Kim/Jared

AN: I love you guys so much. Thanks for all the reviews, this is the next chapter as promised in Kim's POV. Please tell me if you want the chapter after this in Jared's POV. Thanks again, and I hope I don't let you all down.

KIM POV

I turned around and met the dreamy dark almond colored eyes I dreamed about. Okay, try to act natural. I bit my lip, and he started to speak. "Hi, Kim," He greeted. "Hi…How do you know my name?" I squeaked.

"You sit behind me in English class." He answered. _So maybe he did notice me. _"Yeah, I do," I nodded. _Kim, you're so stupid! _"I noticed you were walking alone, so I wanted to join you." Jared informed.

"Oh, okay," I managed. "Why were you alone today?" Jared asked, as he stuck his hands in his jean pockets. _Jared Thorne is talking to me! If this is a dream, please don't w__ake me up! _

"Well, my best friend Cassie wasn't at school today," I explained. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is she sick?" Jared questioned softly. I wanted to spill it all out. I felt like I could, to him at least.

"I really don't know. She's got a new boyfriend who is hogging her." I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "So you never get to hang out anymore?"

"Yeah, all her time goes to him. She never has time for me anymore," I responded. "Well, that's stupid. She should be spending time with you, after all you're her best friend," Jared reminded.

Blush covered my cheeks as I answered.

"Who knows if I'm her best friend anymore," I shrugged, looking down at the cement. "Well, you two have been best friends for a long time right?" Jared questioned. "Yeah, ever since first grade," I nodded.

"Then she has to consider you as one." Jared argued. "I guess," I sighed. "Sorry about what happened on the bus. That was really mean of them." Jared apologized again.

"It wasn't your fault. I probably looked like a wet rat or something," I chuckled. He laughed, but then grew serious. "You didn't look anything like a wet rat," He assured me.

"I wish, my sister took the car this morning, so I couldn't get saved from waiting at the bus stop soaking wet." I said, shaking my head at the memory. "I think you looked great, Kim." Jared assured me. _He just said I looked great, oh this is the best dream ever! _

"Thanks," I smiled at him. "You're welcome. Your sister is Val, right?" Jared checked. "Yeah," I nodded. That was a question I was asked way too often. "You don't like her?" Jared noted.

"She's my sister, why would you say that?" I asked him, confused. "You kind of sighed, and nodded your head sadly." Jared explained. Wow, he was really observant.

"She's my sister, of course I love her. She's just really popular and has to always be the center of attention," I said. I'd never said that to anyone before. "So you're never the center of attention?" Jared raised an eye brow as he spoke.

"Not really, I'm kind of invisible if you haven't noticed." I responded. "I don't think you're invisible," Jared told me.

_This is better than my wildest dreams. Don't mess it up, Kim. _"Thanks, but I kind of am," I shook my head. "No you're not. Not me me at least," Jared spoke whispering the last part under his breath.

"Thanks, but whenever someone bumps me in the hallway, they don't even realize I was there. No one talks to me. The only reason I'm sometimes talked to, is because they're asking about my sister." I explained, sighing.

"You're way better than your sister." Jared spoke. "No I'm not," I shook my head, blush covering my cheeks. "You're honest, Kim, that's something your sister isn't. She's not as pretty as you, and she thinks high of herself." Jared disagreed.

_Hold the phone, did Jared just say I was pretty? If he did, I'd die happy. _"She's more outgoing than me. She can actually talk to people, while I'm too emberrassed and nervous to," I remarked.

"She doesn't always have nice things to say. She always flaunts herself, which can get kind of old." Jared said, looking into my eyes.

"Even at home she's noticed more than I am. I'm just known as the quiet younger daughter that maintains a 4.0 grade point average." I explained.

"That's too bad. You should be noticed and appreciated more." Jared shook his head as he kicked a piece of cement to the other side of the sidewalk.

"Jared, I'm too plain. I'm not a perfect cheerleader, homecoming queen like she is." I disagreed. "Kim, you're pefect in your own way. So what if she's the homecoming queen? You're something different, Kim." Jared assured me.

_Did he just call me perfect? Oh, please don't faint. Or trip and fall and make a fool of yourself. _

"Thanks, Jared, but I'm really not. I haven't ever been noticed, except for today, which was for a bad reason." I huffed softly.

"You should be noticed. Every one has an emberassing moment. I seriously thought you looked great, but they were being jerks, Kim. Don't let them get to you." Jared advised.

"I try, but sometimes I think that school is going to be terrible, just like it always is. Besides, I bet you've never had an emberassing moment," I disagreed.

"Yes, I have. A whole list." Jared laughed. "Name one." I challenged.

"I can do better than that. Once, during class my phone went off. I accidently hit the talk button, and my mom started talking. 'Honey, please don't forget to bring your gym clothes home. Bye sweetie.' Every one heard. Or another time, my team and I were about to go on a plane to go to a tournament. Before I got on, my Mom said really loudly, 'Don't forget to go to the bathroom before you go on the plane.'" He informed, chuckling.

"Or when I was a freshman, my Mom and I were going on a tour of the school, and my crush at the time was walking in front of me. My Mom said really loudly, 'Jared, is that the girl you have the biggest crush on?' She turned around and started laughing at me." Jared continued.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to. You've proved your point," I interupted softly. "Oh, okay." He nodded. Just as I thought this was the best day ever, my house came into view.

"Is something wrong?" Jared asked, a tinge of worry in his voice.

"No, it's just this is my house." I replied. "Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow, okay Kim? Have a great night," Jared waved as I walked farther away. "See you," I whispered hopelessly.

As I got through the door, I held my binder closer to my chest, pressing it close to my brimming heart. I sighed, and my legs felt like Jell-O again.

_Did that just really happen? _

Val waltzed in, and looked at me curiously. "What happened to you?" Val asked. _Well, because of you, I was publicly emberassed in front of a lot of people. Oh, and Jared just freaking talked to me. And noticed me. _

"Nothing," I replied. "I just saw Jared Thorne walking with you, spill." Val giggled. "We're just friends," I replied, wishing we were more.

"Still, I've never seen you walk with him before." Val smirked. I rolled my eyes, and exited the room and went upstairs. I started on my homework, trying to go twenty minutes without Jared on my mind. My head was still spinning, though.

I finished my Trig homework, and started reading that stupid English book. I couldn't get my mind off him though. It had always been more than a hopeless crush, or now it felt like it at least.

My cell phone rang, and I curiously picked it up. My caller ID recognized it as Cassie's number. Sighing, I picked up my phone and answered.

"Hello," I greeted pressing the phone to my ear. "Kim, hey!" Cassie spoke. "Oh, hi, Cassie. What's up? Why did you miss school today?" I asked her as I continued to attempt to read the book.

"Well, Neil and I skipped. He took me to the beach. Can you believe that he kissed me?" Cassie cried.

"I can't, wow, good for you." I replied. "I know! And then he put me in his arms, and kissed me again!" Cassie continued. "Aww, that's sweet." I responded.

"He's so perfect, Kim. I think I love him!" Cassie squealed. "Really? Oh!" I spoke. "And then he took me to the fair and he held my hand!" Cassie continued. "Aww," I tried to say as girly as I could.

"I know! He's so sweet to me." Cassie trailed off. Her boyfriend had really changed her. He was changing her into this person who I really didn't like that much anymore.

She continued with her best day ever, and I nodded. "Hey, I got to go. I have to make dinner," I told her. "Oh, okay. Talk to you later!" Cassie spoke.

"Okay!" I said before I hung up. I sighed, now I basically had no friends. It didn't matter though, because my wildest dreams had come true. Jared. Thorne. Actually. Talked. To. Me.

**So did you think that was cute? I think it was. If you want I'll do the next chapter in Jared's POV, what he thought of their talk. Please review, it makes me smile. **

**-Princessinblues**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: It Takes One Glance**

**Chapter: Five**

**Summary: All it takes is one glance for Jared to find his imprint. It changes both Kim and Jared's lives forever...**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys! :). Keep 'em coming! **

**JPOV (like I promised)**

I finally grabbed her attention. _Finally. _ She turned to me, and I felt breathless for a moment. I thought that she couldn't be more beautiful than earlier today, I was wrong.

"Hey Kim," I greeted. Try to not act like a love-sick puppy.

"Hi...How do you know my name?" She asked adorably. _Well, I kind of had to ask Sam, but I'm so glad I know now._

"You sit behind me in English class," I replied. That was the truth, she did. "Yeah I do," She spoke and bobbed her head making a few loose hairs fall out of her ponytail. It took all the strength I had not to reach out and brush the loose hair off her cheek.

"I noticed you were walking alone, so I wanted to join you," I remarked. This girl did not deserve to be walking alone. "Oh okay," She smiled. Her teeth glittered as she smiled, and it took my breath away. Like a cold snow ball hitting your back.

"Why were you walking alone today?" I asked her, settling by her side. Even though I wanted to hold her hand, or wrap my arms around her, I didn't.

"Well, my best friend Cassie wasn't at school today," She answered, I noticed the slight frown on her lips. I wanted to make her smile, my stomach starting hurting because she wasn't happy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is she sick?" I asked her, kindly. She pressed her lips together before speaking.

"I really don't know, she's been spending all her time with her new boyfriend," She replied, shrugging. _Why would anyone not want to spend time with her?_

"So you never get to hang out anymore?" I questioned kicking a piece of cement across the sidewalk so she wouldn't trip over it.

"Yeah, all her time goes to him. She never has time for me anymore," Kim said defeated.

"Well that's stupid, she should be spending time with you, after all you are her best friend." I said my eyes narrowing. I bet she was the best friend every one asked for.

A soft blush covered her cheeks, and I smiled.

"Who knows if I'm her best friend anymore," She sighed, a frown plastering her lips. _Who wouldn't want her as a best friend. _She glanced at the ground for a moment. "Well, you two have been friends for a long time right?" I questioned.

I'd lost a lot of my old friends because of the whole becoming a werewolf thing. "Yeah, ever since first grade," She returned.

"Then she has to consider you as one," I argued. "I guess," She whispered. _Or at least, Cassie should. _I suddenly remembered what happened on the bus today. "Sorry about what happened on the bus. That was really mean of them," I apologized.

I could never apologize for imprinting on her, though. "It wasn't your fault," She brushed it off, shrugging. "I probably looked like a wet rat or something," She chuckled. She did have a sense of humor. I chuckled, then grew serious.

"You didn't look anything like a wet rat," I assured her. _She looked like a goddess to me. _

"I wish, my sister took the car this morning. So I couldn't get saved from the waiting at the bus stop soaking wet," Kim said, shaking her head.

"I thought you looked great, Kim." I assured her. _In fact, you looked more than great. Beautiful isn't a comparison. _She looked bemused for a moment.

"Thanks," She blushed again. "You're welcome, your sister is Val, right?" I asked. I was never a big fan of Val. She always thought so high of herself. Even though half the guys were drooling over her. She was pretty, but she could never compare to Kim.

"Yeah," She agreed shyly. "You don't like her," I noted.

"She's my sister, why would you say that?" She asked me, confused. I could tell she could never hate anyone. She made every one look like the devil.

"You kind of sighed and nodded your head sadly," I explained. She blinked quickly a few times.

"She's my sister, of course I love her. She's just really popular and always has to be the center of attention," She explained.

"So you're not the center of attention?" I raised my eye brow as I spoke. _You should be. _

"Not really, I'm kind of invisible if you haven't noticed," Kim replied. _Kim, you're anything but. _"I don't think your invisible," I argued. If anything, I always noticed her.

"Thanks, but I kind of am," She shook her head. "No you're not. Not to me at least," I whispered, argueing. She could never be invisible to me. In fact, she was all I noticed now.

"Thanks, but whenever someone bumps me in the hallway, they don't even realize I was there. No one talks to me. The only reason I'm sometimes talked to is because they're asking about my sister," She explained sighing. I wanted to hurt every one that bumped her in the hallway.

"You're way better than your sister," I spoke. _So much better. You're kind and perfect and gorgeous in your own way. Did I honestly have to explain this to her? _"You're honest, Kim, that's something your sister isn't. She's not as pretty as you and thinks high of herself," I disagreed. _All of that is so true, Kim, why can't you see that?_

"She's more outgoing than me. She can actually talk to people, while I'm too emberrassed and nervous to," Kim whispered. _Oh, Kim, she can be so mean. All the words that come out of your mouth are so wonderful. _

"She doesn't always have nice things to say. She always flaunts herself, which can get kind of old." I explained, looking into my eyes.

"Even at home she's noticed more than I am. I'm just known as the quiet younger daughter that maintains a 4.0 grade point average." She explained. Hey, mantaining a 4.0 grade point average was something to be proud of. She had to be the perfect daughter.

"That's too bad. You should be noticed and appreciated more." I shook my head. _I will appreciate her. _

"Jared, I'm too plain. I'm not a perfect cheerleader, homecoming queen like she is." She disagreed.

_Kim, never say that. You are not plain. _

"Kim, you're pefect in your own way. So what if she's the homecoming queen? You're something different, Kim." I assured her.

"Thanks, Jared, but I'm really not. I haven't ever been noticed, except for today, which was for a bad reason." She huffed softly.

"You should be noticed. Every one has an emberassing moment. I seriously thought you looked great, but they were being jerks, Kim. Don't let them get to you." I advised. I will make sure no one pushes her down.

"I try, but sometimes I think that school is going to be terrible, just like it always is. Besides, I bet you've never had an emberassing moment," She challenged.

"Yes, I have. A whole list." I laughed. I could write a book about all of them. _You have no idea. _

"Name one." She challenged.

"I can do better than that. Once, during class my phone went off. I accidently hit the talk button, and my mom started talking. 'Honey, please don't forget to bring your gym clothes home. Bye sweetie.' Every one heard. Or another time, my team and I were about to go on a plane to go to a tournament. Before I got on, my Mom said really loudly, 'Don't forget to go to the bathroom before you go on the plane.'" I remarked, laughing.

That was very embarassing.

"Or when I was a freshman, my Mom and I were going on a tour of the school, and my crush at the time was walking in front of me. My Mom said really loudly, 'Jared, is that the girl you have the biggest crush on?' She turned around and started laughing at me." I continued.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to. You've proved your point," She interupted softly. "Oh, okay." I nodded. All the sudden she grew stiff. _Oh crap, is she sick or something? Is she going to faint? _

"Is something wrong?" I asked, trying to hide my worry.

"No, it's just this is my house." She replied, smiling carefully. _Oh, okay then. Take a deep breath. _

"Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow, okay Kim? Have a great night," I waved. Tomorrow would be so long from now. It took all my strength to walk away from her.

_Did that just really happen? _If it was at all possible, I loved her more than ever before. I walked home, with a smile on my face.

As I walked through the door, Mom noticed my good mood.

"Good day?" Mom guessed, smiling folding laundry.

"Yes," I agreed. _You have no idea. _Kim had motivated me to actually do my homework. So for the first time, I did my homework. I hoped she liked me, and didn't think I was a freak.

"It must have been a really good day, what's gotten into you?" Mom asked, surprised. "It was a really good day," I nodded.

After I finished my homework I raided the fridge and ate two pizzas. Then, I conked out on my bed until it was time for my shift.

I woke up, at nine, and snuck out of house. I phased, and ran to the house. I had to make sure Kim was safe. So I looked in her window, and found her safe and sound. I sighed in relief and met the rest of the pack.

Paul looked at me strangely, and sent me his thought.

_Dude, what happened to you? _I smiled at his question, and answered it. _I don't know if I should be saying congrats or screw you. Now I'm going to have to deal with two love sick dudes. Great. So screw you. _I laughed at Paul's response, and shook my head.

Sam, only smiled at me, and we started patroling. I knew now I had something to protect. And I would never ever anyone ever touch her.

**What did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review, it makes me smile.**

**Love,**

**PIB**

**(Princessinblues)**


	6. Hey Jared

**Title: It Takes One Glance**

**Author: Princessinblues**

**Summary: All it takes is one glance for Jared to find his imprint. This will change both Kim and Jared's lives forever...**

**AN: ****Thanks for all the reviews so far! I love you guys! (I say that way too much, but it's true.) :). This is the next chapter, but I might not be able to post chapter 7 for a couple of days. (I have family coming down.) Anyway, thanks again, and this is in Kim's POV. **

**Playlist: Hey Stephen-Taylor Swift**

**_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be decieving but I know I saw a light in you. As we walked we were talking I didn't say half the things I wanted to. _**

KIM POV

I fell asleep that night, soundly, my thoughts of Jared. I dreamt about him that night, like I always did. What a surprise. The next morning sunshine peeked through my curtains, and I quickly woke up. Val took her sweet time, as usual while I started on my breakfast.

As I ate my Cheerios, I couldn't help thinking about yesterday. Why had Jared talked to me? I mean actually noticed me?

Oh, the world will never know. It wasn't raining today, so hopefully yesterday's embarrassing events would be forgotten. "Kim, tell me about Jared," Val smirked as she sat across from me at the table.

"What is there to tell?" I asked, trying very hard not to blush. "Well, he did walk you home yesterday," Val pointed out. I nodded. "Yes, he did," I agreed.

"Are you two like dating or something?" Val asked eagerly. "No!" I shook my head, jumping at the thought. "Somebody's jumpy this morning," Val noted.

"Maybe those Cheerio's had too much sugar," I responded. "I doubt that. You're never this way." She shook her head. "I slept well last night," I lied frailily. "You can't lie, Kim," Val chuckled.

She was absolutely right, I was a terrible liar. I could never ever keep a straight face.

"I'm not lying, Val," I lied again. "I'll drop this, but Kim, someday you'll have to tell me." Val sighed, giving up. I raced upstairs, my heart thudding in my chest.

I closed my door, and once again found myself staring at what to wear. Usually, I really didn't care about what I wore. I'd just throw something on, and be done with it.

But now that Jared was actually talking to me, my world had changed. I threw various clothes on the bed and studied them. I picked out a slightly beaded blouse and plain jeans. I looked better than I usually did. I debated if I should wear earrings or not, I decided against it.

I always wore my wolf necklace my dad had given to me when I was little. He passed it onto me after telling me about the legends a portion of them at least.

It gave me a reminder that Dad was still with me, even though every one else seemed to forget about him. I put on a pair of plain ballet flats, that I only wore once. I wore them to Dad's funeral, so I had a funny feeling putting them on.

I slipped them on, they still fit. Then, I began trying to deal with my impossible hair. I decided on putting down. It was really straight, and rather boring.

I got my Dad's end of the gene pool. Dad's side was plain, and every one on Mom's side were beautiful. I didn't have the guts to put on make-up, so I brushed my hair, and put a small clip in it.

"Kim, do you want a ride to school today?" Val called loudly. "No, I'm okay." I replied, equally as loud as she was. I stepped out shyly out of the safety of my room.

"Wow, Kim you look hot!" Val smirked as she caught a glance of me. "Thanks," I whispered as I slung my bag over my shoulder.

For once I didn't mind riding the bus. On a regular basis, I hated it because I had no one to sit with. Cassie rode a different bus. Now that Cassie's busy with Neil, I had started to hate school in general.

I waited at the bus stop, and saw a few people staring at me. I usually tried to stay invisible covering myself as much as possible. Val called me body conscious.

Blush covered my cheeks as they continued to stare at me, I wasn't used to this much attention. They stopped as soon as the bus pulled up. As every one piled on, I looked for an available seat.

I found one, in the seventh row. I sat down, claiming the seat then stared out the window. I preferred window seats, so I could look out the window to avoid boredom.

I started toying with the zipper of my ancient and worn backpack. I dug inside my backpack for my English book, and found it. Placing the spine in the palm of my hand, I looked for Jared on the bus. I knew his usual spot, not to be a stalker or anything.

All the sudden, I felt someone plop down next to me. Scared to look up, I peeked over my book.

"Hey Kim," Jared smiled. My heart fell out of my chest. _Jared is sitting next to me! Breathe! Breathe! _My heart sped up in my chest as a warm blush crept along my cheeks.

"Hi, Jared," I greeted, smiling back. "What are you reading?" Jared asked, fingering the cover of the book with his finger. "The book for English class," I replied, swallowing slowly. "Oh yeah, _The Grapes Of Wrath, _right?" Jared asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. _Kim, you're such an idiot! _"Do you like it?" Jared questioned softly. I picked my words carefully. "It's not my favorite book," I responded.

"I really don't like it," Jared remarked. "I understand," I nodded. "So what is your favorite book?" Jared asked curiously.

I thought for a moment. I liked reading, so I had quite a few to choose from. "_Rebecca," _I responded, remembering the book I had to read the summer before my freshman year in High School.

"Oh, really?" Jared asked, raising his eyebrows. "I'm a mystery genre fan," I responded. "I'm more of an action fan. I don't read usually, though." Jared spoke, putting his hands by his sides. I settled mine in my lap.

"It was really great talking to you yesterday," Jared stated. "Thanks, it was great to talk to you, too." I agreed. "You look great today by the way," Jared complimented. "Thanks," I blushed. _He said I looked great, holy crap. _My heart quickened as he said that.

"Really great, Kim," He continued. I blushed at his compliment, and looked at him. Then the bus pulled up at school. _That had to be the fastest bus ride ever. Not to mention the best ever. _

"I'll see you in English class, Kim," Jared spoke as stood up. "Yeah, see you then," I smiled brightly as I stood up and put my backpack on my shoulders and shoved my book in there.

My legs had that stupid Jell-O feeling, and it was a real challenge not to fall. I felt a little light headed, but headed off to my locker. After I stuffed my unnecessary supplies into my tiny locker, I quickly checked Cassie's locker for any sign of her.

She wasn't here, again. Sighing I raced off to English with shaky legs. Jared sat in front of me, but turned around.

"Hey, Kim," He said as he flashed a smile across his lips. "Hi," I said breathlessly. No one had ever talked to me in this class before, besides the teacher.

"How are you?" He asked, his eyes meeting mine. "Great, you?" I returned. "Well," He replied. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. "Nothing, it's just that Cassie isn't here today. She called me yesterday and bragged that she skipped school just to hang out with Neil," I explained.

"That's a bummer." Jared shook his head. "I know," I whispered. Suddenly, class began. The teacher yelled at us for being roudy, so Jared turned around and faced forward.

Class dragged by, she handed back our papers, and collected our homework. And lectured us about the fine creation of Shakespeare's literature, and quizzing us about _The Grapes of Wrath._

Just as it seemed no hope was in sight, the bell rang. Every one breathed a huge sigh of relier as we finally got to leave. She handed out our homework, and Jared met me at the door.

"That was boring," Jared stated. "Couldn't agree with you more," I agreed hugging my books against my chest. "What class do you have next, Kim?" Jared questioned as we maneuvered around a sea of students. "Trig," I replied. "That sounds terrible," Jared returned.

"It is, I don't even know why I'm in it," I shook my head as I spoke. "Because you're smart," Jared argued. "No, because I have a mother that thinks I am," I laughed. "My Mom is worried about my grades," Jared spoke. "You get good grades, right?" I questioned.

"I get average grades. You get good grades," Jared responded. "You get above average grades, I bet." I argued. "No, athletics used to be my strength, but now that I had to quit baseball..." Jared trailed off.

"You were good at baseball. Why did you quit?" I asked him. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, you don't have to tell me," I offered ducking my head.

"No, it's fine. My Mom wanted me to focus more on school." Jared admitted. "You're in all AP classes," I shrugged. "Yeah, but it doesn't mean I'm doing well in them," Jared sighed.

"You're doing fine, my Mom makes me do well in school." I admitted. "Oh, your Mom pressures you?" Jared guessed. "Yes, she doesn't pressure Val though," I sighed. "That's unfair," Jared stated. "Yeah, I guess." I shrugged.

"I'll see you later, Kim," Jared waved as I walked into Trig. My heart was still beating a mile a minute, but I managed to get to my desk and sit down. Class started seconds later, and we began the wonderful world of Trigeometry.

After a terribe hour and a half, the bell rang and she swamped us with homework. Sighing, I walked to History class, and realized Jared was in this class.

"Hey, how was Trig?" Jared greeted. "Terrible," I replied. "Sorry about that," Jared apologized. "It's not your fault that Mrs. Higgenbottom hates us," I assured him. "Wait, her name is Mrs. Higginbottom?" Jared chuckled.

"Yeah, I would almost feel sorry for her, but she hates me." I responded.

"She can't hate you. No one can hate you," Jared stated. "You'd be surprised," I giggled. "I doubt it." He responded.

Ms. Clarke started class and every one quickly raced to their seat. I caught Jared staring at me, and couldn't help but blush. I didn't have the guts to stare back.

Ms. Clarke slammed us with an essay, and a exegerated sigh whooshed out of me. I wrote it down in my planner, and dashed off to lunch.

I expected to be sitting alone today since Cassie was a no show again. I was wrong though. Jared came with his lunch tray and sat next to me. _Jared. Is. Sitting. Next. To. Me. _I tried to control my heart beat which was beating very loud and fast.

"Wasn't History class boring?" Jared asked, as he bit into his apple. "Very," I agreed as I took a bite of my peanut butter and jelly sandwhich.

"What do you have next?" He questioned. "Gym," I sighed. "You?" I asked him. "Same," He responded. "I hate gym," I whispered. "Why?" Jared asked curiously.

"I always trip and fall, and I kind of stink at sports," I explained. "You don't stink," Jared shook his head. "Yes, I do. I can't catch a ball to save my life." I chuckled. He laughed along with me, then stared at my neck.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. "Nothing, I'm just looking at your necklace," Jared replied intently staring at the wolf charm. He played with his finger gently.

"My dad gave it to me when I was little. He told me about the legends," I explained. "It looks great on you," Jared complimented. "Thanks," I smiled.

He still was fascinated by the charm. "There's a bead on the end of the wolf, it means hope," Jared informed. "Yeah, my Dad always believed in hope." I smiled trying not to cry.

"What's wrong, Kim?" Jared asked as he saw the tears fill up in my eyes. "Nothing, it's just that it's still hard to talk about my Dad," I smiled halfway, rubbing my sleeve on my eye.

"Did he die?" Jared asked, comforting me. "Yeah," I nodded. "I'm so sorry, Kim," Jared apologized, putting a loose hair folicle behind my ear. He felt so warm, and it was like I was electracuted when he touched me.

"It was a long time ago," I shook my head. "Still, I'm sorry." Jared soothed. "Thanks." I smiled halfway.

Then, lunch came to an end, and I threw out my trash and trudged away to gym.

Gym was humiliating as usual. As the end of the school day came, I started to walk home. Abrubtly, a truck stopped beside me.

"Want a ride?" Jared asked, gesturing to his pick up truck. _Heck yes. _"Sure," I smiled. He opened the door for me, and I got into the passenger seat.

"I figured you'd want a ride, it's a long walk," Jared remarked as he started driving. "It is a long walk, but you get used to it," I responded. "Sorry if I was in your business at lunch today when I asked about your father," Jared apologized.

"It's fine, he died when I was twelve," I spoke. "Still, it must have been hard," Jared replied. "It was," I agreed. "If you don't mind me asking, Jared, why are you being a friend to me?" I asked him.

"Because I want to be your friend. Who wouldn't want to be a friend to you?" Jared asked. _I wish we could be more..._"A lot of people," I responded.

"Well, that's their loss," Jared shrugged. "I guess, so since you know a lot about me, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself," I suggested.

"Okay, well...I'm an only child, my Mom's pretty overprotective and my Dad's normal. I used to play baseball, I'm not very good at school," He responded.

I smiled sheepishly, and he smiled back.

"This is your house, Kim. I'll see you tomorrow," Jared waved. "Thanks for driving me," I smiled as I got out of his car. "You're welcome," Jared responded as I walked into my house.

"Oh, yeah, something is going on," Val smirked crossing her arms around her chest. "No," I replied as I went upstairs. After doing my homework, I fell asleep for a brief nap.

When I woke up, my throat was hurting and my nose felt stuffy. Not only that, but I felt like I'd been hit by a truck. _Crap. _I thought. I changed into flannel pants and a tee shirt. It also really hurt to move. I'd discovered that when I got out of bed.

"You're sick," Val stated. I nodded. "Just please stay away from me. There's Tylonel in the cabinet and here's a bowl of Ramen noodles," Val handed me a bowl of soup. "Thanks," I said hoarsly. "Don't worry, I'll tell Mom." Val assured me. This was the first time Val was being nice to me.

The last thing I thought about before I fell asleep on the couch was Jared.

**What did you think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review, it makes me smile. I'll try to get next chapter up as soon as I can. :)**

**Love,**

**PIB**

**(Princessinblues)**


	7. I'll Be There

**Chapter Seven!**

**Summary: (only because I'm slightly OCD) All it takes is one glance for Jared to find his imprint. This will change both Kim and Jared's lives forever.**

**catz09-Sorry about my grammatical error. I was in a rush to put up last chapter. Thanks for the advice!**

**we'vehitanAllxTimeXLow: Thanks for spotting my grammatical errors.**

**DarlingYouAreTheOnlyException: Thanks for reviewing every chapter. **

**And all my reviewers, I love you guys more than I can say.**

**Song:**

**I'll Be There-Jackson 5 **

**_Just call my name, I'll be there._**

**Okay, after that very long AN, onto chapter seven! Please keep the reviews coming! **

When I woke up in the middle of the night thanks to my constant coughing, I felt even worse. Mom was home, and she'd left a note on my bedside table.

_Kimmy-I'm so sorry you're sick, baby. Tomorrow, you are allowed to stay home from school. I'll call the school. There's cough syrup on the counter in your bathroom. Remember to drink lots of liquids, and take your temperature. Love you so much, Mama._

I smiled softly before another cough wracked through me. I grabbed a box of tissues Mom had placed beside my bed, and eagerly grabbed one.

I hated being sick, especially getting colds. I stumbled into the bathroom and grabbed a few Tylenol tablets and shoved them in my mouth. I swallowed them down with a glass of water, and my throat was clearly swollen.

I fell back into bed, grabbing a few blankets on the way. Yet another thing I hated about being sick, was the chills. As I shook from the chill, I covered myself in blankets before trying to fall back asleep.

I found that was not the easiest task in the world. I proped myself up on a few more pillows, and before I knew it, I'd used all the tissues.

The door in my bedroom opened, and a very tired Mom entered my bedroom.

She walked over to me.

"I'm so sorry, baby. Do you need anything?" Mom asked, touching my forehead.

"A box of tissues," I replied softly. She pursed her lips as she touched my cheek.

"Of course, didn't I give you one earlier?" Mom asked, searching for another box of tissues.

"Yeah, I used them all up," I spoke hoarsely and barely audible.

Mom sighed heavily before coming back with a fresh box of Kleenex. She set them in my feverish hands.

"You're so feverish," Mom observed. I nodded, my head swimming as I bobbed my head.

"Well, get some sleep, and I'll check on you later. I'll fill a glass of Gatorade for you. Sip on it please, and keep hydrating." Mom instructed. Her nursing/mothering senses had taken over. I had no choice but to obey.

"Okay," I agreed, she kissed my forehead before exiting my bedroom and gently closing the door. I realized she had turned on the humidifier, I had to admit, it did help me breathe.

Despite all the supplies Mom had given me, I still couldn't fall asleep. Tylenol helped with my coughing, but my nose still didn't allow me to fully drift off. At the most I slept for fifteen minutes, then woke up.

And the blankets didn't help me, I still was chilled to the bone. As I shook, I closed my eyes and thought about Jared. He was always on my mind, I wondered why he was suddenly paying attention to me, not that I was complaining.

It was amazing having Jared talking to me it was better than all my wildest dreams. Maybe I was crazy, but he made me feel whole. As I pondered this, another sneeze interupted.

Then, I drifted into sweet sleep. For about thirty minutes, I shifted in my bed before settling and attempting to fall asleep once again. My tries were unsucessful. I didn't dare to look at the clock.

One quality about me that helped me with this endless process was patience. It felt like I was the only one that really had it in my household. My Dad was the most patient person in the world.

Even with my hair brained mother, he had endless patience. I'd learned it from him, while Val learned nothing from him.

Val got along with Mom, more than Dad. Mom always described me more like Dad, because frankly I liked his qualities better than Mom's. Mom was never around, or at least it felt like it. Dad always made time for my sister and I. I'd promised a year after his death I wouldn't cry about him. I couldn't help it.

Then, I fell back into a fitful sleep. I ended up kicking off most of my covers, and waking up shivering. I'd slept for a solid hour. I heaved a long sigh before grabbing my covers and draping them on me once again before nodding off.

I finally slept for a while. I awoke to Val yelling, and rubbed my eyes and went downstairs.

"You look like hell," Val stated.

"I feel like it too," I mumbled. Val chuckled before grabbing her backpack and waving me goodbye. I realized how stupid I was and got my blankets.

Luckily, I could rest on the couch. I moved all my crap downstairs and fell on the comfy couch and clicked on the television. I switched channels, I really didn't feel like watching _The Hills _all day. Mom and Val were obsessed with it.

I switched on a re run of _Glee, _and watched that for a while. I made myself a bowl of chicken noodle soup a little while later. I draped a few blankets around me and flipped on _A Walk To Remember _before drifting off, catching up on sleep.

A heard a few loud knocks on my front door, and shrugged myself awake. I put on my slipped and put a blanket around me before answering it.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Hey Kim," Jared smiled. I started blushing, and tried to run a hand through my messy hair.

"Why...why are you here?" I stammered hoarsely.

"You weren't at school today," Jared replied.

"I'm sick, and shouldn't you be at school?" I asked him, nervously.

"I probably should, but I wanted to make sure you're okay." Jared explained. My heart was beating faster then helicopters propellers.

"Thanks," I replied. _What a great response! I must look terrible!_

"Sorry if I look like crap," I apologized softly.

"You don't look like crap, you look fine." Jared assured me. Blush covered my cheeks lightly.

I smiled and allowed him in, and he smiled at me.

"So do you want to watch a movie?" Jared asked.

"Sure," I replied back hoarsly. _Jared. Thorne. Is. In. My. House!_

"You can pick one out," I told him, gesturing to the piles of DVDs on the floor. I'd tried to organize them, but gave up hope.

"You're sick, you should." Jared argued.

"Fine," I replied, as I studied the piles of DVD's. I picked out _Forrest Gump, _it was my all time favorite movie. Besides _The Notebook _of course.

"Good choice," Jared assessed.

"Thank you," I responded.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Jared questioned. I blushed as he said this.

"No, I'm okay. Pick out any food that you want," I returned plopping back down on the couch.

Jared came back with a glass of Gatorade, and sat beside me.

"Jared, I don't want you getting sick," I warned him.

"Kim, you worry too much. I'm fine," Jared chuckled. _He's sitting on my couch next to me! _As I started to get up and put the movie in the DVD player, Jared pushed me gently back down.

"Let me do this," Jared whispered. I nodded, and sat back down. Jared figured out our DVD player in record time, and he sat beside me as the movie started. He made sure I was covered in blankets. I watched the movie for a good thirty minutes then fell asleep.

When I woke up, my head was on his shoulder. _Shit! Oh, man! _

"I'm sorry!" I blubbered as I quickly moved away.

"I didn't mind, Kim," Jared responded. He felt so warm, I wanted to snuggle against him.

"You can lay your head against my shoulder, Kim," Jared spoke. _Is this really happening? If it's a dream, please, please don't wake me up! _

"No it's okay," I assured him. _He would probably regret it later._

Jared looked a little hurt after I said that, so I instantly felt guilty. I sighed and gave in. I put my head on his shoulder. I felt him smile, and I drifted off peacefully. _This is better than all my dreams. Combined. _

When I woke up, the credits were coming on.

"Thanks, Jared," I smiled sleepily.

"No problem, Kim. I have to go, your sister will be here soon," Jared explained. I nodded, I didn't want him to go.

"See you tomorrow!" I spoke.

"Do you feel any better?" Jared asked, worry crossing his face.

"A little," I assured him.

I opened the door for him, and just before he left he kissed me on the forehead.

"Feel better, sweetheart." Jared whispered, so low I almost couldn't hear it. It felt wonderful where he kissed me. This was heaven.

Then, just to break my personal heaven cloud, Val trudged in.

"Why the hell was Jared Thorne here?" Val asked, confusion crossing her face.

_Oh, crap, how am I going to get out of this one. _

**So, what did you think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me? Isn't Jared sweet? :) Please review, it makes me smile. **

**Love,**

**PIB**

**(Princessinblues)**


	8. Stay Beautiful

**It Takes One Glance**

**Chapter 8**

**Summary (only because I'm paranoid) All it takes is one glance for Jared to find his imprint. This will change both Jared and Kim's lives forever…**

**AN: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! They make my world go round! :). You all are the best! Okay…so the song of the chapter is!**

**_Stay Beautiful-Taylor Swift_**

**_You're beautiful, every little piece love…And when you find everything you looked for I hope your life leads you back to my front door, oh but if it don't. Stay beautiful._**

**And now we move on to chapter eight…**

My whole body iced up, as Val asked the question. I am an awful liar, so this was going to be a challenge. Val smirked as she waited for my answer. _C'mon, Kim, now's not the time to act dumb. Think of something, you know how big Val's mouth is!_

"All you have to do is answer the question," Val smiled, tapping her foot against the tile floor. I gulped, and said the first thing that came into my head.

"That wasn't Jared," I lied feebly, and laid back on the couch.

"I'm not that stupid, Kim." Val laughed, walking over to me.

"I'm not saying that you're stupid. That was the pizza guy's truck," I replied, lying. _Like she'd really believe that, Kim. What an idiot you are._

"Like I really believe that. Kim, I know you suck at lying. Just spit it out," Val rolled her eyes at my terrible answer. She wasn't going to let this go.

"Fine, he's a friend, Val. He just wanted to make sure I was okay." I answered, that was the truth. If she told this to Mom, I was done for.

"A friend, eh? Just a friend? Or does Kimmy have a boyfriend?" Val questioned a smug smile spreading across her face. I hate it when she gets into my business. _He's not my boyfriend, as much as I wish he was. I dream about that every night. _

"He's not my boyfriend," I told her, stumbling up the stairs.

"If you say so," Val shrugged, wriggeling her eye brows.

"It's just that friends don't kiss each other on the forehead," Val stated, smirking. _Oh chicken crap. She saw that? Umm...Now the time for me to wake up, and this whole talk with Val a terribe nightmare. But I hope Jared's real, what happened this afternoon at least._

"He didn't kiss me on the forehead," I spoke, raising my eye brows.

"Oh, did he kiss you somewhere else, too?" Val asked putting her hands on her hips. _That only happens in my dreams. _My eyes bulged as she said that.

"No, and he didn't even kiss me on the forehead," I brushed her comment off. _You know you can't lie to save your life. Maybe he accidently kissed my forehead, or maybe he meant it. Swoon._

"Kim, I know what I saw," Val chuckled, shaking her head.

"Well, you don't have 20/20 vision," I boasted.

"Actually, I do. Now stop trying to change the topic," Val urged. _Please can the phone ring, or can she get side tracted, please? _I swallowed, and let out a croupy cough. Maybe my gross cough would make her back off. But for once, Val didn't care. She had a juicy story that she would not let go.

"I think I have some homework to do," I spoke as I scurried up the steps.

"You were sick today! Nice try. Now come back down here, or I'll call Mom." Val threatened. _Anything but that. Mom will freak, and I'll be grounded. For the first time ever._

Sighing, I headed back to the steps and she smiled.

"Good decesion, Kim. Don't worry, I've been in your position before. Of course, you haven't snuck out of the house in the night time, or went to some party with beer yet. But since you've been hanging out with Jared, I think that'll happen soon." Val stated.

"Jared doesn't go to any of those parties," I spoke, shaking my head.

"He _used _to. Now he's hanging out with Sam, Embry, Quil, and Paul. You didn't know they do drugs?" Val asked, raising her eye brows.

"They don't do drugs," I shook my head.

"Oh, yeah? Well how do you think they got so big in a week. They're like a gang, Kim." Val informed. _Jared couldn't possibly be in a gang. No. _

"That's just a stupid rumor," I sighed. _Or at least I hope it is._

"Mom and Carrie, the next door neighbor agree. Every one agrees, Kim. If Mom found out you've been hanging out with him, she'd probably ground you, and you'd never see lover boy Jared again." Val sighed dramatically as she said that.

"Well, Mom's always into gossip," I shrugged.

"Yeah, but this gossip is true," Val argued. _It can't be true. No, they're not in a gang. _

"It never is, Val," I shook my head before racing up the stairs.

"Fine, be that way." Val called up, angrily. I went into my bedroom.

What she said couldn't be true, right? Jared couldn't be in a gang. He's too nice for that. And he couldn't do drugs, he wasn't high or anything. He just had a growth spurt. It just had to be completly untrue what Val said.

Mom and her adored to gossip. It was like their Soap Operas on television, they lived and breathed it. It wasn't me though, gossip was completly untrue. Like when Jeremy Popper had a huge boyle on his chin. Mom had said it was a cancerous lump. It wasn't, in fact it vanished in eight months.

One example that it sometimes could be true was when Emily Young was severly hurt. Billy Black and Harry had said it was because of an animal attack. Her whole face was marked with various deep cuts.

Then, she didn't go back to her Mother and her home town. She stayed here, and now she and Sam were dating. Well, more than dating. As a cough raged out of my aching throat, I grabbed a Tylenol by my bedside.

After taking a swig of water with the pill, I laid back down on my bed and pondered this more. Val never told the truth, but thanks to my guillable trait, I believed every word that came out of her mouth. I couldn't help considering she could be right.

He did spurt up to being six feet in like a week, and did miss a lot of school. He said he'd been sick, and had his growth spurt. I couldn't help believing that what he said was the truth, but there was a gnawing doubt in the pit of my stomach that he'd lied.

Mom came home sometime later, and lucky for me, Val did not spill the beans. She just glared at me, like she could do it at any possible moment. Mom would believe her, that much I knew.

"Hey, Kimmy, how are you feeling?" Mom asked caringly as she came into my room.

"A little bit better," I replied hoarsely. Mom smiled halfway, and dashed in the bathroom to get the thermometer. Before she put the object in my mouth, she placed a hand on my forehead.

"You feel feverish, but I just want to check." Mom commented as she put the thermometer in my mouth. I hated having it in my mouth, but obeyed her. After a few silent moments, the thermometer beeped and Mom took it out.

She studied it for a moment and looked at the small number.

"102, you're feverish. I'll make you some chicken soup, tonight." Mom comforted, rubbing my arm soothingly. I nodded, and immersed myself in the blankets again.

"Hopefully, your fever will break tonight." Mom smiled, as she patted my hair before exiting the room, and starting on dinner. The most annoying aspect of being sick was you always felt tired. And you never sleep well in the night time.

I looked over at my bedside table, which had a mug of green tea. That was Mom's doing, I am sure. I picked up the toasty mug of green tea, and sipped it. She'd put honey in it, so it tasted a little better than usual.

As I sipped the warm liquid which eased the nagging pain in my throat I once again thought about today's events. Jared was so sweet to come and visit me, and make me chicken soup. He'd taken care of me, I not sure why, but I'm not complaining.

He made me feel a lot better when he was there. And he wanted me to put my head on his shoulder. I'm sure he would regret it later, but it was heaven on Earth when he said that.

I remember how his lips felt on my forehead. It was soothing, and they were warm. It made me feel tingly after he'd done so. In fact, it still felt like I was walking on a cloud. My life was absolutely perfect when he'd kissed my forehead. I'm sure it was accidental, but it was better than all my dreams.

And maybe it was imagination, but I thought he'd called me sweetheart. _Sweetheart! _I'm positive that if he'd said that, it was an accident. Or perhaps it was a figure of my imagination. I didn't care, though.

Sometime later, I heard the door crack and Mom come in with a steamy bowl of soup.

"You can eat in here. Just rest," Mom whispered, as she kissed my forehead and put the bowl in my hands. Mom was a decent cook, but her soups were always the best. I took careful slurps, and made sure I didn't spill on my bedspread.

It was nice that I didn't have to face Val. I faced my window, looking out onto the darkness. It was peaceful, I was careful not to open my window. It was freezing outside, and I really didn't need to feel any more colder than I already was.

After having my dinner, my eyes started to close. I changed out of my pajamas, and changed into fresh warm pajamas. I shoved a few pills into my mouth and fell into bed.

I put as many covers as I could on me, and closed my eyes. My nose felt slightly better, and I could breathe easily now. I drifted asleep in record time, and dreamt of Jared.

I thought I heard ruckus in the middle of the night. It was soft though, my window opened. I figured it was because of the wind outside and ignored it. Then, the window closed and for a short second I felt heat in the middle of the room.

Then, it vanished and I peacefully went back into my wonderful slumber.

The sun shone through my curtains, and I felt sweaty. Really sweaty. I threw off my covers, and didn't feel cold after I did so. I went and looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked terrible, My nose was red, and my cheeks were slightly rosy. There were sweat beads all across my forehead, and my hair was a mess. I decided to take a shower, which would greatly help my apperance.

After my shower I changed into jeans and a sweater. I felt so much better, my nose was no longer stuffy and my throat didn't hurt anymore. What a relief, I brushed my hair and made it look decent.

I went down the staircase, and Val was eating breakfast.

"Hi, Val," I spoke. My voice was back to normal!

"Hi, Kim. I'll be gone all day. My friends and I are shopping," Val informed. I nodded, I didn't have to deal with a sister for twelve hours.

"And tonight I'm going to a party," She added.

"Okay, have fun," I waved as she grabbed her stuff.

"You look better. And sound better," Val observed.

"I feel better, too," I smiled.

"Great, see you later!" Val waved as her friend's car pulled into the driveway. I waved back, and ate my breakfast. Well, I was home alone today. As usual, I didn't have any plans today. I probably needed to go get groceries, since Mom had forgotten.

I would leave the cleaning to Mom. Luckily, Val didn't take the car, so I set off to the nearest food store. I arrived at a local food market, and bought a few bags of groceries. Basically I bought all the essentials. Milk, bread, cereal, and ice cream. Then, I drove back home and unloaded.

After putting them all in their places, I heard a knock on the door.

I wondered who that could be. I opened the front door, and gasped as I saw the visitor. **(I couldn't end it there, that would be too mean.)**

"Hey, Kim," Jared greeted.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" Jared asked worry crossing his face.

"Yes, my fever broke," I nodded, smiling.

"That's great, hey do you want to hang out?" Jared asked. _Hang. Out. With. Him. Let me think, YES! Yes! _

"Yeah, sure," I agreed, as my heart pounded in my chest. _He wants to hang out with me! _

"Awesome, do you want to go to the beach?" Jared questioned as he flashed a smile.

"Absolutely," I agreed.

"Great, I'll drive you there. Do you need to ask anyone first?" Jared asked.

"Oh, no. My Mom's at work, and Val's going to be gone all day," I explained shaking my head.

"Oh, okay," Jared nodded.

"C'mon," Jared smiled gesturing to his truck.

"Do I need to bring anything?" I asked before I closed the door.

"Nope," Jared responded. I smiled widely before I joined him in his truck.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better, you really had me worried," Jared commented. _I worried him? Really?_

"Thanks, I'm glad I'm better, too." I chuckled.

"Oh, I got all your homework that you missed, I forgot to tell you yesterday." Jared remembered.

"Thank you!" I smiled, as he placed a pile of papers in my lap.

"No problem," Jared shrugged.

"Did you sleep well?" Jared asked as we turned to an exit.

"Yeah, like a baby," I responded.

"That's good." Jared smiled.

"So how was school yesterday?" I questioned, curiousity burning behind my words.

"Boring. I left halfway through," Jared responded.

"Jared! You shouldn't skip school because of me," I replied, scolding him teasingly.

"I think that's a good reason, besides I wanted to make sure you were okay," Jared responded, looking at me for a moment. _Jared wanted to make sure I was okay? Oh! Breathe, Kim, breathe! _

"I was fine," I argued.

"You were sick, Kim. That's not fine," Jared argued.

"Why did they leave you alone?" Jared asked, suddenly.

"Because my Mom has to work and Val had school. I'm sure she'd like to miss school, but she didn't want to take care of me," I responded, looking down to my hands which were folded in my lap.

"They don't want to take care of you?" Jared asked, surprised.

"It's not that. Mom has to work, she always works. And Val just didn't want to take care of me. I can take care of myself," I returned, biting my lip.

"Still, I think someone should be home taking care of you. You were pretty sick after all," He stated.

"Well, you took care of me, didn't you?" I asked him as blush crept up my cheeks.

"Yes, I did," Jared smiled impishly. _He took care of me! _

"I meant to thank you yesterday, so I'll just say thank you now. Thanks, Jared. You took care of me better than anyone else ever did," I spoke smiling shyly.

"You're welcome," Jared smiled pleased with himself.

He parked in the parking lot.

"It's too cold to go surfing or swimming, so how about we just sit on the beach?" Jared suggested.

"Sounds great!" I nodded. He got out a throw blanket of of the back of his truck.

"I brought some food," Jared informed. I heped him carry a bag of chips and two sodas.

"I wasn't sure what type of soda you like, so I just figured Coke was okay," Jared told me.

"Coke's great," I assured him.

"Is chips okay, too?" Jared asked, raising an eye brow.

"Yeah," I nodded as I glanced at the bag of Lay's. I hadn't had Lay's in such a long time.

"What's wrong?" Jared asked, as he tried to break me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing, I just haven't had Lay's in a long time," I replied. He set down the blanket and spread it along the sand.

"How long?" Jared questioned. I pursed my lips before answering.

"Five years," I replied.

"You poor deprived girl," Jared teased as I sat down on the blanket. I laughed.

"I guess I am," I agreed as he sat down next to me.

"Why so long?" Jared asked softly. I bit my lip. I'd never really talked about it. My dad and I used to eat Lay's potatoe chips while fishing. It was Dad's favorite food, besides buffalo wings of course.

"My Dad and I used to eat them every time we went fishing. The last time we went fishing was five years ago, two weeks before he died," I explained as I looked at the ocean.

"Jeez, I'm sorry, Kim." Jared apologized.

"It's okay," I shrugged.

"I never knew you fish," Jared remarked.

"I used to, I was terribe though. I only caught one fish. First of all my balence was off so my main concern was to not fall off the boat. Sometimes Harry would join us," I remembered, smiling.

"I bet you were good," Jared mused. I took a chip out of the bag, and chewed it.

"I liked to fish, though. It gave me peace," I shrugged. Harry Clearwater was like a second father to me, we haven't talked since Dad's death, though.

Jared smiled halfway. I didn't know how to phrase my question right. It had been nagging me ever since Val and I discussion. Finally, I came up with something.

"Jared, if you don't mind me asking, do you take drugs?" I asked him shly.

"That was kind of random. But no, I've never taken drugs," Jared responded. "Why do you ask?" He added.

"My sister knows we hang out, and she's been telling me all these rumors," I explained blushing. Jared chuckled softly.

"I'd love to hear these," Jared urged. These would probably sound stupid, but oh well.

"Well, they think you're in a gang," I remarked. He chuckled.

"I'm not in a gang," He laughed softly. "What are you in then?" I questioned.

"It's kind of complicated." He responded. I nodded.

"They say that all you guys take drugs and that's why you've grown so much in a week," I commented. Jared laughed softly and shook his head.

"I have never taken drugs. It's a long story why I grew," Jared returned.

"Will you tell me?" I asked softly meeting his eyes.

"Someday I will," He promised. I nodded, as long as he told me someday. I shivered from the cold wind. Jared noticed that I was cold. It was my own fault that I forgot a jacket.

"Are you cold?" Jared asked, concerned.

"A little," I nodded. He smiled, and reached for me. It looked like he was going to wrap an arm around me, but he draped his jacket on me.

"Jared you'll freeze," I scolded.

"No I won't," Jared chuckled as if it was his own private joke. He put it on me, it was ten times the size of me, yet it was so warm.

"Kim, I know this is kind of random, but can I have your number?" Jared questioned. _He wants my number? Oh, I'd die a happy death!_

"Sure," I nodded smiling widely as he put my number into his phone.

All the sudden, Quil, Embry, Paul, and Sam ran up on the beach and approached Jared. Jared threw them a glare. It was remarkable that they were shirtless in fourty degree weather. Jared nodded, while Sam talked to him. He sighed as he came back to me.

"Sorry, Kim, I have to go. Quil will drive you home," Jared spoke. Quil nodded.

Jared kissed me on the forehead, and I felt like mush. He threw Quil the keys and I got into the passenger side. Quil got up everything off the beach, and drove me home.

"Thanks for driving me," I smiled at Quil.

"No problem, Kim," Quil smiled back at me.

"How do you know my name?" I questioned him. He was a good deal younger than me, and the fact that he knew my name creeped me out.

"Jared told me, he talks about you a lot you know," Quil explained. I blushed scarlet as he said that.

"It gets really annoying," Quil laughed. I still couldn't respond. _Jared talks about me?_

"This is your house right?" He asked as he pointed to my house.

"Yeah," I nodded. He pulled into the driveway.

"Thanks again!" I smiled as I opened the front door.

"No prob, Kim. Jared says he'll call you later!" Quil waved back, informing me. I nodded, and he drove quickly away.

_Jared's going to call me. I could die happy right now. _My heart was still beating incredibly fast and had the familiar feeling of Jell-O. And I was sure that today was in fact the best day ever.

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! I worked really hard on this chapter. Please review, it makes me smile. Jared will tell Kim soon, I promise. :). **


	9. Chemicals React

**Title: It Takes One Glance**

**Summary: All it takes is one glance for Jared to find his imprint. This changes both Kim and Jared's lives forever…**

**AN: Wow, thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome. I've finished chapter eleven, and I will post it tomorrow, I promise. This chapter is in Jared's POV, and I hope you enjoy it. Remember, when there's quotation around italic text, the wolves are sending their thoughts to each other. Language warning in this chapter, too since there's Paul in it. ;). Enjoy and don't forget to review! **

**Song: Chemicals React-Aly and AJ**

**_When you look into my eyes, and just like that watch the chemicals react._**

Jared POV

"Feel better, sweetheart," I whispered as I kissed her forehead. As much as it sucked to leave her, I had to. Her sister was coming home, and I had to go back home.

Although home was wherever she was. Poor Kim, she was about to face her sister's wrath. One thing I know about Val is that she has a big mouth. She made a career of spreading rumors around the school in record time.

I'm glad Kim was okay, besides being very sick. I didn't mind taking care of her. I absolutely hated seeing Kim sick, even if it was a cold, I felt terrible. She'd never complain, and always put on a smile. I felt helpless, I couldn't heal her as much as I wanted to. Whenever Kim was hurt or sick, I'd always have this nagging pain in my stomach.

The pain wouldn't go away until I knew Kim was breathing and okay. My favorite part about taking care of her was when we watched the movie. She didn't put on a chick flick, (I wouldn't love her any less if she did), but put on _Forrest Gump. _She looked so darn cute when she slept, and she even put her head on my shoulder.

What confused me was why she apologized for putting her head on my shoulder. Did she think I didn't like it? Or was it that she didn't like it? She eventually put her head on my shoulder again and caught up on some sleep.

I arrived in the driveway, and saw a very angry Mother on the porch. _Oh, shit. She's going to kill me. _I had to think up an excuse, and fast.

I gulped and parked my truck and waited to face my Mom. She paced around the porch doing tight circles like she always does when she's mad. Her lips formed a tight line, and her eyes were dark.

"Jared, honey," She began trying to control her anger.

"Why did you skip school?" She spat as she stood closer to me. _Think, Jared, Think! _

"I went to school," I lied shrugging. _Yeah, for like three hours. _

"The school called and said you skipped," She argued, awaiting my answer.

"I didn't skip," I lied again staring her straight in the eye.

"Like I believe that." Mom huffed, crossing her arms tightly around her chest. _Yeesh, Mom must be really pissed. _I waited for her to cool off. She never did.

"You should," I told her, standing firmly on the porch.

"Jared Wilder Thorne, don't you dare lie to me!" She warned venemously. She was a copperhead waiting to strike.

"Fine," I sighed as I stepped back. She looked pleased and waited for my answer.

"I didn't feel well, so I went home," I lied once again. Mom looked concerned and she reached to put her hand on my forehead. She pondered this for a moment and sighed.

"Why didn't you just go to the nurse?" She questioned, her tone almost even. _Good, she's cooling of a little bit. _

"Ever since first grade I'm scared to," I responded. That was actually true. When I was in first grade, I puked during school. I was taken to the nurse and she didn't do anything but stare at me while I puked my guts out.

"I remember that," She nodded and her face softened.

"Just call me next time, okay?" Mom suggested, escorting me inside. I plopped down on the couch and watched ESPN. My hunger got the best of me, so I ate a few buffalo wings. I started my homework, which I was not happy about.

I knew I had to see Kim tomorrow. I just had to figure out what we should do. Eventually I came up with the idea of bringing her to the beach and watching the ocean. I wasn't very good at coming up with this stuff, so I thought a little more. Kim was way more important than math homework anyway.

I came up with bringing food, and we could talk a little more. I wanted to know everything about her. I could bring chips and soda, I didn't know what type of chips she likes or soda, so I'd just take a guess.

After I finished homework, and came up with a plan for tomorrow, I conked out before I went on patrol. I dreamt of Kim, as always. What amazed me about Kim was that she was so selfless. She made me look like the devil. And her kindness had absolutely no bounds.

Then, I woke myself up as my alarm yelled at me. I shook my head, and escaped out my window. I phased and met up with all of the guys. We were more alert, because recently a blood sucker had come across the border. Since the Cullens were gone, it wasn't them. This vampire had a scent slightly different from any of the Cullens. We didn't recongnize this one either.

_Quil, Jared, Paul, take the front. The rest of us will take the back and look. _Sam ordered, we all nodded and we went around the front of the border. _Dude, you're making me sick. Stop talking about Kim! _Paul grumbled.

_Put a sock in it. _I replied. _You think about her every damn second. UGH! _Paul agrued. _Yeah? So? _I replied. _It's getting pretty fucking annoying. _Paul returned.

_Cool it you two! _Quil groaned. I shrugged. _Still, Kim is worth thinking about. _I rest my case. _Shut up, man. _Paul moaned. Sighing, I still thought about her, and Paul was quiet.

It was another boring night on patrol, nothing really happened. I came back home and phased back before I went to sleep, at two in the morning.

It was a wonder I wasn't grumpy from lack of sleep. I fell asleep, and woke up at ten in the morning. Dad was hunting with Harry, and Mom was at Sue's. So, I was alone. Which wasn't too bad, I could go visit Kim. I changed into nicer clothes (jeans and an unripped tee-shirt) and went out the door.

I stopped at the local market, and grabbed two Cokes. I figuring she might be one of the thousand of Americans who love Coke. I would go back out and buy her something else if she didn't like it. I picked out a bag of Lay's plain pototoe chips, paid and drove to Kim's. I realized there was only one car in her driveway.

Maybe her Mom or sister was home. I put all the stuff in the bag, and walked up to her front door. I knocked on the door, and Kim answered it. She always took my breath away, but I recovered. I sure hoped she was feeling better.

"Hey, Kim," I breathed.

"Hi," Kim greeted shyly. She was so cute when she was shy. I had to ask if she was feeling better, she looked a lot better.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, my fever broke," She replied. _Phew, I'm so glad. _

"That's great," I started. Now it was time for the real question.

"Hey, do you want to hang out?" I questioned, smiling hesitantly. She gasped, and thought for a moment.

"Yeah, sure," She agreed, flashing a beautiful smile across her face.

"Awesome, do you want to go to the beach?" I asked, smiling.

"Absolutely," She nodded.

"Great, I'll drive you there. Do you need to ask anyone?" I asked. I realized she would have to ask her Mom or something.

"Oh, no. My Mom's at work and Val's going to be gone all day," She answered. _Why was she left all alone? _

"Oh, okay," I agreed.

"Do I need to bring anything?" She asked as she closed the front door.

"Nope," I replied shaking my head. _All you have to bring is your beautiful wonderful self. _

"C'mon," I smiled pointing to the truck. She sat in the passenger's seat as I started the engine.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better, you really had me worried," I started. That was true, completly.

"Thanks, I'm glad I'm better to," She giggled as blush covered her cheeks.

"Oh," I remembered grabbing the papers. "I got all your homework that you missed, I forgot to tell you yesterday." I remembered, putting the papers in her lap. That was the reason why I was at school for three hours.

"Thank you!" She smiled widely.

"No problem," I shrugged.

"How was school yesterday?" She questioned.

"Boring. I left halfway through," I responded. _It was so boring because you weren't there. _

"Jared! You shouldn't skip school because of me!" She exclaimed. _I should, Kim. School is torture without you._

"I thought that's a good reason, besides I wanted to make sure you were okay," I responded meeting her gaze for a moment. _It's a very good reason, and I always have to make sure you're okay..._

"I was fine," She argued softly. _I wouldn't call sick, fine, Kim. You were pretty sick, I barely could watch._

"You were sick. I don't think that's fine," I returned softly.

_Plus, she was all alone. I could never leave her alone? Why would they ever want to leave her alone?_

"Why did they leave you alone?" I continued.

"Because my Mom has to work and Val had school. I'm sure she'd like to miss school, but she didn't want to take care of me," She replied, looking down at her hands. _Who wouldn't want to take care of her? _

"They don't want to take care of you?" I asked, waiting for her answer.

"It's not that. Mom has to work, she always works. And Val just didn't want to take care of me. I can take care of myself," Kim responded, biting her lip. _I know you can take care of yourself, but I just have to be there._

"Still, I think someone should be home taking care of you. You were pretty sick after all," I stated.

"Well, you took care of me, didn't you?" She asked, as blush crept up her cheeks. _Yep! I did! _I smiled impishly as she said that.

"Yes, I did," I smiled at her briefly.

"I meant to thank you yesterday, so I'll just say thank you now. Thanks, Jared. You took care of me better than anyone else ever did," She admitted. _No one ever took care of her like that? Well, I'm glad it was me. She deserves so much more though._

"You're welcome," I smiled, very pleased with myself.

I reached the parking lot, and parked.

"It's too cold to go surfing or swimming, so how about we sit on the beach?" I suggested. I certainly didn't want her getting cold.

"Sounds great!" She exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"I wasn't sure what type of soda you like, so I just figured Coke was okay," I stated, hoping she liked my choices.

"Coke's great," She assured me. _Phew._

"Is chips okay, too?" I added.

"Yeah," She nodded, she stared at the potatoe chip bag. I noticed a touch of sadness on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worriedly.

"Nothing, I just haven't have Lay's in a long time." She replied as I laid out the blankets.

"How long?" I asked, truly curious. She pressed her lips together. _Crap, did I ask too much? _

"Five years," She replied quietly. _Five years? What happened five years ago? _

"You poor deprived girl," I teased as she sat on the blanket beside me. There was something she was hiding.

"I guess I am," Kim agreed.

"Why so long?" I asked softly. Kim bit her lip, softly and sadness washed through her eyes. I knew I'd ask the wrong question.

"My Dad and I used to eat them every time we went fishing. The last time we went fishing was five years ago, two weeks before he died," She explained staring blankly at the ocean.

"Jeez, I'm sorry, Kim." I apologized. _You have no idea how sorry I am. _

"It's okay," She shrugged smiling softly.

"I never knew you fish," I remarked, trying to cheer her up.

"I used to, I was terribe though. I only caught one fish. First of all my balence was off so my main concern was to not fall off the boat. Sometimes Harry would join us," She explained, finally smiling. _I bet she was good at fishing, just as she is at everything. _

"I bet you were good," I mused. She ate a chip, and I took a deep breath of relief.

"I liked to fish, though. It gave me peace," She smiled gently.

I could still tell something was bothering her. The whole day she'd been acting strangely.

"Jared, if you don't mind me asking, do you take drugs?" She asked, embarassed. I almost laughed. That was not even close to the truth.

"That was kind of random. But no, I've never taken drugs," I responded, chuckling lightly. I had to know who came up with this rumor.

"Why do you ask?" I added.

"My sister knows we hang out, and she's been telling me all these rumors," She explained. _I'd love to here these. Kyptonite? Disease?_

"I'd love to hear these," I urged.

"Well, they think you're in a gang," She admitted. Well, that wasn't that far off the truth.

"I'm not in a gang," I laughed. "What are you in then?" Kim asked, meeting my gaze. I would love to tell her right now, but I really can't. I'll be able to tell her someday.

"It's kind of complicated." I responded pressing my lips in a tight line. She bobbled her head.

"They say that all you guys take drugs and that's why you've grown so much in a week," She added. _I don't think any of us have ever taken drugs. Well, maybe Paul..._

"I have never taken drugs. It's a long story why I grew," I returned. _Well, it's not that long. I'm kind of a werewolf, and I became one._

"Will you tell me?" She asked. _I'd love to tell you everything, just as you told me. But I can't. _

"Someday I will," I promised her. _Someday soon. _

I noticed her shiver.

"Are you cold?" I asked, worriedly.

"A little," She agreed, nodding. I smiled for a moment. I wanted so bad to put my arms around her and never let her go. I just didn't know if she wanted me to. I took off my jacket, I didn't need it anyway. I draped it on her, carefully.

"Jared you'll freeze," She argued. _So selfless. _Actually, no I won't. You see, I'm kind of 108 degrees.

"No I won't," I responded laughing to myself. I put it on her, and it was so big for her. But, it least it kept it warm, and she looked good in it.

I needed her number, one thing I'd nearly forgotten.

"Kim, I know this is kind of random, but can I have your number?" I questioned, dearly hoping she'd say yes.

"Sure," She nodded. Kim put her number into my phone, and I smiled.

Sam, Quil, Embry, and Paul came on the beach. _Shit, this better be good._

I left Kim for a moment and walked over to them.

"This better be good," I sighed.

"Sorry to ruin the love fest," Paul laughed. Sam threw him a glare.

"Jacob recently changed. Bella's being attacked by a bloodsucker."

"The leech girl," Paul interupted.

"We have to stop the vampire. We better hurry." Sam informed. I nodded.

"So say goodbye to your girlfriend, and c'mon!" Paul urged. I rolled my eyes.

I sighed as I walked back to her.

"I have to go Kim. Quil will take you home," I told her. She nodded, and Quil ran over to the truck. Quil was a younger and less experienced member of the pack. He'd join us later. We walked away, and then phased as she turned her back.

We found Bella in the woods. _Jacob's right, she really is a danger magnet. _I thought.

Jacob was all too eager to save her, so he jumped out first. The blood sucker looked surprised and Jacob jumped on her. Bella looked scared, as she backed away. Sam took the blood sucker into the woods. Jacob looked at Bella quickly, and we scolded him. We couldn't give her any hints about who we are.

Bella ran away, safely and I'm sure Jacob would check on her later. Sam ripped the damn blood sucker into pieces, and Quil was a little late for the fight. I set fire to all the bits and pieces, and we walked away. That was almost too easy.

_"__We have to be alert now, there's been way too much vampire activity recently." _Sam informed us.

_"I __thought those Cullens would put an end to this!" _Paul moaned.

_"They're not the only ones out there." _Embry reminded.

_"Go home, get some rest, patrol starts tonight." _Sam told us. We all nodded, I phased and put back on my clothes.

Besides the interuption during a wonderful afternoon with Kim, life was great. Today was better.

**Okay, next chapter is in Kim's POV. What did you think of this chapter? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me! BTW, I'm looking for a Beta, if you're intrested, PM me. Thanks! And don't forget to review!**

**-PIB**

**(Princessinblues)**


	10. Every Time We Touch

**It Takes One Glance**

**Chapter: 9**

**Summary: All it takes is one glance for Jared to find his imprint. This will change both Kim and Jared's lives forever…**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming! **

**So anyway…Onto chapter nine…**

**_Everytime We Touch-Cascada_**

**_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling..._**

I felt a little lightheaded after today's events. First of all, he kissed my forehead again and asked for my number. He wanted my number! I felt like I could fly.

It didn't matter that he was busy with Sam and his friends, I spent time with him. The whole potatoe chip conversation was strange for me.

I hadn't told anyone that before. Mom, Val, and I were pretty distant after dad's death. Mom shut us out, I knew she was heartbroken. Val of course, shook it off like it was nothing.

I was a wreck of course, I was silent for three months. I would break down crying whenever I saw Lay's potatoe chips or anything that reminded me of him.

Getting over it was the hardest part. I didn't want to talk about it, though it probably would've done me some good.

The night he died, it didn't hurt. Yet of course. It was more numbing pain, and hoping it was a terrible nightmare. I was in shock, I never got to say goodbye.

Dad had always been my rock, when he was taken away from me, I fell and it took years for me to get back up again.

Was it wrong for me to like being alone? I liked being alone, or at least I thought I did before Jared started talking to me. It was strange, I felt like I always wanted to be near him. I'm confident that he doesn't feel the same way. But hey, a girl can dream, right.

That was yet another quality I was stuck with. I was always a dreamer, it always took me a while to accept the truth. I forgave people who kept hurting me over and over again.

Take for instance, Cassie. Cassie always seemed to break off communication then suddenly have a change of heart and call me. Try as I might, I always forgave her. It was selfish of me to wish that she and Neil would break up.

She'd changed so much since they started dating. She always gave herself up to him, and expected him to do the same. She trusts him.

Sometimes it feels like she forgot about me. She only calls me convience, and then waltzes back into her own world only consisting of Neil. I didn't mind her doing this, even though it hurt. Every one forgot about me, or got bored of me.

Jared hadn't seemed to forget about me, yet at least. I drank a glass of orange juice and propped myself up with a few pillows and sat on the couch. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and checked my messages.

Of course no one called me. No one would talk to Kim Connweller. I was a hopeless dreamer for thinking Jared would call me. I'm sure there were many other girls begging for his number.

All the sudden my cell phone flashed and I realized it was a message. Curiously, I clicked history on my cell phone and scrolled through my recent messages. I pressed my cell phone against my ear and waited for the message.

"Hey, Kim! It's Cassie! I just have to tell you something! Call me back! Tata for now!" She spoke all giggly. I heaved a sigh and stared at my phone for a solid ten minutes debating if I wanted to call her back.

I would have to cope with her tales of her fantasies, and her wonderful days with Neil.

I wasn't jealous of her, that was for sure. For me it was only a tad bit annoying that Cassie only wanted to call me to brag about her 'amazing relationship' with an 'amazing guy'.

She was never this girly, in fact she was always the one who knocked me back to Earth about Jared.

"Get over him, Kim," She would tell me. That was easier said then done. I had the hugest crush on him since I was thirteen. Of course, he didn't notice me until now.

I wondered if Cassie really cared about me anymore. This was her second boyfriend, this one was far more closer than her other one.

It was clear she had more feelings for Neil, or so she thought. Whenever she'd call me it was always about him. She and Neil's relationship was starting to get on my nerves.

The two had been dating for a month and they were already this into each other. Cassie, skipping school. Cassie never skipped, she was always the class president but she happily threw that all away for Neil.

I guess Neil was a nice guy, I didn't find him attractive, but she did. Neil was fair skinned with doe brown eyes and carrot red hair. He was really skinny, and had freckles.

When I did see them together, he was really into her. They were a big PDA couple. Hand holding I could take but public long kissing sessions I couldn't. I'd smile and escort myself out of the room.

Recently, though Cassie was with him all the time. She didn't have time to hang out anymore, or even talk to her best friend that she'd known since first grade.

I had to give Cassie some slack, she did deal with me when I was coping with my father's death. She treated me well, and was understanding and stayed with me the whole time. She was sympathetic, she'd lost her father when she was eleven.

Mr. Lennox had left them all behind. Mr. Lennox cheated on his wife. Ms. Opler (then Mrs. Lennox) had ordered a swift divorce, and Mr. Lennox moved away with his now wife.

He hadn't contacted Cassie for years now. Cassie took it hard, and I tried my very best to be there for her. I played with my cell phone in my hands and sighed before calling her.

"Hey, chicka. What's up?" Cassie asked, giggly.

"Nothing much, how about you?" I replied. I really didn't want to explain the whole Jared business. Plus, she might not even care.

"Well, it's Neil and I's one-month anniversary!" Cassie squealed.

"Oh, congrats!" I smiled into the phone.

"Thanks! He took me to the movies and held my hand the whole time." Cassie informed sighing dramtically.

"That's sweet," I responded.

"I know," Cassie giggled.

"Which movie?" I questioned.

"Oh, it was_ Love Spelled Backwards Is Love,_" She replied, dreamily. Of course another cheesy love movie.

"That's so cute! What else?" I returned, awaiting her response.

"Well, he said he loved me, and I said it too!" Cassie responded, squealing loudly.

"No way!" I spoke. Now was the time to be a good friend.

"I know, and then we kissed," Cassie added.

"Really? Aww," I responded trying to sound happy.

"He's taking me on a date tonight! Isn't he the best?" Cassie questioned.

"It sounds like he is," I smiled.

"You _should_ meet him soon, you'd love him. Hey go to go, Kim. He's in the driveway. Talk to you later, okay?" Cassie said, ending abrubtly.

"Okay, have fun," I replied as she hung up. I sighed longily and contemplated what I should do next. I decided that my homework was not going to do itself, so I started my homework.

After an excruciating hour of Trig, I moved along to reading the English book my teacher had assigned us. After reading as much as I could, I dropped it on the ground, and decided on making myself dinner.

I settled on making spaghetti, and ate it slowly but I heard my phone ring. I raced to it's spot on the couch table and picked it up.

"Hello," I said breathlessly.

"Hey, Kim, it's me Jared." Jared greeted. _He actually called me! Oh man!_

"What are you doing right now?" Jared questioned.

"Eating dinner," I replied.

"Oh, sorry. Do you me to call you later?" Jared suggested. _Now's a great time, who cares about dinner? _

"No, now's great. Besides, it's just me here," I replied.

"Oh, you're alone?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, my Mom's still at work. Should be until nine she comes home," I responded.

"Do you want me to keep you company?" Jared suggested. _He wants to come by? Hang out with me! _

"Only if you want to," I responded.

"Of course I want to, I'll be there in five," Jared remarked. _In five minutes? Are you kidding me? Oh, crap. Jared's going to be here._

I frantically cleaned every thing up, but didn't dare to touch Val's room. I shut her bedroom door, and decided on making cookies, as a thank you for coming by.

Jared was right, in five minutes on the dot he was at my door.

"You're fast," I chuckled.

"Thank you, what smells good?" Jared questioned as he smelled the cookies.

"I'm making you cookies," I replied with a shy smile.

"You shouldn't have, Kim!" Jared smiled impishly at me.

"So why did you have to leave so suddenly, not to pry." I asked as he came into my house.

"Just some security stuff for the rez," Jared shrugged.

"Aren't you a little young to be in police work?" I teased.

"I suppose I am." Jared smiled.

"Do you want me to give you a tour?" I suggested.

"Sure," Jared nodded.

"C'mon then!" I laughed as I took his hand and led him upstairs.

I dropped his hand hestitantly as I got to the end of the staircase.

"This is upstairs," I informed.

"Why did you decide to start upstairs?" Jared asked laughing lightly.

"I don't know, top down I guess," I replied.

My heart was beating faster than hummingbird's wings in my chest.

"That's my Mom's room," I pointed to the closed bedroom.

"This is the computer room," I informed pointing to the room with a laptop and a desktop.

"And this is my room," I said breathlessly. I escorted him in.

"Shouldn't you have saved this for last?" Jared questioned.

"Why?" I asked as I cocked an eye brow.

"Always save the best for last," Jared explained. Blush heated my cheeks as he said that.

My room was pretty boring, a pink princess bed spread from when I was five and bare walls.

"I didn't think you were the princess type," Jared mused.

"Oh, that was from when I was five," I replied embarassed.

Jared picked up my diary off the ground.

"What's this?" Jared asked holding the blue covered diary in his hands. My eyes bulged and I grabbed it away from his grasp.

"It's nothing," I sputtered as I threw it carelessly at the end of the room.

He raised his eye brows at my behavoir.

"Sorry," I apologized looking down at the ground.

"No, I should be apologizing. I should've done that," Jared apologized.

I shook my head, and led him downstairs.

"Continuing our tour, this is the kitchen," I led him into the kitchen.

"Where I save cookies lives!" I remarked as I quickly got the cookies out of the oven, causing a small burn on my hand.

"Ow!" I yelled as I quickly doused my hand in cold water.

"Kim, are you okay?" Jared asked worriedly as he rushed to my side.

"I'm fine, I just burned myself," I assured him.

"Do you need a band-aid? Is it serious? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" Jared asked, rushing out his words.

"I'm fine, it's tiny anyway," I chuckled at his excessive worried behavoir.

"You sure?" Jared asked, a little less worried.

"Positive, now in a few minutes you can have the cookies, just wait until they cool down," I instructed as I studied the cookies.

"They look great, Kim. I bet they taste great, too." Jared commented.

"I'm not sure about that, but I'm pretty sure they'll taste okay." I laughed. I closed the oven and cleaned up.

"We'll take a brief break from our tour by eating cookies," I smiled at him. He laughed and sat beside me at the dinner table. I handed him a few cookies.

He took a bite and I bit my lip.

"Are they terrible?" I asked, waiting for the dish.

"No, they taste amazing," Jared stated.

"I'm glad," I smiled.

He ate just about all my cookies, but I didn't mind.

"You have a big appitite," I observed.

"Yep," Jared agreed.

We started our tour again.

"That's Val's room," I gestured to the closed door.

"And this is the family room." I spoke as I plopped down on the couch.

"I think you have a career in tourism," Jared remarked.

"Thanks," I smiled.

He curiously picked up the photograph next to the couch.

It was a picture of my Dad and I fishing.

I gulped as he studied it for a moment.

"I'm really sorry, Kim." Jared apologized.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago," I shrugged.

"It's not okay, you didn't deserve for your Dad to die," Jared argued.

"I don't think anyone deserves for their Dad to die, it just kind of happens," I responded, staring at the ground.

"I guess, hey Kim, I was wondering..." Jared began.

I motioned for him to continue, and he smiled before continuing.

"If you wanted to see a movie with me Friday night," Jared asked, his eyes begging. _Holy crap! Jared just asked me to go to the movies! _

"I'd love to," I agreed smiling softly. Jared smiled happily.

"From like six to eight?" Jared added.

"Sounds great," I nodded. _Don't let this be a dream. I'm begging you._

"I have to go, Kim, I have something to take care of. I'll call you later, okay?" Jared said as he started leaving.

"Okay, and thanks for keeping me company," I spoke blushing.

"Anytime," He whispered kissing my cheek quickly. I slowly fell onto the couch as soon as the door shut. This was heaven.

**What did you think? Like it? Love it? Or hate it? Tell me, I'd love to hear. Please keep on reviewing, it makes me smile. And maybe a few more reviews this chapter please? Oh! And I was SO dissapointed Eclipse didn't show Kim and Jared! ERG! How about ya'll? Please please review, and I will put up the next chapter tomorrow. **

**Love always,**

**-PIB**

**(Princessinblues)**


	11. You Got Me

Title: It Takes One Glance

Summary: All it takes is one glance for Jared to find his imprint. This will change both Kim and Jared's lives forever…

AN: Wow, you guys are amazing! I woke up late this morning, so it took me a while. Thanks for all of your reviews, and keep 'em coming!

Song: You Got Me-Colbie Caillat

_**I think I felt my heart skip a beat  
I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe, you got me, yeah  
You got me.**_

KIM POV

I felt as though I was going to faint, because my heart was still beating so fast. _You're so pathetic, Kim. _This had to be one of the best days ever. It did seem corny, but it was.

Now it didn't matter that my own best friend was too wrapped up in her boyfriend or that Val was getting on my nerves. All that mattered at the moment was that I loved Jared. That did sound so cheesy, like in one of those love movies. But it was true, it wasn't just a crush anymore.

The thought crossed my mind that Jared may be only paying attention to me because of some stupid bet, or that this was all a dream and I would wake up the next morning without Jared noticing me.

It didn't matter though, not anymore. This was an incredible feeling, like my knees might drop from under me and I would end up on my butt. With my head still swimming with this feeling, I pratically flew up the steps.

I realized with a pang of annoyance that I had school tomorrow. I would see Jared tomorrow though, so it would pay off. I heard the front door open, and made it to my room.

"I'm home!" Mom called.

"Hey Mom!" I called from up in my room.

"How was your day?" She questioned setting all her stuff down.

"Great, yours?" I replied breathlessly.

"The usual. I missed you today, Kim. Did you already make dinner?" Mom questioned.

I came out of my room, and met my Mother in the kitchen.

She looked frazzled and exhausted, the way she always looked after a hard day.

"Yeah, leftover's are in the fridge," I responded sitting across from her. Usually, I was asleep when she came home. That sounded depressing from a teenager's perspective, but I was worn out easily.

"Thanks, honey," Mom sighed smiling softly at me. She grabbed the plate that I'd set up for her in the fridge and chowed down.

"Hard day?" I guessed.

"The ER was busier than usual. Car wrecks and household accidents mostly," Mom responded.

"I'll clean the kitchen up once you're finished," I told her, realizing the miskept kitchen before me.

"Thank you, baby." Mom smiled halfway at me as she finished her plate. It was usually me who did the cleaning in house since Mom was almost never home. And when she was home, she was exhausted and usually passed out.

"What did you do today?" Mom questioned.

"Homework," I lied.

"Hmm, you don't usually put homework off until Sunday," Mom observed.

"I was swamped," I explained heaving a sigh.

"I'm sorry, maybe you and Cassie could hang out," Mom suggested. _I don't think she wants to hang out with me, she's too busy._

"That sounds great, I'll talk to her tomorrow," I nodded, Mom smiled at this. _If she's actually at school tomorrow._

"You seem so over-worked these days, I want you to have some fun," Mom responded. _She calls me over-worked? _

"I'm fine, teachers usually crank down on us this time of year," I agreed. I was having so much fun this past week. It was more like the best time of my life.

"That happens a lot. You just need your rest," Mom stated. _I'm actually kind of jumpy if you didn't notice._

"Kim, honey, you seem a little jumpy is everything alright?" Mom questioned worried. _Everything is better than fine. It's amazing, Mom._

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've been studying for this test tomorrow," I lied. I was a terrible liar, but Mom was too tired to notice.

"Sorry, honey. Just get some rest, so you can do your best." Mom suggested, squeezing my hand lightly. My Mom and I usually never talked, she never was home, and she and I seemed so distant.

I nodded at her suggestion as I exited the kitchen, she pursed her lips.

"Where's Val?" Mom questioned. _Well, I could lie to her and Val could owe me, or I could just tell the truth like the guilt inside me is ordering me to. _As much as I detested lying, maybe Val could make this up for me. I'd done this for her so many times.

"She's in bed, she's just really tired." I lied, trying to sound as convincing as I could. She stood up and rounded the corner to Val's room.

"Mom!" I yelled, putting my hand on the doorknob. I stopped her from seeing an empty room. Val was still out, I was confident that she'd be back by one in the morning like always.

"She's not feeling well, you know Val, she doesn't want anyone coming in," I lied, and she believed me.

"Alright, poor Val. I hope you didn't give her that cold of yours," Mom agreed tiredly walking upstairs. _Val made sure I wouldn't get that cold, trust me._

"I probably did," I lied walking upstairs. There was this pain in my stomach and I quickly idenified it as guilt. Lying made me feel really guilty, I hated it.

Mom collapsed on her bed upstairs and I cleaned up the kitchen. My eyes started to droop as I turned on the diswasher and cleaned off all the remenets of my sister's doing.

I finally stumbled upstairs and collapsed in bed, enjoying the benefits of sleep. I once again dreamt of Jared all night. I heard Val's window crack open sometime later and I heard it close.

No doubt that was Val, coming home from a night filled with partying. I'd never been invited to that type of party, and had no intention of wanting to. The most I'd been invited to was a sleepover at Cassie's which seemed so long ago.

I fell back into a peaceful slumber, and awoke to a bird chirping outside my window. I opened one eye and stumbled out of bed. I took a shower, I didn't want to think about how bad I looked.

I brushed through my hair and cleaned myself up as best as I could. Mom was gone, leaving for work at around five am. Val of course was passed out, and I did not want to wake her.

I ate a bowl of Cheerios and got my bag ready to go. I dressed in some nice clothes, jeans and a fancy shirt. I didn't bother with make-up, figuring I'd end up looking like a circus clown.

I realized the dreaded time had come. To wake up Val. Armed with a few Tylenols I entered the dark world of her room. Everything was a mess, and she was passed out cold on her bed. I shook her a few times.

"What the hell do you want?" Val questioned cracking open one eye.

"It's time to go to school." I responded. She is one of her moods. She let out a moan and threw off her covers.

"I feel like crap," She stated sleep heavily in her tone.

I handed her a few Tylenol tablets.

"Thanks," She mumbled as she got out of bed. She rubbed her head, and I exited her room.

I figured I'd ride the bus this morning, I didn't want to deal with Val in one of her moods. I packed up, and quickly got out of the house. I arrived at the bus stop just in time.

The bus pulled up a few seconds later, and every one got on. Most of us were half asleep and not in a very good mood. This was the usual Monday morning. We envied others that got to be driven to school and spared waking up so early.

I sat in my usual window seat, and leaned my head against the cool glass of the window.

All the sudden I felt something warm beside me.

"Kim?" A voice questioned carefully.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologized changing position and blushing.

"It's okay," Jared assured me.

Jared seemed a little tired, but that was probably because it was a Monday.

"You seem tired," I observed.

Jared smiled halfway and met my gaze.

"It's Monday, isn't it?" Jared responded.

"Yeah it is," I agreed.

"You seem a little more tired than usual though," I added.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," Jared returned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Try not to doze off in Mrs. Jenk's class though," I smiled at him.

"That'll be a challenge," Jared chuckled.

"She's doing a review before the exam," I reminded him.

"Note to self, do not fall asleep during English," Jared teased.

"You can however, doze off in History class," I responded. Jared chuckled.

"She'll just get off subject again," I laughed softly.

"She does that way too often," Jared mused.

"So, how was the rest of your night last night?" Jared questioned.

"Well, my Mom came home later, exhausted so I talked to her briefly. Then, I had to cover my sister's butt and clean up the kitchen," I informed.

"That sounds tiring," Jared replied.

"Yeah, it was," I agreed.

"So why did you have to cover you sister's butt?" Jared asked, cocking his head.

"She parties a lot, at people's houses, and she's not home until one. So I decided if I'd cover for her, she'd do something for me in return," I explained.

"I don't think that's in the sister's contract," Jared teased.

"It's not," I shook my head.

"What would you want her to do for you?" Jared asked softly.

I had to tell the truth, it just felt right for once.

"Stop asking about you," I admitted.

"What?" Jared asked.

"Well, she asks all the time why you hang out with me, and she was one of the people who believes you take drugs," I explained.

"Well, to answer her question I hang out with you because I want to, and you're something different Kim. You're intresting, I want to know everything about you." Jared admitted.

I blushed at his words, and looked down.

"I'm not that intresting," I argued.

"Yes you are, everything about you is intresting and new." Jared argued back.

When I was about to speak, the bus pulled up to the school.

"I'll see you in English," Jared told me as I walked off the bus.

"See you," I nodded. My knees were knocking against each other, and my head and heart were swimming.

I stuffed all my un-needed stuff in my locker, and raced off to English class.

English wouldn't be boring. If I was quick, I could talk to Jared for a good six minutes. Which was heaven to me.

I sat down in my seat, and Jared was waiting for me.

"Hey, Kim," He turned around.

"Hi," I smiled stupidly.

"It was great seeing your house yesterday," Jared started.

"It was great that you came. Sorry our house is a pig sty," I apologized.

"You should see mine," Jared argued chuckling.

"I bet yours is fine," I shook my head.

"Have you seen _Step Brothers?" _Jared questioned.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Well think of those two's room, except messier," Jared described.

"No way," I shook my head.

"Really!" Jared agreed.

Mrs. Jenk's called our attention and with that class began. Jared didn't fall asleep, I was thankful for that. Half the class had some problems staying awake as she lectured us about precisely what was going to be on our exam. She loved giving us small exams that counted so much to our final grade.

Class was over, much later it felt like. I stalked off to Trig, which would be long and torterous again.

After a long and dreadful Trig class, I walked to History. Jared was late, so we had no time to talk.

That passed by quicker than I thought. I walked to my next class, and then lunch.

Cassie was here today, she sat beside me with Neil on her side. She was holding onto his arm like her life depended on it. Jared resumed his spot at my side.

Cassie threw me a confused look.

"Oh, this is Jared," I introduced them. Cassie threw me a look that spoke: _I know his name, but why is he hanging out with you? _I couldn't answer her question, because to be honest I didn't know myself.

"Hi, Cassie and Neil," Jared greeted, waving back.

Neil smiled and Cassie whispered in my ear.

"What happened? Tell me everything," Cassie urged. I sent an 'I'm sorry' look to Jared, who smiled back at me. Thank God he didn't mind.

"Well, he started hanging out with me last Wendnesday. He talked to me on the bus, and he and I started to talk. He took me to the beach this weekend, and now we're going to a movie on Friday," I filled her in.

"Oh my gosh! This is great, Kim! We could go on a double date!" Cassie suggested. My eyes bulged.

"We're not dating," I shook my head.

"I see the way he looks at you," Cassie argued.

"We're friends," I spoke. Oh, how I wanted to be more than that.

"Friends don't go to movie's together," Cassie argued.

"We do that all the time!" I shook my head.

"Well, not guy-girl friends," Cassie argued.

Lunch period ended, and I said I was sorry to Jared who was all too forgiving.

Gym came, and after a miserable hour-and a half it was over.

The end of the day came, and I started walking home.

Jared came by with his truck.

"Want a ride?" Jared questioned, rolling down the window.

"Sure," I smiled blushing.

I got into the passenger seat.

"Sorry I couldn't talk to you during lunch," I apologized.

"I understand, if you don't mind what did Cassie ask you?" Jared questioned gripping the steering wheel.

"About you," I replied.

"What about me?"

"When you and I started hanging out, and what we did," I explained.

"Why does every one ask about why we hang out?" Jared asked, a little frustrated.

"Because they can't believe you would hang out with me," I admitted.

"Why would they say that, Kim?" Jared asked softly.

"Well," I started. I wasn't sure how to explain this.

"They don't believe someone like you would want to hang out with me," I explained, looking down.

"Someone like me?" Jared questioned.

"Popular, decent guy," I explained. _And handsome, really handsome._

"Why wouldn't I?" Jared replied.

"I'm quiet and nothing special, Jared. You're something special, Jared," I continued.

"I think that's backwards personally. I'm nothing special, Kim, you're extrodinary," Jared disagreed.

"I'm really not," I shook my head.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're special, Kim?" Jared asked, chuckling without humor.

"A lot of times," I told him.

"Why?" Jared asked.

"Because it's not true," I responded.

"It's true in every way possible, you are the only one who doesn't believe that," Jared argued.

"I'm not the only one," I shook my head.

"Name one person," Jared challenged.

"Cassie." I replied.

"Cassie doesn't see you clearly," Jared replied.

"No, she does. She's known me for a long time," I shook my head.

"Cassie is too obsorved with herself, she can't see how wonderful you are," Jared replied.

Then, my house came into view.

"Oh, this is my house," I remarked as he parked by my house.

"I will see you tomorrow, Kim," Jared whispered as he kissed my hair softly. Blush crept from my cheeks as he did so.

"Okay," I replied back, trying not to trip.

I waved as I got into the house. Holy crap. _Jared thinks I'm exdrodinary! I'm not though, but still! _Val crossed her arms in front of me, and smiled wickedly. _Oh crap. _

**Val always has to ruin the moment, doesn't she? I will post the next chapter ASAP. By the way, did you...Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Isn't Jared so sweet? Thanks for all the reviews, and keep them coming! **

**Love,**

**-PIB**

**(Princessinblues)**


	12. You Found Me

**Title: It Takes One Glance**

**Summary: All it takes is one glance for Jared to find his imprint. This changes both Kim and Jared's lives forever.**

**AN: Hi! Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys! Anyway, just to respond to a few reviews.**

**Dean-Cas: They will be together soon! In fact, next chapter is the date chapter! :).**

**Catz09 (lower caps c)-Cassie is blinded (by love supposedly) and there will be some drama with her. Truth be told, I really don't like Cassie at all either. **

**DarlingYouAreTheOnlyException-You shouldn't like Cassie. No problem that you didn't review, I totally understand. (PS-I love 'The Only Exception' by Paramore)**

**Anyway, onto chapter twelve!**

**Song: You Found Me-Kelly Clarkson**

_**Is this a dream?If it is please don't wake me from this high. I've become comfortably numb until you opened up my eyes. To what it's like when everythings right.  
**_

"You can't deny that can you?" Val questioned chuckling as she paced around me. My whole frame grew ice cold. The pit of my stomach froze, and I gulped and looked down.

"What?" I stammered. Val saw easily through that.

"That. Jared Thorne brought you home and kissed your hair." Val replied chuckling harshly as she stopped right in front of me.

"No he didn't," I returned, lying weakly. Val smirked, she saw right through my pathetic lies.

"You should know by now that you suck at lying," Val remarked.

"So how long?" Val questioned crossing her arms around her chest. I looked at her, furrowing my eye brows together and looking confused.

"How long what?" I replied back, waiting for the impact.

"How long have you two been dating?" She spat, arching an eye brow.

"We're not dating," I laughed weakly. _I wish we were._

"I see the way he looks at you." Val argued.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, every one had said that, but I had no clue what they meant. She giggled, and threw her head back as she laughed.

"Kim, you're so stupid. He looks at you he's in love with you," Val explained, waiting for my reaction. Blush flooded my cheeks.

"He's not in love with me," I refused. _I wish he was. _

"Wake up and smell the love, Kim. He looks at you like he loves you." Val remarked. I was still frozen in the doorway, I moved into the house and closed the door.

"He doesn't," I shook my head speaking softly. _There's no way that Jared could love me. No. Way._

"Do you love him?" Val questioned. _Yes, so much. _I bit my lip and didn't utter a word. She grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the kitchen table. She sat me down in a chair and sat across from me.

"I won't tell, okay? I promise." Val urged, her eyes softening. _Like I believe that. _I pressed my lips in a thin line and didn't speak.

"Kim, tell me you're my sister. Or else I'll make you tell," Val begged her tone hardening. _I don't believe you, Val. _I still remained speechless, and stared at her blankly.

"Kim, I've told you everything!" Val exclaimed, her tone getting agravated.

"Like what?" I finally spoke softly.

"My boyfriends, break-ups, parties, secrets!" Val lied. The only thing she'd told me that she partied. A. Lot. And I was supposed to be the good sister and not tell. She'd told every one about all my secrets. That I still slept with my teddy bear when I was seven, that I cried, that I talked about gummy bears in my sleep, everything.

"Don't lie, Val," I reminded her.

"I'm not lying!" Val argued.

"You know you are. If I do love Jared, I'm not going to tell you." I replied. _I love Jared, that's the truth. But I don't trust you. _

"Kim, c'mon, I still haven't told Mom you hang out with Jared," Val argued.

"And it better stay that way." I replied harsher than I'd intended. Pushing my chair back, I stood up and started exiting the kitchen.

"Kim!" She called, clearly annoyed. She caught my wrist as I started up the first step.

I turned around and faced her.

"We're sisters, we're supposed to tell each other everything," She said softly. I remembered a similar conversation when I was eleven, and she wouldn't tell me how Dad died. She didn't tell me everything, in fact she hardly told me anything.

"When did that start?" I whispered, in a hurt tone.

"Since we were little," She replied. At one time, she and I were close. But that was when I was younger, and that time had ended.

"." I urged coldly. I felt guilty about my tone, but she did as I told her. Her grip loosened, and she walked away like she'd been electrocuted. I hurried up the steps and closed my bedroom door and cried.

Tears cascaded down my cheeks, as I pressed my face into my pillow. I cried about everything. About Val's words, about my words, and everything else. It was like the avalanche finally started and all I could do was let it bury me.

It felt good to let it all out, to surrender. I heard a hard impatient knock on my door. For the first time in my life I muttered:

"Please go away."

"C'mon, Kim," Val urged.

"No, haven't you done enough?" I cried.

"Kim, I'm your sister," Val remarked.

"You aren't acting like it," I replied._ I didn't mean that Val, I'm sorry! _

"Umm, excuse me! I was the one who kept you and Jared a secret!" Val exclaimed with newly found anger.

"That was one time," I reminded her.

"Yeah, well, one's better than nothing isn't it?" Val fired back. Val had a temper, so I was glad my door was closed. I swallowed before speaking.

"You should be able to keep it a secret every time, but you haven't. Once you keep your big mouth closed and actually keep promises I'll tell you." I said coldly. _Kim! How could you say something like that._

I put my hand to my mouth after I'd said that. I felt ashamed of myself, I never snapped. I could hear Val yelling and cussing loudly at me, but I still couldn't believe I'd said that. Sure, it was in my thoughts, but I usually had a filter.

I felt pathetic as I cried even more, my throat growing raw.

My head started to ache from a migraine as the pain didn't stop. The sharp pain didn't dull like I'd hope, and I shoved down a migraine reliever and got back to my crying fest.

Eventually, I got up from my pathetic slump, and started on homework.

Even homework couldn't remove the taunting thoughts in my head. I couldn't take back what I'd said, I wished more than anything that I could.

I made dinner, and slipped it under Val's bedroom door, inside it was strangely quiet. I bit my lip, as I scribbled down an apology letter, next to the plate of food.

Then, I made myself dinner and ate it. That afternoon's antics wore me out, as I collpsed in bed and fell into a fitful slumber. Jared still was in my dreams, like always.

The pattering of rain outside woke me up, and I made sure I had a rain coat. It was time for the moment of truth, I had to wake up Val. As I made my way into her bedroom, it was dark and very messy.

"Val, Val," I shook her as I whispered. She let out a moan, and rolled over.

For once she didn't utter a word, as she got out of bed.

"I'm sorry about what I said last night," I apologized.

"As you should be," Val agreed.

"But I wish you would keep some of my secrets to yourself," I reminded her.

She looked at me coldly, and brushed her hair.

"I would reccomend getting out of here before you get hurt," Val reminded curtly.

"Val, I'm sorry, okay." I cried.

"Save it for the judge," Val sighed.

"Jared's changed you, Kim. You're no longer innocent and quiet. I liked that side of you better," Val spoke.

I gave up, I walked away, and got ready. After I dressed, I put all my clutter in my bag and was off. I grabbed a rain coat off the hanger and set off to the bus stop. The morning's events were still fresh in my head as I kicked a piece of cement around.

I got onto the bus in my usual seat, and listened to the rain patter outside. I let my eye lids close as I droned out all of the other noise. Suddenly, I felt a presence beside me.

"Kim are you okay?" Jared asked worriedly. Quickly I changed positions my heart beating quickly in my chest.

"Yeah," I nodded, running a hand through my hair. He still didn't believe me, I could tell.

"You're not okay," Jared shook his head.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"C'mon, Kim, what's the matter?" Jared questioned, pleadingly. I bit my lip and gave in.

"Val and I got into a fight," I admitted.

"An arguement, right?" Jared checked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"About?" Jared asked.

"It's a long story," I sighed.

"I have time," Jared responded.

"She saw that you drove me home. She asked if we were dating, I said no. She didn't believe me, and gave me a lecture. Then, she wanted to know if I lo-liked you. I didn't reply. I knew she would tell if I did. Val said she'd told me everything, I said she hasn't. She told me about everything she'd told me about, I said she was lying. I went up to my room, and she wanted to come in. I didn't want her to, and she said she is my sister. I told her she wasn't acting like it. She got really mad and I said something mean to her," I admitted, looking ashamed.

"She would always tell your secrets, right?" Jared questioned.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Then why should you have told her that?" Jared asked softly.

"I don't know," I murmured.

"What did you say to her?" Jared questioned.

"I told her until she keeps her big mouth closed and keep secrets to herself I will tell her." I responded brokenly.

"Well, that's the truth," Jared sighed.

"It was mean of me to say that. I never say that," I cried.

"Kim, sometimes you're going to say stuff you wish you could take back, but you can't. Trust me, I've done that way too many times," Jared soothed me.

"No you haven't," I argued shaking my head.

"You'd be surprised." Jared replied.

"You're not mean though," I responded. _You're anything but._

"I can be," Jared replied.

"I don't believe that, if anything I'm mean Jared." I admitted.

"You mean? Kim, you're anything but," Jared chuckled.

"I don't have many friends," I responded weakly.

"That doesn't mean you're mean." Jared replied.

"Yes it does," I shook my head.

"Kim, you're the most lovable sweetest girl on the planet," Jared assured me. _Lovable? What? _My head started to swim and blush exploded on my cheeks.

"No I'm not," I responded, shaking my head.

"Yes you are," Jared argued.

The bus pulled up to the school, and we got off the bus.

"I'll see you English," Jared waved. I waved, my legs felt like Jell-O.

_Did that really happen? _

I threw all my extra supplies in my locker before going off to English class. Jared was waiting for me, and he turned around in his chair so he could face me.

"Don't feel bad, Kim," Jared spoke.

"I should feel bad," I responded.

"No you shouldn't. You should never feel bad," Jared stated.

"I deserve to." I responded.

"Never say that, Kim." Jared whispered.

Then, Mrs. Jenks yelled and just like that, class began. Jared's words lingered in my head as I concentrated (or tried to). Class dragged by, and I was off to Trig, which I'd dreaded. That too, passed by painfully slow. After a painful Trig class, I headed off to History where Jared and I talked briefly.

He made me feel better, even though I deserve it. Jared stared at me most of the class which made me blush heavily. After that class, I set off to lunch. Cassie and Neil once again joined our table.

Cassie scooted closer to me, I could tell she wanted me to tell her. Still, Neil had an arm around her, and Jared was looking confused. I threw him a look that said I was sorry. He nodded and smiled.

"What happened?" Cassie asked, giggling. I sighed before telling her.

"Nothing. Jared and I talked on the bus this morning," I responded.

"About?" Cassie asked, eagerly.

"My sister," I responded.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"My sister and I got into an argument," I explained.

"Oh, she wants him too," Cassie guessed.

"No." I replied shaking my head.

"She used to date him?" Cassie guessed.

"No! It wasn't about Jared!" I cried.

"So it was about another guy," Cassie stated. Cassie, no. Not even close.

"No," I shook my head.

"Well, what was it about then?" Cassie questioned.

"I told her she wasn't acting like a sister," I explained.

"Oh, okay. So she wasn't very understanding about Jared?" Cassie questioned.

"No. It wasn't about Jared, Cassie," I told her.

Just as she was about to say something else, lunch was over and I had to go to Gym. After a terrible hour and a half, I headed off to my next class. The school day ended, and Jared drove me home.

"What was Cassie bothering you about," Jared questioned as he gripped the steering wheel.

"She wasn't bothering me," I shook my head.

"Sure looked like it," Jared spoke.

"Oh, I looked like I was annoyed with her?" I gasped.

"No, you didn't, Kim. You were kind to her. But I could tell by the expression on your face and your tone that you were slightly annoyed." Jared explained.

"I was a little bit annoyed," I agreed.

"A little?" Jared raised an eye brow.

"Okay, a lot. She's just been acting different. And today she thought Val and I's argument was about boys," I replied.

"She so blinded by her relationship," I continued.

"That she is," Jared agreed.

"I just hope Val will forgive me," I murmured.

"She will, and besides you didn't say something that bad," Jared assured me.

"Yes, I did, Jared." I nodded.

"For the hundreth time, sweet girl, you didn't do something bad," Jared sighed. _Did he just call me sweet girl?_

I finally gave up, it was hopeless.

"So what movie do you want to see Friday?" Jared asked.

"I don't really care which one," I smiled at him. He always made me smile.

"Well, it's your choice," Jared replied.

My house came into view.

"See you tomorrow, Kim," Jared said as I got out of the car.

"See you!" I cried as I waved. I walked to my door and waved at him before I went in.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked Val, who seemed to be waiting for me.

**CLIFFIE! There was a lot of Val drama, but that'll cool down, I promise. More Jared/Kim fluff soon. Jared treated her so well, didn't he? So, tell me your fav. character, and if you want why. Please review, and remember next chapter is the moment you all have been waiting for...**

**THE DATE CHAPTER! So please review, and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. :) :). Oh, yeah! And tell me your least fav. character, too.**

**Love,**

**-PIB**

**(Princessinblues)**


	13. DateOuttake

Title: It Takes One Glance

Summary: All it takes is one glance for Jared to find his imprint, this changes both Kim and Jared's lives forever…

AN: Wow! Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys more than I can say. Okay, so here's the date chapter. I'm really excited about this chapter, and I woke up really early so I could write this. Okay, so the song of the chapter is…THIS CHAPTER DELETED ITSELF, SO I HAD TO WRITE IT ALL OVER AGAIN! AHH! I was at the date scene, and I'm so pissed. I could scream!

Fearless-Taylor Swift (perfect first date song)

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me head first, fearless. And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress fearless. _

KIM POV

She smiled softly (not a smug smirk like usual) and nodded.

"I guess I forgive you. You just have to make it up to me sometime," Val shrugged, and waggled her eye brows at the end.

"Thanks," I smiled at her.

"You're welcome," Val nodded, walking into her room. The two of us were finally at peace. I walked away, satisfied with myself. Well, kind of I wish I hadn't said the words that had come out of my mouth earlier, but I couldn't take them back.

Val had accepted them, and she could shrug off anything. She rarely got upset. Break-ups for her were rough if she wasn't the one who broke up with the guy.

That didn't happen too often, though because Val eventually got bored of the guys and shooed them away. She left them with broken hearts, flipped her hair off her shoulder and walked away.

I walked up the stairs softly, careful not to trip. That happened way too often to me. I flipped the light switch in my room, and sprawled across my bed. I dreamed of Jared taking me to the movie theatre.

After a few slow days, it was Thursday, the day before. It was that afternoon, and after Jared dropping me off, I was in my house.

"Jared and you are going on a date, aren't you?" Val smirked.

"It's not a date," I shook my head.

"The way he looks at you, it's like he can't live without you. Trust me, guys have looked at me that way," Val explained pacing. That must've been before she broke their hearts. Val would eventually get bored of guys, and push them aside.

"That must have been before you broke their hearts," I teased. She threw her head back and laughed.

"You're right. Whenever a guy needs me, I break up with them. You shouldn't need a guy, that's a little creepy. You should want a guy," Val stated. Val usually never cried after a break up, because she was usually the one who broke someone else's heart.

Once they broke her heart she was angry. Eventually she would become sad. She never ate ice cream like most of the female population after a hard break up. She got over it, and was out with another guy the next week.

"I want to nice, even though it's not a date," I spoke, changing the subject.

"Of course you do. You want to look hot," Val nodded. _I was kind of going for beautiful._

"Oh I get it, you want to look sexy," Val concluded. Blush crept up my cheeks.

"Val!" I squeaked.

"You're seventeen, you might as well start learning age appropriate vocabulary," Val sighed.

"You're eighteen," I shook my head.

"Exactly, and I act like it." She responded. She smirked and rubbed her hands together.

"I do not want to go shopping!" I cried.

"Remember how you said you would repay me," Val started.

"Yes," I said hesitantly.

"Well, let me take you shopping. I'll work my magic tomorrow to make you look hot for your date," Val continued.

"Val..." I warned.

"Fine, I won't forgive you," She huffed turning away.

"Can I at least finish my homework?" I begged. She turned around and shook her head.

"Fine, be quick," She sighed.

I raced up the steps and started reading the chapter Mrs. Jenks had assigned for us.

"You're taking forever!" Val yelled in annoyance. Val wasn't very patient. And once she got impatient you did not want to be near her.

I eventually finished my book and came down the steps.

"Finally! I've been waiting for this moment," Val sighed.

"This is the first time you're going on a date," Val explained.

"It isn't a date," I shook my head.

"Whatever it is," Val sighed, as she drove. Val drove like a maniac, and I was clinging onto my seat like my life depended on it.

We arrived at a Seattle mall, since there wasn't any good malls in La Push. Val knew the mall very well, it was second nature for her. She navagated through the mall at a fast pace and we ended up at a Macy's. She flew up the escalator and got to the dress section.

She started to pick clothes looking through the racks of dresses. This was new territory for me. I couldn't find anything. She rushed me into a fitting room.

"Put these on, and I'll tell you what I think," She ordered putting the pile of dresses in my hand.

The first one I tried on was red and skin tight. It was not for me.

"You look smoking!" Val exclaimed. I blushed and shook my head. I went back into the narrow dressing room and put on a second dress. It was black and showed way too much clevage. I didn't have much in the first place.

"That would look better on a person that's bigger," Val commented.

"Couldn't agree with you more," I agreed. After too many dresses to count, I was growing hopeless. I put on the last one and loved it. It was a black off the shoulder knit dress that hit above the knee. **(Link on profile) **I felt confident as I came out of the dressing room.

"You look as hot as a chili pepper!" Val crooned, smirking. I put the dress back, and put on my regular clothes. She pulled me to the make up aisle. She picked up a lot of make up.

"Not much make up," I complained.

"Just eye liner, mascara, blush, and lipstick," She replied.

"No lipstick," I warned.

"Why?" She asked.

"It'll get stuck in my hair," I replied. She sighed longily and put the tube of lip stick away. She bought the dress and make up and then dragged me to the shoe store. She bought me silver heels, so I bought flats. I really didn't want an ER visit tomorrow.

We drove back home, and I made dinner then collapsed in bed because I was so worn out. I woke up the next morning, and Val met me at the breakfast table.

"This is the big day!" Val smiled.

"You make it sound like a wedding," I responded.

"Well, it's your first date," Val replied.

I didn't say that it wasn't a date, I was too tired.

I went to the bus stop, and the bus pulled up. I went on the bus, and waited for Jared. Jared plopped beside me.

"So how was your night last night?" Jared questioned.

"Terrible, Val took me shopping," I sighed.

"You're the first girl I've met who doesn't like shopping," Jared laughed.

"Is that a problem?" I questioned.

"No, I love that about you," Jared replied. Blush covered my cheeks.

The bus pulled up to the school, and I waved at him before I got off the bus.

I put all my clutter in my locker, and then raced off to English. Jared, as usual was waiting for me.

"How was your night?" I questioned him.

"Boring," He replied.

"It couldn't be that boring," I shook my head.

"I did my homework and watched TV," Jared responded.

"That's not that boring," I replied.

"TV was," Jared replied.

"Depends on what show you were watching," I responded.

"ESPN," Jared replied.

"You think that's boring don't you?" Jared added.

"Well, I'm not much of a sports fan," I responded.

Class started, and it dragged by. Trig came next, and it was torture. Once History rolled around Jared and I talked briefly. Lunch came eventually and I was really hungry.

Cassie and Neil sat beside us, and once again Cassie talked to me.

"The other day Neil kissed me and said he loved me!" Cassie squealed.

"Aww," I smiled.

"I know, he is the sweetest guy ever." Cassie smiled.

I nodded.

"But my Mom doesn't like him, of course she doesn't like any one I go out with," Cassie dragged on.

"Kind of like Romeo and Juliet," I observed.

"Exactly," She agreed.

"He's the one, I'm going to marry him someday!" Cassie continued.

"Totally," I nodded.

"Totally? He's the one, we belong together!" Cassie cried.

I nodded.

Lunch ended, and the end of the day passed smoothly. Pretty soon, Jared drove me home.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Jared questioned.

"I don't care," I shrugged.

"Don't worry, I won't drag you to a chick flick," I assured him.

"Thank you, I would sit through it for you though," Jared assured me.

"Maybe we could see _Punch," _I suggested.

"I actually really want to see that movie," Jared smiled widely.

"Me too," I smiled.

"I might look terrible tomorrow," I remarked.

"Why?" Jared asked.

"My sister's giving me a make over," I replied.

"You look great in whatever you wear." Jared assured me.

I feel like I could fly when he said that. My house came into view, and I said goodbye. The next day came, and Val started my make over. She put on blush, mascara, and eye liner. She curled my hair, and then ordered me to change. The dress looked great on me. (**Link on profile). **"You look hot!" She complimented.

"Thanks!" I said as I put on my flats and walked out the door. I passed a mirror on my way out, and looked at myself. The girl in the mirror was pretty. Her ebony tresses fell to her upper back and were curled.

Her face was fresh and she looked like a model. This girl was not me. I put on a coat, and then walked outside to Jared's truck.

"Man, do I feel underdressed," He chuckled.

"You look great," I assured him. _What an understatement._

"Kim, you look beautiful," Jared shook his head. _Did he just say I looked beautiful?_

"I wouldn't go that far," I laughed.

"It's true, though," He responded.

"So we're seeing _Punch, _huh?" Jared replied, smiling hugely.

"Yes, I've wanted to see it," I nodded.

"Me too, I've been dying to see it," Jared nodded.

"Why would you ever say you would look terrible?" Jared questioned softly.

"I don't know," I replied looking down and playing with the fabric of my dress.

"It's never true, Kim. You will always look beautiful," Jared stated. I blushed at his compliment.

"Thanks, but you'd be surprised," I responded.

"Name one time," Jard challenged.

"When I was sick." I replied.

"You didn't look terrible, you still looked beautiful." Jared shook his head.

"With my red nose and stuffy nose, I doubt it," I chuckled.

"You're so blind, Kim," Jared chuckled without humor. _I've been told that a lot recently. I'm not sure I believe it though. _

We arrived at the movie theatre. I was so glad I wasn't wearing those heels, they would've made me trip every other second. Jared helped me out of the car, and we walked to the ticket place. Jared bought tickets and we walked in.

"What do you want?" Jared questioned gesturing to the snack station.

"I don't care," I responded.

"You're killing me, Kim," Jared chuckled.

"Well, I know you like popcorn," I stated.

"That I do," Jared nodded, agreeing.

"And I'll get a small Coke, since the sodas are huge," I responded.

"Good choice," Jared smiled.

He bought the food and drinks, and the girl behind the counter was gawking at him. I couldn't blame her, he was really handsome. As we walked into one of theatre and took our seats, I started to talk.

"Did you see that girl gawking at you?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I didn't notice her," Jared shrugged.

"How could you not notice her?" I questioned. She was after all, really pretty and she was flirting with him.

"I didn't see her," Jared responded.

"How could you not see her?" I asked, confused.

"I don't see the other girls like I see you," Jared explained.

"What?" I asked, truly confused.

"They will never measure up to you in my eyes. I'll explain later," Jared assured me. He took my hand, and I felt like I was going to explode with happiness.

"Do you mind?" Jared whispered in my ear. _I would never mind. Oh, if this is a dream please don't wake me up!_

"No," I smiled as I shook my head. The previews started, and we had to be quiet. I would catch Jared looking at me, which earned a blush from me. He held my hand, the whole way through. His hand was so warm.

The movie was very gory, and badly made. I started eating the popcorn, and Jared had finished it. I giggled at this, and I started sipping my coke. Jared turned his attention away from the terrible movie, and put it on me. I hoped the movie would get better, but it didn't. Halfway through the movie we walked out.

"Well, that sucked," Jared stated.

"I mean the movie," Jared added.

"Yeah, it wasn't very good," I agreed.

He was still holding my hand.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Jared asked, gesturing to the small eating place.

"Sure," I nodded.

"What do you want?" Jared asked, pointing to the menu.

"I'll just have some pasta," I responded.

Jared nodded, and ordered.

"Why did you laugh during the movie?" Jared questioned as we waited for our food.

"You ate a lot of popcorn," I responded.

"Sorry," Jared apologized.

"It's fine, it's just funny you have such a big appatite." I explained.

"Yeah I do," Jared agreed.

"I still can't believe you ordered that medium soda," I shook my head.

"Why it's just medium," Jared shrugged.

"It was huge!" I exclaimed.

"It looked normal to me," Jared responded.

"Says the person with the huge appatite," I chuckled.

Our food came, and I dug in.

"This isn't actually as bad as I thought it would be," I remarked.

"For theatre food, this is decent," Jared agreed.

"I remember this one time I bought lemonade, and trust me it didn't taste like lemonade," I laughed at the memory.

"I stay away from that type of drink. With sodas they can't screw up," Jared agreed.

"Well, they can," I disagreed.

"How?" He questioned.

"They can give you a Mountain Dew instead of a Coke," I responded.

"That they could. I like Mountain Dew, so that wouldn't be a problem," Jared shrugged.

"I don't like it," I shook my head.

We finished our food, Jared paid and we walked out of the movie theatre.

"Sorry about the movie not being any good," Jared apologized.

"It was fine," I assured him.

"Kim there's been something I've wanted to tell you," Jared admitted. He walked me to the car, and we got in.

"You can tell me," I nodded.

"Do you remember those legends about us?" Jared questioned, sighing.

"Yes, about us originating from wolves," I agreed. I had no idea where this was going.

"They're true," Jared admitted.

"What do you mean?" I asked raising my eye brows.

"I'm a werewolf, Kim," Jared sighed.

"Jared, no, you can't be a werewolf," I shook my head.

"I am, Kim," Jared sighed.

"That's not possible," I replied.

"It is, the reason I was gone for three days was because I was going through the change. There's a gene some of us are born with. We some of us turn sixteen, we can phase into werewolves," Jared explained closing his eyes.

"You can't be serious," I shook my head. He drove to the forrest, and parked the car.

"I am, Kim. Would I ever lie to you?" He asked as he jumped out of the car.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, my eyes widening.

"Showing you," Jared responded. He hid behind a tree, and the next thing I knew, a wolf came out.

I got out of the car, and approached it.

"Jared?" I questioned, keeping my distance. The wolf nodded and purred.

"I believe you," I nodded. I couldn't believe it.

The wolf ran behind a bush, and then a few minutes later, Jared took my side.

"There's more," Jared sighed. I waited for him to continue.

"Wolves find our soulmates, and that's called imprinting. We can never live without our soulmates. Imprinting is rare, but once it happens...Everything changes. We love our soulmates for as long as we will live," Jared explained. I didn't know where this was going.

"Kim, I've imprinted on you," Jared spoke, meeting my eyes.

"So you're forced to love me?" I whispered.

"I wasn't forced to love you. I love you, Kim," Jared replied, hoplessly.

"But you were forced to," I cried.

"No, never, Kim. It's the way it's supposed to be. You're my soulmate, and my imprint." Jared shook his head as he spoke. _Is this really happening?_

"But it was forced," I replied weakly.

"If I was forced to love you, would I do this?" Jared questioned as he closed the space between us and lowered his lips to mine. His lips were warm and gentle as they moved with mine. _Jared loves me, and is kissing me. This is the best day ever. _

"Do you believe me now?" Jared asked breathlessly as he pulled away. I nodded and smiled.

"Kim, I meant to ask you this earlier...Do you love me too?" Jared questioned.

I nodded, tears in my eyes.

"I've had the biggest crush on you since I was thirteen." I responded.

"So it's just a crush?" Jared asked, his eyes growing sad.

"No! It used to be, but after the day on the bus...I realized I loved you." I responded. He smiled, and took me in his arms.

"I love you so much, Kim," He whispered in my ear. This felt like heaven.

"I love you, too," I smiled.

Once more he kissed me, more passionate this time.

"I think I should take you home," Jared laughed.

"I don't mind staying here," I chuckled.

"C'mon, silly beautiful girl," Jared laughed as he took my hand and led me to the car.

"So did you like our date, even though it wasn't perfect?" Jared questioned, his hand still on mine.

"I loved it. I wouldn't change it for the world," I assured him.

"Me too," Jared sighed.

**It finally happened! So anyway don't be mad at me, but I will not be able to update for a couple of days. Once I get back from my trip, I will. Love you all. Please review!**

**-Princessinblues**


	14. Fearless

**I'm well aware that my last chapter to some of you was unsatisfactory, and I'm sorry. I actually re-read last chapter and was really emberassed. I was tired when I put that chapter up, and wasn't really thinking. I realized I needed to re-write it. Mostly because I didn't love it, and there was countless mindless errors. So, tell me which one you like better. The date scene remains the same except for the car ride home. And so here's an alternate.**

"Shit, Kim, I really have to leave." Jared apologized, rushing us both to the car. I was getting faintly tired of Jared's 'unexpected' departures, but I kept quiet. I'd ask him in the morning.

"It's okay," I assured him, though in my head it wasn't. I wondered if this was all one of those stupid bets or a pity date. I sure hoped it was't, but I could never be sure.

"What did you think of the movie?" I questioned, wanting to change the subject. Jared put the truck in drive and looked at me for a moment.

"It was bad. Really bad, the graphics were terrible, and there was no plot," Jared responded. I agreed, all there was mindless punching, hence the title _Punch. _And you could tell it was a low budget film.

"It looked really cheap," I agreed.

"Yeah, it looked like they made it in two weeks!" Jared shook his head.

"Or less, and they made it quick." I nodded.

"They made it look like all they wanted was the money," Jared responded.

"Isn't that what Hollywood movie business all about?" I replied.

Jared chuckled lightly.

"I guess so, good point. I'm sorry it sucked," Jared apologized.

"It's fine, I don't care about that. It was really fun," I responded. And it was, it was arguably the best night of my life. I'd been saying that a lot recently, but it was true.

"I'm glad to hear that. It was great for me too," Jared smiled.

"Plus it never really hurt to spend a great night with a great looking boy," I smiled at him. I didn't mean that to be out loud, but didn't seem to mind.

"It never really hurt to spend a great night with a beautiful girl," Jared responded. Blush crept up my cheeks. My house came into view, and he parked at the side walk.

Jared kissed my cheek, and I smiled.

"I had a great time, Jared," I told him. What an understatement.

"Me too, Kim," Jared agreed.

I got out of the truck, Jared still staring at me and waved as I got into the house.

I felt breathless as I got into the house and looked out the window as he drove away.

"Great date, huh?" Val smirked.

I turned around quickly fairly frightened.

"You came out of no where," I said breathlessly.

"Yeah, that's my specialty. So tell me how it went," Val started. She leaned up against the door frame, blocking my way upstairs.

There was no way I was getting out of this one.

"Great," I replied.

"Kim, details," Val sighed.

"He took me to see _Punch, _and said I looked great. The movie was terrible, we ate and talked and then he drove me home," I responded.

"What did you guys talk about?" Val smirked smugly.

"The movie other things," I responded.

"Like?"

" It was just a random conversation," I sighed.

"Sure it was," Val sighed backing away into her room.

"I'll find out later," Val responded.

I finally escaped upstairs and stripped out of my fancy clothes and took off all my make up. Peeling off my flats took a minute or two, but it wasn't impossible. Before I fell into a sweet sleep, I reminded myself to ask Jared tomorrow.

The next day rolled around, and Val was out with her friends while I stayed at home. Jared knocked on my door.

"Can I drive you somewhere?" Jared asked suddenly. I nodded, and we drove to a random field.

I bit my lip.

"Sorry I left early last night," Jared apologized.

"I know. You have a habit of doing that, you can tell me anything you know." I responded.

He looked down at the ground and picked up a piece of grass and studied it. I usually never grew impatient, but this time I did.

"Jared, can you tell me the truth? I've told you everything, even the painful things and you've told me nothing." I said softly.

"I wanted to save this for another time," Jared sighed.

"Just tell me, okay? I promise I won't run off," I sighed.

"I'm a werewolf," Jared admitted, his eyes casting down to the ground. He was kidding, right?

"You can't be," I shook my head in disbelief.

"I can. Let me show you," Jared took my head. I kept my distance, he disappeared behind the trees, and a few moments later a wolf came out.I stood there, still not believing a word that he said. A second later I heard something come out from the trees. It was a chocolate colored wolf. It was huge, I ran completly frightened.

I fled back to the car and started to hypervenalate. This was officially the scariest moment in my life. I couldn't manage breathing, so I screamed. That's one thing a girl could do at this time. The pit of my stomach was growing cold. A minute later, something came from behind me. I jumped back landing my head against the radio. I ignored the pain, and didn't dare to look who was behind me.

"Kim, calm down," Jared soothed. _I just saw a freaking wolf. I don't think so. _

"Is it really you this time?' I asked breathless.

"Yes, Kim," Jared assured me. I turned around to meet him, still cupping my forehead.

He was normal, and looking very worried. Thank God that wolf wasn't there.

"You're um, a human right?" I checked.

"Yeah, unless I phase," Jared assured me. I still was a little bit unsure about the whole situation.

"And when do you phase?" I questioned keeping a safe distance.

"Well, when you're a new werewolf it's really hard to control. But, now I'm experienced, so it's easy for me to control it," Jared explained. I was still a little skeyptical.

"Oh, and for some like Paul, whenever he's angry which happens a lot; he phases." Jared added. _Note to self, don't get Paul mad, if I do, run away. _

"Please don't be afraid, Kim, I promise I won't hurt you," Jared pled.

I bit my lip. _I'm not scared of you, I'm scared of the wolf. _

"Sorry, I'm not used to seeing a wolf," I told him.

"There's more, Kim," Jared admitted.

"Great," I sighed. _This was going to give me a few nightmares. _

"Can I see your forehead?" Jared asked. I ripped my hand off my forehead. He ripped off a piece of his shirt and pressed it against my forehead.

"Are you okay?" Jared questioned.

"Yeah, I'm just recovering from seeing a wolf," I cried. Seeing a freaking wolf that could um, trample me, bite me, tackle me...

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. But I had to make you believe me." Jared apologized.

"I believe you!" I nodded as my heart refused to slow down. _That's not the problem. _

"Wolves have a way of finding their soulmates. It's called imprinting. It's rare, and it happens soon after we can phase, usually. Once we see that person it's like there's no one else on Earth for you. You love them, and will do anything for them." Jared informed taking a deep breath.

"What does that supposed to mean?" I questioned, still confused.

"I've imprinted on you," Jared admitted. My mind swirled. _He could not have. This is just a dream, wake up Kim, wake up. _

"No, no." I shook my head. My face grew snow white as I pondered this.

"Are you okay?" Jared asked worriedly.

"Yeah," I whispered through my unmoving lips. Of all things he could tell me, this was the one that was the farthest from any of my guesses.

"I love you," Jared muttered. I backed away. I did the only thing that felt right. I ran.

"Kim, come back," Jared begged. I couldn't answer, tears burned my eyes as I sprinted into the forrest.

"Kim, please," Jared begged.

"Just let me take you home," Jared suggested.

I couldn't handle it anymore, and I could hear Jared come after me. He could never catch up with me. I tripped over so many branches, and ran. I soon got to my house somehow. It was funny really, I had no sense of direction.

I got home, and ran up the steps. I couldn't deal with Val. Val could wait. I locked the door, and started crying. I couldn't believe I left Jared there. It was one of those impulses, it wasn't necessarily right, but it felt right.

I heard my phone buzz, but I couldn't pick it up. I'd never expected this, I expected maybe a bet from his friends made him pay attention to me. Not this. I eventually cried myself to sleep. I heard something come into my room. There was a shadow that was pretty darn huge and took up most of my wall.

I gulped, fearing the worst. I gripped the covers closer, for some protection and praying I'd wake up. Then, as the moon light hit my room, I gasped at the figure before me.

"Holy crap!" I cried as I saw Jared in the dim light.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned. Not that I was complaining.

"I had to make sure you were okay," Jared explained.

"I'm fine," I assured him. Still getting over what happened tonight, and trying to get regulate my heart beat.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have done that," Jared apologized. _It's okay I guess, I'm sorry I'm such a wimp. _

"It's okay, and how exactly did you get up here?" I questioned. I was after all on the second floor.

"Climbed up a tree and jumped," Jared responded. He responded with a shrug, that was totally normal.

"That's completely normal," I spoke still groggy.

"I never said I was normal, listen I wish I could take back that I scared you, but the reason I'm here is because I love you," Jared whispered.

"You don't love me, you were forced," I shook my head, he couldn't and he wouldn't. He'd wake up one morning and find a girl that's so much better than me.

"Can you come down?" Jared asked, gesturing to the ground.

"How am I going to do that?" I squeaked.

"Allow me," Jared spoke sweeping me up into his arms. As nice as that felt, I tried to struggle free.

"You are not going to crack your head open," Jared stated. I had some funny feeling that he would never let that happen. That made me feel safe, for some odd reason.

"Please let me go," I begged.

We were on the ground. I was pleased everyone in my house was sound asleep. I saw Jared in the dim moonlight, without a shirt on. _Whoa, I've dreamed about this for a long time. _I brought my eyes regretfully off his sculpted chest and into his now smiling eyes.

"Told you I was fast," Jared replied.

"And you're right." I agreed. It had to be two in the morning. At the earliest.

"I'm sorry I left you like that," I apologized.

"I was never going to hurt you, I couldn't." Jared spoke.

"It just scared me," I responded.

"I bet it did," Jared nodded.

"I was expecting it," I added.

"When you asked, I couldn't stand holding back anymore," Jared explained.

"I understand," I nodded.

"I guess imprinting doesn't work," Jared spoke.

"Why is that?" I questioned.

"The guys even Sam assured me you wouldn't run away," Jared shrugged.

"They're werewolves too?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, we're a pack," Jared nodded.

"You okay?" Jared asked.

"It's just a lot to take in," I murmured.

"And you don't seem to return the feelings I do for you." Jared murmured.

"I've had the biggest crush on you for a really long time." I admitted.

"So you just have a crush on me?" Jared questioned his smile dropped off his face.

"I don't know! After tonight I really don't know what to think. The day when I first saw you on the bus and you looked back, I felt something different. It was new, I wasn't used to it," I replied sitting on the ground. I pressed my knees against my chest.

"I'll give you some time to think. I'm sorry I rushed this onto you, but I can wait for a few days." Jared suggested. I smiled at him, I could never deserve someone like him. I smiled partially, and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Jared," I smiled.

"You better get back to sleep," Jared remembered.

"I guess I should. You should probably get some sleep too," I responded.

"Let me just get you back to your room," Jared informed.

"You're not going to let me open the front door and go up the steps?" I smiled, teasing.

Jared smiled, and shook his head.

"Well, you could trip up the steps, and this way is faster and less loud," Jared refuted. I smiled at his reasoning.

"Very true about the step climbing, my balance is kind of faulty," I agreed. He picked me up in his arms again and before I knew it we were back into my bedroom.

"Thanks for everything Jared, and I'm sorry I ran away." I apologized as I stood in front of him.

"It's fine, it's what every body does when I tell them a werewolf," Jared shrugged.

"How many people have you told?" I questioned as I tucked myself in bed.

"I'm not really supposed to tell anyone, but I told you." Jared responded.

"Why would you tell me?" I questioned. I was after all, nothing special.

"There's always an exception," Jared answered flashing a breathtaking smile before opening the window.

"Sweet dreams, Kim!" Jared whispered. I blushed at this, corrected my covers and dreamt blissfully. And just as I feared, there was more than a few night mares that dominated my sleep.

**So...Which one did you like better? I think this one's more in Kim's character, and I took my time on this one. Reviews are great, and help me choose. I'm going to a concert tonight, so I may not be able to respond to every review, but just know I do read them and put them into consideration. Please tell me which one you liked better by clicking the review button. Thanks, sorry for the wait.**

**Love,**

**-PIB**

**Princessinblues**


	15. Dirty Little Secret

**Title: It Takes One Glance**

**Summary: All it takes is one glance for Jared to find his imprint. This changes both Jared and Kim's lives forever…**

**AN: Sorry for the wait! I went to a Lady Antebellum concert (THEY WERE AWESOME) and my power went out yesterday. Anyway, I decided to stick with my second idea, since you guys liked it and I liked it…So I'm still looking for a Beta, any help guys? Thanks for reviewing and being so patient. This is a long one. It's in Jared's POV. So please review!**

**Dirty Little Secret-All American Rejects**

Jared POV

I collapsed on the couch as soon as I got home. I started watching ESPN, because I was intrested in the scores. After all, it was starting to be March Madness. I like football season better, but basketball's okay.

I couldn't get my mind off of Kim as I watched, though. I was so excited about taking her to a movie. I was eager to spend time with her. Every moment was wonderful.

I started on my homework, which recently I started doing. Kim was a good influence on me. Because of her, I started to do my homework. She amazed me with her kindness and patience. With all that she'd been through, she'd kept her never ending kindness.

She made me look terrible in comparison to her. She had an endless amount of patience, something I didn't have. At every moment, I wanted to yell how I felt about her.

Of course I didn't, because I wasn't sure that she was ready. Or that she felt the same way as I did. As wierd as it sounds, she was my drug. I can never get to much of her.

I don't know, maybe I'm crazy. After finishing my homework I ate two chicken legs Mom had made for dinner. I needed my sleep before patrol, I had irregular sleep habits. Oh, well.

Patrol seemed so stupid before Kim. I didn't understand why Sam desperately wanted to protect someone. Sure, I wanted to protect my family, but it was different with Kim.

She was the only thing that mattered. I needed to keep her safe, it was never an option. I wanted to keep a promise and that was to always keep her safe. I would throw myself under myself under bus if that ever happened.

Of course, I wouldn't. I couldn't live with myself if that ever happened. Soon enough, I had to wake up. It was dark outside, I snuck out my bedroom window and phased.

I ran at wolf speed to Kim's house. I phased back and went into her bedroom. I had to make sure she was okay. It was a routine. She looked so cute in her sleep.

Her hands were folded under her head, and she was laying on her side. She had one of the most peaceful expressions I'd ever seen. I kissed her quickly on the forehead and darted out her window.

It was very stalkerish that I did that every night, but I had to make sure she was safe. That was not an option. I phased again and met the pack.

_Late again. _Paul reminded.

_Shut up. _I responded.

_Cool it guys. Okay, Paul, Embry, and Jared you guys take the front lines. The rest of us will take the back. _Sam instructed.

_Do we have to patrol the front lines? The bloodsuckers are gone. _Paul complained.

_Yes. The red haired vampire did cross the line. _Sam replied.

_That was like a week ago. _Paul argued.

_It's better to be safe then sorry. _Embry reminded.

_Exactly, she could come back. Now fan out. _Sam ordered.

As we started patrol, my thoughts were on Kim. Paul moaned,

_Dude, you're killing me. Please stop thinking about her! Ugh! _Paul complained.

_Shut up. _I responded.

_You and Sam are killing me! If anyone else imprints I'm going to go crazy. _Paul moaned.

_Well, Jacob always has this Bella girl on his mind. _I responded.

_Yeah, but he hasn't imprinted on her. He will get over her. Yours and Sam's you can't. _Paul replied.

_Someday when you imprint you'll think differently. _I replied.

_That's never going to happen! I like actually LIVING and not being obssessed with some chick. _Paul huffed.

_I'm living! You are the guy that always has a new girlfriend every day. _I refuted.

_It's more like every week. They don't last long anyway. _Paul replied.

_They last long enough. _Embry responded.

_Shut up, newbie. _Paul warned.

_I think it would be kind of nice to imprint. _Embry continued.

_Shut the hell up, newbie! _Paul replied angrily.

I thought about how I was going to tell her. After a moment of silence, Embry started.

_You're going to tell her. _He guessed.

_Yeah, I'm not sure how she'll take it. _I agreed.

_If I were the chick, I'd run and get the hell out of there. _Paul responded.

_Hey! _I complained.

_She won't do that. The legends say that the other person feels the same way. _Embry remembered.

_Kim's different. _I responded.

_So is everybody. _Embry replied.

_While you two have this shit load of cheesy conversation, I'll be puking. _Paul butted in.

_It might be corny, but when you imprint..._I started,

_That will never happen. I like being free. _Paul smiled.

I shook my head and soon enough, patrol ended. I ran home, and collapsed in bed. I was very tired after all. As always, I dreamed of Kim. My alarm clock beeped, and I hit it. Damn, my incredible strength. I broke it, oh well. This was my second one of the week.

I was out the door in a solid ten minutes. I didn't mind taking the bus every morning anymore. I got to see Kim, and it was well worth waking up so early in the morning.

I got on the bus and found Kim in her usual place. It broke my heart that she always sat alone. The only plus was that I got to sit next to her. She looked up, and smiled.

"So how was your night last night?" I questioned.

"Terrible, Val took me shopping," She sighed. She was the first girl I met who didn't love shopping. Mom loved it, Emily loved it...

"You're the first girl I've met who doesn't like shopping," I laughed. I loved this about Kim.

"Is that a problem?" She asked, staring back up at me.

"No, I love that about you," I replied. I love everything about her. A beautiful blush covered her cheeks as I said that.

The bus pulled up to the school and Kim fidgeted in her seat. She smiled and waved before she got off the bus. I threw all my crap in my locker, and for once was excited about going to English.

She came into Mrs. Jenk's class and I was waiting for her. She sat down in her seat and smiled briefly at me.

"How was your night?" She asked, putting her hands out in front of her.

"Boring," I replied. _Without you it was. _

"It couldn't be that boring," She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I did my homework and watched TV," I responded. I didn't want to tell her that I also went on patrol, not yet.

"That's not that boring," She replied.

"TV was," I sighed. Everything was boring besides her.

"Depends on what show you were watching," Kim said quickly.

"ESPN," I replied. I noticed the frown on her face.

"You think that's boring don't you?" I added.

"Well, I'm not much of a sports fan," She sighed. I knew there was something else she wasn't telling me. Class started and it was really boring. Mrs. Jenks lectured us, and I looked at Kim for most of class.

After my next class, History came and I could talk to Kim. After a five minute conversation, class started. Lunch came and I was starving. Cassie and Neil sat beside Kim, and Cassie talked to Kim. I sat in my seat silently eating my lunch. Neil stared at me awkwardly.

Lunch passed by slowly, and so did the rest of the school day. Finally I was able to drive Kim home. She plopped into the passenger seat, and I revved the engine

"So what movie do you want to see?" I questioned.

"I don't care," She shrugged.

"Don't worry, I won't drag you to a chick flick," Kim assured me. _I love this girl! The pack and I've seen way too much whenever we're at Emily's. I mean, I could sit through one for her. _

"Thank you, I would sit through it for you though," I replied.

"Maybe we could see _Punch," _Kim suggested. _Yes! I've been dying to see that movie! _

"I actually really want to see that movie," I smiled widely.

"Me too," Kim returned.

"I might look terrible tomorrow," Kim continued. _You could never look terrible! You always look beautiful. _

"Why?" I asked her. I'd love to hear her reason.

"My sister's giving me a make over," She replied.

"You look great in whatever you wear." I assured her. She really did, after all.

Kim blushed, and her house came into view. I dropped her off and raced home. I really didn't know what to wear. I threw on my nicest jeans (no holes and they weren't shredded apart.) Then, I threw on a plaid shirt Mom had bought me, but I'd never worn.

Luckily, Mom and Dad weren't home so I didn't have to explain this to them. I looked in the mirror and checked to make sure I looked okay. I put on my nicest sneakers and headed out the door.

I pulled up to her house and waited. She came out and I gasped. She looked beautiful. Her dress fit her perfectly and her hair was curled slightly. She looked...gorgeous.

"Man, do I feel underdressed," I spoke breathlessly as she sat down in the passenger seat.

"You look great," She smiled. _Not compared to you. _

"Kim, you look beautiful," I told her. _What an understatement. _

"I wouldn't go that far," She laughed. She was so blind.

"It's true, though," I replied.

"So we're seeing _Punch, _huh?" I smiled hugely.

"Yes, I've wanted to see it," Kim replied.

"Me too, I've been dying to see it," I agreed.

"Why would you ever say you would look terrible?" I asked softly. Kim could never ever look terrible. It was impossible.

"I don't know," Kim replied staring down at her dress.

"It's never true, Kim. You will always look beautiful," I stated.

"Thanks, but you'd be surprised," She responded.

"Name one time," I challenged.

"When I was sick." She replied. _Nope, you looked still beautiful. _

"You didn't look terrible, you still looked beautiful." Jared shook his head.

"With my red nose and stuffy nose, I doubt it," She chuckled harshly.

"You're so blind, Kim," I shook my head. She was so incredidbly blind.

I helped her out and bought tickets. We walked into the movie theatre, and I stopped at the snack station.

"What do you want?" I whispered in her ear.

"I don't care," Kim responded. _C'mon Kim, you have to care. _

"You're killing me, Kim," I sighed.

"Well, I know you like popcorn," She stated. _This girl knows me too well. _

"That I do," I nodded.

"And I'll get a small Coke, since the sodas are huge," Kim continued.

"Good choice," I smiled.

I bought the drinks and food, and then led her to the theatre.

"Did you see that girl gawking at you?" She whispered as we sat down.

"I didn't notice her," I shrugged. _All I notice is you. _

"How could you not notice her?" She asked softly. _Because all I notice is you. _

"I didn't see her," I responded. _I could never see someone like I do you. _

"How could you not see her?" Kim questioned, confused. _Because all I see is you. They don't amaze me like you do. _

"I don't see the other girls like I see you," I shrugged.

"What?" Kim asked, raising her eye brow. I sighed. _Kim, why can't you see how special you are? _

"They will never measure up to you in my eyes. I'll explain later," I assured her. _I can't wait to tell you, I know you'll run away though. _I took her hand. _Oh shit, nice going. You should've asked! You should've asked! _

"Do you mind?" I whispered in her ear.

"No," She shook her head, smiling. _This feels freaking amazing. _I started to watch the movie, and it wasn't like I'd expected. All it was was punching and blood. I didn't mind that combination but after fifteen minutes, it got really boring. I ate all the popcorn. Shoot...

I decided on focusing on something exciting. I looked at Kim, and how her eyes would flicker to the screen. She giggled and it made me smile. I wondered what made her laugh. Eventually, we realized the movie wasn't going to get any better. So, we walked out.

"Well, that sucked," I stated.

"I mean the movie," I added.

"Yeah, it wasn't very good," She agreed, nodding her head.

I still was holding her hand, her small cool hand in mine.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" I asked as we stopped at this theatre resturant place.

"Sure," She nodded.

"What do you want?" I asked her as we sat down at a vacant table.

"I'll just have some pasta," Kim responded, smiling gratefully at me.

I ordered the food.

"Why did you laugh during the movie?" I asked her, I was honestly curious.

"You ate a lot of popcorn," She replied. _She noticed, oh crap!_

"Sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine, it's just funny you have such a big appatite." She assured me.

"Yeah I do," I agreed. _You have no idea. _

"I still can't believe you ordered that medium soda," Kim continued. _I would've gone for the large. _

"Why it's just medium," I shrugged. I usually got a large anyway.

"It was huge!" Kim explained.

"It looked normal to me," I responded. A small plate of pasta looked abnormal.

"Says the person with the huge appatite," She laughed adorably.

Our food finally came and I dug in.

"This isn't actually as bad as I thought it would be," Kim stated.

"For theatre food, this is decent," I agreed.

"I remember this one time I bought lemonade, and trust me it didn't taste like lemonade," She laughed, remembering.

"I stay away from that type of drink. With sodas they can't screw up," I agreed.

"Well, they can," She disagreed fidgeting in her seat.

"How?" I challenged.

"They can give you a Mountain Dew instead of a Coke," Kim responded.

"That they could. I like Mountain Dew, so that wouldn't be a problem," I replied. _I like pretty much anything after all. _

"I don't like it," Kim replied shaking her head.

She finished her food, and I paid and walked out.

"Sorry about the movie not being any good," I apologized.

"It was fine," She spoke.

I picked up my phone, it was from Sam. It was a text.

_Red head's back. Come ASAP. _

I didn't want the date to end, but I had to leave.

"Shit, Kim, I really have to leave." I sighed running us both to the car. I wondered when she would start to get tired of being left in the dark. I wanted to tell her everything.

"It's okay," Kim assured me as she sat in the passenger seat. She looked up for a moment then sighed.

"What did you think of the movie?" She asked.

"It was bad. Really bad, the graphics were terrible, and there was no plot," I responded. Usually I liked those type of movies, but that one really sucked.

"It looked really cheap," Kim remarked.

"Yeah, it looked like they made it in two weeks!" I exclaimed, shaking my head.

"Or less, and they made it quick." Kim nodded.

"They made it look like all they wanted was the money," I continued.

"Isn't that what Hollywood movie business all about?" She asked. I had to laugh at that. She somehow always knew how to make me laugh.

"I guess so, good point. I'm sorry it sucked," I apologized.

"It's fine, I don't care about that. It was really fun," Kim replied. _Thank God, I'm so glad. _Tonight had to be one of the best nights of my life, there was no comparison.

"I'm glad to hear that. It was great for me too," I smiled. _Yet another understatement. _

"Plus it never really hurt to spend a great night with a great looking boy," She smiled. I smiled hugely at this.

"It never really hurt to spend a great night with a beautiful girl," I returned, satisfied as I saw blush cover her cheeks.

I kissed her cheek softly, and helped her out.

"I had a great time, Jared," She smiled.

"Me too, Kim," I nodded, getting back to my side of the car.

I watched her go safely in her house then parked my truck on the side of the road.

I darted out and phased in the deep forrest.

_Took you long enough. _Paul started.

_Sorry, I had to make sure she was safe. _I returned.

_We already took care of her. She ran back. _Sam informed.

_What the hell does she want? _Paul questioned.

_I don't know, we have to find out. _Sam replied.

_We better figure it out soon. _Embry agreed.

We all nodded.

_Our patrol starts in twenty minutes. Get what you need to do done and meet me back here. _Sam instructed.

I phased back and drove home. My car was now parked safely in the driveway. I ducked out my window, and ran quickly. I checked on Kim as always, and she was safe and sleeping soundly.

I met Sam right on time.

_We'll have to stay a little longer. _Sam informed.

It would be worth it, because I would be protecting the thing that kept me alive, and meant everything to me. Kim.

**Yay, Jared's POV. Thank ya'll for being so patient with me, we've had tons of thunderstorms. Summer reading's been kicking my butt recently. And it took me a little longer than usual because I was...WORKING ON NEXT CHAPTER! Yeah, sweet sixteen! Anyway, review to let me know what you think. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Always, **

**-PIB **

**(Princessinblues**

_This is going to a long night..._I trailed off.


	16. Crazier

**Title: It Takes One Glance**

**Chapter: Sixteen**

**AN: Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews. This is Kim's POV, and I hope you enjoy it. Keep the reviews coming, and thanks.**

**Song: Crazier-Taylor Swift**

_**Baby you showed me what living is for. **_

_**I don't wanna hide anymore...**_

_**You life my feet off the ground, spin me around,**_

_**You make me crazier, crazier.**_

_**Feels like I'm falling and I,**_

_**I'm lost in your eyes!**_

_**You make me crazier, crazier, **_

_**Crazier..**_

_**Ohh...**_

When I felt rays of sun pour in from my window, I wretched my eyes open not quite ready to face the day. I wobbled out of bed and went into the bathroom and splashed water on my face, in attempt to wake myself up.

It was very successful considering the water was freezing. I dashed downstairs and it was oddly silent. There were two possible reasons for this. One: Val was asleep and did not want to be disturbed.

Two: Val had left to be with her friends. As I walked into the kitchen a ripped piece of pink paper caught my eye. On the front was old Macy's coupon. On the back was a note scrawled messily.

I sat down in a rickety chair and tried to make out the message. Eventually my eyes adjusted to Val's messy handwriting.

"Kim- I'm at Molly's house. Don't call me. I'll be home later. Don't worry I will ask you about your date last night. ;)

-Val." I shook my head as I scanned the note then threw it in trash can. I searched the cabinet for cereal and struck out. That was first order of business, go to the food store. I looked in the fridge for anything edible, and found a plate of spaghetti left over.

I ate it, it wasn't the best breakfast I've ever had. That was for sure. I was positive I didn't make it. I use Prego, this one used…something else. I ate a decent portion then went back upstairs to change.

My hair was a mess, a haystack pratically. After brushing the numerous tangles out of my hair, I finished the rest of my morning routine and started to head out the door. I had to go to the grocery store, that was unavoidable. After a long shopping trip buying food, I came home and unloaded.

After unloading everything, I started on the remainder of my homework. It took me longer than I'd expected to finish it, as soon as I did I collapsed in bed and closed my eyes.

I wasn't going to fall asleep, I was just going to think. I thought about my actions yesterday. I felt terrible that I'd treated Jared that way. He didn't deserve that.

All the words he said I was positive were lies. But then again, he looked so sincere when he told me. Still, there was no way he could ever feel that way about me.

Sure, I dreamed about him returning the same feelings I had, but I know he will never feel the same way. Besides, feelings are temparary and can change.

One moment guys can be head over heels in love with you. The next, falling out of it. Or at least that's what Val says. There's always going to be someone better. I surely do not deserve Jared.

Jared deserves someone that is happy and loving. Someone that is absoluetly gorgeous, inside and out. Someone that looks fantastic in anything they wear. Someone that's beautiful, and doesn't have a chronic tripping issue.

Someone who he feels so much for, somone intresting and exciting. Basically, not me. I will never deserve him.

Even if he feels the way he says he does, he'll get bored of me; like everyone else. Never in my life had I thought that someone would love me, that way. That type of event never happens, not to me.

Love has never paid attention to me, always passing me by and picking someone better. People like Val, and Cassie who will be frequently visited by love. Love just doesn't happen to me.

I'm content with being alone. The thought of someone loving me back does cross my mind, but I know that will never happen. There has never been anyone like Jared.

He hasn't got bored of me yet, at least. This was undoubtly the best times of my life. I actually was happy recently. I can't remember a time since now that I've been truly happy. Ever since Dad died, it's like this black cloud has hung over my head.

The black cloud follows me wherever I go and brings a blanket of sadness. Ever since Dad passed away, I'd been forced with responsibilty. At the tender age of eleven. Suddenly Mom was working full time and never home. Suddenly Val was independant and unable to make dinner.

Suddenly this responsibilty was strapped on me. I wasn't ready, I never will be. I never imagined people relying on me. I was suddenly supposed to be the strong one, though I didn't feel like it.

I could never cry, I always had to be the one who was stone faced. The only time I cried was at night, when I thought about him the most. I wasn't really living until Jared came around. I was just a zombie passing through life, not really enjoying it.

Now I have something to look forward to every morning when I woke up.

One thing I knew that was absolutely positive was that no one could ever love him as much as I do. I mean, I guess the perfect girl could love him more, but my feelings would never ever change.

I don't like change, I'm opposed to it. I guess that's why I took some time to think. Jared changed my life, and I wasn't ready for it. I had to adapt and take some time to breathe.

I know I can breathe now, that's a plus. I knew that no matter what my feelings wouldn't change. In the back of my head I know I might be lonely for the rest of my life. But I'm not now, I have Jared. Someone that listens and talks to me like I'm visible.

Like I'm someone special, though I'm not.

I've never had anyone that treats me the way he does. When I got sick, he took care of me like no one has before. When I was sad, he wiped up my tears.

This time I would treasure when Jared loses intrest. For the time being I have someone that is a friend, and pays attention to me. I'm no longer back ground noise, I'm noise.

I will forever owe him for that. I would tell him tomorrow, I'll sleep on it. I really don't want to hide anymore, even if I get hurt I'll live I'll heal. After all, Jared helped me forget about the past and truly heal. He bandaged the wounds, and they're not there anymore.

Besides, if Jared decides he doesn't want to be stuck with me, this has happened to me before. Cassie barely knows I'm alive, as does Mom. Val, only pays attention to me if I do something bad or step out of my comfort zone.

I've been doing that more often now. I am no longer in my safe bubble, I've almost popped it. For once I'm not afraid. I'm frightened of the wolf though. Jared could never be that, he was too kind and sweet. Every one has something to hide, and I guess that's his.

I'm glad he told me, and I'm no longer in the dark. I almost believe him now about the wolf thing. I still don't entirely believe him about the imprint thing though. He could never imprint on me.

I'm boring and plain. He deserves someone exdrodinary. In small terms, not me. Jared somehow hasn't lost intrest in me. In fact, my cell phone started to ring.

I picked it up, after checking caller ID.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Hi, Kim," Jared spoke back.

"Are you okay?" Jared questioned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I responded.

"You looked a little shaken up yesterday, I had to make sure you're okay," Jared explained. I blushed as he said that.

"I'm fine," I assured him.

"I'm so sorry I told you that. I'm sorry I scared you, you didn't deserve that," Jared apologized. And that was apology number one-billion.

"It's fine, Jared, it just took me some time to take it all in," I told him.

"Still it was a crappy way to tell you," Jared sighed.

"It was fine, I overreacted." I assured him.

"If you're up for it, do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Jared offered. It was after all a day off. Teacher-work day. Me being the dork I am, I did my homework early.

I did want to see him, also. It felt wierd being apart for so long.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Great, maybe we can go to the beach," Jared suggested.

"Sounds great, I'll even bring a jacket this time," I teased.

Jared laughed softly.

"Good one, Kim. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Jared checked.

"Tomorrow it is," I agreed.

"Bye, Kim, I'll pick you up at around ten. Have a great afternoon," Jared responded.

"Okay, you too," I spoke. Then, he hung up as did I. I watched television for a couple of hours, then made dinner. I put the left overs in the fridge for Mom and Val, and headed upstairs.

I put my earphones in my ears and listened to music as I drifted to sleep.

My sleep was peaceful and long. I woke up at around nine, and hastened down the steps to eat breakfast. I grabbed the box of Cheerios and quickly made myself cereal. After breakfast I took a shower and changed.

I found my sneakers and a fresh pair of socks and put them on. It was kind of cold that morning so I grabbed a fleece jacket. As promised Jared showed up at ten on the dot.

I waved as I walked out onto the porch. He smiled impishly back, and walked toward me. It always amazed me that he could wear so little and be so warm on these freakishly cold days.

He was wearing jeans, and a tee shirt. That was it. No jacket, and he wasn't shivering.

"Hi," I greeted.

"Hey, Kim," Jared smiled back.

"Aren't you cold?" I questioned as we started to walk to his truck.

"Not really," Jared answered, shrugging.

I threw a confused look at him, and he smiled and answered.

"It's a werewolf thing, we have a very high body temperature," Jared explained.

"Oh, okay," I nodded. I was still a little bit uncomfortable with the whole werewolf thing.

"We're like 108 degrees," Jared added.

"Wow," I gasped.

He started driving.

"So I was thinking we could just sit on the beach and talk," Jared remarked.

"Sounds good," I nodded.

"I didn't bring any food this time, you're not hungry, right?" Jared checked.

"No, I'm not. I had breakfast," I assured him.

"Listen, I'm really sorry I ran away a few days ago, and I didn't see you yesterday," I apologized.

Jared looked at me for a minute and smiled.

"It's okay, I totally understand. Can take some getting used to, huh?" Jared chuckled at the end.

"Yeah," I agreed.

He parked in the parking lot, and came around and opened my door.

"Thank you," I smiled, blushing.

"You're welcome, my Dad did teach me manners," Jared responded.

Whenever someone said the word 'Dad', it always brought a pang to my heart. I smiled halfway. Jared's smile dropped off his face.

"I'm sorry," Jared apologized.

"It's fine," I told him shaking my head.

We started walking to the dunes, and then he sat down on the beach sand. I sat beside him.

"My Dad told me about the cold ones, is that your enemy or something?" I questioned. Jared grew angry for a second, then he calmed down.

"Yeah, vampires are our enemy. One of the reasons we have unatrually warm skin is because they have freezing cold skin," Jared explained.

"So they are real?" I squeaked.

Jared nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't let them touch you," Jared assured me. I felt safer when he said that.

"Do they live around here?" I questioned.

"Not on the rez, in Forks. Well, they used to anyway. They moved away," Jared replied.

"That's good," I nodded.

"It is very good, we don't have to deal with them anymore," Jared agreed.

"So my Dad was right," I trailed off.

"Yes, you really miss him, don't you?" Jared asked softly. I nodded, I missed him so much.

"I do, everything's changed since he passed away," I replied.

"Like what?" Jared asked.

"Suddenly I have to be the strong one, I'm not ready, Jared. I never get to see Mom anymore, and I have to pretend like he doesn't exist. I never had time to cry," I responded. I wouldn't cry, I kept a blank expression on my face.

Jared grew sad, as I said this.

"I'm so sorry, Kim," Jared apologized.

"It's okay. Maybe that's why I ran away from you, Jared. I ran away from you because I'm scared of change. Every time change comes, it brings sadness, it's always negative. It was a change when you told me," I admitted.

"I'm sorry," Jared apologized again.

"You won't hurt me right?" I asked him, I had to make sure.

"Never," Jared assured me.

"Now that I realize you never wanted to hurt me, I'm okay. I thought about this long and hard, and Dad's words came to me. 'Don't be afraid to fall'." I remembered.

Jared smiled halfway.

"I could never hurt you," Jared assured me.

"I know, the only thing that could hurt me is if you got bored of me," I informed him.

"I could never ever get bored of you, Kim," Jared responded.

"I'm not afraid to fall, anymore, Jared. My Dad would've loved you," I told him.

"I'll catch you if you fall. I'm sure your Dad was a great man," Jared responded.

"He was," I agreed. I blushed scarlet, and Jared smiled.

I knew what I had to say, and I wasn't scared anymore. I took a deep breath, and looked him in the eye. Cheesy moment, here we come.

"I love you, Jared," I whispered.

Jared looked at me long and hard before answering with a smile.

"I love you, too," Jared responded. I gulped, I wasn't sure what to do now.

Jared stood up, and I stood up beside him. I was shaking, but it was from happiness, I'm pretty sure.

"Are you cold?" Jared questioned.

"No," I replied.

He took my hands gently in his, which were very warm.

"Can I?" Jared questioned softly.

I nodded, not sure what he was asking about. Then he lowered his head to mine and gently put his lips against mine. It felt wonderful, better than all my dreams combined.

Jared wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer. He then pulled away. I was blushing as red as a tomato. He didn't mind. He was smiling impishly.

"That was great," Jared smiled.

I nodded. It was my first ever kiss.

"Was that your first?" Jared asked softly.

"Yes," I nodded. Jared smiled, and then kissed me again. It was a little more passionate this time, but I didn't mind.

He pulled away, and I was smiling again.

"That was your second," Jared responded. Then it started to rain. It always rained here, we were so close to the rainiest place in the USA.

Jared rushed me to the truck, I was still soaking wet as we drove off.

"I'll drop you at your house," Jared responded. I nodded, I was still feeling blissfully happy after the kiss.

"Okay," I agreed.

My house came into view, and he dropped me off.

"I'll see you later," Jared responded giving me a quick kiss. I nodded, my legs feeling like Jell-O as I exited the truck.

I waved, still feeling dizzy. In a good way, though. _Oh. My. God. Jared. Thorne. Kissed. Me. _With that, I collapsed on the couch and fell asleep dreaming about Jared.

**TADA! Yay! It finally happened realistically! Pretty please review (with a cherry on top). Want Jared's POV? Tell moi! Okay, thanks for reading, and please review. Thank you!**

**Love,**

**-PIB (did you know that's a soda? I didn't!)**

**(Princessinblues) **


	17. Chasing Cars

Title: It Takes One Glance

Summary: All it takes is one glance for Jared to find his imprint. This changes both Kim and Jared's lives forever…

AN: So sorry about the wait! I actually have an excuse. I've been going to my cousin's baseball games left and right and this has been my only free time. And I'll try to post as much as I can this week, because next week I'll be at the beach! Okay, so here's Jared's POV…

Song: Chasing Cars-Snow Patrol

_If I just lay here, would you lie _

_With me and just forget the world_

Jared POV

I knew Kim was going to eventually get suspicious and ask. Her endless patience had lasted this long, it couldn't last much longer. I was a little scared to tell her, only because I was afraid of her reaction.

But I knew it was time to tell her, I couldn't keep her in the dark forever. I parked my car in my driveway, and once again headed off to patrol.

Jacob was waiting for all of us, which was slightly wierd. Sam looked at him strangely.

_I found out something about the red-head. _Jacob started. We all urged him to continue.

_I know who she's after. _Jacob continued.

_Spit it out, then. _Paul sighed.

_She's after Bella. _Jake admitted.

_Why the hell would the red head be after her? _Paul questioned.

_A year ago, when Bella got really injured because of James. The Cullens of course killed James, Victoria's mate. Victoria wants revenge. _Jake explained.

_Even when they're not here, they're a pain in the ass. _Paul responded.

_Who told you? _Sam asked, puzzled.

_Bella. _Jake responded.

_Fantastic. _Paul muttered.

_When did she tell you? _Sam questioned.

_After she jumped off the cliff. _Jake answered.

_Crazy chick. _Paul laughed.

Jacob threw him a glare, and continued.

_There's more. Alice Cullen is back. _Jake sighed.

_Shit! Is every one else joining her? _Paul questioned.

_No. _Jake shook his head.

_We have to be on top alert then, patrol starts now. _Sam informed.

_Let me check on Bella. _Jake begged.

_No. She's on the other side now. _Sam rejected.

_I have to make sure she's safe. _Jake continued.

_Who cares about the suicidal chick? _Paul questioned.

_I do. Please. _Jake pled.

_No, and that's final. _Sam responded.

Jake ran off, and we tried to stop him.

_He'll be back. _Sam sighed.

_What a moron. _Paul muttered.

We started our patrol, and Jacob came back sometime later, completly heart-broken. He was angry, he threw stuff and all that.

_She dump you? _Paul guessed.

_No. She went with Alice Cullen to save Edward. _Jake fumed.

_There's nothing we can do now. _Sam told him.

Jake sighed, and even that did not help his anger.

_Bella's a vampire girl. We've known that all along. She's an idiot, okay? _Paul sighed.

_She's not an idiot. _Jake shook his head.

_In love with a vampire? Suicidal? This chick's got some problems. _Paul disagreed.

_Okay, let's split up. _Sam ordered.

After a long patrol, I headed home exhausted. I once again collapsed into bed, and dreamed and dreamt about Kim. I woke up late the next morning, and knew I had to see her. I got ready for the day, and drove to her house.

She was alone again, and that broke my heart. I knocked softly on the door. She opened it and smiled faintly. Once again, I was blown away by her natrual beauty.

"Can I drive you somewhere?" I questioned quickly. This was my time to apologize I realized as she bit her lip. Words would flood out, but she deserved to hear how sorry I was.

"Sorry I left early last night," I apologized. That night was one of the best nights in my life, and I was the first to leave. She nodded and I drove her to a random field.

"I know. You have a habit of doing that, you can tell me anything you know." Kim replied, pacing around.

I looked for something to look at. Besides Kim, of course. I looked down at a piece of grass, and suddenly I knew she was done with my stupid excuses.

"Jared, can you tell me the truth? I've told you everything, even the painful things and you've told me nothing." She begged, softly. I knew it was time, but I was scared she would run away.

"I wanted to save this for another time," I sighed. But this will do, I guess.

"Just tell me, okay? I promise I won't run off," Kim muttered softly.

"I'm a werewolf," I admitted. I saw her gasp and do a double take. She didn't believe me.

"You can't be," Kim shook her head, chuckling harshly.

"I can. Let me show you," I told her as I took her hand. She backed away, and let go as I hid behind a bush. Here goes nothing. I took a deep breath and phased. I came out of the woods, and saw her gasp and run to the car. _She ran away. _She looked at me with so much fright and it felt like a punch in the gut when she screamed.

I went behind the tree and phased back. I walked slowly toward her, as I went behind her, she jumped in fright. She landed on the dashboard and I cringed as I heard her head make contact with the dashboard. Instantly, I was in panic. She could be hurt, seriously.

"Kim, calm down," I comforted her. I needed her to calm down, I was afraid she was going into shock.

"Is it really you this time?' Kim asked, still frightened.

"Yes, Kim," I assured her. _The monster's not there anymore. _

Kim faced me and was cupping her forehead. I was even more worried now, then ever.

"You're um, a human right?" She whispered brokenly.

"Yeah, unless I phase," I nodded. She backed away from me, still shocked. I couldn't blame her.

"And when do you phase?" She questioned looking puzzled.

"Well, when you're a new werewolf it's really hard to control. But, now I'm experienced, so it's easy for me to control it," I explained. She looked a little less scared for a moment. I realized I forgot to tell her about Paul. If she ever met him.

"Oh, and for some like Paul, whenever he's angry which happens a lot; he phases." I added.

"Please don't be afraid, Kim, I promise I won't hurt you," I pled. I could never ever hurt her, and I would rather die than her be afraid of me. She bit her lip and thought for a moment.

"Sorry, I'm not used to seeing a wolf," She admitted. _I understand, most people don't even know we exsist. _There was still more to tell her, and I was afraid she wouldn't be able to take it. I wasn't sure how she would respond.

"There's more, Kim," I admitted.

"Great," Kim mumbled.

"Can I see your forehead?" I asked her, I had to make sure she was okay. She tore her hand away, and I saw the blood. Without even thinking I ripped a piece of my shirt off and pressed against her forehead.

"Are you okay?" I questioned her, truly worried now.

"Yeah, I'm just recovering from seeing a wolf," She assured me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. But I had to make you believe me." I apologized. I never meant to scare her, even though I knew it would happen.

"I believe you!" She exclaimed. That's good. I decided to continue telling her. My stomach was flipping inside out as I told her.

"Wolves have a way of finding their soulmates. It's called imprinting. It's rare, and it happens soon after we can phase, usually. Once we see that person it's like there's no one else on Earth for you. You love them, and will do anything for them." I informed. It was now or never.

"What does that supposed to mean?" She asked breathlessly.

"I've imprinted on you," I admitted. There came the words I'd meant to admit for so long.

"No, no." She cried in disbelief. I saw her grow ghost white and I got worried again.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, growing anxious.

"Yeah," She whimpered her lips were not moving. I breathed a small sigh of relief, and decided to tell her.

"I love you," I muttered. Suddenly I saw her run, run as far away as she could. My heart ripped and broke into a thousand pieces. She had to come back, she had to.

"Kim, come back," I begged brokenly. She kept running though.

"Kim, please," I pleaded with her.

"Just let me take you home," I suggested, I wanted to at least get her home and safe. She kept running and with each step she took the more my heart hurt.

I gulped and drove home with a blank expression. I slammed my car door closed and stamped inside. I raced to my bed and sat on my bed. She didn't love me, and it hurt so much.

I broke a few old CD's that meant nothing to me anymore. I felt hollow, empty. She seemed fine though, besides being afraid of me. It's not like I wasn't expecting this. There was this small part of me that hoped she wouldn't do that. But she did, and I didn't love her any less because of it.

In fact, I loved her even more. I wasn't sure why, but I did. I picked up my cell phone. I called her, I had to make sure she came home okay. I heard the dial tone and pressed one finger against my temple.

She finally answered and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hello," She greeted softly.

"Hi, Kim," I spoke bravely.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. I decided to cut straight to the chase.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She responded.

"You looked a little shaken up yesterday, I had to make sure you're okay," I explained.

"I'm fine," She assured me.

"I'm so sorry I told you that. I'm sorry I scared you, you didn't deserve that," I apologized. I could spend the rest of the day apologizing to her.

"It's fine, Jared, it just took me some time to take it all in," Kim sighed.

"Still it was a crappy way to tell you," I shook my head.

"It was fine, I overreacted." She replied. _You didn't overreact, Kim. _I still wanted to see her, if she'd let me.

"If you're up for it, do you want to hang out tomorrow?" I offered. The silence made me feel even worse.

"Yeah," She nodded. Good, she wanted to at least see me.

"Great, maybe we can go to the beach," I suggested. We hadn't been there in a while.

"Sounds great, I'll even bring a jacket this time," She teased. It was a relief to have her back to teasing me.

I laughed quietly. She always made me laugh.

"Good one, Kim. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I asked her.

"Tomorrow it is," She agreed.

"Bye, Kim, I'll pick you up at around ten. Have a great afternoon," I replied.

"Okay, you too," She nodded.

She'd told me earlier she'd wanted some time to think it over. I understood. After patrol, I fell asleep and dreamed about her once more. The next morning I drove to her house. I smiled happily at her, and she returned a smile. She studied me for a moment.

"Hi," She smiled angelicly as she sat beside me.

"Hey, Kim," I smiled back at her.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked me. Kim was always curious.

"Not really," I shrugged.

She threw me a confused look, and I explained.

"It's a werewolf thing, we have a very high body temperature."

"Oh, okay," She nodded smiling halfway. I could tell she was still getting used to the whole werewolf thing.

"We're like 108 degrees," I added.

"Wow," She gasped. _Yep, wow's right. _

I started to talk again. I gripped the steering wheel as I did so.

"So I was thinking we could just sit on the beach and talk," I remarked.

"Sounds good," Kim agreed.

"I didn't bring any food this time, you're not hungry, right?" I asked her. I could after all, run to the store and get her something.

"No, I'm not. I had breakfast," She assured me.

"Listen, I'm really sorry I ran away a few days ago, and I didn't see you yesterday," She apologized. _She was apologizing? If anyone I should. _

I studied her for a moment and smiled halfway.

"It's okay, I totally understand. Can take some getting used to, huh?" I replied.

"Yeah," She agreed, nodding.

I parked in the parking lot and helped her out.

"Thank you," Kim smiled, blushing. It was great to see her smiling, it made my day. And of course, her blush made my hour.

"You're welcome, my Dad did teach me manners," I replied. Dad forced me on how to treat a girl right. I was grateful, now.

Her smile dropped, and I felt instantly terrible. I raised the topic of her father. I knew she missed him, and how much pain she was in.

"I'm sorry," I apologized speaking softly.

"It's fine," She assured me.

Kim sat beside me on the sand, and looked off into the distance.

"My Dad told me about the cold ones, is that your enemy or something?" Kim asked me. Stupid vampires! Making my life so freaking difficult. I cooled down, though because I was with Kim.

"Yeah, vampires are our enemy. One of the reasons we have unatrually warm skin is because they have freezing cold skin," I replied. And they smell sickly sweet. Ugh.

"So they are real?" Kim squeaked. I didn't know what to say. I nodded softly.

Of course, I wouldn't let any one of them lay a hand on her. If they did, I'd rip them to shreds. (And of course burn them.)

"Don't worry, I won't let them touch you," I assured her. She seemed to relax as I said that.

"Do they live around here?" She asked.

"Not on the rez, in Forks. Well, they used to anyway. They moved away," I replied. Bella Swan was still not back with her leeches.

"That's good," Kim agreed. _It's very good. _

"It is very good, we don't have to deal with them anymore," I nodded. The Cullens I hated, they made everything so complicated.

"So my Dad was right," Kim trailed off. I wondered if her Father was in anyway connected with us. In anyway, maybe he knew the secret. I realized how much Kim must miss him.

"Yes, you really miss him, don't you?" I asked her softly.

"I do, everything's changed since he passed away," She replied.

"Like what?" I urged.

"Suddenly I have to be the strong one, I'm not ready, Jared. I never get to see Mom anymore, and I have to pretend like he doesn't exist. I never had time to cry," She admitted. My heart broke for her, Kim didn't deserve that.

"I'm so sorry, Kim," I apologized.

"It's okay. Maybe that's why I ran away from you, Jared. I ran away from you because I'm scared of change. Every time change comes, it brings sadness, it's always negative. It was a change when you told me," Kim admitted.

That made sense, maybe she wasn't afraid of the wolf side of me itself.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"You won't hurt me right?" She asked. How could she even ask that? I could never ever hurt her. In fact, I was trying in every way to protect her.

"Never," I muttered.

"Now that I realize you never wanted to hurt me, I'm okay. I thought about this long and hard, and Dad's words came to me. 'Don't be afraid to fall'." She smiled in memory. I smiled softly as she said this.

."I could never hurt you," I assured her again. I will never hurt her.

"I know, the only thing that could hurt me is if you got bored of me," She noted. How could I ever get bored of her? She always amazed me. In every way.

"I could never ever get bored of you, Kim," I replied.

"I'm not afraid to fall, anymore, Jared. My Dad would've loved you," Kim remarked.

"I'll catch you if you fall. I'm sure your Dad was a great man," I replied. He sounded like a damn great man. He was after all, Kim's father.

"He was,"She agreed. She blushed rose red, and I smiled.

She suddenly looked me in the eye and looked serious. She took a deep breath.

"I love you, Jared," She whispered. _Is this really happening? I love her too, so much. _

I spoke the words that would always be true.

"I love you, too," I responded. I stood up, and she stood up beside me. Her small hands started to shake, and I was afraid she was cold.

"Are you cold?" I questioned.

"No," She shook her head. Being 108 degrees really does pay off. I took her hands in mine, and sighed. It felt so right.

I had to ask her, I wanted to.

"Can I?" I asked her, a few inches from her perfect lips. I leaned down and kissed her. Her lips felt wonderful against mine. I drew her closer, I hoped she knew how much I loved her. Eventually I had to break away. Even though I wanted to kiss her forever.

"That was great," I noted.

She blushed and smiled. I wondered if that was her first kiss.

"Was that your first?" I asked her.

"Yes," She whimpered.

I gave into my desire, and kissed her again. I had to pull away, and she smiled.

"That was your second," I responded. Just as the moment was perfect, it started raining. Screw living so close to Forks. I rushed her back to the truck, not wanting her to get cold or wet.

I checked her to make sure she wasn't wet from the rain.

"I'll drop you at your house," I told her. She nodded.

"Okay," She agreed.

Her house came into view, and I kissed her goodbye.

"I'll see you later," I whispered.

I watched her safely go into her house and my heart was still pounding.

There wasn't a comparison anymore. This was the best day of my life. I knew I was saying that a lot recently, but it was true.

**Yay, Jared's POV! Jared's so sweet, isn't he? Anyway, thanks for your patience (and your reviews!). Please review and tell me what you think. :)**

**Hugs, **

**PIB**

**(Princessinblues)**


	18. Jump Then Fall

**Title: It Takes One Glance**

**Summary: All it takes is one glance for Jared to find his imprint. This changes both of their lives forever…**

**AN: Okay! So this is in Kim's POV, pardon me on the mistakes last chapter. I'll put up a replacement soon. What will be replaced is instead of the emergency being that Victoria's after Bella, it will simply be that Victoria crossed the border. Not that Bella went to Italy. That will happen later. ;)**

**Song:**

**Jump Then Fall-Taylor Swift (Sorry for the overload of Taylor Swift songs...Looking for more love songs? Any recomendations?)**

**_Cause every time you smile, _**

**_I smile and every time you shine_**

**_I'll shine for you! _**

Kim POV

This had to be heaven on Earth. I waved, my cheeks still really flushed after the kiss. My head was swirling, and I felt a little dizzy. I think that's normal, right?

"I'll talk to you later, k, Stace? My sister's home." Val spoke suddenly. She'd never ever done that before. Usually, she ignored me and kept digging into people's business.

I was now a little worried. I gulped as she came into the room. She was smiling smugly, so I was sure she had something up her sleeve. I waited for her to pounce. She paced around me as she smirked.

"What happened here?" Val questioned raising her eye brow.

"Nothing," I replied still breathless.

"So you and Jared were just hanging out, eh?" Val checked, putting her arms across her chest.

"Yes," I refuted. I bobbled my head, Val could see right through that.

"You look flush, Kim, what happened?" Val asked, standing in front of me. I gulped. _C'mon, Kim, think of something._

"We just hung out," I replied hastily.

"Just?" Val noted.

"We hung out at the beach," I continued. I looked for any possibilities of escaping, of course Val had that covered.

"Cheeks flush, your lips are pink, you look frazzled, Kim did he by any chance." She started, pausing. I knew what was coming.

"Kiss you?" Val finished smirking. If possible, I blushed a little more. I gulped and my whole body iced up.

"No," I shook my head feebly.

"You had your first kiss with him, didn't you?" Val questioned.

I didn't respond and she continued.

"I knew it was going to happen." Val shook her head keeping a smirk evident on her face.

"He couldn't hold out for much longer," Val laughed.

"Was it great? Mind blowing?" Val guessed.

"You gotta answer, Kim." Val ordered.

"We didn't...kiss," I stammered.

"Like I honestly believe that." Val laughed menacingly.

"You should." I replied.

"Kim, you're a terrible liar. I can see the thing you're holding back." Val shook her head again, touching my hair quickly.

"You like him. Love him. And you've been waiting for this for years. That's why you locked yourself up in your room. So you could dream about him," Val remarked. She was absolutely right.

"Don't be stupid," I replied.

"I'm not being stupid. You're just too scared to admit it." Val sighed.

I was still speechless, I couldn't form any words.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Mom or any one else," Val assured me. Like I honestly believed she could do that.

"The first kiss was 'magical' wasn't it?" Val sighed.

I didn't reply.

"Don't be afraid to tell me, Kim. Sister's tell every thing to each other," Val nodded, pulling me into the kitchen.

"Since when?" I replied. Oops, I did not mean that to come out.

"Since we were born!" Val replied.

"Of course, you were a slow baby to learn things." Val responded.

"I learned quickly," Val laughed.

"That's why I had my first kiss when I was thirteen!" Val cackled.

"I can tell you everything about it. But of course, you have to tell me about yours," Val compromised.

"It hasn't happened yet," I lied.

"Yeah, right," Val shook her head.

I raced up the stairs and escaped into my bedroom. I locked my door and collapsed on my bed.

I was still panting. Mostly because I had no stamina. And of course, I was still breathless. I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

Val was right, I did look frazzled. I splashed some water on my face and brushed my hair. I looked a little more presentable afterwards. Inside of course, I was a gooey mess.

I could hear Val pounding on the door. Loudly. She eventually gave up and huffed. Val walked away and probably immersed herself in a _Seventeen _magazine or a _Cosmo _magazine. Or maybe chatting with a friend while doing her nails.

Val always new the cool thing to do. Always. She was the trend setter the one every one wanted to follow. She was daring, mostly with her outfits. And of course, boys.

She always had a boyfriend, though they didn't last long. Val always found someone better. The football player type that were jacked and had a nice smile.

I perferred Jared though, because he was more than a handsome face. He was sweet and kind, and always knows how to make me smile. I still can't believe Jared kissed me. I certainly did not believe he loved me.

Jared could never ever love me. He would love someone beautiful and kinder than I was. Basically, a perfect and gorgeous girl. I'm the type of girl who's too scared to go on a date. Not that anyone would ask me. And maybe get one boyfriend in her whole life time.

I snuck downstairs to get some food, and darted back upstairs. I ate swiftly and dozed off. Friday came, and I was ready to face the day. This week had been wonderful. Jared and I grew closer. After I pondered this, I decided it was time to get ready.

I got all my school stuff ready, and of course myself ready. I was at the door in record time. I raced to the bus stop and soon went on the bus. I sat in my usual seat and waited for Jared.

Jared came in, smiling as always.

"How are you?" He asked smiling cheekily.

"Okay, you?" I replied, my heart speeding up.

"Great. How was your night last night?" Jared questioned.

"Okay," I replied sighing.

"Something happened last night," Jared stated. Darn, he knew me too well.

"How do you know that?" I asked surprised.

"I know you, Kim." Jared answered.

"Well, you're right, as always. Val meddled again," I responded.

"Meddled?" Jared raised an eye brow.

"She got into my business, she knows that we're...dating," I replied.

"That's not too bad, she has to figure it out sometime," Jared responded putting my hand in his. I blushed deeply as he did that.

"I'm just worried she'll use her big mouth and tell everyone," I admitted.

"I don't mind if she does." Jared shrugged.

As I looked into his deep brown eyes, I felt the same.

"I care a little, but not as much anymore," I admitted smiling hesitantly.

"That's good," Jared assured me.

"You had to leave kind of early, if you don't mind me asking; why?" I questioned biting my lip. Jared took a deep breath and answered.

"There's this vampire that keeps crossing our border," Jared started. My whole frame iced up.

"Don't worry, I won't let her touch you or even get close to you," Jared added. I let out the air I'd been holding and smiled sheepishly.

"She's not one of the Cullens," Jared continued.

I was truly puzzled.

"Dr. Cullen and his family," Jared informed. I nodded for him to continue.

"And we don't know what she's after," Jared sighed.

I nodded, still trying to take it all in. Jared sighed shaking his head.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's no use," Jared chuckled without humor.

"I can never keep anything from you, even if it was for your own safety," Jared remarked. I reddened as he said that.

"I think it's sweet that you were trying to protect me," I started smiling widely at him.

"But I'm glad you told me," I finished.

"I'm glad I told you, too. I don't like keeping secrets from you," Jared admitted.

"I don't like being kept in the dark." I shook my head.

"Can we have a deal?" Jared asked.

"Sure," I responded.

"I will tell you everything you should and need to know," Jared started.

I nodded encouragingly.

"And you won't tell anyone," Jared responded.

"Deal, even though I wasn't going to tell anyone in the first place," I smiled at him.

The bus pulled up to the school, and he kissed my forehead before getting off the bus. Feeling light-headed, I rushed to my locker and put all my extra clutter away. I raced to English class.

Jared, as usual was waiting for me. He turned his chair so that he was facing me. My thoughts consisted of what happened on the beach yesterday.

"What's on your mind?" Jared questioned.

"Nothing much," I responded.

"C'mon, something is always on your mind," Jared urged.

"Yesterday," I replied, blushing. Jared smiled impishly.

"That's been on my mind for the past twenty four hours," Jared admitted.

"I've told anyone any of that before," I admitted softly.

"Does it feel good to get it off your chest?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, I feel so much better now," I responded.

"Me too, you don't know how long I've waited to say that." Jared chuckled.

I blushed. Mrs. Jenks called for our attention and Jared turned around and class began. English was so dull, she began with her usual long lecture about the importance of studying for exams and staying focused. I could see just about every one stare at the clock.

When class ended, it was a miracle. I raced to Trig, which as usual, I was not happy about. After so many math problems and lots of homework, I went to History. Jared and I talked briefly, before class started.

By the time lunch rolled around, I was starving.

"Are you hungry?" Jared asked.

"Starving!" I responded.

"You?" I questioned as we walked to a table.

"You know me, I'm always hungry," Jared laughed. I giggled.

"Always," I agreed. We sat down at the table, and Cassie and Neil joined us.

"Hi Kim!" Cassie chirped.

"Hey, Cassie," I replied back as I looked at my lunch tray. I debated what to eat, and what looked most edible.

"I haven't talked to you in like forever!" Cassie cried.

"I know, it's been a while," I agreed before I took a bite of my apple.

"You won't believe what happened yesterday!" Cassie started excitedly.

"What?" I questioned eagerly.

"Neil and I had a picnic under the stars!" Cassie answered dreamily.

"No way!" I responded.

"It was so romantic! We ate great food and had a couple of beers," Cassie started. I shivered as she said beers. Cassie had promised when she was twelve, she'd never drink until she was twenty-one. Cassie never broke the rules, and now she did. Neil really had changed her.

"Then, he held me, and we made out for a long time!" Cassie squealed.

"Aww!" I responded.

"I know," Cassie sighed.

"So what have you and Jared been up to?" She asked as she waggled her eye brows.

"We've hung out a lot," I responded.

"Are you guys dating?" Cassie asked. Should I tell her? I had this odd feeling in my gut I shouldn't.

"No, we're just friends," I lied.

"Friends, huh?" Cassie checked.

"Yep." I lied again.

The bell rang, and I was saved from Cassie's questions. Gym was tiring and a waste of time. Soon enough, school ended.

Jared drove me home, and I shifted in my seat. Cassie was still on my mind. Was I being mean to her? Because I didn't feel like I knew her anymore. I didn't know her anymore.

Jared noticed my uneasiness.

"What's up?" Jared asked.

"It's just that I'm worried I'm being mean to Cassie," I started.

"If anything, she's being mean to you," Jared replied.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, she's not acting like a friend. She's so absorbed in this Neil guy, and she's always bragging," Jared replied.

"She has done that," I replied softly biting my lip.

"Cassie's being a jerk," Jared finished.

"I wouldn't go that far," I responded.

"It's true though," Jared responded.

"You don't deserve a friend like that. Cassie doesn't realize how good of a friend you're being." Jared shook his head.

"I don't feel like I can tell her anything, though. She's unpredictable," I admitted.

"You shouldn't. She doesn't deserve for you to tell her anything." Jared assured me.

"I feel like I'm the third wheel," I sighed.

"You shouldn't be, Kim. You should be the first wheel," Jared told me, taking my hand.

I blushed as he said this.

"I'm just worried about her. I'm worried she's not using her head," I shook my head.

"She's not using her head," Jared agreed.

"She'll regret it, I just wish she wasn't so blind anymore," I admitted.

"Cassie will mostly regret that she wasn't a friend to you. You're such a good friend and person," Jared stated.

"Thanks," I replied brushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

My house came into view, and he dropped me off. He kissed me softly.

"I'll see you later," Jared responded as he kissed my forehead. I nodded and walked away. My legs felt like Jell-O. My heart was racing and pounding in my chest.

"You can't deny that!" Val laughed.

"What?" I questioned.

"He totally just kissed you!" Val continued.

"No he didn't," I lied. I kind of wanted this to end, but I knew if I told her, she'd tell Mom. And that would be a kiss of death for me.

"Tell the damn truth, Kim," Val urged.

I was speechless.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, I swear," Val responded.

"How can I believe you?" I questioned.

"Listen, I won't. You should believe me." Val urged.

"Just tell me," Val smiled.

I bit my lip. The worst thing she could do was tell every one. They would figure it out anyway, but I wasn't ready.

I raced up the stairs away from her, and locked my door. I laid on my bed and cried. Sisters should tell everything to each other, but I wasn't ready. Someday when I was ready, I'd tell her. Just not right now.

I made dinner, and Val of course meddled and asked me, but I didn't tell her. I couldn't tell her now, it wasn't the time. So I didn't speak, unless it was a question not regarding Jared. So I remained silent the whole dinner time.

I cleaned the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. Val was watching _The Hills _while reading an _OK!. _I stumbled up the steps, and fell into a peaceful slumber. I dreamed about Jared.

Then, I stumbled into a nightmare.

_I was in some type of forrest. It was dark and eery. I heard something moving in the brush and grew scared._

_"Jared?" I called. There was no answer. Suddenly there was movement and I heard a loud whoosh. I saw a flash of crimson hair. And piercing red eyes. _

_"Jared can't save you," the voice cackled. My whole frame iced up and I looked for anything for self defense. I stumbled and all I found was a twig. I picked up a few rocks, but they weren't sharp enough._

_"Not this time." The voice murmured. I felt icy breath on my neck. _

_I started to hypervenalate. My breath came out in quick gasps as I ran. I tripped over more than a few tree roots, but kept running. "JARED! JARED! JARED! JARED!" I screamed hopelessly._

_"Jared!" I cried one more time._

_"Your superman Jared can't hear you," The voice whispered. I felt a cold hand on my neck, and I shivered and screamed. A hand covered my mouth. I fought to be freed, but the hand was so strong. I tried to rip the hand away._

_"You should know I'm so much stronger," The voice laughed evily._

_"Are you a vampire?" I asked, shaking._

_"What is that, my dear?" The voice asked, releasing it's hold on my mouth and transfering it to my neck._

_"Are you a vampire?" I whimpered._

_"Yes," The shrill voice responded. _

_"Are you Victoria?" I whimpered._

_"Such a smart human you are," Victoria laughed. I cried out. _

_Then, she put her icy cold lips to my neck and bit me. I screamed. _

I woke up in a cold sweat. My breaths came out labored and quick. I clutched my covers close, and dried up my tears. My throat was dry, and I looked out my opened window.

I closed it and sat up in my bed. I was still trembling with fear. That was my worst nightmare yet. I stayed up until four in the morning, then finally drifted asleep. My sleep was not pleasant, but it was sleep after all.

I woke up late the next morning and fixed myself breakfast. I cleaned myself up, and wondered what Jared and I would be doing today.

The home phone started to ring and I dashed into the kitchen to pick it up.

"Hello," I greeted breathlessly.

"Kim." Mom sighed.

"What's the matter, Mom?" I asked her, worriedly. She usually never called during work. She sounded solemn and sad. The last time she called during work was when Dad died.

My stomach went cold at the thought.

"Kim, I've got some bad news," Mom started. I knew with her tone, it was very bad news.

**CLIFFY! What do you think the news is? Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, keep 'em coming! This might be my last update before my week long vacation. I'll update as soon as I get back. Okay, you guys are wonderful! Please leave me a review! Thank you!**

**Love,**

**-PIB**

**(Princessinblues)**


	19. Slipped Away

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated in...forever. I was on vacation. Okay, excuse me while I scream. SEVENTY REVIEWS? I love you guys so much! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Keep the reviews coming...PS: Anyone hear Mine yet? I love that song...Anyway, sorry about keeping you in suspense...**

**Song: Slipped Away-Avril Lavigne**

_**And I've had my wake up won't you wake up,**_

_**I keep asking why,**_

_**And it wasn't fake it happened,**_

_**You passed by,**_

_**And now you're gone,**_

_**There you go,**_

_**There you go,**_

_**Somewhere, I can't bring you back. **_  
Kim POV  
"What is it Mom?" I urged, my mouth growing dry. She took a long deep breath, this was bad. I gulped and awaited her answer.

"Harry Clearwater just had a heart attack." Mom infomed softly.

My throat closed up. Harry deserved more than the goodbye at Dad's funeral. I owed him, and I haven't paid him back yet.

"Is he okay?" I questioned stupidly.

"He's not doing that great." Mom responded sighing.

"How long?" I asked softly.

"I give him two days," Mom replied. It was a shame Harry had a heart attack, he deserved to live longer.

"I'm sorry, honey," Mom apologized.

"It's okay," I told her. Even though it really wasn't. We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. Val came up the stairs putting her hands on her hips.

"What's up?" Val asked. I could hear the movie blaring from downstairs.

"Harry Clearwater had a heart attack," I responded.

"Who the hell is he?" Val cackled. God, why couldn't she remember?

"Remember, Dad and I used to go fishing together," I tried to jog her memory.

"Oh, I remember him. The dude that always brought potatoe chips," Val nodded. I winced as she said that.

"What he to us?" Val huffed.

"He was one of Dad's friends," I replied.

"Was," She noted. My jaw dropped as she said that. I started to heat up like I do when I'm angry. I shook my head and threw her a glare before darting into the safety of my room.

I shut the door behind me as I heard Val mumble.

"What's her problem?"

I held my words in, like always and fell into bed. Shock was still pulsing through me. It didn't hit me that Harry could possibly die. A sweet man like him die from that. Tears didn't slip out of my eyes like I expected.

Harry was one of the things I could remember most clearly about Dad. He and Harry always went fishing, they were best friends.  
Harry was different at the funeral.

He was reserved and only talked to me. He had one hand on my shoulder while I saw my Dad get lowered into the ground. I remember crying in his arms during the funeral.

He was like a second father to father to hadn't talked since, though. I tried to disconnect myself with all the things that reminded me of Dad. Chips, Fishing, lakes, rivers, oceans, and all of his things.

Mom ordered me to clean Dad's room, but I never did. I simply put it all in the shed, and didn't dare to touch it. Everything smelled like Dad. And that made me cry harder. I fell asleep sometime later, and woke up with a mission.

Jared still hadn't called me back, but he was probably busy. For once on a Saturday morning, Val was actually at home. She was sprawled across the couch, the remote in her hand. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I entered the kitchen.

I ate cereal in a daze and went upstairs. I started my morning routine, and dressed in jeans and a plaaid shirt. I brushed my hair so it looked decent. I glanced at the mirror as I walked by, and thought I looked okay.

Never pretty, just okay. Val's car was in the driveway I realized as I looked outside. Due to low funds, I didn't have a car yet. So Val and I "shared" a car. She mainly took it over, claiming that she was older therefore she should have first dibs.

I came up with a plan. Of course I would have to get Val's permission. I crept into the living room, and walked near her sleeping form.

I tapped her on her shoulder, she rolled over.

"Val," I whispered, poking her shoulder again.

"Val," I tried again.

"Val," I called.

"Val," I tried again. Still she didn't respond.

"Val!" I cried finally. She mumbled something incoherant.

"Val!" I yelled, agitated.

"This better be pretty damn important," Val warned sleepily. She cracked one eye open.

"Can I use your car?" I asked, frightened. She groaned and rolled over.

"Where the hell could you be going at eight in the morning?" Val questioned harshly.

"Actually it's eleven," I corrected her. She flailed her hand.

"Whatever," She shook her head.

"I need to go clear my head," I explained, lying.

"No joy rides, that's the car I go to dates in," She sighed.

"And do a whole lot more," I whispered.

"What?" She groaned.

"Nothing," I shook my head innocently. She didn't buy it of course.

"Fine, don't be too long. Keys are on the table. And there is even a dent on the car..." Val warned.

"It'll be my head, got it," I nodded as I grabbed the keys. I waved, and she turned off the lamp light and fell back asleep.

I started driving to the local hospital. Harry had to be here, there was only one hospital close to La Push. I parked the car in the parking lot, hoping to avoid Mom as much as possible.

I came through the hospital's sliding doors and walked to the receptionist/nurse.

"Hi, do you know what room Harry Clearwater is in?" I asked her smiling softly. She looked up from her pad of paper and stared boredly at me.

"Let me check," She mumbled flipping through her book.

"307, fifth floor," She replied meeting my eyes for a moment.

"Thank you," I nodded heading towards the elevator. Once again she drew her attention to her book and the beeping machines behind her and didn't respond.

I went into the elevator. I felt like a sandwhich with all those people in there. I was squished and up against a wall. The elevator moved fast, and a few people piled out as it reached the second floor.

It only grew more crowded once they left. More people got on, and I was sure I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. Plus, I was clusterphobic, so I was really screwed.

Finally the elevator reached the fifth floor and stopped. I squeezed out and took a nice big gulp of air as I exited. The air didn't smell that great though.

I walked nervously through the narrow hallways filled with the hospital stench. I crinkled my nose and tried to ignore it. I realized I was in the ICU which only escalated my fears.

I finally came to room 307, and took a deep breath. The people outside must have been Jared's pack. They had the same build as him, and all had the same expression.

Sue, Harry's wife was at his bedside. Harry had every tube imiginable hooked to him. An oxygen mask, and numerous heart monitors. Leah, was outside the door trying to refrain from crying.

I walked up to her.

"Hi, Leah," I greeted softly. She spun towards me and studied me.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Kim Connweller, Harry and my Dad used to go fishing together," I explained. She nodded.

"Your Bill's daughter," She remarked.

"Yes," I replied.

"How is he doing?" I added.

"Not so great," She frowned.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

Her face softened and she nodded.

"Go in," She urged. I nodded gratefully at her and walked into the room. Sue met my gaze.

A small smile pressed on her lips.

"You're Kim, aren't you?" She asked gently.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Harry's talked a lot about you, he misses your father." Sue responded/

I nodded.

"What brings you here?" She questioned.

"I heard Harry was ill, so I wanted to see how he was doing." I replied.

"He's not doing well," Sue sighed.

"I'm sorry," I apologized softly.

"Do you want to talk to him?" Sue asked, gesturing to her seat.

"He's asleep isn't he?" I asked.

"Yes, but he can hear you," Sue assured me.

"I don't want to intrude," I responded.

"You're not intruding," Sue shook her head.

"Okay, if you're sure," I gave in.

"I'm sure. Take as much time as you need," Sue patted my shoulder.

I sat in the scratchy chair beside his bed. I started talking.

"Harry, if you hear me, I'm Kim. We used to go fishing together. Bill Connweller, you, and I. I'm his daughter." I started off, feeling strange.

"I want to thank you for all you did. My Dad really liked you," I smiled softly.

"I hope you enjoyed spending time with my Dad and I as much as I did. Thank you for being so nice to me at the funeral, and helping me through some rough spots. I'm sorry I was so rude and didn't talk to you." I apologized.

"I guess it was because I didn't want to think about anything that reminded me of Dad. And that included you. It should've because my Dad would be very dissapointed in me." I kept going.

"Plus, I'm dissapointed in my actions. I should've shut you off like that. I'm sorry you're sick. I hope you feel better, and I wanted to say thank you for all you've done for me and my father. You were the best friend my Dad ever had. He'd talk about you a lot." I murmured.

"Most of all, I'm sorry for stopping communication with you. You're like a second father to me. I hope you get better and keep fighting." I finished squeezing his hand softly.

Maybe it was a figure of my imigination, but I swore I felt a gentle squeeze back. I gave one last look at him before exiting. I gave Sue a hug.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"You're welcome. Thank you for coming by he really appreciates it." Sue responded. I drew away, and stood beside Leah again.

She was emotionless.

"Thank you for coming by to see my Dad," Leah spoke.

"You're welcome, I owed him for all he did," I replied.

"What did he do for you?" She asked curiously.

"He used to go fishing with my Dad and I. He was there for me at my Dad's funeral, and he was the best friend my Dad ever had," I responded. She nodded.

"I'm really sorry about your Dad," Leah apologized.

"If anyone, I should be saying I'm sorry," I shook my head.

"It's fine," Leah shook her head. I hugged her for a moment. A older girl with scars across one side of her face came rushing in. Leah sneered at her. Behind her were five guys.

This girl was in tears. Jared came out of the bunch and approached me.

"Kim what are you doing here?" Jared asked breathlessly.

"I came to say thank you to Harry," I replied. He looked puzzled, but kissed me anyway.

"I missed you," He murmured in my ear.

"Me too," I nodded.

He swept me up in his arms.

"So how are you doing?" He asked.

"Alright, and you?" I asked, my heart pounding.

"Okay," He sighed.

For a moment we just hugged. It was all the comfort I could've asked for. Someone cleared their throats.

"Paul," Jared scolded.

"So you're Kim," Paul raised his eye brows. I nodded, blushing.

"Great," He murmured.

Jared put me down on the floor.

"Kim, this is Paul," Jared introduced me.

"Nice to meet you, Paul. I wish it was under better circumstances," I murmured.

Paul shook my hand, and glared at me.

"Jared was right, you are shy." Paul analyzed.

"Paul," Jared sneered.

"It's fine," I shook my head blushing. Paul smiled softly.

A larger man came down the hallway.

"Emily!" He called. The girl with the scars on her face turned around. She was still pretty, even with the scars. They embraced for a moment.

"You must be Kim," Emily smiled drawing away from Sam.

"Yes," I nodded.

"I'm Emily," She smiled, the smile only reaching half of her face.

"Kim," I nodded. She drew me in for a hug. I hugged her back.

"I wish we met under better circumstances, but nice to meet you," Emily nodded sorrow crossing her face.

"You, too," I replied.

"Oh, and this is Sam," Emily introduced gesturing to the man behind her. He had a very serious expression on his face.

"Nice to meet you, Kim," Sam spoke.

"You, too, Sam." I agreed. He shook my hand roughly.

Another boy came down the hallway, and stopped at the door.

"Jacob," Sam started.

"Hi, Sam." Jacob replied.

They seemed to be communicating without words.

"That's Jacob." Jared murmured in my ear. I nodded gently.

"Oh, hi, Kim," Jacob smiled quickly.

"Hi, Jacob," I replied shyly. He gave me a hug, and then drew away.

Horror crossed Jacob's face.

"Bella..." Jacob whisepered.

"I'll take care of it," Sam sighed. Sam quickly kissed Emily's scarred cheek and the two of them took off.

"They took off quick," Emily noted.

"I'll say," I agreed. Emily smiled widely.

"I better go, Jared, I'm using Val's car." I remembered.

"Okay," Jared agreed.

"I'll see you or call you later," Jared said before pressing his lips to mine for a brief kiss. I nearly got knocked off my feet by the kiss.

"Nice meeting you, Emily," I started.

Emily smiled again.

"You too, come visit us soon," Emily smiled giving me another hug.

I met Jared's glance one more time before walking out. I eventually left the hospital and went home. I parked in the driveway, hoping to escape Val's wrath.

I crept inside put the keys down and raced upstairs.

"Not so fast!" Val cooed. My framed iced up.

"That was a long joy ride," Val laughed harshly.

"Did you go and see Jared?" Val laughed.

"No." I responded. I was partly lying because techincally I did see Jared.

"Liar," Val seethed.

I sprinted up the rest of the staircase, tripping on a few stairs. I closed my bedroom door and started on my homework. In the back of my mind I was worried about Harry.

I finished homework sometime later.

It was Jared. I picked it up.

"Kim," Jared greeted.

"Hi, Jared," I responded. His voice sounded strained.

"What's the matter?" I questioned nervously.

"It's Harry," He replied sadness etching his tone. My frame iced up and I gripped my bedside table for support. I knew what was coming.

"He died," He finished. Shock. So much shock filled me.

"When?" I asked my voice dry.

"Five minutes ago," He answered.

"I'm sorry, Kim," He apologized.

"How's Sue holding up?" I asked.

"Not that great. Chief Swan's here to help her with funeral stuff," He informed.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay. It's going to be hard all around. I'll see you later, okay, Kim?" Jared responded.

"Okay," I nodded.

"I'm so sorry. I love you." Jared apologized.

"I love you, too," I cried. Jared sighed sadly.

We hung up and then I fell into my bed a wave of tears falling over me.

**Okay, so that's it for that chapter. More fluffy hurt/comfort coming in next chapter. Hope ya'll liked it. :) Drop me a review please. I love you guys. Poor Harry. :(. And Kim met most of the pack. **

**Love, **

**PIB**

**(Princessinblues)**


	20. Keep Holding On

**Okay, so I didn't get as much reviews as I wanted to last chapter, but oh well. We can make it up this chapter, right? So please drop me a review, so I know what you think and that you read it. Okay, so the next chapter will be in Jared's POV. **

**Song: Keep Holding On-Avril Lavigne**

**When it gets cold,**  
**And it feels like the end,**  
**There's no place to go**  
**You know I won't give in**  
**No I won't give in**  
**Keep holding on**  
**'Cause you know we'll make it through, **  
**we'll make it through**  
**Just stay strong**  
**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**  
**There's nothing you could say**  
**Nothing you could do**  
**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**  
**So keep holding on**  
**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.**

**Kim POV**

I pressed my lips into a thin line. I was holding back all those tears. My eyes started to burn. I ran downstairs and got some food then escaped back upstairs.

I ate my dinner and then let all my sobs loose. I was never one to cry, but this just hit me like a tidal wave. Tears scraped down my cheeks and I started to sob.

I pressed a pillow to my face to try to muffle the sound. I heard someone walking up the stair case. Quickly I tried to wipe all the tears away.

"Kim, what's up?" Val asked, sighing loudly.

"Nothing," I replied, lying.

"Kim, dammit you're a terrible liar," Val chuckled.

"Did Jared dump you?" Val questioned. I hope he never will, I'm sure he'll eventually get bored of me though.

"No!" I replied.

"Why the hell are you crying then?" Val questioned. Val really does have no sympathy.

"Harry died," I responded.

"He's just a friend of Dad's," Val sighed.

"Dad's best friend," I reminded.

"Still, past tense," Val shrugged.

I didn't reply, and just bit back my tongue. Val walked away, clearly bored of this situation. I was relieved as I heard her walk down the staircase.

Maybe I was so upset that he died because he was the only thing left of Dad. Dad and him were best friends, and he knew my Dad better than anyone.

Harry was so kind, he touched so many people's lives also. That's why there were so many people standing outside his room. He deserved more of an apology then I'd given him yesterday.

But he was gone now, and there was nothing more I could say. I wondered if Harry had any connections to the pack. And if any, what he had. I wasn't as nosy as my Mom and sister, so I didn't pry.

In that sense I was like Dad. Dad never pried, or got into others business. He thought it was rude. Mom on the other hand thought it was vital to do so.

If she had a second job, it would probably be some Hollywood reporter. She would be a natrual at that, getting into celebrities lives. Dad was also loving.

He loved Mom so much. He saw something good in her, and that's why he married her. I wish I got a lot of things from my father. His personality, and qualities. Even though Mom claimed I was like Dad, I still don't believe her.

My throat started to hurt from all the crying. But even when you think you have no more tears, there's always more. Sometime later I heard a loud knock on my door.

"Kim, honey," Mom started.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked.

"Harry died," I replied. She opened the door and came to my bedside.

"I know, I heard." Mom sighed, stroking my hair. Of course she heard. She took the role as a nosy nurse.

"I'm sorry," Mom apologized.

I nodded softly at her.

"Your Father talked about him a lot," Mom remarked.

"Yeah, he did," I agreed.

"Harry was a really nice man," Mom started.

"He was," I nodded.

"It's a shame someone like him died so young," Mom sighed.

"I know," I murmured.

"At least he and your father are up in heaven," Mom spoke.

I nodded. I wished more than anything that they were on Earth though.

"Just holler if you need anything," Mom spoke softly, kissing my forehead. I nodded.

"Thank you," I spoke.

"You're welcome," Mom smiled softly exiting my room. She went down the steps and the water works continued. It was still hard for me to grasp that Harry was gone.

It haunted me when I saw him lying in the hospital bed. That picture would always stay in the back of my mind. Sobs wracked through me, and I covered myself in blankets.

I had a feeling tonight would be a sleepless night. Filled with crying. For some reason once I start crying, it's really hard for me to stop. My house grew silent as night came. Val of course was sneaking out to a party, and Mom was fast asleep.

I laid there in bed, the cold feeling still shaking me. Ever since I got the news, I'd been feeling cold. Maybe I was still in shock. My face was still pressed into my pillow, so no one could hear me crying.

I never liked to show weakness. Partially, that was because my Dad was one time in the military. He inherited some of their beliefs. Such as never showing weakness.

I never let anyone see me cry. I felt weak and useless. But sometimes I would cry, and wouldn't tell anyone. Sometime later, I heard something come into my room.

I clutched my covers closer as a warm hand touched my forehead gently.

"Kim?" A husky voice asked.

I looked hesitantly up, and was inches away from Jared's face.

His expression looked heartbroken as he took in my expression.

He put me into the safety of his warm arms.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered.

I nodded.

"Sorry I'm crying," I apologized my voice hoarse. Jared smiled halfway.

"I hate to see you cry, Kim. But you have a reason to," Jared comforted me.

"My Dad used to tell me to never show weakness," I murmured.

"This isn't showing a sign of weakness, Kim. Just let it all out," Jared soothed me.

"Don't be afraid of crying, Kim," Jared whispered kissing my forehead.

I started to cry, and Jared wiped the tears away.

"He was like a second father to me," I started.

"I came to his room to tell him I was sorry for not keeping in touch. And thanking him for being there for me," I cried.

"I'm sure he appreciated it," Jared comforted me.

"He couldn't hear me though," I reminded.

"He could hear you," Jared replied.

"I felt like I was talking to myself," I sighed.

"He could hear you, Kim," Jared argued.

"I can never be sure," I cried.

"Be sure, he heard you." Jared spoke.

"I hope so." I cried. Jared cradled me in his arms, and I pressed my face into his chest.

"Sorry I'm staining your shirt," I apologized.

"I don't mind," Jared shrugged.

"When my Dad died, I tried to erase everything that reminded me of him. And that was Harry included," I cried.

"It was wrong for me to do," I continued.

"That's understandable, Kim. It wasn't wrong, you missed him. Harry understands," Jared soothed softly.

"Still, if that was my way of coping, it was stupid. It didn't really help. Harry deserved more than that," I sobbed.

"It was the right idea at the time." Jared told me.

"It was a stupid cowardly idea," I shook my head.

Jared set me up in his arms and looked at me.

"Kim, you will never be a coward. You aren't a coward." Jared told me, meeting my eyes. There was sincerity in his eyes. I almost believed him.

"Yes, I am. I ran away from you, I'm skittish about change," I argued.

"Well, if a wolf came out in front of you, I would've done the same thing. It's fine to be skittish, Kim. Just know you never have to be skittish when you're with me," Jared comforted.

I smiled softly up at him.

"There you go, Kim," Jared spoke.

"What?" I spoke.

"A smile, I love it when you smile." Jared whispered kissing my nose. I blushed as he said this.

"I understand if you don't smile right now," Jared assured me.

"I think I'm still in shock. I mean how could Harry die so young?" I cried.

"I don't know why, Kim," Jared replied.

"How is Sue, Leah, and Seth taking it?" I questioned.

"Not very well. Leah's putting on the strong face. Seth's actually quiet, and Sue's heartbroken," Jared informed.

"Next time you see them, can you tell them I'm sorry?" I asked.

"Of course. Actually, Kim, Harry's funeral is on Tuesday, and you should come." Jared responded.

"I'm not invited though," I replied.

"Oh, yes, you are. Sue wanted you to especially come." Jared argued.

"Okay, I'll come," I agreed.

"Dammit," Jared cursed.

"What?" I asked, worriedly.

"I have to go, something's up." Jared sighed.

"Oh, okay." I nodded.

"Thanks for listening and being here," I spoke.

"You're welcome." Jared smiled. He kissed me gently.

"I love you, Kim." Jared whispered.

"I love you, too." I murmured. Jared kissed me quickly again and set me on my bed. He went out of my room, out the window and he was gone.

I missed his warmth. I wrapped myself in blankets and peacefully fell asleep. Jared did help me to fall asleep. I snuggled against a pillow and drifted into sleep.

The next morning I woke up, and got ready for the day. It was raining, which wasn't an unusual event. Mondays for me, like every one in the US were the worst days.

Mondays, I usually had my bad hair days, and it was always so hard to wake up in the morning. Plus, picture days were always on Mondays. I woke myself up by splashing some water on my face and taking a warm shower.

I dressed and headed down the steps. Crap, Val still wasn't up. I tip toed into her room, and tapped her shoulder. She groaned and flung her arm. She rolled over, completly ignoring me.

"Val," I tried shaking her shoulder once more.

"Val!" I said in her ear.

"Val," I tried again, shaking her shoulder harder. I was a dead man now. Once she woke up, I was done.

"Val!" I cried finally. My patience was wiped out on Mondays.

"What the hell?" She sputtered.

"Time for school." I reminded her.

"Shit!" She cried finally getting herself up. I sighed and walked out of Val's jungle of a room. I ate breakfast, and zipped up my back pack.

"You want a ride?" Val questioned holding her car keys.

"No, I'm fine." I assured her, blush creeping on my cheeks.

"Suit yourself," She shook her head. I was out the door with a rain coat in less than five minutes. I raced to the bus stop, slipping a few times on the wet side walk.

I eventually made it to the packed bus stop. I remembered to put on my rain coat. A little late, but oh well. The bus pulled up and all of us walked like zombies on it. No one was awake this morning.

I sat in my usual seat. A few minutes later, Jared joined me.

"How are you?" Jared questioned, smiling softly at me.

"I'm okay, you?" I asked.

"I'm okay, too. Sorry I left you last night," Jared apologized, sincerity in his tone.

"It's okay, I can understand why," I assured him.

"It's just we had an emergency with the pack. It's still not a good enough reason to leave you," Jared responded.

"That's a great reason to. Besides, I was crying after all," I shrugged.

"I should've been there for longer," Jared shook his head.

"No, you were there for as long as you could. Thank you," I murmured. Still, I wouldn't have minded if he stayed the whole night.

"Not as long as I wanted to. It broke my heart to see you cry," Jared spoke. I blushed as he said that.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," I replied looking down.

"Kim, look at me." Jared spoke softly. I took my stare off the ground and looked at his beautiful eyes.

"Never say you're sorry for crying. As much as I hate to see you cry, I want to be there for you." Jared spoke. My heart fluttered as he said this. That had to be the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me.

I was speechless, and let out a small smile.

"There you go, Kim. Smile." Jared smiled. I blushed once again. The bus pulled up to the school, and we all piled out. I was a pile of goo, and I felt like Jell-O.

I stuffed all my stuff in my locker and headed to English. I knew I was probably as red as a fire hydrant, but I hoped no one would notice.

"Hey, Kim," Jared greeted as I sat down in my seat.

"Hi," I replied blushing back.

"Just an FYI, Harry's funeral is at four tomorrow." Jared responded.

"Okay, but are you sure they want me to go?" I questioned.

"Yes, Kim, I'm sure they want you to go," Jared nodded.

"Why wouldn't they?" Jared added.

"I don't know, maybe because I lost touch with them after my Dad died." I replied, my tone solemn by the end.

"Kim, they understand. Besides, Sue especially wants you there." Jared assured me. I nodded and smiled gently. Mrs. Jenks called us to be quiet and seated, so Jared and I gave each other one last glance before giving our attention to her.

After a test, that was pretty easy on _The Grapes Of Wrath, _the bell rang. I gave Jared a quick wave before departing to Trig. Trig was mind bending and unintresting, as usual.

Lunch eventually rolled around, and I was starving.

Once again, Cassie sat beside me.

"Hey, guess what?" Cassie questioned.

"What?" I replied.

"I had the most romantic weekend ever," Cassie sighed.

"Aww, really? What happened?" I questioned.

"Neil and I watched the _Titanic_ and _The Princess Bride_ because I was sick." Cassie answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What did you have?" I asked.

"Throw up bug. He took care of me I felt like a princess," Cassie gushed.

"Aww," I replied.

"I know! He's such a sweetie." Cassie agreed.

"Hey, you and Jared are looking at each other differently." Cassie noticed. **(No shiz Sherlock! Sorry, for the author interuption.)**

"It almost looks like you love eachother almost as much as Neil and I do," Cassie continued.

I didn't reply.

"So when did you guys start dating?" Cassie replied.

I gulped.

"Two weeks ago," I replied.

"Really? Neil and I were looking at each other like that after the first day." Cassie responded.

"And maybe we could double date!" Cassie squealed.

Umm, no thank you. I smiled softly. I was saved by the bell. Even though I was going to gym, I didn't want that awkward conversation to keep going.

After a brutal gym class was over, I headed to my next class. Soon enough, school ended and Jared drove me home.

"Jared, I have a question," I started off.

"Shoot away," Jared urged.

"Was Harry connected with the werewolves?" I asked waiting for Jared's reaction. He pursed his lips before answering.

"Yes," Jared replied.

"Was I not supposed to know?" I asked.

"Well, you're my imprint, I have to tell you everything," Jared admitted.

"And is Sue...?" I continued.

"His imprint? Yes," Jared nodded.

"Wow," I murmured.

"It's a lot to take in, huh?" Jared replied.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"And imprinting is rare, right?" I questioned.

"Yes," He agreed.

"Then why did it happen to us?" I asked.

Jared shook his head.

"You and I are meant to be together. Just like Harry and Sue. Emily and Sam." Jared continued. I blushed.

"Sam imprinted on Emily?" I asked.

"Yep." Jared nodded.

I gulped.

"You can ask me anything," Jared assured me.

"Where did Emily get the scars from?" I asked softly. I didn't mean to be mean or anything. Jared gripped the steering wheel.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should've asked," I apologized, clearly emberassed.

"You have every right to. Sam lost control. Emily was standing too close." Jared admitted.

"Oh my gosh," I gasped.

"Sam feels awful about it. He would throw himself under a bus if it made her feel better," Jared continued.

"She forgave him," I stated.

"Yes, and Sam wonders why every day." Jared nodded.

"They're made for each other," I murmured.

"Just like you and me." Jared agreed.

"If you ever got hurt, I don't know what I'd do," Jared spoke randomly.

"I'm not going to get hurt," I told him.

"You never know. I want to protect you, Kim." Jared murmured.

"I won't get hurt Jared, and you don't have to protect me," I shook my head.

"It's my job to protect you." Jared spoke.

I was speechless, at that.

"I'll see you later, Kim." Jared spoke as he pulled up to my house.

"Okay," I nodded.

He kissed me longily before pulling away.

I knew there were more secrets that he was holding back. I was fine with that, it's just sometimes curiosity gets the best of me.

**I was going to end it there, but I decided to be super nice.**

I raced up to my room, and started on my homework. I finished it sometime later, and made dinner for Val and I.

Val took her plate and walked into the other room, sitting down on a chair and talking to her friend. I missed our family dinners. Everything was less complicated when Dad was around.

I put a plate for Mom in the fridge. I cleaned up the kitchen. It's funny how me, the youngest was the one that cleaned up the house. Mom was at work, making ends meet. I sometimes wish Val could help a little more.

Even a little could go a long way.

I got ready for bed, and fell asleep. I dreamt of Jared as always. Mom let me stay home from school. Today was my mental health day. I didn't mind. I emailed all my teachers, asking what was for homework though.

After a few _Glee _episodes, I heard a frantic knock at the door.

"Jared?" I said.

"Kim," Jared sighed, in relief.

"Kim, I didn't know where you were." Jared responded.

"My Mom gave me a mental health day," I replied.

"I thought you were sick or something," Jared responded. I felt terrible I kept him in the dark.

"I'm fine, sorry I worried you," I murmured.

"It's okay, just call me next time," Jared smiled.

"I will," I nodded.

Jared hugged me tightly against his chest. I hugged him back.

"Sorry I freaked out," Jared apologized, smiling softly.

"It's okay. Sorry I didn't call you," I murmured.

"You're forgiven," Jared smiled.

"Easily," Jared added.

I laughed and his smile grew wide.

"I don't know what to wear for the funeral," I sighed.

"You're asking the wrong person," Jared chuckled. I laughed at this.

"I'm sure whatever you wear, you'll look great in." Jared assured me.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"Should I just wear black?" I questioned.

"Yeah," Jared replied pacing.

"Okay, is this going to be in a tribal ceremony?" I asked.

"Yes," Jared nodded.

"Sorry, it's just I've never gone to a tribal funeral ceremony," I apologized.

"It's fine. Your father wasn't connected to us, was he?" Jared questioned.

"The wolves?" I questioned, knitting my brows together.

"Yes." Jared nodded.

"I mean, he knew the legends. The only person that would know is Harry," I replied.

"Or Sue," Jared reminded.

"Yes, or Sue. So who's the tribe leader now?" I asked.

"Sue's stepping in for Harry. But it's Billy Black." Jared replied.

"Oh," I nodded.

"Jacob Black's father," Jared informed.

"Oh, I remember him. He was in a hurry," I remembered.

"Yes. He was alright," Jared chuckled at a inside joke. I gave him a confused look.

"It's a long story," Jared explained.

"Okay," I nodded. I didn't want to pry.

"Did you skip school?" I asked him, suddenly.

"Yeah," Jared nodded.

"Why?" I asked, breathlessly.

"I wanted to make sure you were safe," Jared responded.

"I'm safe," I murmured.

"Do you want me to go back?" Jared asked, smirking.

"Not if you don't want to." I responded. It would be beyond my wildest dreams if he stayed.

He closed the space between us.

"Does it look like I want to leave?" Jared asked after we pulled away.

"No," I replied, breathless.

"You're right," Jared murmured before kissing me again.

After another amazing kiss, he pulled away.

"Do you want anything?" I asked gesturing to the kitchen.

"You know I'm always hungry," Jared smiled.

"I do know that," I laughed.

"We have a few pieces of pizza in the fridge," I informed.

"Do you mind?" He asked.

"Nope, eat away!" I assured him. He sat across from me and started eating. He devoured it fast. God knows how much his Mother spends on groceries.

"Wow!" I cried as he finished.

"Yep, us werewolves have big appetites," Jared sighed.

"I can tell." I replied, my eyes bulging.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Jared questioned.

"Sure," I nodded.

"What do you want to watch?" I questioned, looking at our pile of DVDs.

"I don't care," Jared replied.

"Here are the choices," I started.

"Hit me," Jared responded.

"_Slumdog Millionaire," _I started.

_"Invictus," _I replied.

"Or Dear John," I laughed. Jared quickly answered.

"Is Invictus, okay?" Jared asked.

"Yes, I wasn't going to force you to watch _Dear John. _That's more of my sister's forte." I chuckled.

"Good, no offense, I've watched way too much of those," Jared sighed.

I cocked my head in confusion.

"Every time we're over at Emily's, she always has one of those movies on." Jared explained.

"Ahh, sometimes they're actually pretty good." I spoke.

"Not the one's I've seen," Jared spoke.

"Which ones have you seen?" I asked.

"_The Notebook, Valentine's Day, Breakfast At Tiffany's, Titanic," _Jared spoke.

"Do you want me to name more?" Jared laughed.

"No, I'm good. _Valentine's Day _was pretty bad, but the _Notebook and Titanic _were really good." I argued.

"The issue might be, that she watches them over and over again." Jared shook his head.

"Oh, that changes everything. Some of them, I've watched multiple times," I shrugged.

"Which ones?" Jared asked.

"_The Notebook, Titanic, Dear John, and When In Rome." _I replied.

"Okay then, it's different for guys though," Jared sighed.

"I can only imagine," I laughed as I put the DVD in. I sat beside Jared, who put an arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder as we watched.

"Do you have any popcorn?" Jared whispered fourty minutes in.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"I'm hungry," Jared murmured.

"Of course you are," I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry," He apologized.

"It's fine," I told him as I got up.

"No, you don't have to get up," Jared told me.

"I've seen this movie before," I replied.

"Fine," Jared sighed.

I put a popcorn package in the microwave, and put it on for two minutes. After the popcorn popped, I pulled the hot package out.

"Shoot!" I cursed as the butter burned me.

I heard a commotion in the other room.

"Are you okay?" Jared asked, panicking.

"I'm fine," I assured him. The panic however, did not end for him.

"I'm fine, it just hurt a little," I added.

"Are you sure?" Jared asked, panic started to edge off.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I told him.

He relaxed.

"Do you need a band-aid or anything?" Jared asked.

"Nope," I replied as I put my finger under cold water. It felt better instantly.

"Here's your popcorn," I told him, gesturing to the now cool package.

"Thanks," He smiled.

He waited for me to finish up, before we walked back into the living room. Time flied, and soon enough Jared had to leave.

"I'll pick you up at three-fourty five." Jared murmured, kissing me quickly.

"Okay," I nodded.

I went upstairs and made myself look decent. I picked out a regular black dress. I put on a pearl necklace I'd gotten, but never worn. I put on some black flats that Val had give me. I brushed my hair. I did after all want to look my best.

Jared picked me up. He was in a black tuxedo, that blew me away.

"Jeez, Kim," Jared breathed.

"What?" I asked.

"You look amazing," Jared replied.

"Thanks, you too," I blushed. We drove to the funeral. The funeral was in small building. I hugged Sue.

"Thank you for coming," She whispered in my ear.

"It was no problem, I'm so sorry," I told her.

She smiled halfway. There was something different about Seth and Leah. Leah looked older, but was still beautiful. She and her Mother's hair was cut conservativly short. Every one was here. Except for Jacob.

I saw Emily and smiled at her. She turned to me and smiled back. We all took our seats as Billy began. Billy began with a speech about how wonderful he was, and how much of a leader he was.

Sue was looking serene, and many tears cascaded down her face. I felt terrible for her. Jared held my hand and I swore I saw one single tear fall down his face.

Emily was mopping up all her tears, Sam comforting her. Leah was looking emotionless, a few times I saw tears fall. I was the one that always cried during funerals. The last funeral I went to, Harry was comforting me.

After a fairly long ceremony, we moved to the cemetary. Where Harry would be buried with the rest of the tribe leaders. As his casket was lowered to the ground, I don't think there was a single tearless person.

After the ceremony, I hugged Leah and Seth. Leah stiffly hugged me, and Seth gave me his traditional bear hug.

"You should visit us," Emily spoke.

"I will," I told her.

"Good, I'm sure the rest of the pack would love to meet you," Emily smiled.

"I would love to meet them, too." I nodded.

Emily hugged me gently, and Sam nodded at me. Jared accompained me to his grave. I put down a flower on his grave.

"I miss you, Harry. You were an incredible leader, and an incredible friend. Thank you for all you did," I murmured. I wasn't much of a long speech person. I placed the flower down, and looked at Jared.

Jared seemed to agree with me. Without Harry, it would be hard for every one.

**Whoo! That was long! Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been really busy! Between summer reading and field hockey try outs, it's been pretty hectic. Please review, I only got two reviews last chapter. I wanna know what ya'll think! More drama and fluffiness up ahead. **

**Please Review!**

**Love,**

**-Princessinblues**

"


	21. You'll Be In My Heart

**_Hey,_ thanks for being so patient. :). I've had family over and field hockey practice every day. So anyway, as promised, this is Jared's POV of the whole incident. It'll explain a lot of stuff...I'll try to do weekly updates, that will be difficult because of school, but I'll do my best. Anyway, here's Jared's POV, please review to tell me what you think. :)**

* * *

_**For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry**_

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more**_

_**You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always**_

_**~You'll Be In My Heart-Phil Collins**_

* * *

**Jared POV**

Kim was so selfless. That crossed my mind every time she'd talk about Cassie, or someone else. I dropped her off at her house, and she smiled softly, just enough to take my breath away. I drove home, my mind still on her.

Once I came into the driveway, I parked and walked inside. Mom, of course was waiting for me.

"Hey, honey, how was school?" She asked, looking at me wierdly. _Great because I got to see Kim._

"You seem happier," Mom noted. _Kim does that to me..._

"I'm a happy dude," I responded. She looked me over once more.

"Still, something's different." Mom sighed.

I shrugged.

"New girlfriend?" Mom spoke.

"Nope." I lied. _Yes, and she's the best girl ever. I'm so in love with her._

Mom raised her eye brows and sighed before opening the front door.

Dad was watching ESPN, a usual thing at my house. Dad was completly focused on the screen. I laid down on the couch and started eating some pretzels. It was a nice change from my usual: potatoe chips.

"Hey, son, how was school?" Dad asked.

"Good," I replied, putting another pretzel in my mouth.

"I've never heard that from you," Dad laughed.

"Well, today it was," I replied. _All because of Kim._

"Was there a sub?" Dad asked.

"Nope." I replied.

"Did the cafateria make popcorn chicken?" Dad questioned.

"I wish," I chuckled.

"Then what happened?" Dad asked.

I smiled happily.

"Kim, eh?" Dad smiled.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"You're going to have to tell your Mom soon," Dad reminded.

"I know, I just don't want to deal with her response," I responded.

"She'll be so happy for you." Dad replied.

"I hope." I nodded.

"Is Kim a nice girl?" Dad replied. _She's perfect in every way. And more than nice, kind, caring..._

"Really nice," I replied.

Dad smiled.

"I hoped this would happen to you, son. The magic of imprinting." Dad smiled, patting my shoulder.

"Yeah," I agreed. _The best thing that ever happened to me._

"Are Mom and you imprints?" I asked.

"No." Dad sighed.

"I never found mine, but your Mother's the one. Some of us never find ours. Harry found Sue, but I never found mine. Your Mother's perfect," Dad remarked.

"Oh," I nodded.

"Seems to be happening more in this generation though," Dad informed.

"Yeah, Sam and I." I nodded.

"Jared!" Mom interupted.

I turned to her.

"Start your homework!" She ordered. I sighed and rolled my eyes before going up into my room. Dad just smiled and shook his head. I did my homework way before I had to go to patrol. I ate my dinner, and then collapsed into bed.

Patrol came, and I quickly dashed out my window. I phased and went into the woods. Sam, and every one else was waiting for me.

_I've got some bad news. _Sam started. We all waited.

_Harry Clearwater just had a heart attack. _Sam informed. Harry was a mentor for all of us, a leader of the tribe.

_Some of us will go to the hospital, and some of us will patrol. _Sam continued.

_Paul, Jared, and Quil, you'll patrol. The rest of us, let's go to the hospital. _Sam finished.

_After patrol, meet us at the hospital after you go home. _Sam reminded. All of us nodded. Sam and the others left, which left Paul, Quil, and I to patrol.

_Okay, Paul do you want to take the front? _I asked.

_Whoa, who the hell made you the leader? _Paul groaned.

_Well, Sam's at the hospital, so is Jacob..._ I reminded.

_Sam, never told us who would be the fucking leader. _Paul sighed.

_Well, I think Jared should be the leader. _Quil piped up.

_Shut up, newbie. _Paul warned.

_Okay, Paul you take front, Quil, you take side, and I'll take back. _I suggested.

_Fine. _Paul mumbled.

_Okay. _Quil agreed.

We all spread out, and started patroling. Nothing happened during our shift. So after shift ended, we all phased back and headed home. Mom and Dad were gone for work, so I changed and headed back to the hospital.

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't call Kim right now. I got to the hospital and found where Harry's room was. Leah, Seth, Jacob, Sam, Embry, Quil, Sam, and Paul were outside of the room, looking in. Sue was loyally at Harry's bedside.

All these wires and stuff were attatched to Harry, who had a emotionless mask.

"How is he?" I asked.

"How does he look?" Paul murmured.

"He's out right now, and they really don't know if he'll make it." Sam informed. I frowned. Harry was a leader of the tribe, and we wouldn't be the same without him.

"I'm hungry," Paul announced.

"There's a vending machine down the hall." Sam sighed.

"I'll be back in five," Paul replied.

"All he can think about is food right now?" Sam sighed.

"Yep. He's a simple dude." I nodded.

"Apperantly," Sam shook his head.

Kim was on my mind. It was around eleven, Kim would be waking up at this point. I had my phone on silent, Sam's orders since our priorities are strictly on Harry.

Leah sneered as she saw Sam, who looked apolegetic.

"Sorry, Leah," Sam murmured.

Leah turned away, rolling her eyes at him.

"What did you do to piss of that chick?" Paul chuckled.

Sam threw him a warning glare and he just grew silent.

"I'm going to go get Em," Sam spoke.

"Okay," I nodded.

Paul nodded and started eating the bag of chips he had. I started to roam around the hospital, having nothing else better to do. I discovered it was easy to get lost in a hospital.

I asked a nurse after a while how to get back to Harry's room, and she answered quickly. I nodded.

Somehow along the way I caught up with Sam, Paul, and Emily.

"Why aren't you at Harry's room?" Sam questioned.

"Needed to walk around," I replied. Sam nodded.

"Same here," Paul nodded.

Emily was looking frazzled, we speed walked down the hallway. And then I did a double take. Kim, was standing right outside Harry's room. Her eyes met mine. I walked straight to her.

"Kim what are you doing here?" I asked her, she looked solemn, but still beautiful. I was happy that she was here, but I was kind of wondering why.

"I came to say thank you to Harry," Kim replied. How did she know him? I tried to back track and figure out when she told me she knew him. I came up with nothing. So I decided to kiss her. Because that's what I'd been wanting to do ever since I saw her.

"I missed you," I whispered in her ear. I missed her so damn much.

"Me too," She agreed. I breathed a sigh of relief. She missed me, too. I needded to know how she was doing.

"So how are you doing?" I asked her. She smiled softly.

"Alright, and you?" She responded, breathlessly.

"Okay," I sighed. So much better since she was here. Then, I cradled her in my arms. It felt right, and wonderful. It was everything I needed for the past few days. Then, leave it to Paul to ruin it. God, I was going to kill him.

"Paul," I groaned.

"So you're Kim," Paul started. _No shiz, Paul._

"Yep," She smiled. Her teeth glittered as she did so.

"Great," He muttered. I placed her carefully on the ground.

I decided to introduce her to Paul.

"Kim, this is Paul," I spoke.

"Nice to meet you, Paul. I wish it was under better circumstances," Kim smiled, shaking his hand. Kim always knew the right thing to say.

I could kill Paul for glaring at this angel.

"Jared was right, you are shy." Paul remarked. It took every ounce of my power not to kill him right there.

"Paul," I warned.

"It's fine," Kim assured me. No, it wasn't fine, he was being a jerk to her. Paul smiled gently, which was a first. Sam came barreling down the hallway.

"Emily!" He called. Emily turned around and smiled widely at him. They hugged and then Emily turned around to see Kim. Emily's eyes lit up.

"You must be Kim," Emily smiled. She'd been dying to meet Kim.

"Yes," Kim nodded, smiling angelicly.

"I'm Emily," Emily grinned. No doubt that Emily would invite her to a BBQ, or something.

"Kim," She smiled shyly. Emily hugged her, and Kim hugged her back.

"I wish we met under better circumstances, but nice to meet you," Em spoke. Kim agreed. Em was very upset about Harry's condition. Harry treated her like his own daughter, since Em's Dad was never there for her.

"You, too," Kim replied.

"Oh, and this is Sam," Emily greeted, Sam nodded, studying her.

"Nice to meet you, Kim," Sam spoke.

"You, too, Sam."

Jacob came rushing down the hallway. Took him long enough.

"Jacob," Sam nodded.

"Hi, Sam." Jacob responded. Jacob had just bailed out on Bella. Which surprised me, but it was after all Sam's orders.

Jacob remembered that he and Bella were supposed to go cliff diving.

"And you let Bella go alone?" Sam questioned.

"Oh, shit," Jake whispered.

"That's Jacob." I murmured in Kim's ear. I decided to introduce them now.

"Oh, hi, Kim," Jacob smiled quickly, anxious about Bella.

"Hi, Jacob," Kim replied. Jacob hugged her quickly.

"Bella," Jacob whimpered realizing that Bella could be doing something dangerous. Sam sighed.

"I'll take care of it," Sam groaned leaving with Jacob. They both left quickly, and Kim and Emily were staring at both of them.

"They took off quick," Emily remarked. Well, Bella always was in harm's way. And Jacob was so in love with her.

"I'll say," Kim piped up. Emily smiled at her, quickly. Kim seemed to remember something.

"I better go, Jared, I'm using Val's car." Kim spoke. As much as I hated for her to leave, she needed to.

"Okay," I agreed.

"I'll see you or call you later," I spoke giving her one last kiss. I pulled away and smiled at her. Kim started to blush adorably, and that made me smile bigger.

"Nice meeting you, Emily," Kim smiled, breathless.

"You too, come visit us soon," Emily spoke. Emily hugged her once more. Kim gave me one last smile before walking down the hallway.

"Such a sweet girl." Emily remarked. I couldn't agree with her more.

"We should have a BBQ and invite her soon," Emily continued.

"Sounds good," I agreed. Mmm, barbeque was so good. Especially when Emily made it.

Emily went into Harry's room, and Leah waited outside.

Her jaw locked once she saw me. I thought Sam was the one she hated. I shrugged, and looked through the window. Harry was connected to so many tubes, and that worried us. He was unresponsive. He had a blank expression on his face. I sighed deeply, and closed my eyes for a moment.

Some time later, Sam came in.

"So what did Bella do this time?" I questioned. It still cracked me up she actually punched Paul in the face.

"Jumped off a cliff," Sam sighed.

"Crazy girl." I spoke.

"I know, Jake's taking care of her." Sam agreed.

"She's hurt?" I asked.

"Well, the water was pretty rough today, and she was under the water for a while," Sam informed.

"Yeah, isn't there a storm?" I asked.

"Yes, Emily told me this morning," Sam nodded.

"Jacob better get her out of the rain," I spoke.

"He got her out in record time," Sam shook his head. Billy came out of Harry's room, sadness on his face.

Billy exited Harry's room, sadness prominent on his face. Then, one of the most haunting sounds. Harry's heart monitor flatlined. There wasn't anymore of the beeping. Doctors piled in trying to save him. They did compressions, everything they could.

But nothing could be done, Harry was gone. Dead, our tribe leader. Tears started to fall down my face, which was very rare. Leah was blinking them back, and I saw a tear fall down Sam's face.

Billy was devastated. Tears fell down his face, and Emily came out and collapsed into Sam's arms. While Sam comforted Emily I stared at Sue. Who was still grasping onto Harry's hand for dear life. The image broke my heart. If anything happened to Kim...

"You should go home," Sam spoke to Billy.

Billy nodded.

"I'll be back," Sam promised Emily. Emily nodded.

"Sorry, Em." I apologized. She glanced at me for a moment before bursting into tears. Seth, was crying like crazy.

Sam wheeled Billy out, and I just stood there in shock. Paul was still, and silent. Our lives would be hell for a while. It wouldn't be the same without him.

Instantly, Kim crossed my mind. I hoped she got home okay.

Sam came back sometime later.

"Go home, get some rest. Paul and Jared, you get tonight off." Sam ordered. Paul and I nodded before leaving. I could check on Kim tonight.

I came home, and my house was still empty. I made myself dinner, which didn't turn out too well. So I picked out some left overs, and ate those. I went into my room and changed. I laid in my bed for a while, catching up on some sleep.

When I woke up, I snuck out of my window. I wanted to make sure Kim was okay. It was pretty dark outside, but I knew the way. I darted up to her window, and looked at her sleeping form. This broke my heart.

Tear streaks were on Kim's face, she'd been crying. I hated to see Kim cry. I touched her forehead gently.

"Kim?" I whispered. She opened her sad brown eyes. It broke my heart to see Kim this way. I decided to put her in my arms. Maybe it would comfort her.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized. I didn't know what else to say. Kim nodded.

"Sorry I'm crying," Kim apologized. She was apologzing for crying? Only Kim would do that. She should never have to apologize for crying in front of me.

"I hate to see you cry, Kim. But you have a reason to," I comforted.

"My Dad used to tell me to never show weakness," Kim murmured, peeking up at me.

"This isn't showing a sign of weakness, Kim. Just let it all out," I responded. This wasn't showing weakness, God, she was so strong.

"Don't be afraid of crying, Kim," I whispered. She started to cry, and immediantly I wiped the tears away.

"He was like a second father to me," Kim started. So that was the relationship.

"I came to his room to tell him I was sorry for not keeping in touch. And thanking him for being there for me," Kim cried, lettting more tears fall.

"I'm sure he appreciated it," I told her. Kim was an angel for doing that.

"He couldn't hear me though," Kim disagreed.

"He could hear you," I assured her. Mom always told me people heard what you were saying, even when they're out of it.

"I felt like I was talking to myself," Kim sighed. I was sure Harry could hear her. He liked to be alert as much as possible.

"He could hear you, Kim," I argued.

"I can never be sure," She sobbed. I held her closer.

"Be sure, he heard you." I whispered.

"I hope so." Kim whimpered. I cradled her in my arms, and she pressed her face into my shirt.

"Sorry I'm staining your shirt," Kim apologized. She was apologizing for that?

"I don't mind," I shrugged.

"When my Dad died, I tried to erase everything that reminded me of him. And that was Harry included," Kim started. That was understandable. Kim was so strong with all she'd been through.

"It was wrong for me to do," Kim remarked. It wasn't wrong, many people do the same thing. Nothing Kim could do was wrong.

"That's understandable, Kim. It wasn't wrong, you missed him. Harry understands," I replied.

"Still, if that was my way of coping, it was stupid. It didn't really help. Harry deserved more than that," Kim cried. She was saying what she did was stupid?

"It was the right idea at the time." I whispered.

"It was a stupid cowardly idea," Kim argued. She thought she was cowardly? She was the bravest girl I knew. I gave her a good hard look.

"Kim, you will never be a coward. You aren't a coward." I informed her. Kim could never ever be a coward. Kim was anything but.

"Yes, I am. I ran away from you, I'm skittish about change," She mumbled. Most people do run away from us when we tell them. We don't tell a lot of people, but all of them had the same reaction as her. Except for the Bella-girl, of course she's suicidal.

"Well, if a wolf came out in front of you, I would've done the same thing. It's fine to be skittish, Kim. Just know you never have to be skittish when you're with me," I responded. Kim smiled softly at me.

"There you go, Kim," I sighed in relief. I wanted her to always smile. She deserved happiness.

"What?" Kim questioned.

"A smile, I love it when you smile." I whispered kissing her nose. And then she started blushing, which made me smile.

"I understand if you don't smile right now," I continued.

"I think I'm still in shock. I mean how could Harry die so young?" Kim cried. I didn't know how to answer her question. There wasn't an answer.

"I don't know why, Kim," I shook my head.

"How is Sue, Leah, and Seth taking it?" Kim asked.

"Not very well. Leah's putting on the strong face. Seth's actually quiet, and Sue's heartbroken," I replied. Poor Sue, she was taking it so hard. Of course Leah was stone faced.

"Next time you see them, can you tell them I'm sorry?" Kim whispered. Of course I will.

"Of course. Actually, Kim, Harry's funeral is on Tuesday, and you should come." I remembered. Sue especially wanted her to be there.

"I'm not invited though," Kim reminded. I would take her even if she wasn't invited.

"Oh, yes, you are. Sue wanted you to especially come." I disagreed.

"Okay, I'll come," Kim nodded.

"Dammit," I mumbled. Sam was texting me non stop, about Leah and Seth. I really didn't want to leave Kim.

"What?" Kim asked.

"I have to go, something's up." I replied.

"Oh, okay." Kim nodded.

"Thanks for listening and being here," She spoke. It was my pleasure, in fact I wanted to be here.

"You're welcome." I smiled. I kissed her, and then pulled away.

"I love you, Kim." I whispered. I love her so much.

"I love you, too." Kim replied. I'm so glad she did.

Sue was right. Leah and Seth were going through the transformation. We had no clue why Leah was, she was after all a girl. But she must've had the trait. It was strange, Seth wasn't even sixteen. The next morning I was ready to go to the bus. I sat beside Kim, and smiled.

"How are you?" I asked her.

"I'm okay, you?" Kim responded.

"I'm okay, too. Sorry I left you last night," I apologized. I felt absolutely terrible that I did...

"It's okay, I can understand why," Kim assured me. Kim was always so understanding, it blew my mind.

"It's just we had an emergency with the pack. It's still not a good enough reason to leave you," I argued.

"That's a great reason to. Besides, I was crying after all," Kim shrugged. I especially didn't want to leave her because she was crying.

"I should've been there for longer," I murmured.

"No, you were there for as long as you could. Thank you," Kim replied.

"Not as long as I wanted to. It broke my heart to see you cry," I admitted. She blushed adorably as I said that.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Kim replied. She was saying she was sorry? Oh, Kim...

"Kim, look at me." I spoke, wanting to see her beautiful eyes again. Her eyes finally met mine.

"Never say you're sorry for crying. As much as I hate to see you cry, I want to be there for you." I spoke. I wanted to be there for her forever.

Kim didn't reply, but smiled cautiously.

"There you go, Kim. Smile." I sighed in relief. She always should smile. She deserved to. I got off the bus and threw my crap in my locker and went to English. It was wierd to be excited to go to English. But Kim was there, after all.

"Hey, Kim," I smiled.

"Hi," I replied blushing back.

"Just an FYI, Harry's funeral is at four tomorrow." I remembered. She nodded.

"Okay, but are you sure they want me to go?" Kim asked. Of course they wanted her to go, if anything I wanted her to go.

"Yes, Kim, I'm sure they want you to go," I assured her.

"Why wouldn't they?" I asked, pointing out the obvious.

"I don't know, maybe because I lost touch with them after my Dad died." Kim replied. Kim was still lingering on that topic. It was never her fault, and she didn't realize that yet.

"Kim, they understand. Besides, Sue especially wants you there." I responded. I regretfully turned my attention to Mrs. Jenks.

The test was hard, like all of her tests. I found it slightly easier because this time I actually studied. Before Kim, I never studied in my life. The next class was so boring, Kim was on my mind. I literally jumped out of my seat when lunch came.

I sat beside Kim. Cassie talked to Kim all lunch, and Neil and I were silent. There was something about that guy I didn't like. So I shrugged and devoured my lunch. After lunch came Gym, which was way too easy as usual. At the end of the day, I drove Kim home.

"Jared, I have a question," Kim started. I could answer anything, I had nothing to hide.

"Shoot away," I replied.

"Was Harry connected with the werewolves?" Kim asked. Except that. Well, she was a part of our world now, so she might as well know.

"Yes," I replied.

"Was I not supposed to know?" Kim questioned. She was so darn observant.

"Well, you're my imprint, I have to tell you everything," I admitted. I wanted to tell her everything.

"And is Sue...?" Kim started.

"His imprint? Yes," I nodded.

"Wow," Kim shook her head. It must've been a lot to take in.

"It's a lot to take in, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah," Kim nodded.

"And imprinting is rare, right?" Kim questioned. Super rare, but I was so glad it happened to us. Glad wasn't the right term.

"Yes," I agreed.

"Then why did it happen to us?" Kim asked. Why would she even ask that? We were supposed to be.

"You and I are meant to be together. Just like Harry and Sue. Emily and Sam." I told her. She looked confused for a moment.

"Sam imprinted on Emily?" Kim asked. She didn't know that? Oh, I didn't tell her...

"Yep." I nodded.

Kim gulped. She must be holding something back.

"You can ask me anything," I urged.

"Where did Emily get the scars from?" Kim asked. I gripped the steering wheel. Sam would kill me for telling her. She did have a right to know.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should've asked," Kim apologized.

"You have every right to. Sam lost control. Emily was standing too close." I admitted.

"Oh my gosh," I gasped.

"Sam feels awful about it. He would throw himself under a bus if it made her feel better," Jared continued.

"She forgave him," Kim stated. Too easily.

"Yes, and Sam wonders why every day." I nodded.

"They're made for each other," Kim marveled.

"Just like you and me." I smiled.

"If you ever got hurt, I don't know what I'd do," I started. Just thinking about the pain Sam went through when he hurt Emily, got me thinking about what I'd do if anything ever happened to Kim.

"I'm not going to get hurt," Kim spoke. I can never know that for sure, though.

"You never know. I want to protect you, Kim." I murmured.

"I won't get hurt Jared, and you don't have to protect me," Kim shook her head. I had to, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't.

"It's my job to protect you." I stated.

I drove up to her house.

"I'll see you later, Kim." I spoke.

"Okay," She nodded. I kissed her, enjoying the feeling before pulling away.

I drove away, after making sure she was safely in her house. I went home, and fell asleep. School was tiring. Then, I woke up to go on patrol. Patrol was boring. Really boring. I mean, the Cullens came back a few days ago, with Bella. That pissed us off, big time.

After patrol, I went home and caught some sleep before school. When I got on the bus, Kim wasn't there. Immediantly my mind went into panic. Did something happen to her? As soon as we got to school, I checked all around. She wasn't with her sister, I didn't think she would be, but I checked anyway.

So I ran to Kim's house, in a sprint. I knocked on the door, praying that she was here and okay. She answered it, and a giant whoosh of air came out of my mouth. Thank God.

"Jared?" Kim asked.

"Kim," I sighed in relief.

"Kim, I didn't know where you were." I continued.

"My Mom gave me a mental health day," Kim replied.

"I thought you were sick or something," I spoke. Thank God she was okay.

"I'm fine, sorry I worried you," Kim apologized.

"It's okay, just call me next time," I told her. Please save me from having a heart attack at a young age.

"I will," Kim promised. I hugged her tightly, enjoying the feeling of her in my arms. She was okay.

"Sorry I freaked out," I apologized,

"It's okay. Sorry I didn't call you," Kim spoke.

"You're forgiven," I smiled.

"Easily," I whispered. Kim giggled, and I smiled.

"I don't know what to wear for the funeral," Kim sighed.

"You're asking the wrong person," I chuckled. I really don't know much about clothes.

"I'm sure whatever you wear, you'll look great in." I continued. She always looked great.

"Thanks," Kim blushed.

"Should I just wear black?" Kim asked. That would be a good choice.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Okay, is this going to be in a tribal ceremony?" Kim checked.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Sorry, it's just I've never gone to a tribal funeral ceremony," Kim responded.

"It's fine. Your father wasn't connected to us, was he?" I questioned. I certainly haven't heard of him.

"The wolves?" Kim asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"I mean, he knew the legends. The only person that would know is Harry," Kim responded.

"Or Sue," I added.

"Yes, or Sue. So who's the tribe leader now?" She spoke.

"Sue's stepping in for Harry. But it's Billy Black." I informed.

"Oh,"

"Jacob Black's father," Jared informed.

"Oh, I remember him. He was in a hurry," Kim realized.

"Yes. He was alright," I chuckled. Bella and Jacob were alone at the house, which worried him.

"It's a long story," I explained.

"Okay," Kim nodded.

"Did you skip school?" Kim asked. Of course I did, this beats school big time.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Why?" Kim asked. Did she understand?

"I wanted to make sure you were safe," I replied.

"I'm safe," Kim disagreed. You are now, I had no idea twenty minutes ago.

"Do you want me to go back?" I teased.

"Not if you don't want to." Kim responded. I shook my head before kissing her.

"Does it look like I want to leave?" I asked her, as I pulled away.

"No," She shook her head. Good, she finally understood.

"You're right," I murmured before giving into temptation again.

I eventually pulled away.

"Do you want anything?" Kim asked, and I shook my head. This girl knew me too well.

"You know I'm always hungry," I laughed.

"I do know that," Kim chuckled, her dark eyes glowing.

"We have a few pieces of pizza in the fridge," Kim added. She was so damn nice to me.

"Do you mind?" I asked softly. I was hungry, but I didn't want to make her feel like she always had to have food for me.

"Nope, eat away!" Kim assured me, and I sprinted to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and found the pizza. Kim sat down next to me at the table as I took a bite of the cold pizza. I took my time eating because I didn't want her to think I was a pig.

"Wow!" Kim cried, astonished. Well, it's time to kiss that dream goodbye. Now she knows I'm a pig.

"Yep, us werewolves have big appetites," I admitted.

"I can tell." Kim said breathlessly, staring at my empty plate. I decided it was a good time to stop eating, even though I was still hungry. Maybe I could distract myself by watching a movie. Although I'd really be only watching her.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I suggested.

"Sure," Kim nodded. Kim and I walked to the living room where she sat down at the DVD pile next to the TV.

"What do you want to watch?" Kim asked. I didn't really care. She would distract me anyway.

"I don't care," I said.

"Here are the choices," she listed.

"Hit me," I responded, lying back against the couch.

"_Slumdog Millionaire," _Kim listed.

_"Invictus," _she said.

"Or _Dear John_," Kim said, laughing.

"Is _Invictus_, okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I wasn't going to force you to watch _Dear John. _That's more of my sister's forte." Kim replied. No wonder this girl is my soulmate, she doesn't like chick flicks. She was the first girl I met that doesn't watch them, and that made me love her more.

"Good, no offense, I've watched way too much of those," I sighed in relief. If she wanted to watch chick flicks, I would. I would do anything for her, and that included sitting through a chick flick.

Kim looked confused.

"Every time we're over at Emily's, she always has one of those movies on." I explained. Before I met Kim, I hated watching them. I would avoid going to Emily's house on Friday's purposely.

"Ahh, sometimes they're actually pretty good." Kim said.

"Not the one's I've seen," I laughed. I've watched most of them because I was forced. Emily made damn good steak.

"Which ones have you seen?" Kim asked.

"_The Notebook, Valentine's Day, Breakfast At Tiffany's, Titanic," _I said, listing off the ones I could remember.

"Do you want me to name more?" I said, studying her reaction.

"No, I'm good. _Valentine's Day _was pretty bad, but the _Notebook and Titanic _were really good." Kim replied.

"The issue might be, that she watches them over and over again." I realized.

"Oh, that changes everything. Some of them, I've watched multiple times," Kim said.

"Which ones?" I asked curiously.

"_The Notebook, Titanic, Dear John, and When In Rome." _

"Okay then, it's different for guys though," I sighed.

"I can only imagine," Kim shook her head. She sat next to me, and I put my arm around her. She fit perfectly against my side. She watched the movie, and I just looked at her.

She was so cute snuggling up against my side.

"Do you have any popcorn?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" Kim asked.

"I'm hungry," I admitted.

"Of course you are," Kim said, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine," Kim replied.

"No, you don't have to get up," I protested as she started to get up. I didn't want her to leave my arms and I didn't want her to have to get up because of me.

"I've seen this movie before," Kim argued.

"Fine," I sighed.

I watched bits of the movie, before I heard Kim yelp. As soon as I heard her cry, I jumped out of my seat. My stomach turned as I thought of her being hurt. She held her finger in her hand, and I rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" I asked as calmly as I COULD.

"I'm fine," Kim replied, holding her finger under the water.

"I'm fine, it just hurt a little," Kim added, clearly trying to calm me down.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." At her words, I relaxed. She was okay.

"Do you need a band-aid or anything?" I asked.

"Nope," she replied.

"Here's your popcorn," Kim said, handing me the bag of popcorn.

"Thanks," I smiled. As the movie ended, I realized I had to leave. I hated that I had to leave her, but it was time.

"I'll pick you up at three-forty five," I informed her. I kissed her quickly.

"Okay," Kim nodded.

Time seemed to drag by as I waited for three forty five to come. I had to look hard for a suit that fit me. All of the suits in my closet were way too small for me. I found one in my Dad's closet that fit, so I put that one on.

I drove back to Kim's, and waited outside. She opened the door, and as soon as I saw her, she stole my breath away. She was beautiful in her dress. Her hair laid perfectly. I had to recover, and I finally met her eyes.

Jared picked me up. He was in a black tuxedo, that blew me away.

"Jeez, Kim," I muttered.

"What?" Kim questioned.

"You look amazing," I responded. I was awarded with a smile and her adorable blush.

The funeral passed by slowly, it broke my heart that Kim cried. All I could do was hold her hand, and keep her in my arms. Things would never be the same, I would try every day to help her get through this.

* * *

**I've been a big lazy butt. I've been up to my head in homework, thanks to my English teacher. (SCREW AP ENGLISH!) Anyway, enough about my venting. I'll try to get the next chapter up, but because I'm curious, what do you think I should do to Cassie? I have some ideas, but I want to hear yours ;). So tell me yours, pretty please. Anyway, tell me what you think, and I'll update ASAP. :)**

**-PIB**


	22. Our Kind Of Love

**_Okay, so I only got one death threat from not updating this! I've been a complete lazy ass and I got a serious case of WRITER'S BLOCK! But I had a dream about Jared and Kim and now I know exactly where this story is going. Thank you guys for being so patient. The other reason I haven't had the heart to update this. Yep, you guessed it! I got dumped by my boyfriend and it's hard for me to write about love. But these characters I love too much. And I love each and every one of my readers, reviewers, people who put this story on Story alert and Favorites :) A thousand thank you's :) Hope I didn't let you down with this chapter. LOTS OF FLUFF, you've been warned ;) _**

_Skipping rocks and leaving footprints_  
_Down there on the riverbank_

_Always holding hands, never making plans_  
_Just living in the moment, babe_

_You get me laughing with those funny faces_  
_You somehow always know just what to say, that's right_

_-Our Kind Of Love, Lady Antebellum_

I woke up slightly groggy and disoriented. I couldn't believe I was actually awake. I stumbled half blind down the stairs and found my way to the kitchen.

The kitchen was a mess, so that added another chore to my to do list. I fumbled to find the light switch and braced myself for the sudden light.

I scanned for the clock and found it. I gasped in shock; why again was I awake at eight freaking am? The house was oddly quiet except for the snoring coming from Val's room.

Normally, I wouldn't care about the snoring. The odd thing about it was that Val never snores. I mean a person like Val doesn't have flaws.

She's the kind of person that would smell fine during gym and would barely break a sweat. The rest of us, obviously sweat our butts off and smelled like hell.

Val was one of the few people on Earth who actually smelled like Victoria's Secret Pink perfume all freaking day. I'd never touched a bottle of perfume in my life.

So basically I was a fail at being a girl. I was a disgrace to the girl population. I detested heels especially those skinny ones. I dislike shopping with a burning passion and girl talk makes me want to fall asleep.

This is why it's so hard for me to believe that Val and I are actually related. I mean she's gorgeous and flawless in every way possible. Then, there's me who got the bad side of the gene pool and is anything but perfect.

I fit the label I'd had since grade school the 'Val's mousy less attractive sister'. I was pretty much invisible. For instance if someone bumped into me in the hallway they wouldn't even notice.

I blended in well, I was more of an listener than a talker. I always observed but was never nosy. If nosy were a person it'd be Val.

Val and Mom are the most nosy people on Earth. They have to know anything and everything about you. It was creepy but they always knew when it was your time of the month.

Secrets are like water to them, they are desperately needed and they cannot live without them. If they could they'd survive solely on secrets.

And gossip was like a second language to them. They thirsted for it like wild wildabeasts and spread it. Once they got secrets, they spread them faster than wild fire.

Speaking of gossip I wondered how long Val would keep my secret. She must be excited to finally have some dirt on me.

If Mom finds out, she'd absolutely murder me. Screw going to jail, she'd do it. Mom and Mrs. Redbear next door would gossip about them. Mrs. Redbear told my Mom a rumor that Sam had a gang and they dealt and did drugs.

Looking back at it, I almost chocked back a laugh. The idea itself is insane. I mean if you didn't know their secret, it was a good theory.

Once Jared told me, everything made sense. Every little detail about them fit the truth. Any ordinary person would laugh hysterically at the truth.

But the pack are our protectors and do not deserve all the nasty untrue rumors. The pack are our secret heroes and without them we wouldn't live.

It's strange to think that vampires and werewolves do exist. In fact, it still blows my mind to this day. They exist everywhere, but their existence is kept a secret.

And the other thing that blows my mind is the fact that soulmates exist. The idea is one of those ideas anyone dreams about, but many times in the long run you settle for less.

My diary was less humilating now that I knew that I wasn't insane. Life wasn't torture as long as Jared was with me. After all, I'd been in love with him since third grade.

I was waiting to wake up from this beautiful dream and wake up to the reality that Jared Thorne could never ever love someone like me.

Don't get me wrong, I never ever want to leave this dream. It was incredibly hard to accept that this was really happening.

I opened the refridgerator door and grabbed the gallon of milk and made myself a bowl of cereal. When I found the cereal I realized I had another thing to add to my list.

The kitchen supply decreasing rapidly. I contemplated what I was going to do; what my priorities are. Of course homework was top priority because I'm an absolute nerd.

Nerd was an understatement come to think of it. The snoring picked up in Val's room and I resisted the urge to see what the heck was in there.

I didn't need to know about my sister's activities and who those activities involved. For Heaven's sake I had no desire to find who my sister was sleeping with.

The thought made my stomach wrench. I fled up the stairs gladly allowing myself to get away from the awkward situation. I made a grocery list and put it on my bedroom door before beginning my homework.

I almost pat myself for waking up so early. Homework seemed to be increasing by the hour thanks to my teachers who are slightly insane.

It's crunch time and the homework load heats up during this time of year. And as the year progressed it was getting harder to actually want to do homework.

Ever since I was a little girl I always wanted to leave this place. I felt like I didn't belong, I wanted to become something. I didn't want to be one of those girls who tied the knot after high school.

My Mom got pregnant with Val straight out of High School. Val's Dad left Mom a few months after she got pregnant and Dad was there for her.

He married her so that she and the baby would have a good future. My Dad loved my Mom more than I could ever understand.

It's hard loving Mom sometimes, she's flighty like Val and she's difficult at times. Yet Dad stood there and adored and worshiped the ground she walked on.

And just to clear things up, Dad is my biological father. Val's father has never paid a cent to child support and Mom hasn't seen him in eighteen years.

Dad was Mom's best friend, and when Val's Dad left her he was the one she turned to. He was always in love with her and he greeted her with open arms.

The students my Mom graduated with would snicker at Mom, but Dad made that stop. Mom even admits that she made a mistake but she's okay with it because of Val.

I felt the sun soak through my window and it made me smile. Lying in my bed made me miss Jared's warmth. He had the night shift so he conked out as soon as he got home. I wanted him to catch up on the sleep he needed.

He'd call me when he was up and ready. The sun warmed my skin and that's one of the reasons morning is one of my favorite type of day besides sunset.

I called dibs when we moved to this house because of the view of the sunset and sunrise. Dad and I used to watch the sunset when I was a little girl. He'd tell me when the sky was pinkish and rosy, Mrs. Claus was making cookies.

I smiled at the memory and went back to work. About an hour late I turned on my dusty old desktop. Government had an essay due Monday so I started on that.

After I finished the rough draft of it, I logged on my email address. I was surprised to see my inbox was flooded with emails. Cassie was the lone sender of all.

I scanned through them and replied. Cassie was rambling about how her Mother didn't like Neil. I felt bad for Cassie, she seemed to be really in love with him.

Mrs. Hall, Cassie's Mom, could probably win the award for the strictest parent. She'd push Cassie to her limits and like a typical teenager, Cassie always had a bone to pick with her mother.

She wanted more freedom, and her mother denied it. Cassie was a good student if she tried, but Cassie didn't have the energy to try.

Cassie cared little for school. Cassie reminded me a lot of Val. In some ways I envied how rebellious they both were. They didn't care what other people thought of them.

They each had self confidence that never wavered and I wish I could have that. In my heart, I'm a rule abider and never had confidence.

That was a trait I wish I had. Val and Mom called me selfless, but in reality I wasn't. I was a selfish person and always will be. There was a weird feeling whenever I listened to someone else.

I felt better because I could help someone else and make them smile even though I couldn't do the same to myself. I'd always wished for a person that could do the same to me.

And with Jared I felt alive again. Even though we'd been together for a brief time it felt like we've known each other forever. And for once I felt loved.

I'm not saying my Mom or Dad wasn't loving to me. Dad loved me and I hadn't felt someone love me for a long time. I liked that I always had someone to turn to when things weren't going great.

And ever since Dad died, I was so alone. I bottled up all my emotions and was at the mercy of my dreams. I threw myself into school to distract myself from the pain of losing him.

When you lose someone every one has a different way of coping. Val spent more and more time away from home. She'd party more and her grades started slipping gradually.

Mom of course signed up for more shifts and was barely home. When she was home, she was pretty grouchy and spent a lot of time with Mrs. Redbear. I finished my essay completely sometime later, and I started on my English homework.

My phone started to buzz and a smile immediantly spread across my lips. Jared texted me: 'hey can i come over?' I smiled before replying; 'of course u can'.

Mom once again had the late shift, and was probably going to be gone all of the day and into the night. Downstairs it was dead quiet, the snoring had ceased.

I heard a light knock at the door and flew down the stairs to answer it. I opened the door quietly and was greeted by Jared. I led him upstairs carefully creeping by my sleeping sister.

As soon as we reached my room, we were free to talk.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," He replied closing the gap between us and kissing me gently.

"I've been waiting to do that all morning," Jared admitted and I giggled.

"Well the wait was worth it," I smiled before he once again kissed me. I felt my cheeks grow rosy and breathless he pulled away.

"I love your blush, Kim," Jared spoke pressing his hands on each side of my face.

"I hate it," I shrugged and Jared opened his mouth in shock.

"How could you? Your blush is adorable," He argued.

"It's less than adorable, Jared. It's pretty embarassing," I rolled my eyes. And Jared shook his head in disagreement. "Well, despite your dislike to your blush, I love it, Kim." Jared stated.

"How is your morning going?" I questioned enclosing Jared in a hug. I felt Jared smile.

"Well, I finally caught some sleep; that's a plus. Patrol was long and boring. But the best part of my morning has started about five minutes ago." Jared answered and I felt blush creep up my cheeks.

"And there is the famous blush again," Jared replied turning me to him. I sat cross legged on the ground and Jared sat beside me.

"Why are we sitting on the floor?" I asked randomly and Jared laughed. "I'm not really sure, I thought maybe you had a reason," Jared replied and I shook my head.

"I was hoping you had one, but I don't mind sitting on the floor. Do you?" I asked and Jared shook his head.

"Normally, sitting on the floor is pretty uncomfortable, but I'm okay with it now," Jared replied. "Sorry my room is kind of a pigsty," I apologized as I scanned my room and realized clothes and crap were covering the floor.

"It's no worse than mine, and I can't complain," Jared assured me.

"So how was your morning?" Jared added. I shifted so that I could lay my head on his shoulder. "You don't mind right?" I questioned biting my lip gesturing to my current position.

"Heck no, silly girl," Jared assured me kissing my forehead. "I woke up really early this morning, like eight. And then I started my homework. I'm proud to say I finished Government homework and English," I reported.

"Good for you, I haven't even started on English. Macbeth confuses me in general," Jared remarked. "Well if you want help I'm here," I reminded and Jared smiled.

"Well I don't want you to do my homework for me. And didn't you already read Macbeth?" Jared questioned and I nodded. "Three times," I admitted. "Wow Kim," Jared spoke in awe.

"I know, you probably think I'm an absolute mega dork." I sighed. "I don't think you're a dork," Jared assured me. "Right, so that means you think I'm a nerd?" I asked.

"A very cute nerd," Jared assured me and I blushed. "And you are a very cute werewolf and guy," I responded and Jared smiled and pulled me into his lap.

"So when I actually phased you thought I was cute?" Jared checked and I laughed. "I think you're cute in general, and besides being scared out of my mind you were kind of adorable. But you're most adorable this way." I replied and Jared smiled and played with my hair.

"Well thank you, Kim. I never met a girl that would honestly think of a werewolf as cute but I guess you're special in that way," Jared replied. "I wouldn't call myself special, I think the word is insane. And I bet there are more girls that think that," I disagreed.

"You're so special," Jared shook his head. "And nope I'm not gonna look for any more. I got a prize right here," Jared replied. I bit my lip and blush colored my cheeks.

"Thank you, Jared," I murmured. "You're very welcome," Jared spoke as he kissed my nose.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Jared questioned. "Well tonight we're going to Emily's right?" I questioned. "Emily can't wait to meet you." Jared remarked.

"I can't wait to meet everyone, and do you think she needs any help?" I asked and Jared thought for a moment. "I think she's okay," Jared answered. "I'll call her anyway, I mean cooking for eight of you guys is no easy task." I replied.

"True we tend to eat a lot, but Em is pretty used to our appetites," Jared said shrugging. "I'm still not used to your appetite," I shook my head. "Compared to the rest of the pack I have a pretty normal appetite," Jared reminded. I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Anyway I was going to go to the Supermarket but now that you're here," I trailed off. "I would love to go to the grocery store with you," Jared finished my thought.

"Jared, seriously I can go later. Going to the supermarket isn't the most fun thing to do. You can choose what we will do okay?" I replied. "Actually now that you suggested the supermarket I'd love to go food shopping with you," Jared admitted.

"I'll buy something for you," I told him. "You don't have to," He murmured. "Jared, I know you're hungry. Now who wants to drive?" I asked. "I want to drive," Jared replied.

"Alright then," I agreed. He dug in his jean pocket for the keys and once he had them he twirled them around in his hand. With his strength the metal would become like putty.

He opened the door for me like the gentleman he was and whistled and got into the car.

"So you whistle huh?" I started and he laughed. "I do, it's a bad habit." Jared admitted and I shook my head. My Dad would whistle everywhere he went. Since Dad was a disabled Vietnam vet he'd whistle to keep his mind off the pain.

No matter how much pain Dad was in, Dad would always have a smile on his face and whisteling a happy tune. Dad's favorite songs to whistle were mostly by Johnny Cash and The Rolling Stones.

"Kim?" Jared questioned to see if I was still in the present. I snapped myself out of the memory and smiled back at him. Clearly embarassed I nervously put a loose hair folicle behind my ear.

"Sorry Jared," I apologized and he shook his head. "No apology needed, Kim. I just wanna know what's on your mind," Jared responded. Sometimes memories of my Dad I could smile about.

"I was just thinking about my Dad," I replied. "Kim, I'm so sorry," Jared apologized he squeezed my hand and his face grew soft expression wise. "There's nothing to be sorry for. It was a nice memory." I replied.

"Well, if you want you can share." Jared replied. "Well, knowing that you whistle brought back memories. My Dad loved to whistle. And whenever he whistled it was to distract himself from the pain." I admitted.

"You're probably wondering what pain. My Dad was a Vietnam veteran and he fell out of a plane and severly injured his hips. He lived with constant pain because we couldn't afford the surgery. No matter how bad the pain was he always had a smile and whistling a happy tune." I finished and Jared let out a soft smile.

He kept his eyes on the road but after I told him there was a certain softness in his face.

"He sounds like a very strong man," Jared finally spoke. I nodded my hand. "He was the strongest person I knew," I admitted and Jared's lips formed a frown.

"I would've loved to meet him, he sounds like he was a great man." Jared continued and I smiled hesitantly.

"He would've loved you, Jared." I told him and he smiled.

"He would love your character and your kind heart. He would've loved your dedication and determination. He would've loved your nice demeanor and your manners. He would've adored you," I remarked.

"Thank you, Kim. No one's ever said anything like that to me," He smiled softly. "Jared, I'm just telling the truth. You two could whistle all day with each other," I laughed softly and he joined in.

"He raised a great daughter," Jared remarked and I laughed. "I'm not sure about that," I replied and Jared once again shook his head in disaproval at me.

"You are amazing, Kim, never ever doubt that," He told me as he helped me out of the car. I nearly tripped on the even gravel.

"And you trip huh?" Jared asked with a chuckle. "Yes, my balance has never been spectacular," I admitted.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I really do wonder what happens when I'm not there to catch you," Jared sighed worry in his tone. "I end up with bruises and scrapes; nothing too serious." I assured him.

"Still, I don't like it when you're hurt," Jared admitted and I smiled softly. "I'm not hurt right now, Jared. I'm unbruised because of you," I assured him and he smiled.

"Do you wanna be my shopping buddy?" I asked him holding my hand out and he nodded. "Shopping buddies it is," He agreed. I took out the list out of my pocket.

"And you like making lists huh?" Jared asked gesturing to the neatly written list in my hand. "It helps keep me on track." I admitted. "Wow, you're very organized. And you have really good handwriting," Jared spoke staring at the list in my hand.

"Thank you, but I'm kind of a slob when it comes to handwriting," I remarked. "Well if you're a slob with handwriting then I don't know what I am. My handwriting sucks and yours is just..." He trailed off.

"Beau...Good!" He spoke and I saw his cheeks tinge pink. I laughed and looked at the first thing on my list.

"Well, sergeant what's the first thing on the list?" He asked. "Milk," I replied and we looked down the fridge aisle for milk. He picked up a gallon of milk and I shook my head. I looked at the unit price.

"You just refused a perfectly good bottle of milk," He stated. "Yes, but look at the unit price. Price per ounce," I directed I put my finger under the price tag.

"Oh wow, that's sneaky." Jared spoke in awe. "Yep, it's called being on a budget," I replied. "I never knew grocery shopping is so...complicated." Jared shook his head.

"Well, it involves math," I replied. "Math...Ugh another reason why I don't shop for groceries," Jared sighed. "The math isn't very hard, Jared. Most of the time the price tag even says the price per ounce," I reminded.

"Oh so they do the math for you?" He asked. I nodded. "Oh that's very nice saves time," Jared said as I grabbed a bottle of milk. "Yep," I responded. Jared and I were effective shoppers.

We went through three quarters of the list in fifteen minutes. When I got to the last item on the list, I went into the junk food aisle.

"Kim, I didn't know you like junk food," Jared spoke, astonished.

"I don't, but you do. So I might as well get some for you," I replied. I grabbed a bag of potato chips and his large hand fell on mine.

"Kim, I know Lay's potato chips are hard for you to eat let alone buy. I'm not gonna make you go through that pain for me," Jared reminded and I shook my head.

"Now Lay's chips remind me of you, because that day on the beach we ate chips. Jared I don't know if you realize it yet but that was one of the best days of my life," I admitted cheesily.

"Sorry that was a little bit corny," I apologized and he smiled down at me. "That wasn't that corny, and I swear Kim, I fall harder for you every day," Jared smiled and I blushed.

"So go pick out any chips you like," I shooed him away to pick out food. He smiled impishly at me before investigating the junk food aisle looking for the last thing on the list. Once I found it I made my way back to Jared.

"You ready?" I asked as I started to get in line. "Yep, I'll pay for it," Jared responded. "No, these are groceries for me to buy, and I dragged you here. So the pleasure of paying for this is all mine." I fought back and he gave in.

"Fine, Kim," He spoke. I bought everything and Jared helped me out with the bags. "Thanks for helping me out with the bags," I told him and he nodded gruffly.

"Jared, are you still mad that I had to pay for the groceries?" I asked him.

"Yes," He replied.

"Seriously, it's no big deal, Jared. Eat your chips," I replied. "You don't understand, Kim. I was taught to pay for everything for my girl. You're my girl and it's my job to take care of you," Jared stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Jared, these groceries are for my house. That's very sweet of you to say and everything but I'm not going to let my guy baby me," I responded as he started to drive.

"You're my girl, Kim so it's one of the things I do for you. Baby you and take care of you." Jared spoke. "I know but why in God's name did you pick me?" I asked and he frowned.

"You're my imprint, Kim. We're supposed to be, and I don't want anything bad to happen to my imprint." Jared reminded, and I bit my lip. "I know this is a really bad way to ask this, but Kim will you be my girlfriend?" Jared asked and I nodded.

This was my dream come true. For once in my life I felt whole. "As soon as I park this car can I kiss you?" Jared asked and I felt blush heat my cheeks. "You don't even have to ask, Jared." I assured him.

He parked the car about a mile away from my house and stopped the car. He unbuckled his seat belt and turned his head so he could kiss me. His lips felt heavenly against mine.

It felt right. His lips were warm and soft. His kisses were gentle except for this one. I didn't complain as the kiss grew more heated. He held me in his arms which was only slightly uncomfortable in his truck. I didn't care about that though.

He pulled away both of us breathless. He rested his forehead against mine as we got our breath back. "This is only slightly uncomfortable in this car. But it's the only place right now to kiss you. Can I take you somewhere?" Jared asked his eyes melting in mine.

I nodded and he drove to La Push, he stopped at a cliff and I gulped.

"We're not going?" I didn't finish my sentence because fear ate me up. "No, Kim, calm down. I would never force you into anything you don't want to do," He assured me as he took his hand in mine and led me to the forest behind it.

"This is place where I come to think. And this is where I ran away to when I left school for those three days. I ran away because I couldn't get you off my mind, and now I got you." Jared spoke.

I blushed, and he sat me down near him. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt tears prick my eyes. "That was the best grocery shopping trip I've ever been on," I admitted. "Agree with you there," Jared agreed. I turned towards him so I could lay my head against his chest.

"Sweetheart, is something wrong?" Jared asked worrying coloring his tone. "No, nothing's wrong. Please God don't wake me up from this," I begged. "Kim, this is all real. I'll prove it to you." Jared whispered.

He lowered his lips to mine and captured me in his arms. I felt warm for once and his lips moved in sync against mine. "I love you," He pulled away. "I love you too," I murmured.

For a while we just laid there me in his arms. Time got away from us and he drove me home. "I'll pick you up around five thirty okay?" He asked. "Yes, Jared," I agreed.

He kissed me on the forehead and was gone. I felt someone behind me and my gut feeling was right. _Shit._

**_This chapter was INCREDIBLY LONG! So the next chapter contains the bonfire and meeting everyone! More fluffiness and cuteness up ahead! And isn't Jared so adorable? Sigh. They're so cute. Anyway leave me a review I'd die happily if I reach 100 reviews! It'd make my life if I got to that goal! I love you guys more than words._**

**_PRESS THE BUTTON! Y'know you want to ;) _**

**_Love, love, love,_**

**_-PIB_**

**_(Princessinblues)_**


	23. Making Me Fall In Love Again

**I feel really accomplished today! I just decided to type this out :) I hope you like it and there will be some language in this chapter. Just giving y'all a heads up. Paul just has that effect on this story :P Anyway, I love my one reviewer! But I will be really unhappy if you don't leave me a review. A review is like a pat on the back/hug. It means I didn't waste my time with this. Anyway, onto the story!**

_**Baby sometimes you can say the craziest things**_  
_**I love how you don't care what nobody thinks**_  
_**Your highly original totally untypical **_  
_**Never change**_  
_**All I gotta do is look at your smiling face**_

_**And there you go**_  
_**Makin me fall in love again**_  
_**There you go**_  
_**Makin me fall in love again**_  
_**And I gotta tell you**_  
_**There's nothin better**_  
_**Than you and me together**_  
_**Workin on forever**_  
_**Everyday with you is always somethin new**_  
_**You've only gotta be yourself and there you go**_  
_**Makin me fall in love again**_

_**-Kellie Pickler-Making Me Fall In Love Again**_

"At least now I know you're human," Val commented holding back a laugh. I felt my blush heat my cheeks in embarassment. Oh please God, don't make this too awful.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned my eye brows furrowing in confusion.

"You saying shit it makes me feel better. Anyway, that's not the point," She started. Holy crap, I'd said that out loud. "And you are probably in shock that you said that out loud. Chill out, you're not going to hell." Val assured me, laughing at her own joke.

"So you and Jared, huh?" Val asked wriggeling her eye brows. I was frozen in place and my whole entire frame went stiff as a board. Should I play the innocent card? Or just finally come clean and admit it?

I was too chicken to admit it, and plus I didn't trust Val's motor mouth. "What are you talking about?" I lied looking innocent as I could. Dammit, acting was not my forte.

And Val being as nosy as she is, grinned evilly. She knew that the only class I didn't get in A in was Drama. And my 4.0 was suffering because of it.

"Chill, girl, it's about time. I was worrying you'd still be a virgin when you're forty." Val laughed throwing her head back. What the heck was she talking about?

Okay, so hanging out with Jared and dating him made me sexually active? What the hell was wrong with Val? Did she think that lowly of me? My jaw dropped in shock. She couldn't honestly be serious.

I stiffled back a laugh that was threatening to break through. I shook my head, and this time blush didn't color my cheeks. "You honestly think I'm umm...sexually active?" That sentence felt really weird on my lips.

"Yeah, who wouldn't be with that nice piece of ass?" Val responded, and I rolled my eyes. I didn't go out and punch her for calling Jared a nice piece of ass. That would be overly bad behavior for me.

"We've only been dating for like three weeks," I reminded her and I covered my mouth as soon as I realized that had come out of my mouth. Shit. I made sure to keep that one in my head. Blush colored my face faster than wildfire.

"I knew it! And no, I know you're not sexually active because I know you too well. And besides, I wouldn't judge you if you were." Val smirked in celebration.

I was utterly speechless. I was such an idiot. I wish I could slap myself. Val was still smirking, obviously very proud of herself. I was happy to see my sister dressed and whoever that was sleeping in her bed gone.

"God, you act like the most innocent person on Earth. But since you have yourself a hot boyfriend you don't have to anymore!" Val winked at me and I felt my stomach grow cold. I mean, Jared was more than hot.

Hot was an understatement. Words like handsome and beautiful came into mind when I thought about him. That was the old fashioned part of me, which Val clearly didn't inherit.

"You can actually say something you know," Val reminded and I finally got myself out of my stupor. "I think I'm going to go take a shower," I remarked. Eh, it wasn't the craftiest thing to say, but it worked.

"You'll tell me eventually, and besides I've been waiting for this moment. When I can finally give you guy advice and when you actually turned into a normal human being," Val said, standing with her hands on her hips as I walked up the stairs.

She was right, I wasn't exactly normal. I mean a normal teenage girl would be dating guys starting at fifteen, or younger. A normal teenage girl would be into the same things Val was.

A normal teenage girl wouldn't be as mousy or shy as me. A normal teenage girl would sleep till eleven and not eight-thirty. I trudged up the stairs and decided not to lie.

Instead I took a shower and for once blow dried my hair. I'd never exactly been in this position where I had to look great. I was completely clueless in the make up department.

My usual outfit consisted of a tee-shirt and either jeans or sweatpants. But those two were completely out of the question. I opened my closet and looked in the very back of it.

Sometimes Val would buy things for me, and I'd always stash them in the back of the closet. I fished out about five bags and set them out on my bed for display.

I fished out the actual garments and laid them above the plastic bags. I'd have to remind her to start using green bags. Focus, Kim, focus. I had to push my nerdy demeanor away for five minutes.

One dress was immediantly put back in it's bag once I saw how short and skimpy it was. No way in hell I'd wear that. I looked at the garment next to it, and that was up for consideration.

It was a plaid shirt. It was kind of cute and not too risky. **(Picture of her outfit is on my profile click the link!). **I bit my lip as I cautiously tried it on.

It didn't look half bad. It was casual enough for this, but it was still cute. I looked at the skinny jeans to the right of that and bit my lip. This was unfamiliar territory. I was never ever worn skinny jeans in my life.

This was a recipe for disaster. I slid them on with my eyes clothes. I opened my eyes hesitantly and was surprised. They made me actually look like I have curves.

They hugged my non existent curves and made me look decent. In some ways I was jealous of Val. She had the curves I'd kill for. She was rather impressive in the chest department and she looked curvy, not fat.

This is why we never ever shared clothes, I doubted Val would even share clothes with someone like me anyway. She spent more money than I did on anything combined.

Clothes she always splurged on. Val worked part time at a beauty salon, the only reason she did it was so that she could get discounted manicures and pedicures.

I heard Val come up the steps and open my door. "Val!" I almost screamed. "You scared the heck out of me," I spoke trying to calm down my heart.

"So what is going on tonight?" Val eagerly questioned gesturing to the clothes. "I knew you'd eventually put those clothes to good use," Val added.

"Oh...um..." I stuttered and Val shook her head. "Chill, I'm not gonna tell Mom, you worry wart," Val assured me. "Okay well, Emily Young is making all of us dinner. All of Jared's friends and stuff are coming," I admitted.

"I never knew you were attracted to bad boys," Val remarked. I shook my head. "Jared isn't a bad guy, trust me," I assured her. "Have you heard half the rumors? He's supposedly on drugs," Val reminded.

"I can assure you he's not on drugs," I told her laughing at my own personal joke.

"Okay, but you've only been with him for three weeks so he can easily hide stuff," Val advised. "I promise you he's not on drugs, Val, trust me," I assured her.

"Okay, I just don't want you to get hurt," Val spoke and maybe she was nicer than what I thought. "Thanks," I smiled softly at her. "Okay I have to do your makeup. Because I'm a pro," Val remarked and hesitantly I agreed.

"Fine, but not too much. I prefer not to look like a clown," I reminded as she pushed me in front of a mirror. Oh God, I was always regretting the move I'd made.

I was officially pathetic, I'm seventeen but I'd never touched a bottle of make up in my life. The thought made me officially fail at being a female. Val was always interested in make up.

I remember her always going into Mom's collection and using me as her dummy. She started using make up officially when she was thirteen. It wasn't really a transition, however because Val used make up without Mom's permission.

Val was always a rebel and in that way I was jealous. I'm too cautious Val doesn't care what people think about her, and is spontaneous. She and I couldn't be any more different in that aspect.

Val finished my mascara and started with foundation. The foundation was used to I guess even out my skin tone and almost make it glow. The corners of Val's mouth turned upwards as she put on liquid eye liner.

I was about to bit my lip, and Val intervened. "Bite that lip and I will take out your teeth," Val threatened and I sighed and resisted the habit of biting my lip.

She finished my make up sometime later and I looked at myself in the mirror. I almost couldn't recongnize myself and she straightened my hair and I was reminded that I did have side bangs.

"Thank you," I smiled at Val and she nodded. "And for a little magic come here," She led me to her room and got out a bottle. Crap it was perfume.

And my eyes got bug wide. Before I could protest she grabbed my hands in her grasps and put perfume of my wrists. Then she proceeded to put a dab on the back of my neck.

"Val, I'm going to a dinner not a freaking club!" I reminded her. "A touch of perfume will never hurt anyone," Val winked. I rolled my eyes. "Be grateful I gave you my favorite perfume," Val reminded. "Thank you," I smiled halfway.

"That's better," Val smiled. I was almost ready to go, I grabbed my cell phone and called the number Jared gave me earlier. I pushed the buttons and I heard the dial tone.

"Hi," A warm voice greeted.

"Hi, Emily, I'm Kim. I just wanted to ask if you needed any help setting up or anything," I told her and I awaited her response. "Oh Kim, that's so sweet of you to offer! Jared's been talking nonstop about you!" She gushed.

"You're very welcome, and aww that's so nice of him." I said a smile creeping on my lips.

"Anyway, if you want to, you can help me set up. I could use some help, the guys are out." Emily offered.

"Of course, Emily, when would you like me over?" I asked, and Emily thought for a moment.

"I know this is short notice but maybe in twenty minutes or so?" Emily asked.

"Of course, can I have directions though?" I asked, laughing at myself. "Of course," She assured and she gave me the directions. Val was going out anyway so she decided to drive me there.

I called Jared immediantly after and besides being a little bit bummed he couldn't pick me up like the gentleman he is, he agreed. He would be arriving with the rest of the guys at around seven.

"I remember Emily Young, she was a really pretty girl before she got mauled by a bear," Val started as she put the car in drive. "She's still pretty," I argued.

"Well, I think something else happened, Kim. I mean Sam, who used to date Leah looked all sulky. I think he had something to do with it. And Leah was a raging bull," Val explained. Val was so observant, she gossiped but she was also perceptive.

"I don't know, if something happened she would've dumped him," I reminded. I knew the story, and I decided to keep my mouth shut. "She has these long pink scars that run down her face and completely close her left eye," Val remarked. Poor Emily.

"Aww, poor girl," I spoke. "Yeah, I feel bad for her. I wonder if it was Leah who did that to her. I don't blame her, boyfriend stealers are the worst!" Val commented.

"You're friends with Leah, right?" I asked, adjusting my position. "Yes, she's freaking hilarious. She's been acting a little bit weird so we haven't been hanging out as much," Val responded.

"She's a busy girl," I murmured. "Clearly ever since her Father's death she's been busier than ever. Same with Seth, her younger brother." Val noted.

"Huh, well maybe they're grieving," I suggested and Val shook her head. "I saw Leah a few days ago at the grocery store. She looked good, more muscular. And she had a great ass damn her..." Val trailed off.

"Val!" I spoke in shock.

"Sorry, you wouldn't understand. You have a bony ass," Val reminded and I rolled my eyes. "Better curvy then bony and I do not have a bony butt! It's normal size!" I fired back and Val laughed in response.

"Those jeans give you a hint of an ass," Val conquered. "I have a butt, it's just not as big as yours," I teased and Val scowled at me. "My ass isn't big, honey. Yours is just tiny," Val barked back.

"My butt is average size and let's get off this topic," I muttered. "If you can hardly talk about this subject then the sex talk with Jared will be even more awkward," Val sighed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as blush covered my cheeks. "Well, I suppose you're new to this dating thing, huh? Your boyfriend will ask after about a month or two if you want to take it to the next step," Val explained.

"Val, eww we're taking this nice and slow!" I spoke covering my ears. "Sex is great, Kim. Don't kid yourself, and I bet sex with your guy is even better," Val winked. I blushed a little when she said "my man". He was my boyfriend, so maybe he was my man.

"Val, I hate to ask this question, but who was in your room last night?" I questioned really not wanting to hear the answer.

"Barry," She replied.

"And he is?" I challenged.

"He's my boyfriend. You probably know him, Barry Lakers, the quarter back of the football team," Val admitted. "Oh Val," I sighed. "Hey, he's great in bed. We've been dating for about two months so it's about time," Val spoke.

"Are you serious? Two months?" I spoke sheepishly. "Yes, I'm serious. Two months is a long time to wait for sex, Kim. You'll realize this when you get older," Val advised.

"I'm only a year younger than you," I reminded her. "Still, age is just a stupid number. I've been dating since I was fifteen, and you just started dating. So I'm a little more experienced," Val rambled.

In the knick of time, Val parked the car. I was saved from another awkward talk. "Have fun, Kim, just not too much," She winked and she drove away. I sighed and went up to the door.

Emily's house was really pretty and rugged. I waited on the cherry oak porch and Emily answered. I looked away from the scars and smiled at her. She was beautiful anyway.

"Hi," I greeted. She beamed back at me a million things in her hands. "Here let me help," I offered.

"I'm sorry it took me a while to answer the door, it's been pretty hectic around here," Emily aplogized. "No apology needed, the wait wasn't too long," I assured her as I took some bowls from her hands.

"Thank you Kim, I would hug you if I could but I've got my hands full at the moment, please come inside." Emily smiled halfway because of the scar making a permanant frown on one side of her face.

I walked inside and the place was absolutely spotless. The house was fairly small but it felt so welcoming. "Wow, Emily, your place is really clean," I marveled.

"Thank you, it's one of the rare times when it is," Emily admitted and I nodded. On her table were tons of bags of chips. "Emily, I can put the chips in the bowl if you'd like," I offered.

"Oh Kim, that'd be great. You're such a lifesaver," Emily thanked and I smiled. I emptied the contents of three bags in three different bowls. "There will go very fast," I remarked.

"The chips? These boys have bottomless stomachs," Emily shook her head. "That they do, I know Jared does," I laughed. "Jared talks so highly of you, and you're even lovelier in person," Emily commented and blush heated my cheeks.

"Thank you, Emily. I'm not sure about that, but Jared is a great guy," I admitted. "You really are, and Jared is. It's wonderful to have you as part of the family now," Emily complimented.

"Thank you so much, Emily. I'd love to be part of the family," I smiled back at her. "Well, consider yourself added! It's always nice as well to have someone else that's an imprint." Emily mused.

"You were the first one," I murmured. "Yes, I was. If you have any questions or anything you can just ask me, okay?" Emily offered and I smiled appreciatively at her.

"That's very nice of you to offer, thank you. I might take you up on that offer," I smiled as I got the soda out of the cabinet. I put the thirty-two ounce bottle out on the table.

I arranged the cups so they were neatly on top of each other and got the spoons and the forks out.

"Emily, what are we having?" I questioned. "Steak," She replied.

"Yum, sounds great!" I responded. "Thank you, you know the guys they love meat. You like steak right?" She asked and I nodded. "I love meat," I assured her.

"Phew," She breathed a sigh of relief. "So you have to tell me everything," Emily spoke curiousity bubbling in her tone. I giggled to myself.

"Well, we saw each other on a bus I was having an awful hair day, and he just stared at me. I mean, I've had the hugest crush on him since I was in fourth grade," I admitted blushing.

"And then we started talking and I was already head over heels for him but knowing him made me happy. I know this is cheesy, but I've never felt more alive then I do now." I continued.

"He's one of the best people I've ever met before in my life. He makes me feel complete. Then, he took me to this movie and he told me. I kind of freaked out, and he waited outside my window, and said he'd wait for me," I smiled at the memory.

"Then, we kissed and we've been together ever since," I admitted. Emily beamed at me. "That's so sweet, Kim. The story is just so unbelievable, and you're adorable Kim! He's so in love with you, I remember when he first came to Sam." Emily spoke.

"What happened?" I questioned. "He was so distraught so worried and once Sam told him, he was happy. He kept on telling Sam how everyday he'd love you more," Emily continued and I blushed.

"He's too good to me," I murmured. "You deserve each other, Kim. That's what this is all about," Emily assured me. Emily finished the steak and I helped her put it on the plate and get it ready.

"We're going to eat outside, so can you help me move the outdoor chairs?" Emily asked and I nodded. After that we quickly made last minute preperations before the boys came.

We both heard a rumble and we looked at each other and smiled. The door opened and immediantly we were surrounded by a slew of boys; seven boys to be exact.

Sam emerged first and immediantly went to Emily. Lots of unfamiliar faces until I saw Jared. Jared broke out into his impish grin and came up to me and lifted me into his arms.

"Home," I whispered as I buried my head in his chest.

"I missed you," Jared admitted brushing my hair back. He kissed me gently before settling for an arm around my waist. I smiled up at him, and the look of adoration in his eyes was almost painful.

Sam had both arms around Emily. Emily led us outside on the back porch.

"So I decided to bring Kim, who is now my girlfriend," Jared greeted and pulled me closer to him. "Hi," I spoke awkwardly blush creeping up my cheeks.

"You weren't lying man, she's as red as a fire hydrant!" One spoke. "And that is Embry," Jared whispered in my ear. A chorous of laughs was heard and Embry hugged me.

I hugged him back. "Nice to meet you too," I murmured and he chuckled. Embry stood back as another member of the pack waited. "Kim, this is Quil," Jared whispered.

"Hey, Kim!" Quil smiled cheekily. "Hey Quil!" I spoke just as exuberantly and he let out a laugh. He hugged me gently and another one waited. "Kim, meet Seth," Jared smiled and Seth walked forward and awkwardly hugged me.

"Hey, Seth," I murmured. "Hey Kim," Seth said shyly. It was clear that he was younger than the others. He stepped back, and Sam stood in front of me.

"Kim, it's great to meet you," Sam spoke shaking my hand. "Same to you," I replied and he smiled carefully as a response. The last one stepped forward.

There's was something about him that made you want to run. There was cooling fury in his eyes and most of all...Pain. He wasn't a bad person, he just had been through something hard.

"Paul, meet Kim," Jared spoke aloud and Paul took a cautious step forward.

"Guess they saved the best for last," I murmured, and everyone started laughing. Paul smiled halfway and nodded at me. "Nice to meet you," I greeted.

"Great to finally meet the girl who Jared couldn't get out of his fucking thoughts," Paul remarked. I smiled halfway and blushed at his comment. "Jacob is with Bella," Jared murmured.

I didn't have the faintest idea who this Bella girl was. Whoever she was, she seemed dear to Jacob. Maybe they were friends...Or maybe more but it wasn't any of my business.

"That Bella girl," Paul grumbled in disgust. "Paul," Sam warned. While the two had an intense stare down, Emily intervened. "Why don't you guys go inside and get something to eat," Emily suggested. They all agreed and paraded into the house.

Emily sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry about Paul, his anger can get a hold of his sometimes," Emily spoke and I nodded. "I completely understand," I assured her and she nodded.

I grabbed a plate and selected a portion of the steak which for the most part was gone. I grabbed a cup of soda and sat down outside on the floor of the porch.

Jared came out moments later and shook his head in disaproval.

"Kim, why are you sitting on the ground?" Jared questioned stepping towards me.

"Well, I want to make sure that we have enough chairs," I explained and Jared chuckled. "You are the most unselfish person I've ever met," Jared laughed picking me off the floor and putting me in a chair.

"Jared!" I yelled in protest and he just laughed as he took the chair next to me.

"Whoa! Keep it G guys." Paul warned and Jared rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure they have a good explanation for what just happened," Seth countered and I laughed. "Kim, being the selfless person she is decided to sit on the floor to make sure everyone had a seat." Jared explained.

"Dude, you weren't kidding," Embry guffawed and I laughed. "About?" I looked up at Jared. "He won't shut up about how great you are and shit," Paul answered boredly, and I blushed.

"You say these things, huh?" I asked and Jared shook his head. "Remember how I told you when we phase into our wolf form we can hear each other's thoughts?" Jared questioned and I nodded.

"Well, you never leave his mind," Embry teased and Jared slapped his arm. "It's the truth," Embry reminded. Emily laughed as she took a seat next to Sam.

"It's true," Paul affirmed sighing. "Well I'm not the only one," Jared defended gesturing to Sam.

"I thought hearing one guys lovey dovey crap was bad. But hearing two is just...ugh." Paul shook his head. "Someday it may be you," Sam reminded and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to end up like you two," Paul spoke.

"You hook up with girls like three times a week, dude. And how many girlfriends have you had?" Embry questioned.

"It beats being stuck with one person," Paul spoke. "You never know maybe you'll wanna settle down," Sam reminded.

"And have the same girlfriend for three weeks," Embry teased and Seth and him cracked up.

"At least I'm not girl-less like you, Embry." Paul fired back. "Don't worry about it, you'll find someone great," Emily soothed. "I'm just waiting for that girl to come along," Embry defended.

"Not this caring shit and good guy shit," Paul moaned.

"Hey, you don't have to cuss every second here. We have girls here," Seth piped up.

"I don't think Paul could go without a day without cussing. Let alone the f-bomb," Embry laughed. "You're too chicken to even say that word," Paul spat.

"I can say it," Embry spoke. "Okay say it then!" Paul challenged. "Fuck," Embry spoke and Paul clapped.

"You're a real man now," Paul applauded and Emily rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry about this Kim," Jared apologized and I laughed. "No, I think it's hilarious. I curse like a sailor," I assured him.

"Well, I've only heard you cuss once and it wasn't really a cuss word," Jared grinned.

"Which one was it?" Paul asked.

"Damn," Jared answered and Paul laughed. "That isn't a heavy duty cuss word," Embry laughed. "Well it is to Kim," Jared spoke. "It is, and I say shit," I spoke and Paul laughed.

"For a minute I thought you weren't as innocent as you looked but never mind," Paul laughed. "Thanks," I grinned and Jared laughed.

"So tell us more about you, Kim," Emily piped up. I sighed and put my hands around my knee. I bit my lip and Jared awaited my answer.

"I'm not really that interesting," I rejected and Emily shook her head. "How did you and Jared meet?" Embry asked and I blushed. "Well, I sat behind him in History class," I started.

"He never noticed me though," I admitted. "If I knew then..." Jared spoke and I stopped him. "It's okay, seriously. Anyway so I was late for the bus and I got on and I was soaking wet. It was raining, and every one was laughing about how I looked like a wet dog," I continued.

That earned a laugh from everyone, and I chuckled inwardly. "And Jared was the only one that didn't," I remembered. Jared beamed at me. "And then he apologized afterward about what they did," I finished.

"Way to go, dude!" Embry patted Jared on the back.

"You hooked her, huh? Seth added.

"Great story," Paul spoke sarcastically. "I told you it was adorable, Sam," Emily smiled and Sam kissed her softly. "Okay, this is starting to look a like those corny movies Emily watches," Paul sighed.

I finished my steak and Emily sighs. "Don't dis my girl, Paul," Sam reminded and Emily looked up at him. "When do we get to have smores?" Paul asked.

"Usually we'd have Billy or Sue here to do the legends but we decided to save that for another time," Jared whispered in my ear. I nodded and I heard a knock at the door.

Emily rushed inside to get the door. "Soon," Sam assured him. "I'm still hungry," Seth complained and we all laughed. "You guys really do have bottomless pits," I commented and all the boys laughed.

Emily came back with a girl. She was very pretty and I recognized her. Leah. Leah looked displeased and she sighed.

"It's about time!" Paul remarked.

"Shut up," Leah responded.

"What took you so long? The steak's gone," Embry commented.

"I decided I actually wanted to come," Leah responded. "Who is the new girl?" Leah asked pointing me. "She's Kim, Jared's imprint. This dinner was to meet her, remember?" Seth spoke softly to his sister.

"Oh yeah, another imprint," Leah sighed boredly. "So this is Kim," Jared introduced.

"No shit, Sherlock. She's the only other girl in this room besides Emily and I," She snapped. "Nice to meet you." I greeted sticking my hand out biting my lip.

"I like your shirt," I complimented and her eyes looked less miserable for a minute. "Thanks, it was on the clearance rack at Wal-Mart," Leah spoke, shaking my hand.

Jared kissed my head and before we knew it, the sky darkened. Emily led us out to their yard and the boys got all the fire started up. Emily was busy arranging the smore ingredients.

"How've you been?" Emily asked sweetly to Leah. "How do you think?" Leah grumbled. "Things will get better soon," Emily assured her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Get off of me!" Leah fired back and Emily stepped away shocked. The boys got the fire started and Jared sat next to me and pulled me into his arms.

In his arms I felt warm, and I laid my head against his chest and smiled up at him.

"You look beautiful tonight by the way, Kim," Jared commented and I blushed. "Thank you, Jared. You don't look so bad yourself," I replied. Jared laughed and kissed my forehead as our marshmallows roasted over the fire.

"Thank you for bringing me," I whispered so only he could hear. "You're welcome, Kim. And I know you're worried that they don't like you, but's the opposite," Jared assured. He knew me so well.

My cheeks became the shade of scarlet and he chuckled. "The more I know you, the more things I fall in love with," Jared admitted and I bit my lip as I was attacked by blush again.

"Thank you," I murmured kissing his cheek.

"That's a good marshmallow," I commented as the marshmellow reached golden brown. "You like 'em golden huh?" Jared questioned. "Well, it's better than burned. I hate picking the burned parts off of the marshmallows," I countered and he laughed.

"You get sticky hands!" I added. "Well, I'll keep that in mind next time we have smores," Jared laughed and I rolled my eyes. I examined the marshmallow and decided to pull it off the stick.

"Be careful, it's probably really hot," Jared warned and I rolled my eyes. "I appreciate your overprotectiveness, but I'm not completely handicapped," I sighed.

I put the marshmallow on the graham cracker and shrugged myself regretfully out of his embrace and grabbed a Hershey bar on the table. I split off two pieces and smooshed **(Pretend that's a word) **the marshmallow and the choclate between the crackers.

I came back into Jared's welcoming embrace. "Here you go," I said as I handed him the smore. "Thanks, Kim," He smiled at me. He pratically inhaled it.

"Yeesh, you ate that so fast!" I marveled. "It was pretty small," He replied and I shook my head. "That would take me five bites," I spoke and he raised his eye brows.

"Alright I'll make you one and then we can see how long it takes you," Jared suggested and I nodded. He put another marshmallow onto the stick and put it over the fire.

Once the marshmallow reached golden brown he pulled the stick back and got up for a moment. He made the smore and then handed it to me.

"Thank you, Jared," I beamed up at him and he kissed my nose. "No problem, Kim. Now I'll count you eat," He affirmed and I sighed. I took a bite.

"One bite." Jared narrated. I took a break for a moment and took another. "Two bites," He spoke. He went on until the fifth bite. "Kim, you eat really slow," Jared remarked.

"Thanks," I murmured. "Any normal person could finish that in one bite," Jared commented as he gestured to the remnants of the smore. "Are you saying I'm not normal?" I questioned opening my mouth in shock.

"No one's 'normal', you're awesome, Kim," He spoke defending himself. "Okay then," I teased as I laid my head back against his chest and finished my smore.

I heard Paul cussing because he got burnt and Emily trying to help, but it was as if I could only hear Jared's heart beating. Just his heart and I could feel him breathe.

I snuggled closer, and Jared smiled I closed my eyes, and drifted away on Jared's chest.

**Aww, wasn't that cute? And I know this is pretty needy but can I please have at least three reviews? If you stop by my story PLEASE leave a review. Even just two words. And I have anonymous reviews enabled! So even if you don't have an account you can still review :)**

**Next chapter up sometime soon! (Promise)**

**Always,**

**-PIB**

**(Princessinnblues)**


	24. Little Moments

**Did you miss me? So so so so sorry for the wait. School and homework have been kicking my butt recently. And I'm going to respond to one of my anonymous reviewers.**

**KJ-Thank you so much for calling me out on forgetting to write putting the groceries away! Don't worry, the groceries were put away and they're okay. And don't worry I love nerd thoughts :) You'll see more of the groceries in this chapter! :)**

**And to each and every one of you that put my story on story alert, favorite story, author alert, and my beautiful reviewers...I love each and every one of you and you guys keep me going!**

**_But she covered her mouth and her face got red _  
_And she just looked so darn cute_  
_That I couldn't even act like I was mad_  
_Yeah I live for little moments like that_**

_Well that's just like last year on my birthday_  
_She lost all track of time and burnt the cake_  


_**And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off**_  
_**And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms**_  
_**And I tried not to let her see me laugh**_  
_**Yeah I live for little moments like that**_

_**I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me**_  
_**And I thank god that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be**_  
_**It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans**_

_**-Brad Paisley, Little Moments**_

**WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF ALERT :)**

I felt myself being moved but there was no way I wasn't assisted. I felt warmth in the arms that were holding me. I snuggled closer and placed my head against his chest.

"Kim, are you awake?" A soft voice asked and I moved and tried to fall back asleep again.

"You're not fooling anyone," Jared replied and I felt my blush attack my cheeks. This is why I hate my stupid blush. It's like a blaring fire alarm it comes off at just the wrong moment.

I wretched open my eye lids to see Jared staring down at me. My heart skipped a beat because of the proximity and how incredible he looked. Once I really got into reality I blushed and covered my mouth.

"Kim, what's wrong?" He asked curiously. "Oh my God, Jared I'm so sorry. I must have fallen asleep!" I rushed out covering my mouth and ducking my head in embarassment.

"Kim, what are you talking about? You were tired and I didn't want to wake you up," Jared responded, smirking and leaning down to press his lips against my forehead. I rolled my eyes. He was too nice for his own good.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked, my voice shooting up an octave. Jared chuckled and shook his head in response. "Well, Kim, you looked so darn cute I didn't want to wake you up," Jared confessed and I felt like Jell-O.

Thank God Jared was holding me or else I would've become a pile of goo. Actually, scratch that I was putty in his arms. He had me in so many ways. Once again my blush made its presence and Jared grinned.

"Jared," I started utterly speechless. How in the name of all things that is holy deserve him? He was right out of my dreams. He said everything I dreamed a guy would say to me someday.

There was no doubt in my mind that maybe I would never hit rock bottom. I'd keep on falling for all the wonderful things he does and him. "Well you said my name," Jared chuckled.

"That is so sweet, thank you," I cried ducking my head into his chest.

"You're very welcome, I know it was a little corny, but it's true," He grinned. "You don't have to keep carrying me," I remarked and he rolled his eyes. "If there's a time for me to have my girl in my arms, I'll take it," Jared replied and once again I felt like a pile of goo.

"Jared, I think I just turned into a pile of goo," I confessed and he looked worried for a moment. "Do you feel faint? Do you need water?" He rushed out nervously.

"Okay, you're officially overprotective. I just turned into a pile of goo because of you," I admitted and Jared smiled down at me and kissed me gently for a moment.

He chuckled and smiled down at me. In his eyes, there were so many emotions. There was this carefree emotion, as well as pure happiness. However the most overpowering was love.

I hadn't seen that look in such a long time. Love isn't an expression you can fake, and his eyes somehow confirmed that. It was unlike any love I'd ever experienced before.

My dating history confirms that. The only loving glance I remember was Dad's. Dad looked at Mom with so much love, it was almost too much. I didn't recognize it at the time, but looking back on it I wonder how I didn't notice it.

I threw my arms around Jared's neck and pressed my head against his chest. I felt Jared grin and he pecked my forehead.

"What are you thinking about?" He murmured, and I blushed.

"Nothing really," I lied but Jared chuckled in response. He clearly saw through my weak lie.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you're a really bad liar," Jared remarked and I laughed.

"Then how have I survived on this Earth?" I challenged and he shook his head. "Well, I bet you can't even lie on the little things," Jared commented. "Like what?" I questioned.

"Well didn't you lie to your Mom when you were a little kid about if you brushed your teeth and stuff?" Jared questioned curiously. "No," I shook my head. Not to be a goody-goody but dental hygiene was always my strength.

"I hated going to the dentist, and I never wanted a cavity, so I brushed my teeth," I explained.

"Gum always got me an extra cavity, or candy," Jared responded and I laughed.

"Cavities never got me, but I had braces until my sophmore year." I remarked. "Really?" Jared spoke. I nodded. My number one reason for hating braces was the food always getting stuck.

"I hated it, I always got popcorn stuck in my braces," I explained. Jared laughed, showing his perfectly white teeth.

"And you have perfect teeth," I teased as I poked his chest.

"I wouldn't say perfect, but they're okay. And your teeth are great now," Jared assured me and I blushed. "Thanks," I murmured suppressing a yawn. I had always been insecure about my smile.

I wasn't very photogenic. Every year, when the school would send my school pictures home it was a disaster. Meanwhile, Val had perfect school pictures that were framed around the house.

"Go back to sleep, Kim it's late. I'll drive you back to your house," Jared spoke gingerly putting me in the backseat and wrapping me in his jacket. "No," I grumbled.

"So stubborn," He marveled and I snuggled against his giant coat. His jacket smelled like his musky forest-like scent. I buried myself in it, and somehow I drifted off.

Sometime later, I felt myself being moved again. The arms encasing me were gentle, I never felt jostled as we moved up the stairs. As selfish as it was of me, I didn't want to wake up yet.

I felt myself being lowered like a small child onto my bed. Jared tucked me in under my comforter, and kissed my forehead. Then, the window opened and he hurried out.

Jared must have left due to patrol. I missed his warmth and snuggled into the sheets trying to mimick the feeling of his arms around me. With no avail, I gave up and fell asleep once more.

The next morning I woke up with a start. My clothes were all crinkly thanks to sleeping in them, and lazily I changed into sweatpants and a tee shirt. While getting breakfast I glanced at myself in the mirror.

Ugh, I looked like hell. That had to be fixed, so I cleaned myself up. The house was particularly quiet that morning so I assumed Val was out of the house. Like every Sunday morning I forced myself to finish my homework.

After that, I allowed myself to escape into my thoughts. Jared's unbelievable kindness was showcased last night. I should've thanked him and been less out of it.

One of my goals for this month was to possibly meet Jared's parents. They had to be such incredible people for raising someone like Jared. I felt guilty because I hadn't come clean with the truth to my Mother.

As awful as it was going to be, I realized I had to do it soon. Mom would hopefully understand and maybe approve. Once she got by the nasty and completely false rumor about the pack doing drugs, she'd like him.

I knew in my heart, Dad would love him. Dad always told me when I was little that he wasn't going to allow me to date just any guy. He said they had to be good enough for me.

There wasn't a doubt in my mind that Dad would've loved Jared. I felt like Jared was so much more than I deserved. Yet somehow, we're soul mates. My mind flashed back to the other night.

Emily and Sam were pratically inseparable and the way they looked at each other...You could almost feel their love. And I was starting to notice how Jared looked at me.

I couldn't even explain it, there was something so powerful. Almost as powerful as the way I felt about him. To everyone who thought the love I had for Jared was just a crush could now see otherwise.

People say teenagers can't find their soulmates. And in some respects, that's very true. And every teenage couple says their love will last forever. In the situation I was in, I was almost convinced it was.

In only three weeks, I feel like we've known each other for years. Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to be careless and move too quickly. I love the status of our relationship right now.

I didn't want to rush it. Jared made life...bearable. I actually had reason to wake up every morning and have something to smile. Before, I felt like a part of me was missing.

And yes, Jared is the missing piece. At that moment I was convinced time was on our side. And the strange part was, I noticed Val looked at my strangely. She was happy for me...Or so she said, but there was something behind that emotion.

I couldn't tell what it was, but some emotion was hiding behind her gorgeous features. Val was probably out with her newest boyfriend, doing God knows what.

I migrated to the kitchen and took out a chocolate chip mix out of the cabinet. I liked when the cabinet was neat and tidy, because I'm kind of a freak. I grabbed the necessary ingredients and got to work.

I was sure Jared would love these. After all, he could eat anything. As long as I didn't burn them, I was sure he'd like them. I cracked the two eggs and stirred them around in the mixing bowl.

Patrol probably wasn't over yet. That being said I was wondering if I needed to make breakfast for him as well. He babied me in every single way, so I figured it was only fair for me to return the favor.

I hit the radio on the top of the counter and changed it to my favorite station. When no one was home, I was the girl who'd sing off tune into my hair brush. This time I was having a mini dance party.

"Sneaking out late tapping on his window, when we're on the phone and he talks real slow. Cause it's late and his Mama don't know!" I sang along as I stirred the remainder of the cookie batter in the bowl.

To my embarrassment I turned around and Jared was grinning in the mirror. This may sound stalkerish of him to do, but I didn't mind. I felt myself change to a billion shades of red and nearly die of embarrassment.

He must have thought I was completely insane, if he hadn't already. I somehow managed to make my way to the door and Jared was chuckling. "Pretend that never happened," I told him and he laughed.

"I don't want to pretend that never happened," He responded. "I'm so sorry you had to see that," I muttered, letting him in. "I'm not," He laughed kissing me quickly on the lips. I felt heat in my cheeks.

"Sorry I was late," He murmured as he broke away from our kiss.

"You're easily forgiven," I assured him linking my arms around his neck and he laughed. "Something smells good," Jared muttered and I chuckled.

His mind was of course on the topic of food. I wondered how his Mother fed him, and how she kept her pantry fully stocked.

"It's pork loin," I replied and his eyes bulged.

"Kim, how did you know that was my favorite kind of meat?" He questioned and I rolled my eyes. "Wild guess," I answered and he laughed, he fastened his arms around me and picked me up.

He wildly started kissing me, less gentle and more hungrily. I wasn't complaining, I never realized in a thousand years I'd enjoy kissing someone.

Jared clearly broke those rules all too easily. "What was that for?" I questioned breathlessly as he pulled away. "You didn't like that?" Jared questioned, hurt written all over his face.

"No, I enjoyed that probably more than I should. I'm not complaining but what brought that on?" I explained and he nodded.

"Can't a guy kiss his girl?" He responded, but before I could he laughed. "I'm not gonna lie, I always wanted a girl that can cook, but it's mostly because I couldn't hold back any longer from kissing you," He admitted and I blushed profusely.

"Remind me to make you pork loin more often then," I mused and he laughed and kissed my forehead. In the distance I heard the kitchen timer go off. "Crap!" I murmured running into the kitchen.

Jared worriedly ran behind me and I managed to trip on a few cracks on the tile floor as I ran. I quickly got the oven mitts and took the meat out of the oven, and cursed softly as the tip of my finger was burned by the plate.

Dammit, the meat was burned. It was a little overdone, and I felt tears sting behind my eyes. Ever since I was a little girl, I cried when I was angry; it was kind of a stupid habit. I banged my hand against the counter in frustration.

Why couldn't I get anything right? I worked so hard on this damn piece of meat and I managed to burn it. Why couldn't I be perfect? Just once I wanted to be perfect and enough for him.

"Kim?" Jared spoke worriedly shaking my shoulder. I broke out of my stupor and turned away from him. "Jared, I'm fine. I'm going to try to get this right," I replied.

"Do you want me to leave the room?" Jared questioned and I nodded fluidly once too much of a wimp to meet his eyes. He sighed and I couldn't believe I screwed up.

I wanted everything perfect and I managed to screw everything up. I wiped the angry tears with the back of my hand. I moved the meat to the counter to cool off and I huffed in frustration.

"Kim, can I come back in?" Jared asked waiting outside the doorway. "Yeah," I nodded. I wiped the remainder of the tears and faced him. "Kim, why are you crying?" He raced to my side.

"Because I burned the pork lion!" I replied and Jared laughed harshly. "Why are you laughing?" I asked, sniffing. "You're so damn cute, Kim," He replied wrapping his arms around me.

"Please don't cry over it, Kim, seriously," He assured me as he whispered in my ear. "I wanted it perfect for you," I mumbled. "Kim, it doesn't matter to me. Thank God you're not perfect," He explained and I looked at him with confusion.

"Do you know how boring it would be if you were?" Jared replied and I bit my lip. "Kim, sweetheart, I wouldn't have you any other way then right now. You are the most caring person on Earth. I think you just took my heart again." He continued and I felt blush creep up my cheeks.

"I did?" I whispered and he just nodded. "When you were dancing earlier, I fell in love with you all over again. I really don't deserve a girl as beautiful as you," Jared remarked.

"No, Jared I think it's the opposite. I don't deserve a guy as beautiful as you," I replied. No matter how cheesy that was, it was true. Jared smiled and leaned in and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as his lips moved in sync with mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist in response and I felt his lips curve into a smile. He pulled away, and I pouted.

He grinned and kissed me again in small kisses. We both pulled away breathless and he effortlessly smiled down at me. "That was really nice," I commented, trying to catch my breath.

"That was amazing," He assured me. And the burned meat was forgotten. "I however would love some of that meat," Jared spoke and I laughed. I moved away from him and reached in the fridge to get out the milk.

I poured him a tall glass of milk and set it on the table. I turned and placed the milk back into the fridge. I raced over to the pork loin and cut a piece of it for Jared. I wasn't really hungry, and I figured it'd be smart to give Jared most of it, anyway.

I put the meat on a plate and put it on the table. Jared came running to the table and kissed me quickly.

"It looks great, Kim," Jared acessed. "Thanks, but it's a little overdone," I reminded and he shrugged. "Better overdone than underdone, right?" Jared asked and I nodded as I sat down next to him.

He took a big bite of it after he cut a large portion. "That's a big bite," I marveled and he laughed after he finished it. "I'm a big guy." He explained. "I'm scared you'll choke on that," I remarked.

"That's a stupid thing to be worried about," He shook his head. "Oh yeah?" I challenged, raising my eye brows.

"Yeah, I've never choked on anything in my life. No bite is too big for Jared Thorne," He continued and I rolled my eyes. "Let's not be cocky," I reminded him teasingly.

"I promise I won't choke, okay?" He compromised and I roll my eyes. "If you choke..." I started but lost my train of though. "You can lecture me all about it," Jared finished and I nodded.

"I'm actually trained to do the Hemlock Manauver," I remarked. "How'd you learn that?" Jared questioned, curiosity bubbling behind his eyes. "When I was fourteen I wanted to start babysitting. And so I paid to take this class so I could be trained in that. It looks good on a profile," I explained.

"That's cool. You had to pay for the class out of your own pocket?" Jared asked, and I nodded. "I had some birthday money left over, and I just used that," I shrugged.

"Your Mom didn't pay for it?" Jared continued. "Mom was busy providing for all of us. So, I thought I could also become a source of income to the family by investing in this class. You know, so I could get more money babysitting," I explained.

"You're very smart, Kim, but wow." He smiled at me, and I felt my heart melt. I was becoming a pile of Jell-O. Ugh, he was so beautiful; it wasn't fair. He teeth were white as pearls and his smile...Wow.

"Kim?" He asked worriedly. "Sorry," I blushed. "What are you thinking about?" He asked curiously. "Your smile just now...It's a good thing I'm sitting down," I responded.

"Are you okay?" He asked worry crossing his face. "Yeah, I just turned to Jell-O," I admitted and blushed. "Your smile..." I mumbled and he smiled and to my surprise he was already finished with his food.

I felt him push his chair in as he got up and come around behind me and picked me up from my chair. Shocked that I was suddenly in his arms in a matter of seconds, I gasped.

He carried me into the living room, and sat down on the couch with me in his lap. He leaned down and tenderly kissed me, as he laid me down and leaned over me and peppered me with kisses.

"Kim, you amaze me," He whispered and kissed me three times, all short kisses. "Really?" I asked and he helped me up. "So what do you want to do today?" I asked him before he could reply.

"Can we just stay here and talk?" He suggested. "Sounds great," I smiled at him. I laid next to him horizontally on the couch and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me up against his chest.

"You're always so warm," I stated and he laughed. "Is that a problem?" He asked looking down at me. "No, I think it's...wonderful," I assured him as I placed my head against his chest.

"Mmm," He murmured as he played with the ends of my hair. He toyed his fingers around my hair and I smiled. "I was thinking about cutting it," I informed him.

"I love your long hair, but if you want to cut it it's your decision," Jared responded. "I think I'll keep it long then," I smiled as I looked up at him. "I second that," Jared smiled. I kissed his cheek and I felt him smile.

"So are you dreading school next week?" Jared questioned and I laughed. "When aren't I?" I replied and Jared chuckled. "I just don't want to see Cassie next week. That's pretty awful of me to say huh?" I continued.

"It's not awful at all, she's being a bitch to you. You don't deserve someone like her," Jared assured me.

"Thanks Jared, but I'm not so sure. I'm trying to be a good friend and everything but she always wants to talk about herself. And sometimes that can get tiring." I replied.

"You're a great friend, she doesn't deserve you. And yeah, she seems to be overly into her boyfriend..." Jared trailed off.

"They're in love," I defended lightly.

"Right." Jared sighed. I thought more closely and realized maybe she wasn't truly in love. I mean, I thought I knew what love was.

Perhaps she was more in love with the thought of being in love, but not truly in love with Neil. Neil seemed to be a decent guy, but what they had seemed to be...

Temporary, the typical High School relationship, but once again I was contradicting myself. I mean, what Jared and I had seemed to be...real enough.

"We're not like them," Jared assured me. I gaped at him; how did he know what I was thinking? I bit my lip and nodded.

He kissed my nose and tightened his arms around me. "We're supposedly 'soul-mates'." I agreed and he laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we are," He chuckled. "So did you have a good time at the bonfire last night?" Jared questioned, and I nodded.

"I just hope they don't hate me," I muttered.

"I heard that," Jared replied, and I felt blush attack my cheeks again. "Don't be stupid, Kim. They love you, Emily especially. Paul even kinda likes you," Jared added.

"Aww," I blushed and he looked down at me and shook his head. I was surprised that Paul was okay with me, but Jared could be just trying to make me feel better.

"Emily wants you to come back as soon as possible," Jared remarked. "That's so sweet of her, I'd love to come back," I responded. Leah, however I was absolutely certain hated my guts.

"What about Leah?" I asked softly and Jared sighed. My theory was right then, she most certainly hated my guts.

"She's just being stubborn. And you have a right to know why. Leah was having Emily over one weekend a few years back." He started.

"And Leah at that time was dating Sam. They were good together, and this was before Sam phased. Emily and Leah were best friends. Sam then started to phase a few days before Emily's arrival." Jared continued.

"Leah introduced Sam to Emily, and well...He couldn't look away. Leah had her suspicions but Sam held back his feelings. Sam went to Harry, and Harry confirmed it. Sam couldn't believe it, and tried to stay away from Emily." Jared explained.

"He can't stay like that forever though, you have physical pain when you're away from your imprint. So he started to talk to Emily alone. His feelings only intensified and she was hesitant towards him.

"That's when things changed, one day he just spilled the beans and Emily was horrified. She didn't want to be with him because of Leah. She had feelings for him, but she hated herself for it.

"Sam grew angry and phased and he hurt Emily. Sam hated himself for doing that, and he still does. Sam had no choice but to tell Leah, and she's hated the idea of imprinting ever since." Jared finished.

"Man that sounds like some Soap Opera, huh?" Jared added and I laughed. "Wow," I murmured. I felt sympathy for Leah.

Emily and Sam were just the definition of perfect. And no wonder Leah hated my guts. I mean, Jared and I weren't perfect but we're imprints.

"Thank you for carrying me last night." I remarked and Jared nodded. "No problem, I enjoyed it," Jared assured me kissing my forehead.

"I'm sorry if I broke your back," I apologized and Jared laughed and shoo his head. "No, you're not heavy at all," He admitted and I blush.

"Right..." I trailed off. My eyes scanned for the clock, and I was shocked when I saw the time. It was already six.

"See!" He bellowed picking me up and running.

"Jared!" I cried in between laughter. He just ran up the stairs and went into my bedroom. He laid me down and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Now you'll surely break your back," I warned him and he rolled his eyes.

"No way, sweet girl." He replied stubbornly.

He leaned down and kissed me, and the kiss was gentle and perfect. We both pulled away breathless. "I think I better go home." He remarked sadly.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I murmured. I truly hated to see him go, it was as if when he left he took a part of me with him.

"See you tomorrow," He said kissing me once more before running down the steps and I heard the door close behind him.

I was in a total blissful state of mind. I grinned into my pillow. This day had been a dream come true. I felt whole for once.

My heart was still hammering in my chest, and I got myself out of my bed and cleaned up downstairs. The front door opened moments later and I turned around.

Mom came in through the door harshly, and I knew in the pit of my stomach something was wrong. Anger dominated her features, and seconds later Val walked in.

"Kimberly Anne Connweller would you please explain why Mrs. Redbird saw Jared Thorne's truck out here recently? And why she saw you in it with him?" Mom questioned, spitting out each of the words.

I cowered against the counter, and I felt myself pale. I held onto the counter for support and looked back at her.

I couldn't muster anything back, my mouth was dry. _Oh shit..._I thought as Mom awaited my answer.

**CLIFFIE! Hate me yet? I threw in this mostly fluffy chapter, but trust me things are gonna start to heat up! So one more thing to ask of y'all...What did you think?**

**Thank you SO much for the reviews and keep 'em coming! :) I love love love to hear what you have to say! And I'll get up the next chapter ASAP. Hopefully at the end of the week :).**

**I love you to Pluto and back.**

**Always,**

**PIB**

**(Princessinblues)**


	25. Breathe

**Drama in this chapter! Just wanted to warn you. I wrote this chapter fairly quickly, so I apologize if there's any mistakes. However, I would like a few more reviews. I put so much work into these chapters, and it would be amazing if y'all would drop me a review.**

_**I don't know what to do without you around,**_

_**And we know it's never simple,**_

_**Never easy.**_

_**Never a clean break,**_

_**No one here to save me,**_

_**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand**_

_**And I can't breathe,**_

_**Without you, **_

_**But I have to**_

_**Breathe,**_

_**Without you,**_

_**But I have to...**_

_**-Breathe, Taylor Swift**_

"What are you talking about?" I asked dryly when I knew perfectly well what she was asking. I should've just come clean about it, instead of being a complete and total wimp about it.

As part of my Juliet role,my butt was kicked by Mama Capulet, also known as Mom.

"Kimberly you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Mom fired back, her patience was short that day. Okay so Jared was right, I'm a bad liar, but it couldn't hurt to try right?

I couldn't think of another time Mom had been so pissed at me…I could see behind Mom was Val trying to hold in a snicker. My frame iced up and I felt my stomach do the salsa and my mouth was dry.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Mom questioned, her angry ember eyes staring into mine. I bit my lip, drawing blood and looked down. "I'm sorry," I admitted and Mom grew exasperated.

She paced around the room, her back towards me. Her steps were loud and she had her hands grasping her hair. She spun her heels and met me once again, and pure anger filled her features.

"I did not expect this from you, Kimberly!" Mom yelled, and I stood my ground. Ever since I was a little girl I despised being yelled at. Therefore, the bad kid's corner was like some sort of jail for me.

I was always afraid to rebel and I guess this time was my exception. If Jared wasn't lying to me about this whole imprint ordeal, wasn't this supposed to be accepted? This wasn't forbidden love, as Mom thought it was.

I couldn't blame her if I wasn't in love with Jared I'd understand why she was fuming. So many rumors existed in our community about the pack. All of them were completely and totally false, but Mom didn't know of course.

"I'm sorry, Mom." I apologized, but I had to hold my lips together to stop the words from coming out of my mouth. "Jared Thorne especially!" Mom bellowed, clearly questioning my sanity.

I winced and stood my ground. Val looked at me and her expression ordered me to get my shit together.

"Just tell me this, you're not...dating him are you?" Mom questioned spitting out the words hatefully, and I felt my cheeks heat up. Mom's features grew solemn, but quickly turned to fury.

"Really, Kim? I cannot believe you're really doing this to me! I raised you so well to date good boys not boys like him!" Mom ranted, and I felt tears blur behind my eyes and I was ashamed of them.

It really wasn't the time for me cry like a baby. I was officially gutless.

"Mom, I know you may not believe me, but he's a great guy. And all the rumors aren't true," I piped up and Mom seemed as shocked as I was that I said that.

There was truth in my words, but I'd never talked back before. Suddenly, anger pulsed through my veins.

"A great guy? Kimberly I thought you were smart! He's in a gang; he's going to dump you after he has sex with you!" Mom fired back, and I felt a sudden pang in my heart.

The thought of Jared dumping would send me to my grave that much was sure. I mean, I wouldn't blame him if he wanted to break up with me.

I wasn't good enough for him anyway. My features fell, and I felt tears burn my eye lids as I kept them from falling.

"He's not in a gang, and he's not doing drugs! I'm not going to end up pregnant, Mom," I responded softly and Mom seemed to get angrier by the second.

"You are grounded! Go to your room and stay there!" Mom ordered and I nodded, keeping my head down. Val however was not finished with this. Valerie turned toward Mom.

"Mom, you're insane. He's a great guy, and he doesn't do drugs or anything close to that. He loves her, Mom, he really does. And can't you let Kim live for once?" Val barked and Mom opened her mouth in shock.

I never loved my sister more than in that moment. Val smiled back at me, and I felt something hit me; sisterly love. Maybe Val didn't hate me as I thought she did for so long.

"Valerie Catherine Conneweller!" Mom yelled.

"It's true, Mom, as much as I love to see her grounded, she doesn't deserve to be grounded this time. He's not a dick, Mom, he's a really great guy, and for once Kim's happy." Val continued and Mom just stared blankly at her.

"I don't need your back sass, Valerie. This is not your fight. Kim, go up to your room and call Jared and break up with him." Mom ordered, and I felt tears sting my eyes I advanced up the steps stumbling into my room.

I lay in my bed, and just let the tears fall. Tears pooled on my pillow, and I could hear my heart breaking. I felt sobs build up into my chest and I pressed my face into my pillow and softened them.

I couldn't comprehend this was happening to me. If this was supposed to be, then why can't I be with him?

Couldn't Mom see for once my life was bearable, and I felt almost whole; Jared was slowly healing a broken girl.

I always thought I'd never be happy again, or truly be happy again after Dad's death. He was my best friend, as sad as that is to admit and the fact of him gone tore me apart.

Somehow Jared had succeeded to get through to me and put the pieces back together slowly.

And suddenly I had to end the best thing that ever happened to me. There had to be a way out of this, but I wanted to rebel for once.

I was fighting for something; I was fighting for the happiness that existed ever since Jared came into my life.

He was my source of living, not my only but he was becoming more and more important by the minute. Mom was never home, and I felt like she didn't care about us, and Val and I had always been distant.

I was invisible until Jared came along and saw what was under the surface.

There was this pain that was eating my whole body ever since I heard Mom's words and it gripped me. I punched my pillow as hard as I could and I screamed tearful sobs into my pillow.

My throat felt raw, and my nose was raspberry red, thanks to my crying fest. I felt my phone vibrate and my left hand grabbed into my jean pocket.

I held my phone in my frozen hand and I saw the name on caller ID.

I felt my heart rip, as I saw 'Jared' light up my phone. Perfect, the person I really didn't want to talk to. I hate myself forever for what I was about to do.

"Jared," I spoke trying to sound like I hadn't been crying my eyes out.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Jared asked worriedly and I had to hold the tears that were threatening to slip from my eye lids. "Jared," I started trying to make my voice as strong as possible.

"Jared, I'm so sorry." I apologized. "Kim, what happened?" Jared questioned, confusing evident in his voice. I put my hand against my mouth and the tears trailed down my face and the sobs burst out of my throat.

"Kim, sweetheart, please you're killing me. Why are you crying?" Jared asked panic dominating his tone. If I wasn't crying I'd be blushing at his sweet concern.

"Jared, I can't be with you anymore," I cried and Jared gasped.

"What?" He asked, hurt in his voice. I hated myself for hurting him; maybe he was better without me.

"We can't do this anymore," I clarified hating every word of that sentence. "Kim, sweetheart, if you want to go slower; if you're overwhelmed I completely understand.

I'm not going to push you into anything you're not ready for, and we can just be…friends." He offered his voice breaking on the last word. I felt tears flood my cheeks, and put my head in my hands.

I truly was not good enough for him, not enough for him. "Jared, I can't see you anymore," I sobbed and Jared was silent. "But we go to school together, Kim," Jared spoke.

"I have to stay away from you, I'm so sorry Jared." I rejected, and I hated myself. I couldn't stay away from the best thing that ever happened to me.

"Kim, why, please tell me why," Jared begged and I let free the cries I'd been holding. "Jared, I'm not good enough for you," I summarized, and I wish more than anything else that wasn't true.

"Jared, this past month has been the best of my life, and Jared you are the best thing that happened to me, and I'm so sorry." I blabbered and Jared listened.

"Kim, then why are you breaking up with me?" Jared questioned, and his voice broke my heart.

"I can't be with you; you'll find someone who deserves you Jared. You're the best guy I've ever met, and the best friend I've ever had," I admitted.

"Kim, can you please just say in English why you're breaking up with me? I'll leave you alone, I swear," Jared promised.

_I don't want you to leave me alone. I don't want to have to let go of you, I don't want to have to do this._

"Jared, you've mean more to me than anyone I've ever loved at all. And as cheesy as this is, I'll always love you." I cried and Jared grew silent. "Kim, I'll never stop, but please just tell me." Jared pled.

"I can't tell you, Jared. It's not your fault, okay? It's my fault; it's my entire damn fault." I sobbed.

"Kim, please don't cry. Please, I can't stand you crying, please just smile, Kim. I'll be okay if you show the world your pretty smile." Jared spoke dejectedly.

"I love you, Jared, I'm so sorry," I apologized before hanging up the phone. As I hung up, I felt as if a part of me died. I pressed my head into my pillow and dropped my phone on the floor.

I didn't care if I broke my phone. I gave a few more pathetic punches into my innocent pillows. Eventually, I grew exhausted and just sunk into my blankets.

I heard the door swing open and I felt weight sink the bed.

"Kim!" Val spoke and I jumped up.

"Oh wow, you look worse than I thought," Val observed. Val had just earned some points for standing up for me, and suddenly she was dissing me.

I didn't deserve to be stood up for, so I guess I should've been counting my blessings. Val sat down cross legged next to me, and looked at me for a moment.

"Thanks, that's exactly what I want to hear," I said dejectedly and Val frowned.

"Sorry, no one looks good when they cry, but I'm not here to tell you that you look like hell," Val started, putting a stray hair behind her ear. "Well thank you," I murmured and Val shook her head.

"I'm really sorry, Kim. Mom should've kept her shit to herself," Val apologized and I looked aghast when her eyes met mine.

Val was somehow apologizing. She looked slightly uncomfortable as she spoke, but those words meant the world to me. "Thank you," I muttered, almost smiling at her.

"And I'm not going to let her do this to you," Val admitted. "Why?" I questioned, pulling my hair into a messy pony tail.

"You're my little sister, Kim. I've heard sisters are supposed to help each other. I know this is kinda new for me, but this is what I've seen in all the movies," Val continued and I let out a nervous laugh.

"And you're finally breaking yourself out of your shell. You've always been freakishly quiet, and you've never looked happy. And he's a hot piece of man and he's good to you." Val commented, and I almost blushed.

"That's a really rare combination, and I think you deserve someone like him. He seems to be completely head over heels for you." Val spoke, after swallowing.

"I don't know about that, but thank you," I sputtered and Val smirked.

"And I happen to know him well, and from what I hear and see he seems to be a good guy. And I might sound like a total cheese ball when I say this, but Kim I'm happy for you." Val admitted and I almost let out a nervous laugh.

I was stunned by her kindness, and began to think after all she did have a wonderful heart. Maybe behind the mask was a loving individual, and Val smirked at me.

"Repeat any of this and I'll kick your ass," Val threatened, her face growing serious.

I nodded, and assured her I wouldn't. She smiled, seemly satisfied and left my room. I heard the door close quietly and gracefully behind her, and I thawed out of my position.

I went back to my original pathetic position, which was in a fetal position in my bed.

I just let myself go in every way possible. I didn't mean to be a typical teenager by refusing to go eat dinner because of my Mother, but I wasn't hungry.

I stuffed the remainder of my school supplies in my backpack to pass the time.

I heard Mom's door slam shut behind her, and I felt guilty. I didn't mean for her to find out this way, and for her to feel stressed out because of me. I shouldn't have fought with Mom, she has already so much on her plate.

Mom didn't let us see her cry, or fall apart. Mom always mainatined an emotionless mask that made her seem to have ice running through her veins.

I couldn't imagine how hard it was for her to even keep going after Dad died.

Mom tried dating, she pratically went through the whole single man population of La Push. A few times she even went home with one, and Val eventually snuck out shortly after Mom started.

The bottomline was I felt like Mom was too busy to care about me. I see now that was selfish and bitchy of me, but at the time that's what I believed. I heard Val close the front door behind her as she left.

Mom didn't pay her any mind, because she trusted her more. I curled up under my blankets and tried to warm up the ice growing in my heart. I closed my eyes and prayed that I would be blessed with sleep.

I would do anything to get away from this pain a few blissful hours. Sleep would numb the pain that was taking over my body like a fever. I found myself having the worst migraine an hour later.

I pressed my hands against my forehead trying to massage away the pain of this migraine. I hadn't had a migraine for four years up to that point. For me, migraines happen when I'm upset.

They come without any warning, and I fumbled around in the bathroom for my medicine. I was thankful I'd been refilling and kept the prescription. Cursing under my breath as I couldn't find it, I stumbled back to my bed.

I felt tears blur behind my eyes induced by both the migraine and the pain my heart felt. I felt like some one ripped me open and took everything out of me. It was a feeling like I'd never had before.

I felt almost hollow and I felt heavy like I drop through the floor at any moment. I pressed my head against the pillows and closed my eyes praying for some type of relief from the constant pain.

Minutes turned into hours, and finally my migraine faded. I deflated from my current position. To my dismay I didn't succumb into slumber like I wanted, instead I was crying my eyes out.

I would hate myself forever for what I did, that night felt so surreal to me. I heard my alarm go off, and I fumbled in the bathroom and tried to get myself cleaned up.

My reflection in the mirror was horrendous. I looked like hell, more hellish than usual. There were dark raccoon like bruises under my eyes from a sleepless night and my eyes were blood red from crying.

I splashed some water on my face in hope that the water would sooth my irratated eyes. For the first time in my life I voluntarily applied make up on myself.

I didn't go all out, but I applied concealer in hope to disguise the dark circles under my eyes. To my dissapointment, I still looked awful. I gave up on trying to hide it, and just dressed.

I came downstairs, once again to an empty house. I made myself breakfast, and got myself ready for the day. The sun mocked me by blinding my eyes, and I cursed as the sun hit me head on.

I waited at my bus-stop and the yellow school bus rounded the corner shortly after. I climbed up the bus stairs, and settled with being invisible again.

I sat in my usual seat by the window, and to my surprise Jared wasn't on the bus. I couldn't help but worry even though I shouldn't be.

Jared's a very strong person, stronger than I am. Jared is capable of healing and moving on, unlike me. I wrapped myself in my coat even more as the bus started to move.

I just hoped I didn't hurt him, I mean I know we're "imprints" but what if he was just saying that? I wondered if he was feeling the same way I was.

Did he have problems sleeping last night? I certainly hoped not, Jared didn't deserve that. I felt a single tear wipe down my face, and I wiped it away with the back of my hand.

I couldn't let myself be sobbing my eyes out the whole day; that wasn't acceptable. I pressed my cheek against the cool glass and awaited the bus to stop at school.

Once I got off the bus I found my way to my locker. I placed all my crap in there and went to my first class. Focusing was darn near impossible, but somehow I managed to pay attention to some of the class.

The day seemed to drag on slowly and painfully, almost like dying a slow and painful death. Once English rolled around, my stomach was in tight knots.

Being the pathetic girl I am, I waited for him to come through the door. After the late bell, he came in and sat down in his desk.

My heart was slowly, but surely ripping in my chest. The silence was painful, and I attempted to stay on task.

He didn't look great, but he was just as handsome. Lunch came, and I settled on sitting alone again. I played with my sandwich but never ate it.

I noticed Jared from across the room giving me a pained glance. There wasn't any anger like I expected, there was just pure...pity.

That surprised why would he feel pity for me? His eyes were pained, but there was some pity in them. I met his glance, blushing and cast my eyes down.

He sat down next to Paul and the rest of the pack, but didn't contribute to their conversation and my heart dropped in my chest.

Cassie and Neil weren't at school, so I sat at our usual table alone. Even if they were here, I wouldn't want to talk to them.

I would make conversation, but I wouldn't bring up myself. I could keep a conversation with Cassie, I could just ask her about her life and she'd contribute.

I saw Val across the room texting on her cell phone, and chatting with friends. She truly was the social butterfly, she was so much stronger than I was.

I chewed on my lip, and was glad lunch ended. The rest of the day dragged on, but I somehow made it through the day.

At the end of the day, I decided to walk home instead of take the bus. The bus ride would just be pure humiliation, and walking would do me some good.

I heard something calling my name over and over again, but ignored me. It was probably a figment of my imagination.

I was a hopeless dreamer, and that cost me a lot in the long run. I finally turned around to meet the voice, and was utterly stunned.

I stopped in my tracks and felt the familiar butterflies erupt in my stomach. My legs turned into Jell-O, and I gulped.

"Kim, please can we talk?" The voice begged and I nodded stiffly.

"Thank you," He sighed gratefully and I awaited for him to speak.

**Sorry for the cliffie. Reviewers get a sneak peak at the next chapter and reviews make me update faster :) I'm almost at 100 reviews for this story...So do you think you can help me? Click the button below and you will get cookies. Not really but a whole lot of author love.**

**Always,**

**PIB**

**(Princessinblues)**


	26. Love Don't Run

**SURPRISE! I'm back :) Sorry for the wait, but here's the chapter I promised. :) **

_**So come over here and lay down in my arms,**_

_**Baby tell me everything that's on your heart,**_

_**Cause I won't run,**_

_**I won't hide,**_

_**I won't turn away, I just wanna make things right.**_

_**Love's too tough, it won't give up,**_

_**No, not on us; baby love don't run**_

**Love Don't Run-Steve Holy **

His frame eased and I could hear the tension in the air lessen. Of course, my heart was protesting and slowly breaking as I looked deeper into his eyes. His eyes weren't bright anymore.

He didn't look like my Jared. I quickly corrected myself of that thought. _He's not yours anymore you selfish undeserving girl. _I wouldn't let Jared see me cry, that wasn't fair to him.

I don't know how the water ducts in my eyes were refilling, but somehow they were. I was pathetic; pathetic enough to not even be near him. He wasn't mine anymore, and I didn't deserve to be in his vicinity.

"Kim, I'm really sorry that I'm bugging you," He apologized the words all coming out quickly. Luckily, I had decent processing skills so I was able to decipher what he was saying.

My heart dropped painfully in my chest; he thought he was bugging me. No wonder I didn't deserve a fraction of him. He was too good for me, and I was rotten and broken.

"You're not bugging me," I managed to get out. I kept my gaze fixed on the sidewalk so that I wouldn't let the tears spill over. I couldn't look into Jared's eyes. Jared let out a sigh of relief but shifted.

"Can you do me a favor?" He asked cautiously and I bobbled my head.

"Please, look me in the eyes," He almost begged, and I nodded once again. I looked into his beautiful ebony eyes, and felt lost in them again. He smiled nervously at me and pushed one hand into his jean pocket.

"I'm just trying to figure out what went wrong. I didn't push you, did I?" Jared asked, and I shook my head. He was truly selfless, and he couldn't comprehend that none of this was his fault.

In fact, I was confident that it was all my fault. I should've done so many things that I didn't. I was the one who messed up this amazing thing we had, and wrecked the best thing I've ever had.

"Jared," I started biting my lip before continuing. "None of this is your fault. It's all mine." I explained and Jared's eyes turned murkier. He looked at me to continue and I shook my head.

"Jared, can't you see that this is all my fault? Don't you know that you've been more than what I deserve? You running after me is making harder and harder for me to let you go," I continued and I hated myself for the look that crossed Jared's face.

Jared stepped away as if he had been eletricuted. A whole different category of pain was shown on his face. I felt the water works threaten to break free.

"I'm letting you go so you can find someone who deserves you. Jared, can't you see I'm never good enough for you? I'm never going to be good enough." I added and Jared shook his head. Jared started walking closer to me and I waited for impact.

"I can't believe a word you're saying, Kim. What do I have to do to make you see that I don't want anyone else? That I won't find anyone else?" He rebuttled and I swallowed down tears.

"You say that now, but I'm not the girl that deserves you. You deserve someone so much better than me. Someone that can be whole and that is beautiful enough for you. I can't be that person, because I'm none of those things," I argued and Jared seemed baffled.

"You're blind," He grumbled under his breath, pacing a few feet in front of me. I awaited his response, and I felt the knots tighten in my stomach. He sighed letting out a huge gust of air.

"We're imprints, Kim. What we're feeling isn't something you can buy at a Supermarket. That's why I'm fighting so hard for you. This isn't like a normal relationship which you can walk away from and find someone better. You are the best, and we're here for a reason." Jared started and he shut his eyes before continuing.

"There's no one better than you for me. Do you honestly realize that I really don't care that you're broken? I hate that you're broken, but all I want to do is to make you happy. I wake up every morning with a smile on my face, and I have finally a reason to fight and a reason to patrol every night. I finally have something to protect." He continued.

"I finally have something positive I got from being a werewolf. I got to meet you, and I finally feel happy again. I no longer hate that I'm a werewolf. In fact, I love it because it gave me you." Jared remarked and I felt tears welling in my eyes.

"And I thought you knew that I love you, Kim. Dammit, you stole my heart the day on the bus. I always laughed at Sam and Emily, but now I finally get it. I feel bad for the rest of the guy population; they don't have you. But every day you manage to take my heart again." Jared finished and I felt tears spill over.

How did I ever deserve someone like him? What did I do to deserve him chasing after me, and fighting for me? I almost believed that he loved me. I almost believed that he meant every word he said.

"Why can't you believe me?" He huffed and I shook my head.

"I'm a monster, Jared. I've always been invisible, and no one's ever cared. No one's cared enough to run after me, or even try to comfort me. And then you came along and being the stubborn guy you are, changed me. I feel alive, I feel like I can breathe again. I never thought I'd find this." I cried, and Jared's eyes grew solemn.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done. I'm sorry I don't deserve you, I just can't believe this is happening to me. I thought this stuff was only in fairy tales. I always thought that no one noticed for a reason. I want to believe imprinting, so bad Jared. But I don't want to get hurt again, Jared.

Please tell me this is all real. I'm selfish, but I knew if you were the one to leave it'd kill me. You were my first kiss, Jared. I have your name all over my diaries because I'm a hopeless dreamer." I commented and Jared shook his head.

"This is all real, Kim. Imprinting is real, and I think it's cute that you have my name in your diaries. You were person to kiss and my best kiss I've ever had. And I'm a dreamer too, because all I want to do right now is kiss you." Jared responded.

"But I can't because I never want to push you into anything. You've made me a complete cheesball, and I hope you realize that. I've never been this corny, and I think I sound stupid. And I know words don't mean much, but I'll do whatever it takes to make you believe me." Jared rushed out.

"Well you are a cheesball, but it's okay. And you don't sound stupid. If anyone I do," I cried.

"Kim, please stop crying. It's killing me to see you like this. Whatever made you scared, whatever you're scared of, I'll stop it cold. I know it's cheesy, but I know we can get through it." Jared assured me.

I gulped and felt my legs turn into jelly. I couldn't comprehend that Jared would even love a person like me, but I was starting to slowly believe. And just that he cared enough to keep fighting even when I wasn't gave me hope.

I was utterly speechless. I wanted to take a snapshot of this moment, and settled on a mental snapshot. In that moment, everything felt almost hopeful. He'd forgiven me for my stupidity, and didn't give up on me.

I didn't care that Mom would be mad as hell. I didn't care that I was breaking every rule in the book, for once something felt right. The tension in the air eased, and slowly the ice inside my heart melted.

I realized that I probably looked awfully stupid, but I didn't care. I didn't care that we were on a sidewalk, two houses away from my house. I didn't care if the neighboors could see.

I wanted to feel loved for once, and I wanted to finally maybe get my happy ending. Being the hopeless romantic I am, watching romantic movies I always wished for that moment.

"Kim?" Jared questioned worriedly. I slowly started to feel tears scrape down my face, and bravely I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in his shoulder. Shocked, Jared wrapped his sturdy arms around me.

For once, I felt safe. I felt warmth, and the warmth spread through my body like sunlight on skin. "Jared, it's my Mom," I admitted, and I looked into Jared's eyes.

"What did she say?" He questioned, as he carefully readjusted me so that he could see my face. "That I shouldn't be with you. She said you're in a gang and she was so mad at me. She told me to break up with you," I continued, my voice breaking.

Jared's arms tensed around me, but he controlled himself. Whatever the emotion he didn't want me to see quickly hid behind his features. I felt a giant weight come off my chest and the water I'd been drowning in, gradually receded.

"That's why you called me that night," Jared concluded and I nodded. Jared pressed me tighter against him, and kissed my hair before sighing. He pulled me away for a moment.

"Can you come with me to go see Sam?" Jared questioned and I nodded feverently. Jared smiled down at me, and took my hand in his. I threw my backpack in the back of his truck.

"What are you going to do?" I questioned as soon as we both were in the truck. Jared leaned his head back against the head rest, and sighed. "I want to see if he can talk to your Mom. Or maybe Sue can, but we can fix this, Kim," Jared explained and I hoped he was right.

"Mom's pretty stubborn," I warned and Jared smiled crookedly. "Yeah well, so is Sue and Sam," Jared refuted.

"Thank you," I murmured and Jared looked at me with a confused expression on his face. "For what?" He almost chuckled. "For fighting for me, and for going to so much trouble," I elaborated and Jared smiled.

"Any day of the week, Kim. You never have to be scared to tell me stuff, okay?" Jared assured me and I nodded. "I'm not used to trusting people, and I guess that's my flaw. I'm working on it, Jared," I replied.

"I know, baby, I know you are. And I know this is corny but you can always trust me, okay?" Jared responded and I nodded. "I like it when you're corny," I teased and Jared chuckled.

"Remind me to be cheesy more often." He remarked.

"I'm really sorry I was such a jerk," I commented and Jared shook his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I completely understand, just tell me next time, okay? And Kim, I promise you I will never run away." Jared promised and I felt my heart swell.

"Thank you, I will try my best not to ever again. It's a weird feeling for someone to fight for me, and not give up on me." I spoke. In fact, the feeling was almost scaring me.

"You better get used to the feeling," Jared responded grinning, and I blushed. I never realized how much I'd missed his smile, and I felt my cheeks heat. I didn't feel like I deserved any bit of Jared's unbelievable kindness, but I was starting to see he did.

"I'm trying, Jared. It's really hard for me to trust someone, and then you came along...And tore that notion apart," I admitted, and Jared nodded his eyes shifting to me for a moment.

"I know it's hard, and I'm so proud of you." Jared assured me squeezing my hand. "Thank you, Jared, I'm getting used to not feeling alone," I continued and Jared smiled crookedly.

"That's good, because I'm right here." Jared spoke and I felt the blush in my cheeks spread to my face. Jared parked on a gravel drive way, and came around to my side to help me out.

This most certainly wasn't Emily's house. This house was worn down, but clearly well managed. There were a few flowers in the front yard, and I could see a siloutte through the small window.

Jared's hand reached mine, and we walked side by side. "This is Sue's house," He informed, and I nodded. The memories flooded back to me, and I was ashamed I hadn't recognized this house.

The house was different since the last time I saw it, but there were pieces I could pick out that were the same. "I remember this house," I whispered and Jared threw me a confused expression.

"I used to be here a lot when I was younger," I explained and Jared nodded. Jared knocked on the door, and Sue opened the door. Sue looked harsher than I remembered, her hair was shorn and her face looked older.

"Sue, this is Kim. We need your help," Jared greeted. She nodded, and opened the door wide.

"Well then, come on in," She spoke, welcoming us into her house. Jared smiled gratefully at her, and he lead me inside. The floor squeaked shrilly under us, and Sue led us to a small loveseat.

"She sat across from us, in a rocking chair.

"What can I do for you both?" She questioned, fixing her eyes on the both of us. Jared took a deep breath.

"Kim's Mother will not accept the imprint, and we have no clue what to do," Jared rushed out, and Sue squared her shoulders, and nodded.

"Everleigh is very particular, isn't she?" Sue reminded, and I nodded my head. "You're her shining star, Kim. I can understand as a parent myself that she doesn't want you to grow up." Sue continued.

"And Kim, you have every right to be with Jared. You both deserve each other, and your Mother will need to accept that. Now, Kim, what did she say to you?" Sue asked, placing her hands in her lap.

"She heard second hand from our neighbor that Jared and I had spent time together. And I admitted that Jared and I are dating, and she disaproves. With all the rumors of the pack being into drugs, or a gang, she was against it." I informed, and Sue in response smiled knowingly and shook her head.

"The pack deserves much more respect, but their duties and what they are is a secret to outsiders. I should spend more time in the suburbs of La Push," Sue remarked.

"Anyway, I suppose you two should go explain your side of the story," Sue suggested and I nodded.

"But I shouldn't tell her about the pack, should I?" I questioned and Sue thought for a moment. "I see your point, Kim, and in that circumstance, no I don't think you should tell her." Sue responded.

"My worry is that she will ban me again from seeing him, and she won't believe us," I replied and Sue sighed. "So I guess you two want me to talk to her, huh?" Sue summed up, and we both nodded.

"Well, as much as I would love to, I think this is yours to do. You two will have many tests in your life ahead of you. And this is the first one, and once you tackle this one, the rest will be small." Sue explained, and we both nodded.

"I appreciate the both of you coming over here and asking for advice. I'm sorry I can be little help, but that is my advice to both of you. Kim, it was wonderful to see you again. I'm still getting used to how big you are, and how much you've grown," Sue remarked, and I nodded.

"I'll be sure to drop by again some time, and thank you, Sue." I responded and she lightly hugged me. "Don't you worry, it'll all work out," She assured me as she pulled away.

Jared gave her a gentle hug and thanked before we both walked out.

All I could ever hope was that she was right. It was an unspoken rule that without Jared, life wouldn't be worth living anymore. Jared really came and changed everything for me.

Jared took my hand in his big one and walked me to his truck. "Don't worry, it'll work out," He assured me, somehow able to read my mind. I nodded, and he readily opened the door of the truck and I hoisted myself into the passenger seat.

"I want to take you to our place," Jared admitted, meeting my eyes as he put the key in the ignition. "The forest?" I guessed and he smiled crookedly at me. "You remembered," He smiled and I nodded.

"Of course I did, I can't forget one of the best days of my life," I said bravely and he grinned. "You wouldn't believe how much I want to kiss you right now," Jared sighed as he got the car going.

"Please?" I begged selfishly and Jared sighed. "You don't know how hard it is for me to refuse that but I don't want to kiss you in this truck. You deserve better," Jared responded.

"For a guy's truck, Jared this isn't too bad," I assured him. "I actually cleaned it out for the first time in my life because of you," Jared admitted and I could feel blush heat my cheeks.

"You're too good to me, Jared." I shook my head. "Nah, not really. The truck is still a mess, but at least it doesn't smell like fish anymore," Jared spoke and I threw a confused look at him.

"Why would it smell like fish?" I questioned. "I fish a lot, Kim. Fishing is one of my favorite things to do," Jared explained. I felt a pain burn in my chest, and I felt my throat closed up.

I hadn't been fishing since my Dad had died, and I was sure it'd hurt me to go fishing again. Jared read me like an open book, and his expression turned into a frown.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up. I know how much you miss your Dad," Jared's voice softened as he spoke. "I miss him a lot," I chocked, not letting the tears brim over.

"As I said earlier, Dad would've loved you." I assured him and Jared surprised me when he pulled over. "I can't deal with you crying and me sitting next to you and not being able to do anything. I know it's gonna be uncomfortable, but please can I hold you right now?" Jared begged and I was powerless.

I nodded and Jared unbuckled his seat belt and sat me in his lap. He fastened both of his arms around me tighter than usual and I pressed my head into his chest and he kissed my forehead.

All I could smell was his musky scent that I missed so much and I just let myself cry. I knew no matter what I'd do, the pain of losing my father would follow me everywhere.

Jared whispered comforting words into my ear, and using his long fingers wiped the tears off my cheeks. Jared kissed the tears also, and pressed me closer to him.

After I was finished Jared's eyes met mine. "You good now, baby?" Jared questioned and I nodded. He kissed my forehead and buckled my seat belt. He buckled his and within five minutes we were there.

Jared helped me out and we walked hand in hand into the small forest. He walked me to a mossy grass place and laid me down next to him. I felt the cool wind blow around me and that gave me the courage I needed.

I reached over so I could reach his lips. Then, I kissed him. Jared was surprised to say the least, but he gently as always kissed me back. The worries and the doubt in my head cleared for a moment and he rolled me over so he was on top of me.

He was careful so I felt none of his weight and I felt weightless. All too soon, he pulled away and smiled. He held me there for a while, there wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was understood, and we were taking time to simply be in the presence of each other again.

He then picked me up bridal style and walked me back to the truck. He drove to my house and his hand was the one thing that kept me sane. He smiled down at me, and together we went and were ready to battle the next obstacle.

**WOW, I'm so sorry it took me FOREVER to update. I've been a little busy but now th****at my boyfriend is deployed in Afganistan I should be able to update more. So I'm sorry, but expect an update within the next week. I love you all,**

**-Always**

**PIB**

**(Princessinblues)**


	27. Fall Into Me

**Holy shiz! It's been a while! I'm SO sorry that I've been on hiatus! I've been working and college is kicking my ass! Coaching also eats up a lot of my life, but I'm back again. **

**Your beautiful reviews keep me going and holy crap! WE REACHED OVER 100 REVIEWERS! THIS IS CRAZY! Thank you SO much for the continued support, and I'm so sorry to keep y'all waiting!**

* * *

_**Let our kiss count the moments and hearts set the pace  
I'll be your love song and I'll love you right off your feet  
Until you fall into me  
Love ain't a race  
There's no finish line  
And I love a chase**_

_**But don't leave me behind**_  
_**'Cause girl we're both gamblin'**_  
_**But I'm playin' for keeps**_  
_**It's time like these**_  
_**When patience means everything**_  
_**More than anything**_

_**And I'll fall for you every day**_  
_**I'll cherish the moments that time can't erase**_  
_**We'll be the love song**_  
_**I promise you we're gonna sing**_

**-Fall Into Me-Brantley Gilbert **

* * *

I could feel my hands shake in Jared's firm ones as we both met my Mother's firm gaze. Silently I reminded myself of my mother's responses towards Val's parade of boyfriends.

I was never a sour person, but the fact that Mom was more accepting towards Val's boyfriends bothered me. She couldn't trust me to make a good decision in the guy department?

Bragging was never my forte either, but the guys that Val dated were less than stellar. It made me almost laugh that Mom honestly believed Jared and his friends were intertwined in the drug world.

This was about as ironic as it gets, but it's not true. Mom nodded cautiously, and showed us into the kitchen. Never in my seventeen years of existence have I ever seen Mom so rigid. Mom was accepting of most people, and especially liked men.

"Mrs. Connweller, I understand your feelings towards me. I am after all, dating your daughter. I've heard the rumors about me, and my friends. I'm here to tell you that none of them are true," Jared started, and Mom chuckled.

"Well, I have some very reliable resources to disagree. But please, continue." Mom scoffed. I threw a death glare at Mom, who looked as if she was going to ground me later.

I could take the risk. I've never been a risk taker, but with Jared I almost felt like I could do anything. Jared took a deep breath before he continued. I looked at him questioningly. Was he going to let the cat out of the bag?

I thought telling people was a rule breaker, but Jared knows more than me about that. Like Mom, I was completely clueless of what was about to come out of Jared's mouth.

"I can admit this under oath if I have to, but I know you don't trust me. Mrs. Connweller, I can safely say I have never tried drugs before in my life. I'm a lot of things, Mrs. Connweller, but I'm not a pill pusher." Jared spoke plaincitively, trying to cool down Mom's impending reaction.

Mom remained statue like as she observed. "You see, as a kid I was always pretty scrawny. It was actually kind of embarassing, being the smallest guys in my class.

Luckily freshman year I started to bulk up. I stopped playing baseball this year because I played when I was growing. For most kids, it's not a big deal, but I played on every travel team you can imagine.

And eventually, the injury caught up to me. This year, I had a rapid growth spurt. We're not really sure why, but my Mom knows that she has a very healthy eater now." Jared explained, and I almost believed him. I stared at a side view of my face, and I was reminded once again how this boy stole my heart.

It took guts to talk to my Mom. Mom isn't the most credible or well respected women around because of her reputation. In a way, it's sort of hilarious how she judges Jared by what she hears.

Mom's the master gossip driven person. If there's gossip, my Mom probably heard about it way before everyone else knew. Mom's reputation was smashed after she slept with the most prestigious doctor in the hospital.

"And like any guy on the block I make mistakes. That doesn't mean I'll make mistakes with your daughter. Kim is out of my league. I'm not going to sit here and deny it.

I've learned from my mistakes, and Kim makes me believe again. Kim's truly incredible, and you raised her well. I know, it's hard to picture a guy like me with her. She could do so much better.

But she's with me right now, so I'll be the man she deserves. I'll treat her like a princess, you have my word. Kim doesn't deserve the disaproval, because I'm not letting her go." Jared continued, and Mom immediantly perked up in her chair.

"So you love my daughter?" Mom summarized and Jared nodded. "I love her very much," Jared agreed, squeezing my hand under the table. "Well, it may seem like you love each other, but High School love never lasts. You two think you're in love." Mom spoke curtly.

A piece of me crumbled, and Jared sensed that as I slumped in my seat. Mom's words burned. If only she knew, what we both knew. I looked at Jared who gave me a small smile.

"Mom, I know I'm a seventeen year old girl. I know I don't know much about love, but I know this. I know love because I saw the way Dad looked at you. Dad looked at you like the world tilted everytime you walked by. He looked at you were the center of his world.

The way he talked about you was as if you were the best thing that every happened to him. His face would light up like a kid on Christmas whenever someone brought you up. He would praise you, and compliment you every chance he got.

And for me, I'm not a regular teenage girl. I know every girl in the world says that to her Mom. I get straight A's, and I never really had any guy look twice at me. But he did." I piped up, and an impish grin spread across Jared's face.

"Kim, you're being stupid. I appreciate the honesty, and honey you don't know a thing about your father and I. And I'm proud of you for your achievements academically." Mom remarked, and I felt my already dangerously low self esteem sink.

I wasn't a thick skinned person. I always have been weak, so tears pricked my eyes as she said that. Jared squeezed my hand in sympathy.

"Mrs. Connweller, Kim is not stupid. She's helped me in more ways than one, getting my grades up. She works so hard to please you," Jared spoke, coming to my rescue.

"I know what happens when guys and girls are 'studying'. And I doubt your grades have gone up, however I bet something else has gone up," Mom spoke crudely, and I couldn't believe that came out of my mother's mouth.

Sure she said that type of stuff around Val and I, but never other people. I could feel my jaw slack in shock and Mom nodded. "Mom, that's disgusting. Heck to the no. I help Jared with History since we are both in the same class," I expalained.

No wonder Val was so crude all the time; she learned from the best. Jared hid his chuckle and I raised my eye brows.

"Kim has self respect. She's not that kinda girl that would do that sort of stuff. Kim's better than that. I would never take advantage of her," Jared responded to her critisism and Mom dashed a quick knowing smile.

"Your father taught you well," Mom marveled and Jared stared at her accusingly. "He taught you how to say the right things. Kim's a smart girl, but with boys she is about as inexperienced as it gets." Mom accused.

I suddenly stopped breathing. Everything in me, my remaining self pride was crushed. How could my Mother say something so cold? Even if it was true, it's not something you say to a respectable guy!

"Mom!" I chastied. "Kimberly, I'm expressing a fact, a worry for your well being!" Mom reminded and I felt my face pale. Jared interupted the awkward silence.

"Well then, Kim and I are one in the same," Jared admitted. I stared open mouthed at him. I mean Jared was...Perfect, gorgeous, handsome, every woman's dream.

"That's right. I want to keep myself for the girl I actually love with all my heart." Jared confessed, and I was nearly in tears. Not in a million years could any one match Jared.

Jared was more incredible than I ever imagined. His confession was so touching, I was wondering how I was lucky enough to land him. I wouldn't love him any less if his circumstance was different, but I knew at that moment Dad would love him.

Dad would worship the ground he walked on, and Dad would be proud of him. I know it was early, but all my life I've been looking for a guy that my Dad would adore.

Dad always said to never look for love and let it find you. His advice was the best advice I've ever gotten. I know somewhere in Heaven, Dad was smiling. Mom looked suspiciously at him, and nodded stiffly.

"If you really feel that way, than you might deserve her." Mom replied, and in spite of my torn up feelings, a smile spread across my frozen lips. Jared smiled back at her.

"Thank you. I know I don't deserve her, and I'm very sorry that I didn't ask permission to date her. Please Mrs. Connweller, can I date your daughter?" Jared questioned, with a look of hope on his face.

Mom sighed, and her shoulders sagged. "You can," Mom mumbled and Jared thanked her profusely. Val came into the doorway, looking a little frazzled.

"Did I miss something?" Val questioned, scrutinizing my every move. "Well, I just gave my seal of approval for Jared and Kim to date." Mom answered and Val smirked.

"Finally! You two can finally do the approved horizontal salsa!" Val blabbed, and I felt my cheeks heat up. "VAL!" I yelped. "C'mon, you know you had it coming. Talk about sexual tension!" Val laughed.

"Oh my God, Jared, I'm so sorry!" I apologized and Jared let out an easy laugh. "Don't worry about it, Kim," Jared assured me. "So now you're dating my sister. Good for you. Do her well, okay?" Val instructed and once again, I resembled a fire hydrant.

"Val," I squeaked and Jared laughed. "Val, I'm not going to do that. We're taking it slow," Jared explained and Val nodded. "Slow. Right that's what Rob and I said..." She nodded. "Okay, that's enough!" I interupted. "Well someone's making it awkward!" Val accused.

"You shouldn't be talking!" I remarked. Val made her way upstairs and shrugged. Mom exited the room, and I huffed and Jared spun me to look at him. "I'm sorry, she's like that," I apologized softly.

Jared chuckled as he looked down into my eyes. "It's okay, believe me." Jared assured me, before tilting my head up to kiss me. "See, don't worry about anything now," Jared spoke complacently. I nodded as I closed my eyes.

Jared hugged me against his chest, where his scent managed to calm me down. "Do you want to take a walk with me?" Jared asked. I nodded, and Jared took my hand in his.

"You managed that really well," I noted and Jared shook his head. "Well, I didn't lie," He offered and I stared at him. "Okay, so I lied about the growing thing, but hey it was pretty believable." Jared spoke defensively.

"You were a really good actor. I give you props for that." I complimented. "I'm really sorry your Mom said that. Don't believe her, okay? You're beautiful and amazing, and sometimes people don't realize that." Jared reminded me, and I blushed.

"You're too good for me," I shook my head, looking down at the sidewalk. "Now that's a lie. Kim, I'm not a total cheesy boyfriend, but I will lecture you sometimes. And this is one of those times," Jared started.

"Kim, you're so down on yourself. You may not see it, and maybe never believe me, but you're the most incredible girl I've ever laid eyes on. And I'm trying to treat you to the extent you deserve." Jared finished, and I pursed my lips.

"Please don't cry, Kim, that was not my aim for that cheesy but true speech." Jared pled, and I looked at him. "You're a cheeseball," I murmured and Jared chuckled, before stopping in front of me.

He grinned, and tilted my chin so that he could kiss me. My lips molded with his perfectly and his lips worked in perfect sync with mine. Jared cupped my face like I was the most precious thing in the world, and I knotted my fingers in his hair.

I could feel him smile against my lips, and he tried something new. He opened his mouth in permission, and obliging, I parted my mouth as well. Jared cautiously and sweetly met my tongue.

I felt sparks go off as his and my tongue fought for dominance. He pulled me tighter against him, and I felt nothing but warmth. This is what every girl dreams of. This is why every girl dreams to be cherished.

Jared's lips softly caressed mine, and we both pulled away breathless. I struggled to catch my breath and he met my eyes in a dazzling smile. "I should add that to the list," Jared panted.

"What list?" I questioned breathlessly. "The list of reasons why I love you. Damn you are a good kisser," Jared replied and I felt my cheeks redden. "You're not too bad yourself," I responded and Jared laughed.

"You're too cute," Jared complimented and I smiled. I reached for a hug, and Jared accepted my request. "Kim, I really want to kiss you right now," Jared admitted.

"Go right ahead," I muttered. Jared once again pressed his lips to mine. This time the kiss was rougher and more urgent. It represented the stress and uncertainty the last few days had brought on us.

But we conquered that barrier, and I was pretty confident that we could fight any obstacle. This imprinting thing was so Earth shattering. Everything I thought I knew, changed.

I wasn't going to be alone anymore, and I finally had the man I'd always dreamed of. A guy hadn't been in my life since Dad died. Like a Daddy's girl, I wanted to make my father happy.

And with Jared in my arms, I was sure I could. Jared and I pulled away and I pouted. "I'm not done with you yet," He challenged, and his lips met mine for one more soft kiss.

I melted into his arms, and he supported me. "Kim, are you okay?" He pulled away, analyzing me for any sort of injury. "Nope, you just always manage to dazzle me." I explained.

"Dazzle you?" He asked, raising his eye brows. "Like that. Your smile, and the way you kiss. Thank God there's a lot of oxygen on this place." I explained, and Jared chuckled.

"Well the feelings mutual. Now I should probably get you home," Jared spoke, and I nodded. He carried me pretty much the rest of the way home, despite my bickering at him to stop.

He dropped me off, and went home. This whole week had been a world wind, for me at least. I'd battled back the chief emotion that threatened to tear me apart.

Luckily, Jared took me back with eager arms, and I could barely understand why. Of all the girls, why me? I was a doubtful person, but Jared could always manage to save me from myself.

I managed to get through my homework and before I went to bed, my phone flashed. On my answering machine was Jared's majestical voice, beckoning me to sleep.

I smiled, at his sweet words and before I drifted off to sleep, I prayed. I thanked God for everything I'd been blessed with, and despite Mom's comments earlier, I felt proud for some reason.

Something inside of me wanted to shine again. The flame of hope spread across me, and one feeling out matched the others: love. I knew from this moment forward, I wasn't going to be stupid.

I would keep Jared for as long as he wanted me. And no matter what people said, I was completely his. And with any such luck, he was mine.

* * *

**This was such a quick chapter for me to write! I've been putting it off, but I just sat my sorry butt down and wrote it! So if there's any spelling errors I apologize, but I want to know what you think!**

**Shoot me a review! I love them, just like I love all of you. Next chapter up soon if I get reviews :)**

**Love,**

**PIB**

**(Princessinblues)**


	28. She's Everything

**This deleted the first time I typed this out and I nearly cried. I'm so sorry for the hiatus, I've been trying to get as far as I can in Until You Came. And I've had the nastiest case of writer's block. **

**Luckily, I figured out what I want to do with this. I'm not sure if it'll be another five chapters until it's wrapped up or another ten. There's still some drama going to unfold. **

**I hope you like this chapter and I'll try to update when I can! **

* * *

_**She's a soft place to land**_  
_**And a good feeling knowing**_  
_**She's a warm conversation**_  
_**That I wouldn't miss for nothing**_  
_**She's a fighter when she's mad**_  
_**And she's a lover when she's loving**_

_**And she's everything I ever wanted**_  
_**And everything I need**_  
_**I talk about her, I go on and on and on**_  
_**'Cause she's everything to me**_

_**~She's Everything-Brad Paisley**_

* * *

I was so happy it was a Saturday morning, minus the fact that my alarm went off early. I knew once I woke up, there wasn't a chance of drifting into sweet sleep, so I wretched my eyes open.

My eyes stung as the morning sun greeted them before I hustled down the stairs. The house was dead quiet, so I assumed that either Val had spent the night somewhere else, or that she was hung-over.

I decided it wasn't the smartest idea to find out so I went into the kitchen. I started the coffee maker before leaning against the kitchen counter. My mind went back to the confrontation.

I was elated that Mom accepted Jared and me as a packaged deal. It gave me faith to know that Jared and I could get through that. It wasn't easy, but it gave me a realization.

Without Jared life was bland like a cup of stale coffee. Jared made my life bearable for once, and gave me hope. I hadn't had this much happiness since I was really little.

With Jared, I knew I could get through anything. We haven't been dating long, but this felt different. Every High School girl could make the same argument to her parents that this was different.

We weren't your average couple; we had magic intertwined in our story. There was a bit of legend that became fact. Jared and I were stitched together in what I hope will be forever.

We are young, but that seemed irrelevant. It wasn't just hormones or sex drives with Jared. It wasn't just booze or sneaking out late at night. There was something raw; there was something real.

Real enough to throw my life into a crazy curveball. Real enough to change the way I thought about love forever. I couldn't help but compare it to a Disney movie sorta.

It was like Pocahontas showing John the colors of the wind, that love wasn't just black and white. It was colorful, and it wasn't a fairytale either. I knew that eventually the both of us would be tested.

If Jared was really telling the truth about what was between us, then there wasn't a doubt in my mind we couldn't get through it. My insecurities had me wondering if Jared really wanted me, but I trusted him.

There was something taking over me; not anything bad, but something incredible. I felt safe for the first time. I felt the giddiness that every one talked about, but I felt comfortable.

I liked the idea that Jared and I were equal, and there was a chance that I had Jared's heart like he had mine. Maybe Jared did love me like I did him. As I pondered this, the coffee maker beeped.

Like the klutz I am, I managed to pour enough coffee to give me a decent size burn on my hand. The remainder of the coffee luckily landed in the mug. I ran some cold water over the burn on the back of my hand.

I raced upstairs after I finished my breakfast and began studying. The AP tests were coming and that had my OCD tendencies acting all out of whack. The AP tests could make or break my dreams of getting into college.

Ever since I could remember I always wanted to get out of here. With Jared now, I was unsure. I knew Jared would want me to do whatever I wanted, but I knew there'd be a hole in my chest if I had to leave him.

We never discussed the future, and I wasn't about to pressure him to. I knew this 'soul mates' thing promised forever, but I had to think logically. I wanted to spend my life with Jared.

Supposedly, the bond between us was unbreakable and became more so every day. I wanted to believe that so much, however I was a grounded person.

I knew stuff didn't work out like we want, and we have to give up things. The future was in both of our hands. College was always something I was working towards.

I knew no matter what I'd go to college. The question was where I would go to college. The suckish part was I had to have an idea of where I'm going since I was a junior in High School.

Val wanted to get out of this small town. Val wanted to see the city light, that's what she always wanted. She'd be the Queen Bee no matter where she went.

Mom was fine with Val going off; in fact she was eager to help her get to her dreams. In a way I wanted a Mom that'd miss me when I'd go to college. The concept was crazy of course since my family was anything but close.

My phone buzzed, of course it was Jared. I decided to call him back once I finished Calc homework. I dialed his number quickly after I finished my homework.

"Kim," He breathed.

"Hey," I greeted.

"How are you doing, beautiful?" Jared questioned. I blushed at his words.

"You're quite the charmer aren't you?" I teased.

"Well, I try to be," Jared said nonchalantly.

"You're dazzling me again." I accused.

"Dazzling you?" Jared questioned curiously.

"You have the ability to turn me into a ball of mush and forget what I'm saying," I explained.

"I'm sorry," He apologized.

"Don't, it's great just not when I'm thinking. So what do you want to do today?" I questioned, getting down to business.

"How about you meet my parents?" Jared suggested. My stomach froze up. Crap, what if they hated me? I mean I know I wasn't Jared's type at all. I'm plain and boring and he's...

"Kim?" Jared called, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"That sounds great," I croaked.

"What's wrong?" Jared questioned, noticing the tone in my voice.

"I'm kinda worried they'll hate me," I confessed. Jared let out a hard laugh.

"They'll love you; you've made me a better person." Jared assured me.

"I have?" I squeaked.

"Yes, you've made me start to do my homework for one. My Mom will love you forever for that alone. You've made me happier; my Dad always says how much I smile now. You make me do a better job in patrol, now that I have something to protect." Jared confided.

I felt tears bud behind my eye lids. "Jared, that's so sweet," I gushed softly.

"It's true. So don't even worry about that." Jared comforted me.

"You just made me turn into a pile of mush again," I admitted, shaking with laughter.

"Well, what time should I pick my pile of mush up?" Jared questioned.

"I'm good with anything but how does one sound?" I suggested. "Sounds great, I'll see you then." Jared affirmed.

We both said our 'I love you's' then hung up. I raced down the steps not caring if I woke up Val. I fished out a Brownie mix before setting it on the counter.

I started to make the batter and mix it in the mixing bowl. I put the batter in the oven a little while later, mindful not to burn myself again. I thought it'd be good for me to make his parents something.

That's what all the girlfriends did in the movies anyways. I mentally cringed at the thought I was making life decisions off movies, but considering I had no prior experience it was all I had to go on.

Plus, I really didn't want to ask Val. Val didn't have the best track record, especially with meeting boyfriend's parents. She didn't have serious boyfriends.

In fact I'm pretty sure the boys she had a fling with mothers and fathers had no idea she existed. There were only a handful of guys that actually came around the house.

Val came out of her room, cursing at any non moving object. I chose ignore her, since I didn't want to die. Val threw me a puzzled look.

"What the hell are you doing this early in the morning?" She mumbled sleepily.

"It's eleven, and I'm making brownies," I answered.

"Making brownies? Save some for me," She requested.

"They're not for you." I replied, casting my eyes to the tile floor.

"They're for Jared aren't they?" Val put together. I bit my lip, "and his parents," I admitted.

"You're meeting the parents today aren't you?" Val smirked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Hold on, let me go get a glass of water and try to clean myself up. Then, we're talking," Val ordered before stumbling into the bathroom. I turned my heel on her after she left before resuming my spot at the kitchen table.

"So you two must be pretty serious," Val remarked as she sat across from me at the shoulders. I blushed and she gasped.

"You love him don't you?" Val questioned.

"I do," I admitted my lips pulling up into a smile.

"Just be careful, I mean you two are cute but guys these days only want one thing," Val cautioned. I bit back bitter words and settled with: "Jared isn't like that."

"That's what every girl says, but guys can turn on you. Trust me," Val cautioned her eyes growing colder. I was shocked at her last words. She waved before disappearing into her room.

Maybe Val was screwed over by a guy. Who would want to screw over her though? Guys were practically putty in her hands. I got the brownies out of the oven.

I raced upstairs leaving the brownies to cool down. I put a generous amount of make up on before throwing on a cute dress. The dress was coral colored, strapless with a brown leather belt at the waist.

I curled my hair, managing not to burn myself. I looked decent so I threw on some heels before coming down the staircase. I put the pan of brownies on a nice plate before Jared's truck pulled up.

Jared rang the doorbell and I eagerly answered. He took me in for a moment before smiling from ear to ear.

"Kim, you look beautiful," Jared said in awe. I blushed at his compliment before pulling him in for a kiss. He smiled against my lips and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Jared," I whispered breathlessly as I pulled away. "I have to go get the brownies," I said, hating myself for pulling away from his arms and darting into the kitchen.

"You made brownies?" Jared questioned.

"Yep, for you and your parents," I answered coming back with the plate of brownies.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" Jared questioned, and I laughed. "Well this is the first time I've made brownies for you," I teased. He helped me into his truck.

"You're the first girl I brought home," Jared admitted as he merged onto the major road.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're special," Jared continued.

"Eh well," I shrugged.

"You're my soul mate after all," Jared corrected. I pursed my lips and smiled at him from the passenger seat. He misjudged my silence. He tensed his hands around the steering wheel.

"What's wrong?" He questioned. I cast my eyes down. "It's my insecurities. We can talk about this after I meet your parents," I answered.

"You don't have any reason to be insecure. This is going to kill me," Jared moaned.

"Why?" I asked briskly.

"Can you just tell me what's on your mind?" Jared begged.

"I'm just scared. I'm scared of losing you. I want to believe this imprinting stuff but I'm scared that you'll get bored of me." I rushed out. Jared's eyes softened for a moment.

"The only way I can prove this to you is staying by you. You're not dating Romeo, so I can't sweep you off your feet with words," Jared admitted.

"That's all I'm asking for. I think too much," I muttered.

"I love your mind, Kim, just not when you have these thoughts." Jared spoke, taking one hand off the steering wheel and holding mine. I kissed his cheek as we got into his driveway.

"Just tell me next time straight up," He whispered in my ear. I held the brownies with one hand while the other was in Jared's hand. I walked up to his front door and he opened it.

Greeting us was a small older woman with jet black hair streaked with gray. Her eyes were hazel; clearly she gave Jared his russet colored skin. She smiled brightly at us both.

"You must be Kim," She greeted, hugging me lightly. I hugged her back gently.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Thorne," I greeted.

"It's a blessing to finally meet you, Kim. Jared hasn't stopped talking about you," She gushed. I handed her the brownies before giving a look at Jared. He shrugged and smiled impishly.

"He's too sweet to me, but thank you Mrs. Thorne," I said.

"Let's put these down in the kitchen, come on in," She let us through the doorway. The house was decently sized, clearly dated. It felt homey and welcoming.

She sat down at the kitchen table and invited us both to do so. Jared sat next to me, putting our intertwined hands on the table top.

"Thank you for making brownies. Jared must love that you can cook," Mrs. Thorne commented.

"Jared has a bottomless stomach," I laughed.

"Feeding him is like feeding twelve hungry boys," She agreed shaking her head. I heard a ruckus at the stairs, and an older man came down the stairs. His hair was gray, as he limped into the room.

"You're Kim, aren't you?" He asked. I smiled, "you must be Mr. Thorne."

"It's so good to finally meet you!" He boomed.

"It's great to meet you too," I agreed.

"So tell me about yourself, Kim," He started, sitting down next to his wife.

"Not much to tell, I'm seventeen, a junior just like Jared. My Mom's a nurse; I'm just an average girl." I answered.

"Your Daddy was a good fella'," Mr. Thorne commented. My throat tightened, but I let out a strained smile.

"Thank you," I murmured.

"Where do you want to go to college?" Mrs. Thorne questioned.

"I haven't decided, I want to go to a good school, and I'm considering going out of state," I responded.

"You've had a positive influence on Jared; thanks to you he does his homework!" Mrs. Thorne confessed. "Mom," Jared complained. I laughed lightly, "I'm kind of a nerd."

"Well, nerds get somewhere in life," Mr. Thorne reminded.

"I hope to be teacher one day," I said. Mrs. Thorne brightened at my response.

"That's great! What subject and age range do you want to teach?"

"I'd love to teach English or History. I'm thinking either High School or third grade," I replied.

"Good for you, they could use more teachers like you," Mr. Thorne agreed.

"Thank you," I murmured.

"Cathy, do you mind going upstairs for a while? I want to talk to Kim and Jared alone," Mr. Thorne requested. Mrs. Thorne nodded before exiting up the staircase near the living room.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad," Mr. Thorne assured me. I laughed nervously and Jared gave my hand a squeeze. "He's told you, hasn't he?" Mr. Thorne asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"You two are imprints, and the bond between both of you is unbreakable." Mr. Thorne informed. "It's really rare; the reason I had to send Cathy upstairs is because we're not imprints. Some of us never find our imprints," Mr. Thorne continued.

"I know you're the girl he's going to spend the rest of his life with so this makes my job easy. Kim, how are you handling it?" He asked kindly.

"It was a lot to take in. I thought they were just legends, but now I believe them," I responded.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it? But you've met Sam and Emily right?" Mr. Thorne inquired.

"Yeah," I replied.

"And you know what happened to Emily, right?" Mr. Thorne questioned. Jared's grip on my hand grew tighter. I squeezed his hand gently.

"Sam hurt her accidently," I filled in.

"It's good Jared told you about that," Mr. Thorne spoke evenly.

"I will never let that happen to her," Jared nearly growled.

"Things happen, son," Mr. Thorne warned.

"Even if it did, Jared would easily be forgiven," I interrupted, trying to calm Jared down.

"You're good for him you know?"" Mr. Thorne responded. Jared's hand relaxed in mine before he kissed the top of my head.

"Your son has been wonderful to me," I admitted.

"I'm glad to hear he's doing his job," Mr. Thorne chuckled. "Now I'm done with my speech, you kids can run along." Mr. Thorne sighed, getting up from his seat.

"Have a nice afternoon, Mr. Thorne," I said, shaking his hand.

"You too, I know Cathy and I are so happy we got to finally meet you. You're welcome around here any time," Mr. Thorne said, his eyes softening. I nodded and thanked him again.

Jared led me out of the house before he helped me into the truck.

"They loved you," He assured me.

"They were so nice," I commented.

"I'm sorry my Dad kinda lectured us," He apologized. "No, it was fine, Jared. Was he a...?" I questioned.

"Yeah," Jared answered.

"So some werewolves never find their imprint?" I guessed. "Imprinting is really rare, Sue and Harry were imprints. That's the last of that generation, but now there's Sam and Em, and you and I," Jared explained.

"So this was decided for us," I murmured.

"Yep, it's fate," Jared smiled at me.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I'm just not used to having someone who stays and wants me for me. I got a little worried about the future today but I know it's stupid because we've only been dating for..." I stammered.

"Our bond gets stronger every day. Kim, this is a forever thing. I'm not bull shitting you either," Jared comforted me.

"It's just hard to believe," I sighed, shaking my head.

"That I'm your soul mate?" Jared chuckled.

"That and something like this would happen to me," I answered.

"Why wouldn't it happen to you?" Jared asked.

"I'm just average, Jared. Before that day I was invisible to every one," I confessed.

"You're more than average, you're incredible. And believe me, you're the most important thing to me now," Jared confided.

"Really?" I asked, blush flaming my cheeks.

"Kim, you're everything." Jared smiled before he pulled over in a field. My heart swelled at his words before abruptly, he reached in the behind us to pull out two blankets.

He got out of the truck and laid them both out in the bed of the truck. I slid out of his truck to help him out, wrapping my arms securely around his waist. I kissed his neck.

"Kim, you're killing me," He admitted.

"Good," I laughed before I turned him to me.

"This is romantic," I observed.

"Sorry I didn't take you to a fancy restaurant," Jared apologized, scratching his head. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"This is perfect," I smiled before climbing in the bed of the truck. I patted the blanketed area beside me. He obliged by wrapping me in his arms. I laid my head on his chest.

"You're like a heater," I smiled against his chest.

"Are you cold?" Jared asked, wrapping the blanket around me. "Not with you here," I commented. He traced the palm of my hand before he studied my hand for a minute.

"This wasn't here before," Jared observed, tracing over the burn from this morning.

"I burned my hand making brownies this morning," I explained. He sighed heavily. "What?" I questioned.

"It makes my stomach hurt to see you hurt," Jared admitted.

"Jared, it's just a little burn," I shrugged.

"Still, I don't like you being hurt," Jared huffed.

"Silly overprotective boyfriend," I teased rolling on top of him bravely and kissing him. He responded to my kiss by rolling me over so he was on top. However, I felt none of his weight.

He cradled the back of my head with his hand while the other rested on my cheek. I braided my hands through his short hair. I could never get tired of kissing him.

The feeling of his warm lips on mine was indescribable. He pulled away, both of us breathless.

"I've been waiting to do that all day," He said catching his breath.

"Well then, make up some time," I offered.

"'As you wish," He quoted before pressing his lips against mine. This kiss was more heated, and I giggled against his lips.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just happy," I admitted as his lips moved to my jaw.

"Mmm, I could spend all day kissing you," He murmured against my skin. "Let's add that to the to do list," I suggested. The storm clouds came in from the distance.

"Shit, well, that plan is ruined," Jared growled as the rain started to come down.

"We could have one of those really romantic kisses in the rain," I offered. He laughed pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"That would mean you getting cold," Jared countered.

"Let's be honest here, Jared, you are 108 degrees. It's impossible for me to get cold," I reminded.

"You just want to kiss me that bad, don't you?" Jared laughed.

"That's part of it," I admitted.

"I'll kiss you any time you want, I just don't want you getting sick," Jared bartered. I laughed and shook my head.

"You already do that anyway. Not to be rude, but just kiss me. I'm not going to get sick," I begged.

"If you do," Jared threatened.

"It'll be my fault," I reminded.

"My fault for letting you," Jared rebutted.

"Jared," I sighed in annoyance. "Fine," He sighed in resignation. He gave in and kissed me. The rain came down and I could feel both of us getting soaked from the rain drops.

The down pour was the last thing I felt as Jared's lips met mine. My hair was probably a rat's nest. I pulled away, realizing I did need oxygen.

"That live up to your standards?" He questioned.

"That shattered them." I admitted.

"Good, let's get you out of the cold," Jared ordered. He picked me up bridal style, wrapping me in blankets. He blasted the heat as soon as he put me in the passenger seat.

I shook my head at his over protectiveness, but I wasn't going to argue with him. First of all, because I knew he'd make me feel like Jell-O again with his sweetness.

Second of all, because I started to realize maybe he loved me just as much as I loved him. I leaned against the cool window and fell asleep to the melody of the rain drops.

* * *

**Whew. I hope y'all enjoyed meeting Jared's parents :). And I had to include some fluff too. It just wouldn't be Kim and Jared without some fluff, would it? I love you all for your reviews and please keep them coming.**

**It's hard to believe that I have 111 reviews! Drop a review telling me what you think about this one and I will try to reply to all of them!**

**Love,**

**Princessinblues**


	29. Crazy Girl

**Soorry for the delay college has been kicking my butt. Onto the next chapter :). It was hard for me to write this but I'm not sure why. In any case, remember to leave a review!**

* * *

_**Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere  
Silly woman, come here, let me hold you  
Have I told you lately?  
I love you like crazy, girl**__**I wouldn't last a single day**_

_**I'd probably just fade away**_

_**Without you, I'd lose my mind**_  
_**Before you ever came along**_  
_**I was livin' life all wrong**_  
_**Smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine**_

_**Crazy Girl-Eli Young Band**_

* * *

Of course it was raining; the weather in La Push mirrored Forks. I muttered profanities under my breath as I wretched myself out of bed. I could hear silenced downstairs so I assumed Val was asleep.

That left me the pleasure of waking her up. I walked into the bathroom and nearly gasped at my reflection. My hair looked like I'd been struck by lightening. I moved away from the mirror before rushing down the stairs.

I turned on the coffee maker and dumped the cold coffee that Mom had made earlier. As the coffee maker started, I walked into Val's room. Val's room was the epitome of a hot mess.

There were clothes draped everywhere, I couldn't see the floor. Her bathroom however was spotless, make up strewn across the counter tops in organization.

"Val," I whispered. I shook her shoulder harder. "Val!" I murmured, louder this time. Finally after two more times shaking her shoulder, I flipped the light switch.

She flailed her arms before pressing her face into her pillow.

"What the hell is your problem?" She grumbled sluggishly.

"It's time wake up for school," I answered before trudging out of her room. I poured two cups of coffee putting all the creamer in hers since she couldn't drink it straight up.

I made myself cereal and left a bowl out for her before finishing my morning routine. I decided I looked decent and grabbed my back pack. I put on a rain coat, and darted to the bus stop.

The rain was pouring across the side walks, making it almost impossible not to trip. I carefully made my way into the bus once it stopped. I scanned the rows of seats for Jared.

Jared grinned impishly at me and a smile tugged the corners of my mouth. I nearly tripped down the aisle as I made my way to him. He scooted over earnestly.

"Good morning," I greeted.

"Good morning, beautiful," He murmured in return. He kissed my cheek before setting an arm around me. I shrugged off my rain jacket and welcomed his warmth.

"You're a nice thing to have on a day like this," I remarked. I felt laughter shake through him before he replied: "And why is that?"

"You're nice and warm all the time," I answered, snuggling closer to him. He responded by pressing a kiss on the edge of my nose.

"I'm glad I'm a good space heater," Jared chuckled.

"You're my space heater," I reminded. "You're in a good mood this morning," Jared noted.

"Usually on rainy days, I'm grumpy as a hippo, but today is an exception," I explained. His arm must have lost feeling because he held my hand instead. "What makes today an exception?" Jared questioned.

"You obviously," I shrugged.

"My day just got ten times better," Jared smiled in satisfaction.

"I'm glad, and it looks like you got some sleep last night," I observed, studying the lack of circles around his eyes.

"Patrol was easy last night," Jared shrugged.

"I'm glad you got some sleep," I said.

"So is the pack, apparently I'm an asshole when I don't get sleep," Jared remarked. I rolled my eyes before squeezing his hand gently.

"I think every one is. My sister especially," I assured him.

"Val parties a lot, and she's not exactly a morning person," I continued. "My Mom's a morning person, it's really creepy," Jared admitted. "Creepy?"

"Yeah, she's all happy in the morning and asks a bunch of questions. Then, if I don't answer them she makes me feel guilty." Jared clarified.

"I hate it when people do that. I try to be nice but it's so hard," I agreed.

"You try, and I just refuse to respond," Jared shrugged. The bus pulled up to the school. As the bus began to unload, Jared ushered me down the bus aisle.

As we got into the school, Jared kissed my forehead. He sighed, and let go of my hand. I walked away from him, feeling a tugging sensation while doing so.

It seemed silly that I felt like I already missed him. Sue had warned us the bond between imprints is almost overwhelming; that it extends over most relationships.

During my first period class I paid attention towards the beginning. However, I had my head in the clouds at the end. I heard what the homework was, and shook myself out of my stupor.

History class was with Jared who smiled impishly at me once I entered the room. I sent him a bashful smile before sitting next to him. Paying atttention in that class was getting harder with Jared next to me.

I'd catch him staring at me, and I would feel my heart start to go off like helicopter's wings. I tried to ignore him and stick to the teacher's lecture but at times I'd throw him back a sheepish smile.

This class period went by dreadfully slow, but sitting next to Jared was a definite advantage. One time our arms brushed, and we both looked at each other like we had a secret.

In some respects, we did. Our secret was the depth of our relationship. Lunch rolled around, and Jared of course led me to the cafateria.

"Did you understand her lecture today?" He questioned as he held my hand.

"Yeah, it was about Vietnam." I answered.

"Elaborate," Jared begged. I laughed half heartedly before continuing.

"Vietnam was a war against communism. It was the first time the US wasn't in total war. So basically, the homefront was unchanged by the war. That could be a reason why the war was so unpopular," I explained.

"Damn, you're smart," Jared marvelled.

"Not so much, I just actually pay attention," I teased.

"You're very distracting," Jared admitted.

"Really?" I asked, arching an eye brow. "Yeah, do you have any idea how hard it is to concentrate when you have this beautiful girl next to you?" Jared inquired.

I blushed at his comment and shook my head. "I can sympathize because I sit next to this handsome boy," I replied. Jared smiled at me before leaning in for a quick peck.

He sat us down at one of the tables with Embry and Quil.

"Kim!" They shouted in unison.

"Hi guys," I waved back.

"Welcome to the cool table, well kinda. I guess Jared kinda invited you," Embry started.

"Jared just sat me down here," I shrugged.

"It's good you know the truth about us," Quil piped up.

"You're not drug addicts," I agreed.

"Wait, that was a rumor?" Embry questioned.

"One of them." I answered.

"What are the rest of them?" Quil asked in horror.

"Don't worry, nothing too terrible. Basically that you guys are in a gang," I responded.

"We're so ghetto," Embry smiled. Jared slapped the back of his head and Embry responded with an oww. "I can do that because I out rank you," Jared explained.

"Still, aren't we like a pack?" Embry asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"That was hilarious," Quil laughed. The table went silent as soon as Cassie made her way to me. She seemed curious, and yanked at my hand. I got up from my seat and hesitantly followed her.

"What are you doing?" She nearly shrieked. I had the urge to ask her the same question, but I bit my tongue.

"Eating lunch," I replied softly.

"With them?" She spat.

"They're my friends," I argued.

"No, I'm your friend and you're supposed to be sitting with Neil and I! Those guys are drug addicts and they're in a gang!" Cassie reminded, her jaw locked in anger.

"They're not in a gang and they're not drug addicts," I defended.

"Are you on drugs or something? Those aren't your real friends," Cassie questioned hotly.

"Where have you been?" I queried.

"I've been with Neil the past few school days," Cassie answered.

"You skipped school?" I questioned, shocked.

"That's not important. What's important is if you've lost your mind," Cassie shook her head.

"I haven't. They're nice to me and they treat me like I exist," I argued.

"They're just using you," Cassie scoffed.

"Using me? They actually talk to me," I informed.

"What are you trying to say?" Cassie asked, raising her eyebrows. I fought back the words inside of me that wanted to tell her that she was being selfish. She had ignored me since she started dating Neil.

"Never mind. Cassie, you're welcome to sit at the table if the guys are okay with it. Today, I want to sit with them," I piped up. Cassie's mouth formed an 'O' before her grip on my hand loosened.

"What happened to you?" Cassie questioned, stepping away like she was eletrucuted.

"Nothing, but a lot has happened to you," I whispered under my breath.

"I'm not going to sit over there. When you're done getting high you can sit with me again," Cassie refuted, walking away with her fists curled up. I watched her walk away before I walked back to Jared's table.

Jared looked at me quizzicly.

"Whose ass am I kicking?" Jared questioned. I laughed, and shook my head.

"Cassie," I replied, sitting next to him.

"What did she do?"

"She doesn't like who I'm sitting with," I answered, leaning back into the plastic chair.

"Why?" Jared asked.

"You guys are drug addicts and getting me high," I responded.

"You were right," Jared shook his head in amazement.

"People do think of us as drug addicts," Jared clarified.

"I would never take advantage of you like that. I don't even like drugs," Jared added.

"Have you ever done drugs?" I questioned.

"Yeah, once when I was fifteen," Jared admitted.

"Weed," He continued.

"Wow," I murmured.

"There's nothing to be proud of. It was a stupid idea," Jared confessed.

"It was in the past," I comforted him.

"Doesn't make it right," Jared remarked. "My Dad used to always tell me that we can't blame ourselves for our mistakes. At the time and place it seemed like the right decision," I advised.

"I was stupid. I'm lucky I didn't get caught," Jared chuckled.

"You're right, but you learned from your mistake," I reminded.

"I did," Jared agreed.

"Sorry I sound like a self help book," I apologized and Jared just smiled widely. He took my hand in his, before pressing a kiss on my nose.

"Kim, thank you for forgiving me for making a mistake. You're Kim, which is much better than a self help book." Jared assured me, and a smile tugged on the corners of my lips.

"That's the past, Jared. And thank you," I murmured.

"Can you two stop making out?" Embry questioned. I blushed profusely before turning to face him. Jared threw him a harsh glare.

"We're not making out," I defended softly.

"Getting your girlfriend to defend you, I see how it is," Embry teased.

"Embry cut the shit. Don't get her into this." Jared warned.

"The whole time during patrol all he ever thinks about is you," Embry remarked towards me. I felt my heart swell, and if Jared could blush beet red he would.

"Embry." Jared muttered.

"It's kinda cute though," Quil assured me.

"If Paul hears you say that he'll kick your ass," Embry reminded.

"I hope someday I can find my imprint," Quil said day dreaming.

"Bro, what's gotten into you?" Embry asked in shock.

"Well every one looks so happy and they have someone. I want someone who can get me and want me for me." Quil confessed. My heart tugged at his words.

"You'll find her, Quil. She'll be a very lucky girl," I comforted him. Jared smiled at me before he focused back on Quil and Embry.

"Thanks Kim. Jared you should bring her around more often," Quil commented.

"I will." Jared agreed.

"So Kim can deal with Quil's hormonal shit," Embry nodded.

"You listen too much to Paul," Quil sighed.

"Because you're full of crap sometimes," Embry argued.

"When I'm not talking about baseball and football, right?" Quil asked and Embry nodded his head in agreement. The bell rang, then Quil and Embry left the table.

Jared turned to me, standing up. He was easily taller than me. He looked into my eyes before leaning into me. "Sorry about them," He whispered in my ear. I giggled softly before shaking my head.

"I love those two," I assured him.

"I'll see you after school okay?" Jared murmured while pressing a gentle kiss against my forehead. I leaned in, feeling his warmth one last time before we pulled away.

I looked behind me once as he walked down the opposite hallway. I pressed my binder closer to my chest holding my brimming heart. I trudged off to Physics feeling sympathy for myself and my stupid feeling of lonliness.

I felt guilt from being so harsh on Cassie, but my anger got the best of me. Cassie was so distant to me and I felt pain. As much as I hated to admit it, she was my best friend for as long as I could remember.

I missed when it was just the two of us. I miss when Cassie was Cassie and not this version of Cassie that I don't like. She's morphed into this selfish person with no concept of reality.

I found myself doodling on my notes as Mrs. Keller babbled on about Issac Newton. Gravity was deathly important in Physics, so I decided to tune in. Gravity seemed to have deserted me the past few weeks when I was with Jared.

With Jared, I felt whole. I felt like there wasn't any scars in the first place. I felt happier than I've ever felt. I couldn't explain it, but I waited for gravity to bring me back down again.

As the bell rang for next class, I started to walk to Spanish. Halfway through the period drinking tons of water began to backfire. I was lost in my thoughts as I walked down the hallway when I felt a hand grab me.

This hand was rough, and I turned to face the person who had me in a tight grip.

"Kim," Peter started. I cocked my head and smiled at him warily. He'd always been a nice guy.

"Hey Peter," I smiled back.

"When did you get so pretty?" Peter questioned. I laughed and shook my head.

"Thank you," I responded, an unsure smile tugging on my lips.

"Do you want to go to Prom with me?" Peter questioned.

"Peter, you're very sweet and thank you for asking but I'm not going to Prom this year," I broke the news to him. A grimace marred his face.

"C'mon Kim, I'll be a good date," He pressured.

"I'm sure you will be, but I'm not going," I spoke bravely, trying to get my hand out of his grasp.

"Where are you going, hottie?" He questioned, his eyes raking up and down my body. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze and began to walk down to the girl's bathroom.

"Get away from me!" I nearly shouted.

His arms pushed me against the hard cement wall. I was momentarily dazed as his hands glued me to the wall. I felt his hot breath on my neck.

"How about prom now?" He asked.

"Peter get off of me," I begged as strongly as I could.

"I'll make it worth your while," Peter offered. He lowered his chapped lips to mine and aggresively kissed me. I pushed pathetically trying to get his sweaty body off mine.

Hot tears streaked down my face. His hands gripped my hips as he pivoted his body against mine. I felt sick to my stomach. I couldn't remember any self defense moves.

My legs were shaking beneath me and I prayed that someone would come along. The scream in my mouth was silenced by his sloppy kiss. I closed my mouth feeling the bile rise in my throat.

I prayed that Jared would come. I wasn't much for a damsel in distress but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get Peter off of me. I began to cry, sobs wracking through my chest.

He pulled away before smashing me against the wall. He settled his hands on the hem of shirt.

"Please get off. Please," I pleaded.

"You know you like it," Peter winked.

"I have a boyfriend."

"Who is this boyfriend?" Peter laughed.

"Jared Thorne, he'll hurt you when he finds out what you did," I fought back weakly.

"He can't find you here. Besides this is our little secret," He said menancingly.

"Get your hands off her!" Jared's voice boomed. A relieved sigh escaped my lips as Jared came fuming towards him. I've never seen Jared as mad as he was in that moment.

He pushed Peter off me in a moment, and Jared put me protectively behind him.

"So you're Jared?" Peter said, holding his hands above his head in surrender.

"Today's your last day, asshole," Jared warned.

"Jared, let him go," I murmured.

"He's not worth it. Let it go. I'm fine. I'm here." I continued in attempt to soothe his temper. I did not want Jared to break out into wolf mode. He took a deep breath before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You will never touch her again." Jared ordered, pushing him against the wall.

"Never. Never," Peter stammered weakly.

"Good, now get your ass out of my sight before I change my mind," Jared commanded. Peter ran off down the hallway. Jared turned to me, his anger disapating as he approached me.

He embraced me gently.

"Did he hurt you?" Jared asked, burying his head in my hair. I shook my head.

"Thank God because if he had..." Jared trailed off. "But he didn't, superman," I assured him.

"Superman?" He questioned.

"You're my Superman," I explained. He smiled halfway before pressing me closer.

"How'd you know where to find me?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I just had this feeling that something was wrong. I ran out of Latin and just followed my instincts," Jared explained. "Thank you," I muttered, grateful he found me when he did.

"No problem. You're shaking are you sure you're not hurt?" Jared questioned accessing me for injuries.

"Shaken up," I replied. He nodded in sympathy.

"Can you go back to class?" Jared questioned softly. I nodded.

"You sure?" Jared asked.

"Yeah," I lied, as the tears pooled up in my eyes. Jared abrubtly stopped us in the middle of the hallway. He put his hands on my shoulders, looking at me like I was about to break.

"Why are you looking at me?" I chocked.

"You're not fine," Jared accused, pressing my head into his warm chest. I wrapped my arms securely around his neck before I felt the tears spill over. He cradled me as strangled sobs came out of my mouth.

"I'm so sorry." Jared apologized softly.

"You saved me," I reminded my lips barely moving against his chest.

"What was that, sweetheart?" Jared questioned before pulling me away.

"You saved me," I smiled at him through the tears.

"I wish he didn't touch you," Jared faltered.

"Who knows what would have happened if you weren't there. Thank you," I murmured gratefully. Jared smiled halfway in response before pressing a lingering kiss against my forehead.

"Do you want to go home?" Jared questioned.

"Nope," I answered.

"Don't lie to me, Kim. I need to know if you're okay," Jared begged. I placed my hand gingerly on his cheek. "I'm fine, baby," I assured him. His lips wound into a wide smile.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You just called me baby," Jared replied.

"Oh crap do you hate it?" I questioned, covering my mouth. Screw my inability to control my thoughts and words whenever Jared was around. He shook his head before enveloping me in a knee weakening kiss.

He pulled away breathless. "You're so damn cute," Jared spoke breathlessly. I blushed scarlet to his words before going back to class. Clearly the teacher didn't even notice I was gone.

As the final bell rang, Jared waited for me by his truck. In the mornings, he'd let Quil and Embry drive it to school so he could take the bus with me. His kindness was unwavering.

I smiled as I reached Jared.

"Are you feeling better?" Jared questioned.

"Yeah," I nodded. The gross feeling I had when he touched me was gone, and all I felt now was Jared.

"You really scared me," Jared admitted.

"So you just felt something and let your instincts take over?" I queried.

"Something in my chest started to really hurt. It was a gnawing 'oh shit' pain." Jared explained. "I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It led me to you," Jared reminded.

"Still, I don't like that it caused you pain," I frowned.

"You are the most selfless person on the planet." Jared spoke in wonder.

"I'm not," I shook my head peering at the gravel road beneath us.

"You feel bad for me when you're in danger," Jared argued.

"Of course, I don't want you getting hurt," I responded.

"Neither do I. I always make sure to stop in your yard once during patrol to make sure you're okay," Jared confessed. I opened my mouth in surprise. "That's kinda stalkerish," Jared sighed.

"It's a little bit stalkerish but mostly sweet." I assured him.

"Right." Jared sighed.

"I mean it. You do love me," I realized. For the first time I realized Jared loved me. He loved me just as I always hoped and prayed he did. He smiled before shaking his head.

"I love you, crazy girl," Jared smiled gently as he parked near my driveway. He kissed me reverently before pulling away. I grabbed my backpack as he watched me from the driver's seat.

"I love you, Jared," I murmured.

As I hopped out of the car, I waved to Jared. Jared waved back before driving away. I walked into an empty house again. I set my back pack on the kitchen counter before raiding the refridgerator.

I decided to throw together dinner for Val and I. I'd leave left overs in the fridge for Mom when she came home from work. My phone buzzed a few times before I answered it.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Kim it's Cass. I need your help," She chocked. It was clear something was wrong. I sat down on a chair before questioning her further.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my anger at her disapating.

"I'm late," Cass sobbed.

"Cass what do you mean?" I asked, my head swimming with questions.

"Can you go by me a pregnancy test?" Cass questioned and I felt the breath knocked out of me. I stopped breathing for a few seconds before nodding.

"Of course. I'll go to CVS and I'll be at your house in thirty minutes. Just wait there," I instructed her before putting on my running shoes. My homework and dinner was forgotten at that moment.

"Okay," She sniffled. I felt my heart explode in my chest as I hung up. I felt the breath come out of me as I shook my head. I never imagine for this to happen.

Dad's car, the very car I promised to not drive I had to drive in. Emotions hit me as the smell inside the car of cheap air fresherners assaulted my nose. I nearly broke down there but Cassie needed me.

No matter how much she'd hurt me, I had to be there for her this time. If she was calling me, she had no one to turn to.

* * *

**Holy crap. What a drama filled chapter. We're nearing the end folks, but next chapter will be plenty of actions. I hope it was worth the INSANE wait. I hope y'all review because I will reply to them this time.**

**And oh yeah, reviews do make me update faster ;) So drop a review for me, okay?**

**Until next time,**

**Princessinblues**


	30. Dare You To Move

**This has a little bit of gore, just a warning. This is the action I promised coming a little late. I love every single one of you for reviewing. The response has been amazing.**

**Sorry for the delay, College has been insane. Thank you for the continued support.**

**Before I begin, I have to bring awareness to a common question.**

**Jared and Kim will not have sex in this story. This is T rated, therefore does not have any lemons. I'm considering doing some outtakes and extras from this that may contain lemons.**

* * *

**_Welcome to the planet_  
_Welcome to existence_  
_Everyone's here_  
_Everyone's here_  
_Everyone's watching you now_  
_Everybody waits for you now_  
_What happens next?_  
_What happens next?_**

**_I dare you to move_**  
**_I dare you to move_**  
**_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_**  
**_I dare you to move_**  
**_I dare you to move like today never happened_**  
**_Today never happened before_**

**_Welcome to the fallout_**  
**_Welcome to resistance_**  
**_The tension is here_**  
**_The tension is here_**  
**_Between who you are and who you could be_**  
**_Between how it is and how it should be, yeah_**

**_I dare you to move_**  
**_I dare you to move_**  
**_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_**  
**_I dare you to move_**  
**_I dare you to move like today never happened_**  
**_Today never happened_**

**_Maybe redemption has stories to tell_**  
**_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_**  
**_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_**  
**_Where you gonna go?_**  
**_Where you gonna go_**  
**Dare You To Move-Switchfoot**

* * *

Once I reached CVS, it was dusk. The sky had turned to a deep peach with high lights of scarlet. I wretched open the door before rushing inside. My eyes combed over the aisles, looking for the one I needed.

I found it and basically sprinted across the store. My eyes fell on a small section of pregnancy tests. I'd never had to buy one before, so I was a little bit clueless.

I haven't watched TV in a really long time but I tried to remember which one seemed the best.

"Need any help, Miss?" A soft voice asked. I turned around and petite young assistant faced me.

"I'm okay," I assured her.

"That one isn't very good why don't you try this one?" She questioned, gesturing to another test. I nodded gratefully at her advice. She seemed like she wasn't much older than me.

Her blonde Goldilocks-esque hair cascaded in curls to her mid back. Her hair was back in a neat ponytail with a few strands of hair framing the sides of her face. Her eyes were the color of the ocean.

She didn't look like she was from around here. Anyone who lived in La Push was a native. Not many people moved here, and to be honest no body ever left.

"Thank you," I murmured as I picked up the one she pointed out.

"Is this your first time, honey?" She asked softly. I nearly chocked at her question. I knew in La Push that every one knew everyone, and that entitled knowing everyone's business. If this rumor of me being pregnant went around, most people would believe it.

"This is for my friend," I explained. She nodded in sympathy. She walked away with soft steps before I turned back to the line of tests. I took a final swipe before walking to the cash register.

A cheerful red cheeked slightly chubby middle aged woman met me at the cash register.

"Is this all?" She asked as she scanned the item.

"Yeah," I nodded praying she wasn't someone my Mom knew. If she was someone my Mom knew then I'd have to walk the plank. It was a common excuse, 'I bought this for my friend', but she'd been around the block.

My Mom was just getting used to the idea of Jared so if she got the wrong idea, then I was toast. As soon as she handed me the CVS plastic bag I headed out the automatic door.

I began to drive through the downpour praying to make it to Cassie's house in one piece. Cassie needed me, and I had to leave all the past behind me. Even though she left me when I needed her, she had no one to turn to.

I'd always known Cassie was the girl would have this happen. Her parents, especially her Mom, is extremely conservative minded. In terms of Cassie's clothes she wouldn't let her show an inch of cleavage.

Cassie would wear a sweat shirt over the shirts she wanted to wear. She would do that or change as soon as she got to school, then change back before she got onto the bus.

As I turned into Cassie's doorway, I saw an anxious figure pacing in the living room. I raced through the rain and knocked on her door. A dishriveled looking Cassie opened the door.

I hugged her before handing her the bag. She held onto my embrace as I felt her tears pool on my shoulder. Cassie held my hand like we used to when we were little.

She escorted me into her bathroom before breaking down. I set her down on the toilet and put my hands on her shoulders. I tried feebly to comfort her, and not ask the questions that were swirling around my head.

"I don't think I can do this," Cassie admitted, letting out a strangled sob.

"You can do this, Cass. C'mon, I'll be right outside the door." I coaxed, holding her hands in mine. She shook her head as her hair covered her face. I pushed the strands behind her ears.

"You're going to have to find out. No matter what happens, I'll support you." I assured her. The words felt weird on my lips, but my qualms with Cassie was the farthest from my mind.

"What about Neil?" She stammered. I let out a sigh before I chose my words carefully.

"You can deal with him after this okay?" I questioned, my tone soft. She nodded her head like a toddler before her shaking hands took the test box out of my hands.

She read the directions before ushering me out of the bathroom. I waited by the door, leaning on my weight on the wall. I put my head in my hands, resisting the urge to pull my hair out.

I always thought Cassie was smarter than to do this. It didn't hit me that this was a life changing moment. If Cassie was pregnant, her life would undoubtly change forever.

If she wasn't, then it was a wake up call. Her future was as predictable as flipping a quarter. I was glad Cassie's Mom was working so she didn't have to see Cassie like this.

Another issue was Cassie's Mom. She liked Neil, but she was skittish around him. Cassie's Mom was fiercely independent, vowing to never let her daughter fall to the same fate she did.

Betsy was knocked up as a Junior in High School. Cassie was concieved on Prom night. Betsy dropped out of High School after five months of pregnancy. Cassie's dad was a useless drunk.

Betsy's mother kicked her out as soon as she announced she was pregnant. Betsy, Cassie, and Pete lived under the same roof for three years of Cassie's life.

As soon as Betsy collected enough money, she took Cassie and moved away. Betsy never mentioned Pete's name. I heard Cassie's voice and I perked up immediantly.

She came through the doorway before walking slowly to the microwave. She put the test in before I sat her down at the table. Her hands were shaking like a leaf falling from a tree.

We waited in silence as the microwave counted down. The ringer went off and Cassie begged me to get it for her. I didn't dare to look at the results, but I took it over to her.

I heard a drawn out cry escape from Cassie's lips before she erupted in sobs.

"What is it?" I questioned, nearly shaking her.

She didn't utter a word but pointed to the test. A visible pink plus was presented and I felt my stomach grow cold. I threw my arms around her before she fell apart.

I ushered her over to the couch in the living room. I sat her down as she cried into my shoulder. I stroked her hair in comfort as make up marred my clothing.

In one way I felt like crying with her. I had to be the strong one for her.

"What am I going to do?" Cassie asked helplessly.

"You can schedule a doctor appointment," I suggested.

"Without my Mom finding out?" Cassie squeaked.

"She's going to have to find out somehow. There's a Planned Parenthood in Port Angeles," I remarked.

"I want to keep the baby," Cassie admitted.

"Good for you, Cass. The baby will be a big responsibility," I reminded.

"I know, I could never kill my baby. I'm scared of telling Neil." Cassie murmured.

"I know, but it's his child too, so he has a right." I remarked gently.

"What should I do?" Cassie inquired.

"Call him and get him over here. I'll leave the both of you alone while you two talk," I answered. Cassie nodded before sniffing. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed his number.

Cassie told him to drive over to her house. He hastily agreed. I held her hand in mine as she finished off crying. She went into the bathroom trying to make herself look presentable.

"Cass, you're beautiful," I reminded.

She laughed before turning to me. "I'll be fat soon."

"Doesn't matter, you'll still be Cass," I reminded. She smiled halfway before finishing her make up. Moments later a knock was heard at the door. A frazzled Neil met me at the doorway.

I showed him to Cass before waving. I walked out the door leaving them to their matters. The rain was still pounding as it hit the pavement with more force.

I began to drive down a two lane road. A car in the distance was about to turn. I honked at him, warning him of my presence but he didn't agknowledge or stop his actions.

I nearly screamed in fear as his car made contact with my side of the car. I felt myself hit with a million glass shards as my head banged against the console.

I looked up blearily as my car hit the gar grail. The force caused my car to flip once. I felt blood pool from my head as the searing pain that overtook my body.

The car came to a complete stop and my last conscious thought was of Jared.

* * *

**Jared POV**

As I drove home, my mind couldn't get off Kim. I couldn't believe what happened. How could I have let him hurt her? I hated that he touched her, no shit head like him should ever touch her.

Kim calmed me down, and was the only reason I didn't rip him to shreds for what he did. Kim standing in front of a guy about to phase wasn't an easy job, but Kim somehow managed to do it.

Kim was the angel I'd always hoped for. I bounded out of my car as Mom met me at the door. She smiled enthuastically at me before opening the door for me.

"Kim, huh?" Mom guessed.

I shrugged, grinning internally.

"I really like her, Jared. She's a good influence on you." Mom continued.

"She's wonderful, Mom," I admitted. Dad came down the staircase with a smile on his lips.

"I like Kim," Dad agreed. Dad rarely liked any one so that itself was an accomplishment. I felt a smile flash across my mouth before I walked up to my room. I tried to remember Kim's explanation of the Vietnam lecture.

I toyed with the idea of calling her, but knowing Kim she was busy. She was after all an honor student. I wondered how I even deserved her. How could she just come into my life?

I hadn't done anything honorable to earn Kim's love. Yet, we're supposed to be together. I texted Kim quickly asking her how her homework was going before I started on English.

The English homework was a bitch, but I kept reminding myself that Kim was worth it. Kim made me want to make a future for her. She deserved a guy that would be able to provide for her.

I couldn't just be lazy anymore, I was working for a future for us. Kim may not realize it, but I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. After a couple hours, I didn't have a response from Kim.

That worried me because Kim was a really faster texter. I got a sick feeling in my stomach, stronger than the one I had earlier. I leapt out of my window before I let instinct take over.

As I raced through the woods, I phased. Before I could make it to her scent, Sam stopped me.

_Jared, what the hell are you doing?_

_It's Kim, I know she's hurt. Please, I have to make sure she's okay. _

_We'll come with with you. Can you phase back? _

_Yeah let me go get my clothes. _

I grabbed my ripped clothing from the forest floor before Sam joined me. In Sam's company was Quil and Paul.

"Is it normal to have this feeling?" I asked Sam.

"When Em gets hurt I feel really sick to my stomach," Sam shrugged.

"That's what I had earlier when Kim was hurt today," I agreed.

"Kim was hurt?" Paul chipped in, surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, this creep was threatening her. Scared the shit out of me," I explained.

"I've never had to deal with that," Sam shook his head.

Once we reached Sam's house, Sam told us to get into the truck. I tried to call Kim again, but I got her voicemail.

"You're just losing it," Paul assured me.

"I can't take chances when it comes to Kim," I said harshly.

"I shouldn't have come," Paul complained.

"Oh shit up, Paul. It's not all about your needs," Sam ordered. Paul rolled his eyes before leaning back into the seat. Ahead of us, one car was obstructing the road.

"Watch it!" I warned. Sam's truck reached to a halt. Across the road was a car that had clearly taken a tumble. It was a small Lexus sedan. The back was smashed, along with the roof smashed in.

The driver's side had a huge dent in it. Sam parked on the side of the road and Sam instructed me to check out the driver on the road. I walked over to the virtually unharmed car that was blocking the road.

"Sir," I said as I looked in the driver's window. The guy was knocked out, but wasn't bleeding. I opened the car door and the guy came out of his stupor. I could smell that he was drunk.

I put him back into the car and Sam called me over. He met me halfway across the road, telling me to call 9-11. He looked like he was holding something back.

"9-11, what's your emergency?" The operator questioned boredly.

"There's a really bad accident on Old Copper Road. One car is taking up most of the road. The other vehicle has been flipped over, and the driver is hurt." I reported.

"Help is on the way," The operator spoke.

I walked over to where Sam and Paul were trying to get the driver out in the car. I looked over, and I recognized the broken body.

"Kim," I chocked falling to my knees. I felt tears stream down my face as I pushed back Sam to get to her. I got her out of the car in a second before transfering her to my arms.

There was a huge gash on her forehead and bruises were already starting to sprout on her arms and legs. I laid her horizontally in my arms.

"Kim," I begged.

She remained motionless in my arms.

"I'm sorry, Jared." Sam apologized.

"Sorry doesn't fix this! I didn't protect her!" I yelled, as tears fell down my face. I felt frantically for a pulse. I thanked God that I found one.

"Baby, wake up for me." I begged helplessly.

I felt anger towards the drunk driver. She was losing so much blood that her blood was soaking through my shirt. I didn't care, I ripped off my shirt and applied pressure to her forehead.

Her ribs were clearly broken and her breaths were becoming labored.

"C'mon, sweetheart breathe for me!" I nearly screamed at her non responsive body. All the sudden, the breaths stopped coming.

"She's not breathing!" I yelled in desperation.

I began to do CPR praying that'd she'd come back to me. If she didn't come back to me, then I was done for. She was the most important thing in the world, she was everything.

The thought of living without her made my hands work faster. After fifteen minutes of CPR I felt a dull heartbeat pick up. I began to chuckle with amazement as she began to breathe by herself.

"Is she breathing?" Sam asked, to the side of me. I nodded, hope springing in me.

"You saved her life," Sam said, smacking me on the back.

"I saved both of ours," I admitted. The ambulance came down the road and the EMT's let me ride with her. I held her hand in mine as they worked on my angel.

The only way I knew she was still here was the beating of her steady heart. As soon as they reached the ER, they took her into the ER while escorting me to the waiting room.

The doors burst open as Emily and Sam came in. Emily sprinted to me and wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"I'm so worried," I admitted. Sam sat me down on a chair as I was about to fall to pieces.

"She's going to be fine," Emily assured me.

"How can I know?" I questioned.

"You did CPR on her for fifteen minutes. You saved her life," Sam reminded.

"She's still in critical condition. You should've seen her, she looked so broken and it's all my fault..." I trailed off as I put my head in my hands.

"Stop, it's not your fault. You're the reason she's here. She's strong, she'll make it," Emily comforted.

"They said something about broken ribs and internal bleeding," I remembered.

"She can pull out of it," Emily murmured and Sam just nodded sympathetically.

"I can't live without her," I muttered in despair.

"I know, and you won't have to," Emily whispered.

"There were vampires in La Push, and I was able to protect her. And a car accident and happened and I couldn't." I groaned. The pain in my chest only intensified as moments turned into hours.

I never cried, but the tears wouldn't stop coming. I felt anger boil inside of me for the dumb fuck who hurt her. Sam had held me back when the Police had arrested him so I wouldn't kill him.

It made me angry that Kim didn't do anything wrong. I wonder what was so important that she had to drive on that road in the rain. What was so important that made Kim nearly lose her life?

An hour later, Paul came slowly through the doors. I was surprised that he came. His hands were in his jean pockets, and he looked uncomfortable. He waved at me before sitting down next to me.

"Sorry dude," He apologized softly. Paul never apologized.

"Thanks man," I replied, a hint of a smile on my face.

"Any news?" Paul questioned. Emily saw Paul and a smile crossed her face. She looked brightly at him, but didn't say a word.

"No," I replied defeatedly.

"She's still here," Paul assured me.

"Yeah," I agreed. I put my head in my hands. If I had longer hair, I'd be pulling my hair out. The pain that was in my chest only intensified as the moments went on.

A doctor came out of the ER hallway exhasperated.

"Family of Kim Conweller?" He called. Emily walked up with me to him.

"How is she?" I questioned.

"She has a severe concussion. Her three of her ribs are broken. Her leg is broken, and she has other minor injuries," He informed. I felt like dropping to my knees. This couldn't be happening.

"Will she be okay?" I questioned, managing to keep my pain at bay.

"She's in a medically induced coma. She's scheduled for an MRI so we can see the damage on her brain." He continued monotonously.

"How bad is it?" I rushed out.

"There's a chance she may never wake up. Once we do the MRI we can see the damage and that should give us an answer," He affirmed. His words nearly made me fall down.

The thought of never seeing Kim smile again, never hearing her voice again made me feel sick. The thought of never holding her or looking into her eyes ever again...Was unbearable.

"Where is she?" I queried.

"In ICU three." He replied. I thanked him before Emily followed me into the ICU. Kim was in the Intensive Care Unit. The love of my whole existence was in one of those rooms battling for her life.

The life I swore to protect. I opened the door, and the sight nearly brought me to my knees. I let out a strangled sob, and Emily embraced me. There were wires coming out every part of her.

The cut on her forehead was bandaged, but she looked deathly pale. Her left leg was bum, and she looked lifeless. The only way I knew she was still alive was the beeping on the heart monitor.

I sat next to her bed on a chair. I reached for her un-bandaged hand and held it with both of my own.

"Oh baby," I cried.

"You have to come back to me. I need to see your beautiful eyes open. You need to keep fighting. I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you. I promise to never let anything hurt you again." I spoke to her unresponsive body.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're the girl I don't deserve yet you pick me. I can't promise you much, but I can promise to love you and try to make you feel like the happiest woman on the planet.

"You deserve the world, Kim. You deserve every good thing in the world. You've made me happier than any one else, and I can't live without you. Not well at least." I continued, holding back tears.

Mrs. Connweller made her presence known at the doorway. Her eyes shined with tears and I looked over at her sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Connweller. I'll leave you with Kim," I murmured, hating to break myself away from the girl in the hospital bed.

"Jared, that was beautiful." She admitted.

I looked at her like she lost her mind.

"What you said to Kim, I know she can hear you." Mrs. Connweller admitted.

"I thought you didn't like me?" I muttered.

"You're growing on me. You can stay, I'm sure Kim wants you here." Mrs. Conweller assured me. I resumed my spot next to the girl who owns my heart.

"So you're in love with her?" She guessed.

"I love her," I admitted.

"I know," She smiled, nodding.

"I knew the moment you and Kim came through the door. The way you looked at her...I knew. That's what every mother can wish for her daughter. She's special so just take care of her," Mrs. Conweller remarked.

"I will," I vowed, looking at Kim for a moment. Mrs. Conweller tearfully smiled before she went to her daughter's bedside. I would take care of Kim, and having her mother's approval meant the world to me.

I tuned out of Mrs. Connweller's talk with Kim, figuring it was private. Emily and Sam waited outside, hesitantly I went and greeted them. The full situation finally hit me.

I repressed the tears and shook my head.

"Jared, I'm so sorry," Emily apologized.

"She'll be okay," Sam nodded. Val came rushing down the hall, looking frazzled. She looked through the window into Kim's room, and she bit back her tears.

"Dammit," She cursed.

"Why'd you do this to me?" Val demanded, closing Kim's door angrily behind her. I hear indistinct yelling in the other room before she came out. She fell apart and I steadied her.

"She really loves you," Val admitted.

"I love her too," I agreed.

"You're a good guy, Jared. You wouldn't screw over my sister." Val continued, holding back sobs.

"Thank you," I murmured. Paul came in, cursing as usual. He looked for a moment at me, and then Val looked up from her fit. As soon as their eyes locked, I knew it was a done deal.

Paul looked at her for a long moment and Sam and I exchanged glances. Val looked mesmorized at him. Paul backed away before dead on sprinting out the door.

Sam muttered under his breath before he raced after him.

"What the hell was that?" Val asked, her voice scratchy.

"He's an ass," I muttered. Emily giggled at my analysis.

"He's got an amazing ass," Val agreed.

I rolled my eyes before I laid back into the plastic chair. As soon as Mrs. Conweller finished talking to Kim, I walked up to her.

"I really want to stay with her. Can I please stay with her tonight?" I asked. I'd get on my hands and knees if I had to. Mrs. Conweller frowned for a moment before she sighed.

"Where will you sleep?" She asked, raising an eye brow.

"I don't need a bed, the chair is good," I answered. She looked at me for a long minute before she nodded.

"You can, just keep your hands to yourself," She warned. I nodded, and walked into her room. There wasn't a single light source except for the machines.

I sat in the plastic covered chair before holding her limp hand in mine.

"Kim, you mean everything. I know I never tell you enough, and I know I'm a cheeseball, but I love you. I want to wake up with you next to me every morning one day. I know it's early, but I know you're everything I've ever wanted.

"You always say that I only love you because I'm forced to. That's not true, I'm forced to because of the light of your smile. Your laugh is the best sound I've ever heard. Even when you're sick, you take my breath away.

"You listen and you're so damn caring. You're funny, and you're the most hardworking woman I've ever met. You've been through so much, and I know your Dad's proud of you. Hell, I'm proud of you." I began, feeling crazy for talking.

"You're the better part of me." I admitted, burying my head in my hands. I fell asleep sometime later. I woke up to the beeping of Kim's monitors reaffirming that she was alive.

In the doorway, a nurse briskly told me to exit the room. I obeyed before leaning against the wall. I turned my head towards a sniffle. I felt a pang of disgust as I saw Cassie.

Cassie had upset and hurt Kim, but she looked upset.

"Hello," I muttered.

"You're Jared," She guessed.

"This is all my fault," She admitted, consumed by another sob. I gulped before asking her why.

"If she didn't go and get the pregnancy test for me, she wouldn't be here." She explained. Kim was helping someone else, I should've guessed. I felt my heart squeeze at her boundless kindness.

"She really loved you," I observed.

"She was there when every one wasn't. I've abandoned her, and she comes and helps me. She didn't have to. Dammit I should've not been so caught up with myself," She cursed.

"You really hurt her. Kim's able to forgive people somehow, but it's not your fault," I assured her.

She smiled up at me.

"I'm sorry for all the mean stuff I said. I wish she could wake up and I could tell her everything," She sobbed.

"Kim understands," I murmured.

"Can I see her?" Cassie questioned. The nurse hustled out of the room and I shrugged. She opened the door, as I pressed myself against the wall again.

My cell phone buzzed.

"Hello," I said.

"Son, we're so sorry to hear about Kim. I'll be there as soon as I can," Dad rushed out.

"That'd be great. I don't know how I can live without her," I admitted.

"She'll pull through," Dad assured. I shook my head, hearing the same words out of every one's mouths. I said my goodbye, as I walked back into Kim's room, as soon as Cassie walked out.

I took breaks to get food then come back into Kim's room. I took a nap in the afternoon, and I felt a squeeze on my hand. I awoke to Kim smiling lazily at me.

"Kim," I murmured. I hoped she'd remember me. She couldn't forget about everything could she?

"Jared," She rasped.

* * *

**That was a long one. Hope y'all enjoyed it, and Paul and Val will have some stuff happen in the next chapter :) Tell me what you think happened :). Tell me what you think!**

**-Princessinblues**


	31. Til My Last Day

**Holy crap, it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry for the delay, school has been insane. I wanted to post this before this hurricane hit us, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. **

**I tried to get this chapter out as fast as possible. It's un-Beta'ed, so there's probably a lot of mistakes. There's going to be a lot of drabble in this, but towards the end there are some really important character development moments. **

**I hope all of you like this, or if not tell me anyway. Reviews are like candy and y'know my birthday is coming up on Wednesday so your review could be an early birthday present :) *wink wink***

* * *

**_Somewhere deep inside your angel eyes_**  
**_I found a place to rest, don't ever doubt that _**  
**_I'll be around, and baby don't you ever forget_**

**_Til my last day_**  
**_Til my last breath_**  
**_Of everyone that can, I can love you the best_**  
**_Til my last day, I'll be lovin' you_**  
**_All the way up, til they lay me down_**  
**_Six feet under, the cold hard ground_**  
**_Til my last day, I'll be lovin' you_**  
**_Darlin' yes I will_**

**_Til my last day_**  
**_Til my last breath_**  
**_Of everyone that can, I can love you the best_**  
**_Til my last day, I'll be lovin' you_**  
**_All the way up, til they lay me down_**  
**_Six feet under, the cold hard ground_**  
**_Til my last day, I'll be lovin' you_**  
**_Oh babe, til my last day_**

**_~Til MyLast Day-Justin Moore _**

* * *

It was almost like floating; the pain supressed my ability to transcend into the light. I could hear the dull murmur of voices, but they were muffled.

I remembered that I driving home after buying Cassie a pregnancy test. I could not remember if it came back positive or negative. All I could remember was that I was driving down a large interstate.

I could remember the impact; I could remember the excruciating sharp pain that ripped through my body. Was I dead? Was death really that painful?

Who were the voices? Like a radio getting better reception, I tuned into two clear voice.

"You have to come back to me. I need to see your beautiful eyes open. You need to keep fighting. I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you. I promise to never let anything hurt you again." A husky man's voice begged.

I tried to piece back what the words meant and who they were directed to. I felt a pang of recognition. _Jared. _

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're the girl I don't deserve yet you pick me. I can't promise you much, but I can promise to love you and try to make you feel like the happiest woman on the planet," Jared continued.

If I could cry I would. There wasn't a doubt that his words were sincere, I could hear the pain in his voice. The thought of Jared in pain made something inside of me break.

"You deserve the world, Kim. You deserve every good thing in the world. You've made me happier than any one else, and I can't live without you. Not well at least." Jared rasped.

I could hear that Jared was resisting the urge to cry. I knew at that moment I wanted to come back to him. Being his was way better than being stuck in this abyss.

A few months ago, I wouldn't have cared if I got into a car crash like just had. That meant I could get close to the Dad I missed every single day.

It was his car that saved my life. Maybe Dad was there with me that day and was my guardian angel. If that was fact, then I had to live for him.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Connweller. I'll leave you with Kim," Jared apologized. I didn't want him to go. I wanted him to stay next to me.

I wanted him here with me, like he was holding my hand now.

"Jared, that was beautiful." A woman's voice cooed, her voice thick with emotion. I remembered that voice then pieced it together.

I couldn't believe those words came out of my mother's mouth. Mom hated Jared, and now suddenly she was impressed by him.

"What you said to Kim, I know she can hear you." Mom explained.

"I thought you didn't like me?" Jared murmured, confused. Jared had managed to put my thoughts into words. I awaited Mom's response.

"You're growing on me. You can stay, I'm sure Kim wants you here." Mom answered. She was right about me wanting him here. I felt the ice remaining in my heart shatter.

It seemed for once the Mom I always wanted showed through.

"So you're in love with her?" Mom observed. There wasn't any doubt he was, even with me being insecure. I just knew by the way he looked at me.

"I love her," Jared agreed. His words were enough to make me smile, but I was paralyzed.

"I know," Mom commented. I heard a sharp intake of breath before more conversation began.

"I knew the moment you and Kim came through the door. The way you looked at her...I knew. That's what every mother can wish for her daughter. She's special so just take care of her," Mom remarked.

She sounded so sincere. I wanted to badly believe every word she'd just said, because that was enough to bandage the wounds that I had.

"I will," Jared promised his voice strong. I felt warmness in my hand leave as high heels clicked on the ground. I heard my mother's broken sobs.

"I know I can never be there for you all the time, Kim. I'm so sorry you had to go through this. You can't leave me like Dad did, do you hear me?" Mom cried.

"I can't deal with losing some one else. You have so much going right and I guess I thought I was the best judge of what was best for you."

"I thought Jared trouble and was going to shatter every aspiration you had. You have a chance to get out of here, Kim. I just don't want you tied down.

"If you're truly happy, then I'll adapt. Jared truly loves you, and you seem happier. I haven't seen you smile in a long time. Jared can protect you, I know he wants to." Mom remarked, her voice shaky.

"The way you two look at each other...It's the way my Grandpa looked at my Grandma. I always hoped for that kind of love. I loved your father, but we never had what they had."

"Now that you get a chance at that, it's hard for me to watch my baby girl fall in love. You've always made good decisions and taken care of Val and I."

"However if you do anything stupid, like getting yourself pregnant I will kick your ass." Mom concluded a slight edge to her voice. I felt a whoosh of air as her high heels clicked along the floor. I heard the door close behind her.

Within a few minutes I heard the door open loudly. The door smacked against the wall as heels hit the floor.

"Why'd you do this to me?" Val demanded, her voice shooting up two octaves. It was a good thing I couldn't move, because I would be hiding in a corner. When Val gets angry, it's a good idea to duck and cover.

"What was so damn important that you got on that road, huh? It was raining so hard and he was drunk, Kim! You almost got yourself killed!" Val shouted.

There was an edge of desperation in her voice.

"And now you don't even look like the Kim I know. You're covered in all these bandages..." Val said angrily before sobs over took her.

My heart broke as I heard my sister, the one person who I have never seen cry, lose it. Val never cried, not even at Dad's funeral.

She was a concrete statue, and I wish I could be like her in that way.

"I can't believe I'm crying right now! You're ruining my make up!" Val complained as broken sobs shook through her. That comment I expected, since it sounded more like Val.

"You're coming out of your shell, and for the first time you weren't some robot. It was a miracle if we spoke two words to each other. And now you're actually starting to be happy again," Val admitted.

I was floored by Val actually giving me the time of day. I'd never seen my sister prior to meeting Jared, ever show some sort of emotion towards me.

"Jared's made you that way. You're so lucky you have him. Guys are all douche bags and you found one guy who isn't. I'm even jealous, which I never thought I could be.

"You have someone that would rather die than have you hurt. And that's special, trust me. You're a pain in the ass, but you're my baby sister. And I need you here with me.

"I will never forgive you if you die on me. You have to stay, Kim." Val yelled, by the end her voice softened. I heard an long sigh before she patted my hand and exited.

I couldn't believe Val was jealous of me. I was invisible, and she had every guy at her pinky finger. I couldn't imagine a guy could not want her since she was gorgeous.

I heard the door slam and mumbled voices outside the door. I fell back into the abyss for a while before I heard the door open again. I felt a sudden warmth take my hand.

I knew at that moment it was Jared, because no one was as warm as he was.

"Kim, you mean everything. I know I never tell you enough, and I know I'm a cheese ball, but I love you. I want to wake up with you next to me every morning one day. I know it's early, but I know you're everything I've ever wanted," Jared confessed, taking a staggering breath before continuing.

That sounded like a nice reason to stay. I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with him. I wanted to marry him, if he wanted to be married to me.

I wanted to wake up in his arms every morning. I wanted to have his children one day. I wanted it all, and that was incredibly frightening; it was this overpowering emotion.

I couldn't get my hopes up, despite Jared's sincerity, I was a realist. I knew people have the best intentions, but sometimes they fall short of what they wanted.

"You always say that I only love you because I'm forced to. That's not true, I'm forced to because of the light of your smile. Your laugh is the best sound I've ever heard. Even when you're sick, you take my breath away." Jared continued. I felt my heart melt at his words.

I always thought that Jared was forced to love me because of imprinting. I never realized that there was a possibility that it was meant to be. If Jared wasn't a werewolf, he would've loved me the same way.

"You listen and you're so damn caring. You're funny, and you're the most hardworking woman I've ever met. You've been through so much, and I know your Dad's proud of you. Hell, I'm proud of you." Jared whispered.

I hoped Dad was proud of me. I knew somewhere in Heaven, Dad was looking down with a smile on his face.

"You're the better part of me." Jared complimented. I knew it was the opposite, that Jared was the better part of me. Jared was the best person I've ever met.

Jared made me feel wanted, for the first time in so long. Jared made me feel beautiful, even though I couldn't see what he saw. I heard the melody of Jared's snores which made me giggle.

I fell back into the waters sometime later. However, the waters receded into a sunny day. I was confused as I studied the surroundings around me. Cat tails grew out of the swampy ground.

A warm grassy field enveloped a long stream. The waves of the stream gently lapped the shore. I heard the sound of a paddle slapping the water before I turned my eyes to my Dad.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"Hey Kimmy, get in here," Dad grinned. I shook my head before stepping into the skiff. Dad started the motor again as he pulled the fishing rod back into the boat.

Dad looked exactly the same as I remembered. His graying black hair was peeking out of an old ripped base ball cap. He was wearing his signature blue jeans with a ripped flannel.

"How is this possible?" I questioned. Dad laughed, like he always did before answering.

"This is where you make your big decision. You got pretty banged up back there, didn't you?" Dad queried, his eyes shining with pain.

"Yeah, you saw that?"

"Of course, a father is always watching his daughter. You almost died there but a guy saved you." Dad answered, his voice sounding strained.

"Who?" I asked, my eye brows knitting in confusion.

"Your boyfriend," Dad said. I felt blush heat my cheeks and Dad laughed.

"You two are imprints, aren't you?" Dad guessed. I opened my mouth in shock at Dad's comment. How could Dad know about that? He wasn't...

"I know about werewolves, Kim. I was one," Dad filled in.

"What?" I shrieked in shock. Dad was a werewolf? If Dad was a werewolf, didn't he tell Mom?

"When I turned sixteen, my body changed. I had to hide the wolf from your Mom. Mom wasn't my imprint, few of us ever find our imprint. I loved your Mother more than I ever could imagine," Dad informed.

"And I know Jared imprinted on you. I've been watching and it's so good to see you smile again." Dad noted.

"I really love him," I admitted.

"I know. A Dad knows when his girl's in love. I wish I could kick his ass for it, but he's right for you. I wish I could have done everything a father should've done. I'm not bitter, though," Dad continued.

"I miss you so much. Why'd you have to go?" I whimpered. Dad wrapped an arm around me as tears fell down my face. Dad deserved a long life, he'd given us so much.

It didn't seem fair that Dad had to go so young.

"It was my time, Kimmy. I wish I could've gotten more time with Val and you, but sometimes our time runs short." Dad answered.

"Have you found it yet?" Dad added.

"What?" I questioned.

"Closure," Dad murmured as he threw a rod out. I contemplated his question for a moment. In all honesty, I haven't found closure. Closure seemed like this golden word that can erase the pain.

However, the pain of losing the man who was there for me no matter what resonated.

"Not really," I admitted, focusing my attention on the clear blue water beneath us. La Push didn't have as green of fields as the ones surrounding this river.

"You need to start living your life again. It's not your fault I died. Don't think for a minute that I don't love you. I'm watching over every second, and God had to make you come back." Dad admitted.

"Make me come back?" I breathed.

"Your heart stopped beating. Your time wasn't over, and God had to intervene for a moment," Dad explained. Dad saw that? That made no sense...

"Where are we?" I asked the all powerful question.

"You're in the world in between Earth and Heaven. You have a choice to make, and I'm here to try to get you to make the right one," Dad said, his voice scratchy.

"What's the choice?" I queried softly.

"You have to figure out if you want to stay in Heaven, or go back to Earth." Dad answered. What parallel universe was this? I must be dreaming.

"Do you mean if I want to live or die?" I questioned.

"Yes." Dad nodded, his eyes meeting mine for a moment. I missed my Dad so much and I knew this was all I ever wanted since he died.

"I want you to realize that if you chose to die, it's unchangeable. Once you chose, you can't go back," Dad informed.

"I can't have both," I murmured, more to myself than Dad.

"You're right, I can't make the decision for you, but I can sure as hell tell you what I think you should do. You have a good life now, Kim. I know you've had a rough road, but it's getting better now.

"Mom and Val are going to be better to you. Emily is going to become one of your best friends. Cassie needs you, and Jared well...he needs you too.

"You have such a long happy life ahead of you. I'm not going to ruin the surprises for you, but you'll have the life you deserve." Dad advised.

Emily becoming one of my closest friends sounded nice. Emily was so nice to me, and considering my track record with friendship, I hoped we'd be good friends.

Cassie did need me, I know her mother is going to raise hell and Neil is undecided. I realized now Jared couldn't live without me. We were two puzzle pieces and we completed each other.

"I'm going to miss you," I admitted, tears streaming down my face. I felt Dad's warm embrace envelope me.

"I'm right here with you," Dad assured me.

"When I open my eyes, you'll be gone." I reminded.

"You can't see me, but it doesn't mean I'm there. I'm always watching over you." Dad remarked. I felt comforted by Dad's hug. I hadn't heard Dad's voice or felt Dad's hug in such a long time.

"Have you made your decision?" Dad asked after a long moment. I wiped my tears off my cheeks and nodded.

"Yeah," I stammered.

"I'll go back," I affirmed.

"That's my baby girl. I love you," Dad smiled.

"I love you too, Dad. How do I get back?" I asked.

"Throw a line right there," He pointed to a bubble. Clearly there was a fish there because of the bubbles. I threw out a line and then I felt myself falling backwards.

I wretched open my eye lids and found Jared's face right beside me. I felt unbelievable shooting pain pulse through my veins, but somehow I smiled.

I was alive, and Jared was here with me.

"Kim," Jared greeted, a smile forming on his lips. Jared's eyes were blood shot, and it looked like he'd been crying. My heart broke for him before I was able to form words.'

"Jared," I whimpered. The pain didn't matter right now, I made it back to him.

"God you scared me, never do that to me again," Jared begged, his voice breaking. He took my face in his hands and I nodded.

"How badly are you hurting?" Jared rushed out. I grimaced and Jared quickly pressed the button. Jared worriedly looked over me.

"Don't worry, the nurse is coming and she can make the pain go away." Jared assured me with a desperate edge in his voice. The nurse came running in.

"Hi, Kimberly, you woke up fast," She noted.

"How bad am I?" I questioned my voice thick.

"You're awake now and that's all that matters. You have a broken leg, three broken ribs, and your pelvis is sprained." She informed. That explained some of the pain, but the throbbing in my head was bothering me the most.

"What happened to my head?" I asked pressing a finger to my temple.

"You have a very bad concussion. Do you feel nauseous?" She queried.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'll get the doctor to get something for that. We're going to have to put you under again," She commented. I didn't want to go to sleep again, but I guess it was needed.

"I'll be right back," She muttered as she dashed out of the room.

"You found me," I remarked. Jared looked like a deer in head lights as he contemplated my comment.

"Yeah, Paul, Sam, and I found you...How did you know?" Jared questioned.

"I umm...figured," I said. Telling him about seeing my Dad was going to be weird. I really didn't want to go to the Psych ward...

"When I found you, you looked so broken...And then you stopped breathing on me," Jared started, his eyes watering up.

"How'd you get me to breathe again?" I asked.

"CPR." Jared answered. He saved my life, I owed him everything. He went out of his way and was the reason I was lying here alive.

"Jared, I'm so sorry I worried you," I apologized.

"Sweetheart, you have nothing to apologize for. Thank you for coming back to me," Jared smiled gently. After I heard Jared's words and the sincerity in them, how could I not?

"I had to come back to you. You're the reason I kept fighting," I admitted. Jared smiled down at me before pressing his lips to mine. His kiss was gentle and reverent.

I felt fireworks as his lips met mine, and I smiled against his lips.

"God I missed you," Jared said breathlessly as he pulled away.

"I missed you too," I agreed. Cassie came through the door, looking disheveled. I gave Jared a look, and he understood immediately. Cassie tearfully hugged me.

"You scared the crap out of me," Cassie cried as sobs overtook her.

"Did you tell Neil?" I questioned. It all came back to me, her crying in my arms as a pink plus sign came up on the test. I left her so she could tell Neil.

"Yeah," She murmured, nodding her head.

"How'd he take it?" I queried, my eyes softening as I expected the worst.

"He said he needs time to...think," Cassie stammered. I was about ready to kill Neil. If he got her pregnant then he needs to get his ass here. Anger fueled inside me, but I hugged Cassie again.

"He'll come around," I cooed. Cassie shook in my arms.

"I thought he was the one," Cassie admitted. I took a deep breath, I couldn't blame her. I chatsied myself saying Jared and I were different, but we were the same age as Neil and Cass.

"He'll come around," I repeated.

"I don't wanna do this alone," Cassie whimpered brokenly.

"You're not going to. I'll be right there, holding your hand. Did you make that appointment?" I questioned. She bobbed her head once.

"Yeah, I was hoping Neil would come with me," Cassie admitted.

"Well, you can't go alone." I agreed.

"Can you come with me?" Cassie pled. I nodded and squeezed her hand.

"You didn't even have to ask," I answered. Cassie's eyes twinkled against her tears as she shook in my arms.

"I'm sorry I've been so mean to you," Cassie apologized. She realized she was treating me like a rusty old toy ever since she met Neil? Instead of saying 'finally' I wanted to be clear of what she was referring to.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I ignored you and took you for granted. I don't even deserve a crap from you." Cassie explained. That was all I needed, an apology. By the tears streaming down her face I knew it was genuine.

"It's okay, that's passed now," I assured her. Cassie nodded before leaving the room. I took a deep breath glad that conversation was over. I anticipated that would be hard.

Mom came in, dashing to my bed side in a few moments.

"Hi baby, how are you feeling?" Mom asked, stroking my hair.

"Pretty crappy," I replied honestly.

"It's been a hard forty-eight hours for you, hasn't it?" Mom remarked.

"I bet it's been hard for you too," I murmured.

"You're right, why in God's name were you driving that late?" Mom questioned, anger rising in her voice.

"I was visiting Cassie," I answered simply.

"Alright, I guess that's okay, but there are some crazy people on the road," Mom reminded.

"The car's totaled, isn't it?" I guessed. I hated myself for breaking the one thing left I had of Dad's.

"It's cargo wasn't," Mom answered.

"I'm so sorry, I'll try to pay you back," I assured her. Mom rolled her eyes at my offer.

"Don't be silly, Kim. It wasn't your fault, the guy who was driving the other car was drunk." Mom informed, her eyes softening.

"Is he in jail?" I queried.

"He will be very soon, but you need to focuses on getting better." Mom reminded, studying my injuries.

"I am," I assured her.

"You know he's been here the whole time," Mom commented. I knew exactly who she was referring to. I blushed and Mom smiled brightly.

"He's a good boy, and he really loves you," Mom admitted. I felt my heart expand at her words. She'd given me the approval I always wanted.

"I love him too," I agreed. Mom sighed before she smiled halfway.

"I knew the day you walked in with him," Mom confessed.

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid, like getting yourself pregnant." Mom added. I laughed whole-heartedly.

"Of course, Mom," I agreed. Mom patted my forehead once more before she exited my hospital room. I awaited the next person who would come in and visit me.

"Good to see your eyes open, bitch," Val said as she smirked. She swung the door open before sitting next to me on my bed.

"Good to see you too," I chuckled.

"You really scared the shit out of me. If you decided to not wake up I would've kicked your ass," Val remarked. I rolled my eyes.

"Aww, you care about me," I accused.

"You're my only baby sister. Don't let it go to your head," Val said, pointing a finger at me and warning me.

"Don't be silly. So what's up with you?" I asked. She looked different; she looked happy first of all.

"So this really hot guy came into the waiting room...And he had this amazing body, he was all buff. He had these fuck hot brown eyes the kind you want to stare at you when..." Val began.

"Okay I get the picture!" I interrupted. I didn't want to know where that sentence was going to.

"Anyway, he was a mystery; a hot mystery. But I still feel...different. It's not just physical emotion. It's like he took my heart away with him. The whole universe shifted. Crazy shit, right?" Val chuckled.

A coldness started in my stomach; I knew the feeling she was feeling. That's what scared me, because it was obvious that whoever that guy was, had imprinted on her.

"Wow, Val," I agreed. I had to have a conversation with Jared once Val left.

"And he couldn't keep his eyes off me, it was like he was hypnotized." Val continued.

"Sounds awesome." I added. God, this wasn't good. Who imprinted on her? Seth? Jake? Paul?

"I'll be back later. Maybe that guy will come back," Val smiled, winking at me. She left the room and I let out a huge sigh. First it was Cassie that who was going through something life changing, and now it was Val.

Jared opened the door before putting his hands in his jean pockets. I smiled up at him, and he crossed the room to take his place by my bed.

"Hey," I murmured. He grinned before giving me a short peck on the lips. He took my hand in his, kissing the back of my hand softly.

"It's so good to see your beautiful eyes open," Jared commented. I felt blush heat my cheeks and he only chucked.

"And your blush, I've missed that." Jared added.

"I heard you," I remarked.

"When?" Jared asked, looking into my eyes.

"You were talking to me saying you wanted me forever. That you wanted me to be with you, and you wanted to marry me." I answered.

"I don't mean to pressure you..." Jared rushed out.

"It was the sweetest thing any one has ever said. And believe me, I want that too," I interrupted. A smile tugged on his lips before a grin spread across his lips.

"Thank you for coming back to me," Jared said, kissing my forehead.

"I wanted to. 'You're my better half'," I reminded. Jared's smile only got wider as I quoted him.

"God, you're so beautiful do you realize that?" Jared questioned, blush heated my cheeks as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm less than beautiful, but thank you," I murmured as moved closer in order to press my lips against his. He kissed me back as I poured as much love as I could into that kiss.

I pulled away, smiling like an idiot. I felt a wave of exhaustion hit me, it was obvious that I wasn't ready to be awake for this long yet. Jared noticed my sigh.

"Time for sleeping beauty to get some more sleep, huh?" Jared commented.

"I'm just so tired," I admitted.

"I know, you've been through a lot. I'll call the nurse," Jared informed as he pressed the call button.

"Wait!" I nearly shrieked.

"What?" Jared looked at me worriedly.

"Val said she saw this guy, and by the way she talked about him, it's almost like she was..." I informed.

"Imprinted on?" Jared finished.

"Yes, who imprinted on her?" I guessed.

"Paul," Jared answered. His answer confused me. Did I hear him right? Paul?

"Paul?"

"Yes," Jared affirmed.

"What?" I asked, my eye brows knitting together in confusion.

"You need some rest, baby. When you wake up we'll talk about it more," Jared advised.

"And you'll tell me everything," I ordered. A nurse hustled in. She injected my IV with sedatives and within minutes I felt my eyes droop.

"That's it, get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up," Jared murmured softly.

"Jared," I slurred.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," I murmured sluggishly.

"For what?" Jared chuckled.

"Saving my life," I finished the darkness welcoming me.

"You're welcome, sweet dreams, baby." Jared said, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"I love you," I muttered.

"I love you more," Jared said before the darkness took over.

* * *

**Wow, that was interesting. What do y'all think about Paul and Val? And Cassie finally coming clean? It was about time that Cassie grew up and put some big girl panties on. **

**Anyway please review :) Until next time,**

**-Princessinblues**


	32. When I Look At You

**Holy crap y'all! Thank you for all the amazing reviews! Sorry for the delay, classes have been insane. I barely get weekends off at work, which sucks. It messes with my writing time. :(**

**Just a warning about this chapter-it discusses a sensitive subject matter (sex, not graphic or even close. It's T remember?). And there's a bit of bad language courtesy of Val. **

**Leave me some feedback so I can figure out if I'm still cranking out the good stuff.**

* * *

_**Yeah, when my world is falling apart**_  
_**When there's no light to break up the dark**_  
_**That's when I, I, I look at you**_

_**When the waves are flooding the shore**_  
_**And I can't find my way home anymore**_  
_**That's when I, I, I look at you**_

_**When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth**_  
_**You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon**_  
_**Right there where they belong**_  
_**And I know I'm not alone**_

_**Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you**_

**_When the waves are flooding the shore_**  
**_And I can't find my way home anymore_**  
**_That's when I, I, I look at you_**

_**~When I Look At You-Miley Cyrus**_

* * *

I heard faint murmurs around me as I regained consciousness. I felt my lungs expand with air surprisingly with much less pain than before. I fluttered my eye lids.

"Hello Kimberly, you are being discharged today. You've made a remarkable recovery," A cheerful nurse chirped. I was so glad I was getting out of here. The food was barely edible, and I hated being stationary.

She took down the IV drip and gently took out the IV from my arm. She bandaged it lightly before she exited the room. Within minutes Jared came waltzing through the door.

"Hey," he grinned impishly. I hadn't seen him smile like that in a long time. Seeing him smile made me smile as well.

"Hi," I murmured as he came to my bedside.

"Are you excited?" Jared questioned.

"Hell yeah," I answered. Words could not express how happy I was to get out of the hospital. My stay wasn't too bad but I wanted to get home. I wanted to get back to my old routine.

"I'm going to take you home, your Mom already signed you out," Jared informed. I couldn't wait to spend more time with Jared. I'd barely had my eyes open for very long the past few days.

Now I could talk to Jared, and be with him again.

"Awesome, how are you?" I questioned. I hadn't asked him that question in a while, and the dark circles under his eyes made me worry.

"I'm great," Jared admitted, taking my hand gently in his.

"When was the last time you went on patrol?" I questioned, figuring patrol could change his sleeping habits and explain the bruises under his eyes.

"I've been off the hook since you were hurt," Jared answered.

"You got off patrol because of me?" I questioned. Jared nodded as he shifted in the plastic chair. It was sweet of him, but taking off patrol for me was absurd.

"That's crazy," I muttered.

"I don't think so," Jared said, shrugging.

"I don't think you know how close you were to taking yourself away from me," Jared admitted, his solemn eyes meeting mine. I felt my heart-break as I saw that look on his face.

"But I'm here, and in any case I would've wanted you to go on," I comforted, squeezing his warm hand in mine. This did little to ease the pain from his face.

"I couldn't have gone on," He muttered.

"Yes you could, you'd take care of your folks. You'd finish school and you'd help the pack," I reminded. He let out a strangled sigh before he ran a his hand on his short hair.

"Kim, I can't even imagine a life without you. Please don't make me," Jared begged, his dark eyes turning darker. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"I'm not leaving any time soon," I murmured in his ear. I felt him sigh in relief as I felt his arms encase me. He seemed comforted by my embrace.

"I hate to break this love fest but it's time to go home," Val announced as she came into the room. Blush covered my cheeks before I pulled away from Jared.

Jared pouted and I giggled before I met Val's eyes. Val let out a wicked grin before she wheeled in a wheelchair.

"Do I really have to use that?" I questioned. I hated being an invalid.

"Yes, stupid now get in it," Val rolled her eyes and she wheeled it to my bedside.

"You don't have to use it," Jared assured me.

"Stop pampering her, Jared. She can't walk," Val chastised.

"I have another idea," Jared grinned before he swooped me painlessly into his arms. I let out a squeak as I was suddenly in his warm arms.

"I give up," Val sighed in defeat.

"She needs to get changed," Val realized and Jared huffed.

"You can have her back," Val assured him as Jared placed me into the wheelchair. Val took me into the bathroom in the hospital room.

She brushed my hair and placed it into a comfortable pony tail. She assisted me as I struggled to get on sweatpants. I put on a tee-shirt before she wheeled me back to Jared's side.

I smiled at up at Jared, and he smiled impishly down at me. He once again picked me up bridal style as he walked down to the receptionist.

After I was officially released, we went down the elevator. Jared handed Val the keys to his truck before she raced to the first floor.

"Am I heavy?" I queried.

"Nope, you're like a feather," Jared answered.

"I doubt that," I challenged.

"You're tiny," Jared accused.

"Hardly," I chuckled.

"How are you feeling?" Jared questioned, worry etched in his expression.

"I don't feel anything," I replied. The anesthesiologist was amazing, I couldn't feel the pain in my broken leg. The bruises were still present on my stomach from the steering wheel, but I looked so much better than I did.

"I'm glad you don't feel any pain," Jared confessed.

"The drugs they gave me are amazing. They make me feel tired though," I admitted, as I felt a wave of drowsiness threatened to close my eyes.

"You can sleep, sweetheart," Jared whispered as we reached the first floor.

"I've slept way too much," I argued.

"You've been through hell, you need all the rest you can get," Jared reminded before he kissed my hair gently.

"Jared, I want to tell you something," I spoke through my drug induced haze.

"Yes?" He asked, looking down into my eyes.

"You've been nothing short of amazing to me throughout this. Thank you for saving my life, and being there for me," I remarked. He had been there at my bedside throughout this insane experience.

He'd been nothing short of an angel. He never complained, or left my side. He smiled gently as his lit up, the expression I sourly missed appeared on his features.

"There's no where I'd rather be," Jared said as he kissed my forehead.

"You've been the best boyfriend, you deserve a whole holiday," I murmured as a yawn escaped my lips. I felt a laugh vibrate through him. He walked out into the parking lot, and I pressed myself closer to his warm body.

"Well I have you, so holidays are overrated," Jared countered.

Val met us at his truck. She helped Jared open the door before he shuffled me into the passenger seat.

"I'll meet you two back at the house. Don't be too long," Val warned, winking at both at us. I sighed, my sister had to get her head out of the gutter.

"We'll see you soon," Jared chuckled as he shut the door. Val turned away from the truck and began walking through the parking lot in search of her car.

"I have to do a crap load of homework once I get home," I sighed as it occurred to me the amount of school I'd missed.

"I picked up all the work you missed. Right now, your only priority is getting better," Jared commented as he put the truck into drive.

"Still, AP exams are coming up and I haven't done much review," I sighed.

"You have plenty of time, baby. Don't stress yourself too much," Jared soothed.

"I missed so much though," I reminded.

"You missed a lot, but your teachers are understanding. It wasn't your fault," Jared replied.

"Is he in jail now?" I questioned. I hadn't thought about the drunk driver that hit me much before this moment. First of all, I wasn't conscious most of the time, secondly Cassie's situation took over my thought.

Jared frowned and nodded.

"When's the trial?" I asked softly.

"Your lawyer will call you soon. All of us figured it was better if he waited to bombard you with all that shit." Jared answered. I was touched by their thoughtfulness, but I wanted this over with.

"Well, now I do," I murmured. I felt bad for the guy who made the wrong decision. It's funny how one decision can screw up and change someone's life that quickly.

"I know, it's not fair," Jared huffed, anger hidden behind his tone.

"No, but I feel bad for him," I admitted. Jared looked at me like I had three heads.

"It's just weird how one bad decision can change your life forever. He could've been a good guy, and he made one mistake," I explained.

"You are too damn kind, you make every one look like the devil," Jared shook his head.

"He drank one extra beer, and this happened," I continued.

"He should've never got in that car," Jared murmured.

"But I forgive him," I piped up.

"You're an angel, Kim. I wish I could be more like you," Jared admitted. I was no angel, and I chuckled as I laid back further into the leather seat behind me.

"Thanks, Jared, but I'm no angel. He'll just have to spend his whole life behind bars," I commented.

"He deserves it. He should've been smarter and that asshole almost took you away. If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have a cast or bruises..." Jared trailed off.

"Things happen for a reason, Jared," I interrupted. He was going down that road again, but I wouldn't let him this time. As he parked the car, I decided to close the gap between us.

I crawled into his lap, as he said: "Kim, what are you doing?" Before he could say another word, I pressed my lips to his. I missed kissing him. I felt the sparks ignite as his shocked lips moved against mine.

I kissed him forcefully this time, there wasn't any gentleness behind it. I needed this as a reminder, an assurance that he was here.

He gripped my hips gently as my lips parted. I pulled away, he and I both breathless.

"Jesus, Kim," Jared said in between pants.

"I shut you up nicely," I winked as I moved to the passenger seat.

"Whoa, with a kiss like that you can't think I'm letting you," Jared teased. I stuck my tongue out as I opened the passenger door as I tried to set my good leg on the asphalt.

Jared dashed out of his side before helping me out of the car. He picked me up despite my begging and he got to the door. I handed him my keys and he swung open the door.

He set me down on the couch, perching a pillow to elevate my bad leg.

"I'm not paralyzed," I reminded.

"I'm taking care of you," Jared argued as he sat in the chair beside me.

"Do you need anything? Water? How's your pain?" Jared rushed out. I waved my hand in protest. His over protectiveness was cute, but it was not needed.

"I'm fine, Jared," I assured him.

"Your pain meds will start to wear off so I better go get them," Jared said. I huffed, he was impossible. He went into the kitchen before coming back into the living room with two white pills. He had a glass of water in his hand as well.

He set the glass in my hands along with the pills.

"Jared," I scolded.

"You'll start hurting again in forty five minutes," Jared remarked.

"I really don't want to take anymore pills," I argued.

"I don't want to see you in pain, and you shouldn't be," Jared replied.

"I'm okay," I assured him.

"Please take the pills," Jared begged, his expression softening. I couldn't resist a face like that, so I gave in. I took a swig of water before swallowing the pills.

"I'm sorry I'm pushing you," Jared apologized.

"You mean well," I sighed. He leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"I love you so much, and I want you to get better," Jared admitted. His words were the reason I came back, so his words now made me glad I was still here.

"I love you too, even though you're overprotective," I smiled at him. Jared shook with gentle laughter, and it was good to see him laughing again.

I looked to the doorway as Val had a smile on her lips.

"I can't you two alone can I?" Val questioned, her tone teasing.

"Well it would be nice if you could," I replied.

"You're lucky, I hope you realize that," Val said to me.

"I know I am," I assured him. I knew how lucky I was to have a man like Jared in my life. He kept sane, and he saved my life. Jared smiled at her words.

"Val, I need to talk to you for a minute," Jared said, an unsteady tone in his voice.

"Sure," Val nodded.

"I'll be right back," Jared said to me as he walked out of the room. I heard a murmur of voices, but couldn't decipher what either of them was saying.

Something was up, and I knew it. It was bugging me not to know what was happening. Their talk lasted for a good while before Jared came back into the room.

Val closed the front door behind her, and red flags went up in my head.

"Sorry about that," Jared said as he came and took his place beside me.

"Jared, is there something you're not telling me?" I asked, cutting straight to the chase. Jared still hadn't told me what happened that day in the hospital room.

Jared shook his head, and I knew he was lying.

"Please don't lie to me," I coaxed. Jared's shoulders sunk. He took a deep breath before scratching his head.

"Is it bad?" I asked, fear coloring my tone.

"No," Jared assured me.

"Well that's good," I sighed in relief.

"Yeah," Jared agreed warily.

"What's wrong then?" I questioned.

"Paul imprinted," Jared admitted. I opened my mouth in shock. Paul was probably the one I least expected to.

"That's good though," I replied.

"I guess so," Jared murmured. The question now was who had he imprinted on?

"Who did he imprint on?" I asked. Jared winced at my question.

"He imprinted on Val," Jared confessed. I felt all the air come out of me at that moment. What the hell? How did that happen? More importantly when did it happen?

"What?" I asked in a soft voice.

"When?" I questioned.

"While you were unconscious he came to check up on you, and Val was there. As soon as their eyes met..." Jared explained. And no one had told me about this.

"But they've seen each other before," I reminded.

"Yes, but not since he was fully human," Jared replied.

"So have them gotten together?" I questioned.

"No, it's been a week since that happened and Paul's kinda scared." Jared filled in.

"What is Val doing then?" I questioned.

"Once you've imprinted, it's really hard being away from that person. Paul has tried to stay away from her, but he's not doing so well. Val is going to go see him, since he wants to talk to her," Jared explained.

"How is she going to take it?" I questioned.

"I don't know," Jared sighed.

"She feels something back doesn't she?" I queried. She had to, since I felt something not even seconds after Jared and my eyes met.

"Yes, although it depends on the person," Jared informed.

"So does she feel an attraction towards him?" I questioned.

"Yeah, but I don't think she knows what it is yet," Jared responded.

"What she feels?" I guessed.

"She fees something, but I wouldn't call it love yet," Jared answered.

"What does she feel then?" I asked.

"I can't read her mind, but she feels sexual attraction," Jared replied, blushing.

"Oh," I murmured, blush creeping on my own cheeks. There wasn't a doubt I wanted Jared in that way, but I wasn't ready. I wanted our first time to be perfect.

"Paul feels love. She'll feel love eventually once she figures out what this feeling is," Jared assured me.

"Knowing her, she'll jump his bones," I sighed. My sister wasn't shy about her experiences, and I knew she didn't wait long until she was ready.

"This is different from what she's ever experienced," Jared reminded.

"True, it's more than sex, she may not realize it yet," I agreed.

"Paul has more of a grasp of it, whether he likes it or not," he replied. Paul knew he imprinted. I worried how Val would take it, because she was unpredictable.

I gnawed on my lip. Was sex part of the imprint too? I hadn't wanted to ask him because well that would be awkward.

"What are you thinking about, beautiful?" Jared questioned softly. I shook my head, I hadn't raised this question and I really didn't want to.

After another moment of silence, Jared let out a long sigh.

"Please tell me what's going on in your beautiful head," Jared begged gently.

"Is umm...sex part of the imprint process?" I squeaked as I felt my cheeks explode into all shades of red. I ducked my head, but Jared took my chin in his hands.

"Hey, no embarrassment here," Jared coaxed.

"It is, but I don't want to do anything you're not ready for," Jared admitted. There wasn't a doubt in my mind he'd been with many girls.

My romantic history was frankly depressing. I gulped, and believed the sincerity in his voice.

"How many girls have you been with?" I questioned. Jared took a deep breath before he looked down at me again.

"Two," Jared replied. I felt suddenly intimidated. He was much more experienced than I was in that department.

"Both times I regret," Jared admitted. I tilted my head upwards in shock.

"I should've waited. I didn't feel anything for them; not a fraction of what I feel for you. It was stupid, and none of them can ever compare to you," Jared continued.

My previously agape mouth shut at his words.

"You have a heart of gold. You're cute when you're mad. You make me feel happy like I've never felt before. I don't know what I'd do without you. Yes, I want you.

"However you deserve to be cherished, and I'm happy with the way we are." Jared explained. I felt tears blur behind my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Without a doubt, that was the sweetest thing any one had ever said to me. My heart swelled in my chest, as Jared hugged me back.

With his arms around me, I could do anything. A stray tear fell down my cheeks before it dripped on Jared's shirt. He pulled back to take a better look at me.

"Baby, are you crying?" Jared asked as he wiped away the tears.

"That was so sweet, the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I always thought that you'd be the guy that everyone warns you about. You're funny, handsome, and perfect and then there's me. So I thought all you wanted, for a while," I choked.

Jared pressed me closer to him as he kissed my hair.

"You mean the world to me. I promise to not do anything you're not comfortable," Jared assured me. The tears stopped and I apologized profusely.

"Don't be sorry," Jared replied.

"Still I ruined your shirt and I cried for no reason," I said. God I was an idiot, Jared probably thought I was a cry baby.

"I hate to see you cry. It breaks my heart, but it wasn't stupid." Jared assured me.

"Val was right, I am lucky," I remarked. Jared just chuckled before a yawn escaped my mouth.

"Can you help me upstairs to my bedroom?" I questioned softly. He picked me up bridal style up the stairs before lying me beneath the covers.

"I'm going to bring you dinner," Jared commented. He was down stairs for a long time until he finally came up with a plate of pasta.

"That pasta took a while," I murmured. I took a bite of the pasta and found a burnt part on the bottom of the noodles. It was adorable and sweet that he tried.

He looked down at my face for any sign of disgust. I was careful not to show an expression as I bit a crunchy part of a burnt noodle.

"So?" Jared asked worriedly.

"It's great," I lied.

"It's the first time I've cooked," Jared admitted.

"I'll make it up to you," I promised.

"You're a good cook," Jared complimented.

"I've had to make dinner for most of my life," I reminded.

"I'm lucky my Mom cooks for me," Jared agreed.

"I wish my Mom cooked," I laughed.

Val came in a moment later, her face redder than usual.

"So?" I asked as she closed the door behind her.

"You know?" Val asked, still breathless.

"About Paul?" I guessed. I didn't want to give away too much, plus I didn't know what Paul had told her.

"Yeah," she smiled, and I'd never seen her smile like that.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He umm...told me not to tell anyone," Val replied back. I stole a glance at Jared who shrugged.

"Val, can I talk to you alone for a second?" I asked, a cue for Jared to get his cute butt out of the room. He got my drift, and escaped downstairs.

"What did it involve?" I questioned.

"Creatures," Val answered.

"Werewolves?" I guessed. Val looked at me like I was Einstein.

"How did you?" Val questioned.

"Paul's a werewolf isn't he?" I interrupted. She nodded vigorously before she could open her mouth, I decided to speak again.

"Jared's a werewolf too," I informed.

"He told me about imprinting," Val admitted.

"It's pretty crazy huh?" I said, with a sly smile creeping over my lips.

"You know about it?" Val quipped.

"Of course I do," I answered with a chuckle.

"Did Jared?" She started off, and I finished her question with a nod.

"This is just getting weirder and weirder," She trailed off in wonder.

"When did he imprint on you?" Val questioned.

"One day on the bus," I answered.

"How did you take it when he told you?" Val asked.

"I ran away," I admitted. It was shameful of me that I ran away from him, but considering the circumstances it wasn't weird that I did.

She nodded, gulping.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I've never been this way around guys. Usually, I know exactly what to do. I know exactly how to act. With him, everything's different. I don't just want to jump his bones anymore," Val admitted.

This was the longest conversation Val and I had. I was proud of my sister for not wanting Paul just to have sex. That meant that she'd grown up a little.

"You love him," I observed.

"I fucking do," Val agreed.

"Have you ever loved a guy before?" I questioned, and she pursed her lips.

"I've said the words before, but it was just to say them. It's so much different now," Val replied, her eyes looking at the floor for a moment.

"He's your soul mate," I reminded.

"And the second I'm not with him, I start to miss him. And we haven't even had sex yet!" Val confessed.

"That's a good thing," I assured her.

"I mean, I still would love to jump his bones, but when he talks it's like all I want to do is listen." Val continued. I smiled at Val's epiphany.

I almost didn't recognize the girl in front of me. She wasn't the sister I'd grown up with.

"Well are you just going to stand there while I spill my guts out to you?" Val questioned, frustration clear in her voice. I choked back a laugh.

"Val, you love him. How did you respond when he told you?" I questioned.

"I am scared, for the first time in my life I felt like I wasn't in control. And that scares me," Val admitted, her voice growing softer by the end.

"I can't criticize you, but I recommend going to him," I advised.

"I mean how is someone supposed to act when they get told that they just met their soul mate? That werewolves are real?" Val asked, still showing signs of shock.

"I'm not sure. But you'll regret it if you don't go for it," I warned her.

"What am I going to say? Ergh I can't just say that I'm so damn in love with him! It's only been a week, and I can't get enough. I was perfectly happy with one night stands, but he has to come around and just...change me," Val yelled, desperation in her tone.

"Maybe he's better than any of the other guys you've been with," I suggested.

"When I was with other guys, they never looked at me like he does. They never gave a shit about how my day was or the things I haven't told anyone, and I never wanted to tell any of them," Val confessed.

"With Paul, I want to tell him everything. I want to do all the things in relationships that I never wanted. Holding hands, watching corny movies, having his arms around me...I want it all," Val continued.

"Then go get it," I advised.

She smiled brightly at me before she nodded her head.

"I think I will," Val agreed, as she grabbed her coat. I was proud of her. I never imagined that she'd ever open up to me like that.

Val was never an open book, she was like a hurricane; unpredictable and pretty crazy. She never went by the rules, and never fell with her heart.

Jared came back in the room hesitantly.

"Can I come in?" Jared questioned.

"Of course," I assured him.

"What did she decide to do?" Jared asked, as he walked over to me. I perched myself higher on the pillows behind my head as I considered what to tell him.

"I told her to go see him again," I replied.

"She ran away?" Jared guessed.

"I don't blame her," I shrugged. Jared threw me a confused glance, and I took a deep breath before I spoke. Having that conversation with Jared was hard.

"It's a lot to take in. You hear all those stories when you're little, but you never believe them. When the legends come true, it's...well difficult to accept," I explained.

"What legends did you hear about when you were younger?" Jared questioned curiously.

"My Dad told me the story about the third wife," I answered. I'd always admired the third wife for her courage. I couldn't fathom what it would be like being in her shoes.

"That's an interesting one," Jared commented.

"She always fascinated me. She was like an unsung hero. She saved the tribe's and her husband's life," I remarked.

"She did," Jared agreed, gulping.

"The amount of courage she had...was amazing. She and her husband were imprints weren't they?" I queried. Jared nodded, a stiffness in his frame.

"We also learned from that legend the bond between imprints," Jared added, his voice strained.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"After she died, he never went back to his tribe. He went into depression, and he never phased again. He wouldn't leave her corpse," Jared explained.

"Oh," I murmured.

"What other ones did you hear?" Jared questioned, wanting to change the subject.

"The Cold Ones," I replied with a shiver. Those were the legends that made me have nightmares at night. Jared winced before he motioned for me to go on.

"Which ones?" Jared questioned.

"The woman," I murmured.

"The woman who came into the tribe and killed a lot of people?" Jared questioned.

"Yeah, I could picture her from Dad's words." I admitted.

"We're lucky we haven't had one like her in a while," Jared remarked.

"What about the vampires?" I questioned.

"There are some that live in Forks, they just moved back. They make our life difficult, but they're not hostile. Their friends are," Jared sneered.

I shivered at the thought of vampires being in the same vicinity. Jared noticed my uneasiness, and quickly enveloped me in the safety of his arms.

"Sweetheart, they will never touch you," Jared whispered, determination strong in his voice.

"What if they hurt you?" I questioned.

"I heal really quickly," Jared answered.

"What happens if they bite you?" I questioned. Jared stiffened before he let out a shaky breath.

"That doesn't usually happen," Jared assured me.

"Just promise to always come back to me," I begged softly. I couldn't stand the thought of him being injured.

"Promise," he swore. I pressed my face into his chest, and relished the scent of him. I wrapped my good arm around me. I felt a wave of exhaustion hit me like a tidel wave.

"You should sleep," Jared suggested softly.

"Hold me," I ordered softly.

"You don't even have to ask," Jared smiled as he held me securely in his arms. The warmth of him spread around me, and I fell asleep into a long slumber, safe in his arms.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! Hopefully this was worth it! Leave me feedback :). **

**Love,**

**Princessinblues**


	33. Home To Me

**No, your eyes do not deceive you. This is a new chapter. I'm so sorry for the long ass wait, but I was trying to finish Until You Came. Now that I'm finished with that, I have more time to update and write this story. **

**Thank you all for the kind reviews :) Life has been kind of insane lately, first of all, I'm engaged! Wedding planning is a pain in the butt, and is time-consuming. Once again, thank you for your patience. **

**Please send me a review of what you thought of this chapter :)**

* * *

_**You look like Georgia  
On a cool summer day  
Your smile hits me like a breeze blowing off the lake  
You talk like Kansas  
You can see to the horizon  
There's no place for the words to hide  
Cause you mean what you say  
Mean what you say**_

_**Got a heart like Indiana**_  
_**Laugh like Louisiana**_  
_**Take me down to Alabama**_  
_**Show me some of that laid back vibe**_  
_**Kissin' while we fishing in the moonlight**_  
_**Shine like California**_  
_**High like an Arizona noontime baby when you're all mine**_  
_**Anywhere, anyplace I go**_  
_**You feel like home to me**_  
_**You feel like home to me**_

_**Love's taken me across the map**_  
_**All the way to hell and back**_  
_**Gave everything I had**_  
_**Lost my mind a couple times**_  
_**Met you and I was sure**_  
_**I found the center of the universe**_

_**Home To Me-Sarah Darling**_

* * *

Jared left that night because it was a school night. I occupied my time waiting for Val to come back by catching up on the homework I'd missed. At around seven I figured I should make dinner.

I made an easy meal, chicken alfredo, so that Mom and Val could find some left overs in the fridge. I realized I had to take Cassie to the doctor the next day, at a ridiculously early hour.

At around midnight, Val came home. Val was a master of the art of sneaking in after a long night. As she put up her coat, I decided to make my presence known.

"How'd it go?" I questioned, cutting straight to the chase. As I predicted, she looked up at me startled. She turned to me with a curious expression on her face.

"Okay I guess," Val shrugged nonchalantly.

"Val," I called. She knew what I was after as she turned her heels to meet my gaze with a sneer.

"It's midnight, don't you have better things to do than to stick your head in other people's business?" Val questioned, her tone cutting. I was expecting a slightly nicer response.

"I'm sorry," I apologized as I pushed myself off the chair before putting my plate in the dishwasher. I decided it was pointless to push her any farther, if she wanted to talk about it she would.

"There are left overs in the fridge, remember to heat it up in the microwave for two minutes before you eat it," I instructed as I met her gaze. She looked like she was slightly guilty for a moment before she switched back to her signature expression of not caring.

"Thanks," she muttered as she bustled past me.

"If you ever want to talk about what happened, I'm here okay?" I reminded her.

"Whatever," she grumbled. Looks like we were back at square one. I hid my disappointment as I walked up the stairs into my bedroom. I thought we were becoming closer, but clearly I was wrong.

I hoped she was okay. I could imagine what Paul said to he. He probably told her the truth, since imprints couldn't keep anything from their imprints for long.

Jared had once told me that it was up to the imprintees to complete the imprint. Wolves were completely at the mercy of their imprint's wants. If Val didn't feel the same, which was possible, the imprint could potentially break.

However, for the wolf, the imprint could never be revoked. The wolf would always feel the intense feelings they had towards their imprint. I just hoped Val didn't break his heart.

Val seemed like she was affected by the imprint, her behavior changed greatly. Strangely enough, her attitude seemed to change overnight. I would ask Jared about it at school.

I fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning. My alarm blared loudly at six-thirty. I groaned as I threw my arm over my face in attempt to block the streams of sunlight escaping from the blinds of my window.

I stumbled out of bed and somehow managed to make it down the stairs intact. I hobbled into the kitchen to find Val eating cereal. I raised an eyebrow up in surprise, Val was never up before me.

I sat down in a chair with a bowl of cereal as I studied her.

"What are you looking at?" Val questioned curtly.

"Nothing," I whispered as I turned my attention to flakes of cereal in my bowl.

"That's what I thought," Val snapped. I ate my cereal in silence, scared to piss her off. I decided the silence was too much.

"Are you okay?" I questioned. She rolled her eyes before she glared at me.

"I didn't sleep worth a shit last night so no I'm not okay," Val spat as she turned a page in a magazine she was reading.

"Did you eat the left overs in the fridge?" I inquired, switching to a safer topic.

"I didn't feel like eating," Val shrugged.

"Oh," I murmured.

"If you're going to ask me what happened last night just fucking ask me," Val ordered, putting her magazine down.

"What happened last night?" I questioned.

"He told me more about what he was. Did you know that Sam's a werewolf too? Did you know the scars on Emily's face aren't from an 'animal attack'? Did you know that Leah's one of them too?" Val questioned, rushing the words out. The vigor in her voice made me sink into my seat.

"I did," I said truthfully.

"And you never told me?" Val huffed.

"I wasn't allowed to," I replied.

"This place is so fucking weird. And I thought I was fine with this whole imprinting business until last night because it finally hit me. Werewolves and vampires are real, Kim. All those legends Dad would ramble about were real," Val continued.

"How are you fine with it?" Val questioned angrily.

"I wasn't, I ran away too," I admitted. Shock crossed Val's face as she took in my words.

"You seemed so put together," Val trailed off.

"I wasn't. I ran away when Jared told me too. I couldn't believe all of it was real. I thought he didn't have a choice and it was like everything I'd ever asked for, but he never wanted it." I corrected.

"But I found out that I wasn't whole without him, each moment I stayed away from him, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I'd never felt like that before, and once I accepted it, I fell in love with him more and more each day," I confessed, as I looked down at the table.

"You have to figure out what's right for you. You have a choice, Val. You can walk away if you want to," I finished. Val looked at me with a stunned expression.

"But what happened to Emily..." Val trailed off.

"Was a mistake and Sam has to live with that every single day of his life," I interrupted.

"When it comes down to it imprinting is a choice. It's a choice because the wolf in Paul chose you. If werewolves weren't real and you two met, he would've eventually fallen madly in love with you." I explained as I put my bowl in the dishwasher.

For once Val was speechless. She couldn't utter a single snide comment. She sat there with her coffee mug between her frozen hands and stared at me. She pursed her lips as she took in what I had to say.

I hobbled up the steps to finish my morning routine. Once I had my back pack on, I slid down the stairs instead of using the pesky crutches.

"Do you want a ride?" Val questioned as I passed her.

"No, thank you though," I smiled softly at her. I managed to get to the bus step. People where courteous of me since I was in crutches, so I was able to get on the bus pretty quickly.

My eyes met Jared's as my crutches clicked against the bus aisle. I sat down beside him, leaning my crutches against the seat.

"Good morning," I murmured.

"Good morning, beautiful," Jared smiled at me as he kissed my cheek chastely.

"How are you?" I inquired. He put an arm around my shoulders before he spoke.

"I'm doing well," Jared answered.

"I need to ask you something," I admitted. Curiosity flickered in his warm brown eyes.

"Shoot," he urged.

"What happened with Paul and Val last night?" I questioned. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked down at me.

"I knew you were going to ask about that," Jared said in resignation.

"It didn't go well," I assumed.

"Not exactly," Jared agreed.

"Can you tell me about it?" I questioned.

"She met Paul and they talked. He told her about Emily and I guess she kinda snapped," Jared elaborated.

"Is Paul okay?" I questioned.

"He's not the best at keeping himself in check," Jared replied vaguely.

"Is he okay now?" I asked.

"Sam's with him still," he answered.

"Did you talk to Val about it?" Jared queried.

"I tried to," I shrugged.

"What happened?" Jared grew stiff.

"She was really defensive and acted like a bitch at first. Then she talked about it a little. She said that it didn't all hit her until last night. She asked me about how I dealt with it," I explained.

"Did you tell her the truth?" Jared questioned.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"I told her that imprinting is in the hands of the imprintee as well. If she chooses to deny the imprint, then it doesn't work. I also said that imprinting isn't forced," I elaborated.

Jared raised an eyebrow before he spoke.

"So now you believe that it isn't forced," Jared noted.

"I used to think that it was forced, but even if the supernatural stuff wasn't true, we'd end up together." I replied. A wide grin broke across his face as he kissed my cheek.

"I'm so glad you see it now," Jared admitted. The bus pulled up to the front of the school, and Jared helped me out of the bus.

"Are you sure you're going to get around okay?" Jared questioned worriedly.

"Stop it, you worry wort," I teased.

"Seriously Kim, you're already so clumsy and..." Jared trailed off. I looked at him angrily, and he quickly tried to remedy the situation.

"You know I love you but you are clumsy," he corrected.

"I was kidding, it doesn't offend me," I assured him.

"Are you really gonna be okay?" Jared asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"You will be the first person I call if I fall on my face," I assured him.

"This isn't helping," Jared complained.

"I'll be fine, okay?" I assured him, placing my hand on the side of his face.

"Okay," Jared nodded, finally at ease. I kissed his cheek before I hobbled off to class. Luckily, Ms. Jenks was incredibly understanding of why I hadn't been to school in a while.

Everyone stared at me as I sat down, bracing the crutches against the side of my desk. Suddenly, I wasn't so invisible. I didn't want the attention this way, the cast was a pretty ugly way to get attention.

I took notes frivolously, directing my attention away from the wandering stares. Time ticked by as I squirmed in my seat. Physics was too complicated for me.

Finally, the bell rang, which was a godsend. I hadn't missed much of _Macbeth_, we were still in the third act. After class Penelope, one of the most popular girls in the school, talked to me.

She held her binder in her left hand as she ran a hand through her long wavy ebony hair.

"Kim, what happened?" She questioned, staring at my broken leg.

"Car accident," I replied.

"Oh my gosh," she gasped.

"So are you dating Jared Thorne?" Penelope questioned curiously. Blush heated my cheeks as I contemplated my answer. Should I tell the truth? I didn't want Jared to be embarrassed to be dating me.

"Umm, yes," I admitted softly. I was a terrible liar.

"I knew it!" She flashed a magazine perfect grin. She trotted off, sated with the information I'd given her. I gulped as I raced to History. I sighed in relief as I saw Jared.

He flashed an impish smile as he pulled out the chair next to him for me to sit in.

"Hi," I murmured, blush erupting in my cheeks.

"Hey beautiful," he replied, squeezing my hand gently in his warm one. I felt at ease finally. The teacher called our attention, and I slid my hand regretfully out of his.

I could feel his body heat radiate next to me as I scribbled down notes. Every once in a while, I'd catch Jared staring at me. I tried to pretend not to notice but would sometimes return his gaze.

The lunch bell rang, and Jared led me into the cafeteria. He sat me down next to Quil and Embry.

"I'll go get your lunch," Jared said, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting my lunch," I reminded, crossing my arms around my chest.

"I don't want you to be a victim of a stampede," Jared argued.

"Jared, you're being ridiculous," I accused.

"Kim, please," Jared begged. His puppy-dog eyes were killing me.

"Dammit," I muttered.

"Fine," I murmured, leaning back into my chair accepting defeat.

"He is such a goner," Embry piped up.

"Be nice, that may be you one day," I reminded, turning to face his amused expression.

"I wanna find my imprint," Quil admitted.

"Dude, what are you a girl?" Embry questioned.

"I'm a man," Quil replied.

"Ha, you're about as manly as a pink tiara," Embry chuckled.

"Hey, dreaming about your imprint doesn't make me any less manly," Quil reminded.

"I think it's sweet that Quil thinks about finding his imprint," I agreed.

"That's because you're a girl," Embry muttered. I rolled my eyes as I looked at the lunch line. Jared was in the middle, carrying two lunch trays. My line of vision was interrupted by Penelope.

"Why are you sitting with these freaks?" Penelope questioned.

"They're not freaks," I argued. Ralph, another popular Junior, looked at her warily.

"Penelope, she's a freak, too," Ralph reminded. His words stung, but I refused to look weak.

"Hey, Kim's awesome!" Quil piped up. I threw a grateful smile at Quil before I concentrated my attention to the two people in front of me.

"I hear she's dating Jared Thorne, I don't know what he's doing. Talk about one hell of a down grade," Ralph boomed, shaking with laughter. His words hurt me, but I refused to let the tears flow.

"Dude, shut up," Embry defended.

"Don't talk to me, Call," Ralph denounced.

"She is dating Jared," Penelope affirmed. Before I knew it, Jared came over. He laid the trays down gently on the table before he faced Ralph.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jared questioning, his expression hardening.

"We were just talking," Ralph replied.

"It sounded like you were dissing Kim," Jared said curtly. His expression was menacing as he looked down at Ralph.

"I was just saying how you really must've lowered your standards," Ralph admitted. Jared's eyes darkened as his arms flexed in anger.

"What did you say?" Jared question, anger clear in his voice.

"Kim is kinda a freak," Ralph repeated.

"Ralph you have five minutes to leave," Jared threatened, fury shaking in his voice.

"Dude, we used to be friends," Ralph said.

"Used to be friends and we sure as hell aren't going to be friends if you diss my girlfriend," Jared reminded.

"So she is your girlfriend," Ralph noted.

"Oh so you're going after the virgins, huh?" Ralph grinned. I saw the anger sprout even more, and I put my hand against his warm arm.

"He's not worth it, Jared," I said, trying to calm him down.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that," Jared warned, gritting his teeth together.

"If you decide to be cool again, I'll hook you up with some hot chicks," Ralph bartered.

"I have something way better than you can ever offer me," Jared declared. His words were so sweet and blush heated my cheeks.

Ralph chuckled at Jared before he shook his head. He crossed his arms around his chest as he peered at the ground.

"Whatever, dude. You have my number when you're done with her," Ralph winked. Jared started to shake, and fear coursed through me.

As Ralph walked away, I stood in front of Jared's line of vision. I put a hand on each side of his face.

"Jared look at me," I begged.

Jared's usual warm eyes were almost icy as he met my gaze.

"I'm fine, he's not worth it," I assured him. His shoulders dropped as the tension left his body. He crushed me to his chest, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He wanted to protect me, and there wasn't a doubt in my mind that he would've phased right then and there if I didn't stop him.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated as he pressed his nose into my hair.

"It's okay," I murmured. We drew out of our embrace and sat down in the plastic chairs. Embry and Quil looked at us like we lost our minds.

"That was better than Paper View," Embry grinned.

"You were so close to kicking his ass," Embry added.

"Don't encourage him," I chastised.

"How did you calm him down?" Quil questioned.

"I'm really not sure," I admitted as I looked at Jared for help.

"When I saw that she was fine, I wasn't angry anymore," Jared filled in.

"You could've been hurt, Kim, standing in front of him," Quil reminded.

"But I wasn't," I chided, more to Jared than anyone else.

"Jared has control," I added, as I squeezed Jared's hand.

"He's a brand new werewolf," Embry sighed.

"He couldn't hurt me," I argued.

"You saw what happened to Emily," Embry said. Jared winced next to me, and I squeezed his hand.

"But that didn't happen," I said.

"You got a feisty one, don't you?' Embry said, studying me.

"Yep," Jared grinned, kissing my temple quickly. I heard footsteps come closer before I looked around for the source.

Cassie looked forlorn as she walked to me. Her eyes were red rimmed and purple bruises were stained under her eyes.

"Cass, what's wrong?" I questioned worriedly.

"Neil didn't come to school today," Cassie answered, tears starting to sprout in her eyes.

"Did you call him?" I asked compassionately.

"He said he was sick," Cassie replied. I could see that Cassie didn't believe him.

"Did you tell him about the appointment after school?" I inquired.

"Yeah, he said he was busy," Cassie said, looking like she was about to fall apart. Anger coursed through my veins because of Neil's carelessness.

"Okay, don't worry about it okay? I'm sure he'll come around," I assured her.

"I just don't wanna go through this alone," Cassie cried.

"I'm here," I reminded. A small smile dashed across her lips.

"Pick me up at around five," I said. I couldn't drive yet because of my bum leg.

"Okay," she agreed. She started to walk away before she turned around to face me.

"Hey Kim," she called.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," she said, and I smiled at her warmly.

"What was that all about?" Jared whispered to me.

"I'm taking her to a doctor's appointment," I answered. The lunch bell rang seconds later and I stood up. Jared handed me my crutches.

"You okay?" Jared questioned.

"Yeah," I said, knowing he was talking about the shenanigans that happened during lunch. He kissed my forehead before he rushed off to class. The rest of the day passed without a hitch.

Jared met me after school at his truck. He helped me into the passenger seat, taking the crutches from my hands and placing them in the back.

"Sorry about the trash, I guess the guys had breakfast on the road," Jared apologized, staring at the Hardee's wrapper on the floor.

"You give the truck to the guys in the morning?" I questioned, amusement coloring my tone.

"Yeah, they take the bus home," Jared answered.

"Why do you let them drive it?" I questioned.

"I'd rather be with you on the bus in the morning," Jared shrugged. I pursed my lips as I stared at him in awe.

"Jared, that is so sweet," I murmured.

"Yeah well, being on the bus with my girl is better than driving by myself in the mornings in this," Jared shrugged. He stared the engine, turning his head to back up out of the parking space.

After he backed out, he turned to me.

"I have to ask you something serious," Jared started, eyeing me carefully.

"Are you okay after what happened today at lunch?" Jared questioned.

"It hurt, but it's nothing I haven't heard before," I answered nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" Jared questioned, his eye brows furrowing.

"I've heard that stuff since Middle School. It was worse when I had braces and big rimmed glasses," I answered, pursing my lips as the memories swarmed in my head.

"What would they say to you?" Jared inquired.

"As soon as I'd sit down at a table, girls would stand up and move. It was like I had a disease or something. Molly Albright handed out invitations to her birthday party in class, and every girl got one except me," I continued, holding my hands in my lap.

"A lot of girls would get invited to dances, and I remember coming home crying because no one asked me," I recounted.

"I've never been the girl who has a trail of guys after her. I've never really been pretty," I admitted.

"And after a while, the stuff they say wasn't new," I added.

"My Dad would tell me that people throw rocks at things that shine, that I was better than them. I had to hold my head high, and someday the right person would see what the others couldn't," I remembered, a smile tugging at my lips.

"Kim," Jared trailed off in wonder.

"You are amazing, do you realize that?" Jared questioned. I shrugged.

"I'm so sorry," Jared apologized.

"It's all past," I reminded.

"People are assholes," Jared sighed.

"Yeah, but I spent way too long believing them." I confessed.

"I was so mad when I saw him talk to you like that. I wanted to kill him," Jared admitted.

"I know," I chuckled.

"But you stopped me," Jared added.

"Yeah, barely," I laughed.

"But you did. You must've had a death wish standing in front of an almost phasing werewolf," Jared said, meeting my gaze for a moment.

"I couldn't let you phase in front of every one," I replied.

"When wolves feel the need to protect their imprints it's unstoppable," Jared informed.

"But it looks like you're my weakness," Jared added.

"I'm your kryptonite," I noted.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jared answered.

"And you're my superman," I smiled at him. He grinned impishly at my statement.

"So where are you going with Cassie today?" Jared asked.

"Planned Parenthood in Port Angeles," I answered.

"To see if she's truly pregnant or not," I answered his unspoken question.

"Did she take a pregnancy test?" Jared questioned.

"Yeah, but she has to make sure it's not just a false positive," I affirmed.

"Oh, is her boyfriend coming with you?" Jared asked.

"Nope," I said with a grimace.

"What an asshole," Jared said, shaking his head.

"He's a coward. He didn't come to school today because he's 'sick'. Next he can't come to the appointment because he's 'busy'," I reported.

"He needs to grow some balls." I laughed at Jared's words.

"He's might be a father," I murmured.

"Do you think she'll keep it?" Jared queried.

"I don't know," I admitted. I hoped she would. If she kept it, she could put the baby up for adoption.

"What do you want her to do?" Jared asked.

"I want her to do what's best for her, whether that's keeping it or having an abortion," I answered.

"Does her Mom know?" Jared questioned.

"No, and she'd kill her if she found out," I responded.

"Her Mom's pretty conservative, and premarital sex is a death wish in that house," I clarified.

"I get it," Jared assured me.

"My Mom is the same way," Jared admitted.

"My Mom is fine with what Val does so I guess it's okay with her," I remarked.

"I told her a while ago about the two girls," Jared said. I didn't muster a reply, and he continued.

"I really fucked up," Jared said frustration clear in his tone.

"Every one makes mistakes, Jared." I reminded in attempt to soothe him.

"They weren't even worth it," Jared confessed.

"Don't blame yourself for a mistake in your past," I advised.

"Besides, you're not the only one that's made a mistake like that," I reminded darkly.

"I know but it doesn't make it better," Jared said in anger. He pulled up to my house, and I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Be happy okay?" I begged him softly. I could feel a smile begin under my lips. He turned his head so he could kiss me soundly. After he pulled away, he held my face in his hands.

"Be safe okay?" Jared requested.

"I will," I assured him.

"Can you do me a favor?" Jared questioned. I nodded.

"Talk to Val again," he requested.

"I will, talk to Paul please," I said.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too," I smiled, pressing one more kiss against his warm lips. I waved before I hobbled out of the car. He waited until I was inside to leave, and I watched his pick up truck zoom up the street.

I changed out of my school clothes and settled with a tee-shirt and ripped jeans. At five o'clock, Cassie's beat up Camry rounded my street. She knocked at my door a moment later.

"Hey," I greeted, grabbing a sweatshirt before locking the door behind me.

"So I Map Quested the place and the directions were kinda confusing," Cassie remarked.

"I'll take a look at it when we're in the car," I suggested.

I slid in the passenger seat, throwing my crutches in the back seat.

"When do you get off those things?" Cassie questioned.

"Three weeks," I answered.

"That sucks," Cassie muttered as she backed out of my driveway.

"I haven't been out of La Push in so long," I remarked with a chuckle.

"I love to get out of here when I can," Cassie admitted.

"It's so boring out here," Cassie added.

"I guess," I shrugged. I used to think I was stuck in La Push, but that was before I met Jared. La Push didn't seem so dull when Jared was around.

"It's like a damn merry go round," Cassie continued as she turned on the main road.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, raising an eye brow.

"Almost everyone who is born here stays here. We all say how we wanna get the hell out of this place but we all are stuck here," Cassie explained. She was right.

In La Push, college was a foreign word. If someone did go to college, it was a community college. After High School, people went directly into a job. Mom went to community college to get a degree to be a nurse practictioner.

"You're right," I agreed.

"And I'm gonna be stuck here too," Cassie admitted.

"You can get out if you want to," I reminded her.

"I'm pregnant. It'll be hard enough to get my GED. My Mom will hate me," Cassie said, biting her lip.

"Cass, you may not be pregnant," I chirped.

"I know I'm pregnant," Cassie argued.

"The test could've been a false positive, I've read some articles about it and it happens a lot..." I rejected.

"Kim, I throw up every morning and I still haven't had my period," Cassie interrupted.

"If you are pregnant you have a choice," I reminded.

"I'm not going to kill this baby because of a mistake I've made," Cassie fired back.

"So you're going to keep it?" I murmured.

"Yes," Cassie said.

"I'm proud of you, Cass," I smiled at her.

"Thanks, I don't know what I'm going to do with my Mom," Cass admitted.

"She might be mad but she'll get over it," I assured her.

"Mom doesn't get over things," Cassie said as she merged on the highway.

"You're her daughter, she's not going to stay mad at you forever," I pointed out.

"She'll kick me out," Cassie choked.

"No she won't," I argued.

"She'll be mad at you for a little while, but she won't hate you. She can't hate you, you're her daughter. She loves you," I explained.

"Will she love the baby too?" Cass questioned.

"Of course," I assured her.

"Can you read me those directions now?" Cass instructed. We navigated the rest of the way without a hitch. We walked into the front door and Cass checked in.

"Cassandra Peck?" A nurse called. Cassie walked towards her and I waved at her.

"Come on, Kim," Cassie called. I shot a confused expression at her.

"Alright so I'm going to ask you a few questions," the nurse said staring at her clip board. I zoned out as the nurse questioned her. The nurse led us to a small room.

"So I'm going to take a little blood for a blood test," The nurse informed. After she finished taking blood, she left the room. After fifteen minutes, the doctor came in.

"Hello Ms. Peck, we have your results," a perky doctor reported.

"You are pregnant," she informed.

"How far along am I?" Cassie questioned.

"You're about eighteen weeks along," she replied.

"But this was my first missed period," Cassie sputtered.

"Some women have spotting which can be mistaken for a period," The doctor explained.

"You have gained about seven pounds as well," she added.

"I always gained weight this time of year because of stress," Cassie murmured.

"Ms. Peck, we can do an ultrasound to see the baby's gender, would you like to see your child?" the doctor questioned.

"Yes," Cassie replied. She led Cassie and I into a room with ultra sound equipment. Cassie laid back as they rubbed the goo on her belly. The doctor turned on the ultra sound.

"If you look closely Ms. Peck, you can hear the baby's heart beat," The doctor informed.

"Is the baby healthy?" Cassie asked worriedly.

"So far the baby looks healthy," she answered.

"Are you ready to see the baby's gender?" The doctor questioned.

"Well, you have a baby girl." Cassie grinned at the doctor's words.

"Her heartbeat is good," the doctor remarked. The rest of the appointment flew by. The doctor gave Cassie a bunch of pamphlets. Cassie was very attentive to the doctor's directions.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked her as she situated herself in the driver's seat.

"I'm kind of excited but I'm worried at the same time," Cassie answered.

"I'm going to talk to my guidance counselor tomorrow about ways to get my G.E.D," Cassie added.

"That's great," I praised.

"And I'm going to sit down and have a serious talk with Neil," Cassie remarked.

"What are you going to tell him?" I questioned.

"I'm going to tell him the truth, and he has a choice to be in the baby's life or not," Cassie answered as she merged on the highway.

"I think he should," I muttered.

"I think so too, but it's his choice," Cassie argued.

"And your Mom?" I asked.

"I'm going to tell her tonight. Do you have a spare bedroom I can have for a bit if it doesn't go well?" Cassie queried.

"Yeah, there's a guest bedroom next to my room," I answered.

"Thank you Kim," Cassie whispered, reaching across the console to squeeze my hand quickly.

"No problem, anything you need," I assured her.

"So enough about this baby business, I want to hear about you," Cassie said, changing the subject.

"Me?" I questioned, crossing my arms around my chest.

"Yeah, you and Jared," Cassie replied.

"We're dating," I stated.

"You two are really cute. He looks at you like you're his world," Cassie divulged. I forgot how perceptive she was.

"He looks at you like you're the only girl on the planet," Cassie added. I felt blush heat my cheeks as I looked down at the ground.

"Do you love him?" Cassie inquired.

"Yeah," I replied.

"How far have you gone with him?" Cassie questioned.

"I'm not ready yet," I admitted.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I wish someone told me that," she commented her eyes down cast. My heart tugged at her words. I pursed my lips, unable to reply to her admission.

"He seems like a great guy, and I'm really happy for you," she grinned.

"Thank you, he's wonderful to me," I confessed. We reached my house, and she sighed.

"Are you going to tell him now?" I questioned.

"Yeah," she replied nervously.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I offered.

"No, I'll be fine," she smiled carefully before she drove away. I opened the door, and walked into the kitchen. As I passed by Val, she grabbed my elbow lightly. She spun me around so I was facing her.

"I'm going to talk to him tonight," Val remarked.

"Good. I'm proud of you," I said.

"And Kim?" She said as I walked towards the steps.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for being a bitch to you this morning," she apologized. This was the second apology she'd ever given me.

"Don't worry about it," I murmured, hope bubbling in my chest.

* * *

**So what did you think of Val and Kim's convo at the breakfast table? That was a pretty intense talk at that early in the morning! There should be a few more chapters left, mostly fluff and some action. **

**You'll see a bit of Val and Paul in the next chapter as well :). And what do you think of Cassie? Has she redeemed herself? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and leave me a review please :)**

**Expect a new chapter in the coming weeks :)**

**Love,**

**Princessinblues**


End file.
